


When Ice Was Warm

by Honey_Cha



Series: When Ice Was Warm [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A bit of figure skating, Alpha Taekwoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, M/M, Omega Hakyeon, Taek is a little older than Hakyeon, Will try to work the other members in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 140,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cha/pseuds/Honey_Cha
Summary: Hakyeon never wanted to be an omega. It had already cost him his dream, and now it was allowing his parents to trade him off like a piece of property, forcing him into an arranged marriage with a stranger. His parents said Hakyeon would learn to love him, but how could he ever love the alpha who was to become his domestic captor?Taekwoon was ready to be married, over the moon at the thought of finally realizing the dream he'd had since he was a teenager. But would his new mate ever come to feel the way he did?





	1. Prologue

            Taekwoon still remembered with crystal clarity the first time he saw him. The boy was breathtaking—there was no other word to describe him, as Taekwoon literally found himself unable to breathe as he watched. The boy had come to the rink after Taekwoon’s weekly hockey practice. Taekwoon’s parents were late picking him up (as per usual) and he found himself alone, sitting on the bleachers when everyone else had gone, counting ceiling tiles to pass the time.

            He looked up when he heard someone speak. At the entrance to the rink was a woman with an almost inhumanly perfect ponytail, and a boy who couldn’t have been more than ten years old. Taekwoon perked up a bit when he realized the boy was about his age, maybe a little younger; not that he’d ever have the guts to speak to him (Taekwoon’s family liked to say he had a deathly case of shyness), but it was oddly comforting to see another kid in the otherwise lonely rink.

            The boy hadn’t come to play though, that much was clear. The woman carried herself like a coach, and within moments she was directing the boy as he glided onto the ice. Taekwoon watched him stretch, gaped as the boy slid easily into a full split—he was no casual hockey player, that was for sure. When he was done with that his coach walked him through some exercises, and when he saw the boy pull off an impossible-looking series of spins, he realized he was a figure skater.

            Taekwoon leaned forward in interest. He’d never seen figure skaters in person before, only on TV. But even with his very limited knowledge, he was sure this boy was quite good—too good for someone his age, in Taekwoon’s opinion. He was entranced before the music even started.

            The coach left the ice, and the boy played around for a moment, skating in random circles and doing a little dance with his hips that made Taekwoon giggle. He looked free, like he was dancing to some song only he could hear, the sunny smile on his face a pure expression of how much he enjoyed being on the ice, how much he enjoyed moving his body in rhythm. A woman’s voice rang over the rink’s speakers.

            “In position, Hakyeon,” she said. “Save those wiggly hips for the dance floor.” Her voice was warm with fondness, and Taekwoon could practically see her smiling. The boy—Hakyeon, that was his name, Taekwoon knew his name now!—laughed and skated to the middle of the empty rink. He struck a pose, one leg tapped behind him, his arms curved in graceful arcs around his body. Taekwoon held his breath, sensing the immediate change in atmosphere. The rink became silent, still…and then fluid movement brought it to life.

            Hakyeon was stunning, even more so than the beautiful instrumental song now filling the rink with sound. He moved like water, like wind, like dust motes dancing in a shaft of sunlight. He was free and fluid and graceful and powerful all at once, and Taekwoon forgot the need to blink or breathe. He’d never known a kid his age could move like this. In that moment, Hakyeon became the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and Taekwoon knew he had to see him again.

            His parents came to pick him up before Hakyeon finished his routine, but Taekwoon hardly acknowledged them. He made them wait until he was done, until the boy who moved like music itself had finished, sliding to a stop with that bright sunny smile on his face.

            “Well. If that wasn’t a first place routine, I don’t know what is,” the woman said over the speakers, pride clear in her voice. Taekwoon’s father began to tug him gently by the wrist, tired of waiting. Taekwoon kept his eyes on Hakyeon the whole way out. The boy’s face was flushed and glistening with sweat, his chest heaved with the exertion of catching his breath, and still…still, he was perfect.

 

 

            Taekwoon used to hate having to wait for his parents, hated sitting all alone in that dim rink, feeling close to abandoned as he watched all the other kids on his team leave one by one, smiling and chatting with their parents, ready to go home and rest while he had to spend up to an hour by himself in the bleachers. Now, waiting for his parents had become the best part of his week.

            Taekwoon had worried Hakyeon wouldn’t come back—he’d never seen him before, after all, and someone who was that incredible at ice skating clearly had a regular practice space. But something or other must’ve happened to make Hakyeon change, because apparently Taekwoon’s rink was his new home. He came every day after hockey practice, and every day Taekwoon would watch. Even when he’d seen Hakyeon perform the same warm-ups, the same routine a dozen times, he never got tired of watching him skate.

            Once in a while Hakyeon would glance toward the bleachers, a quizzical look on his face; Taekwoon would just duck his head, pretending like he’d been playing his handheld video game and not staring without blinking for the last half hour. He wanted to talk to Hakyeon, and the other boy was clearly curious about him, but he was far too shy. Taekwoon even tried practicing in his room. He wrote “Hakyeon” on a sticky note and stuck it on his teddy bear, the one that wore ice skates because he’d gotten it at a hockey game.

            “How long have you been skating?” Taekwoon asked the bear. It didn’t reply. Taekwoon gave up on that pretty quickly, because even talking to a stuffed animal named Hakyeon was making his voice shake, and he just knew the real thing would be too much. Part of him hoped Hakyeon would approach him first, but his parents always picked him up before the other boy finished practicing, and there was never an opportunity for them to speak.

            Taekwoon decided he’d just have to be content with watching. That was enough, right? He suspected Hakyeon practiced every day, but Taekwoon’s casual, after-school hockey team only met once a week, so he only got to see him every seven days. It was bearable, for Taekwoon to merely watch; he told himself he was content.

            But as the years went on and he watched Hakyeon grow, watched as he became even more beautiful, even more breathtakingly skilled, Taekwoon came to realize that watching wouldn’t be enough.

            It had been three years now, and he was less shy than he’d once been. He had his adult scent now, and his adult status. A child’s status was often a mystery until they reached sexual maturity, when a person’s true class finally presented itself. Taekwoon had presented as an alpha, and his parents had been overjoyed. Even with his larger build, they’d worried his quiet, reserved personality had meant he’d end up an omega. When they got a child on the other end of the spectrum, they were thrilled.

            Taekwoon felt proud, even if one’s status wasn’t something anyone could control. Knowing he was an alpha made him feel strong, self-assured. It brought him out of his shell, and little by little he began to work up the confidence to finally speak to the boy who had captivated him for the last three years. He didn’t know what he wanted from Hakyeon, other than to simply know him. Taekwoon wanted to hear his voice up close, instead of from the other side of the rink as he spoke with his coach. He wanted to ask Hakyeon how old he was when he started skating, and what it felt like to twirl the way he did, and if he might show Taekwoon that wiggly hip dance he liked to do when he thought no one was watching. He just wanted to know.

            One day after hockey practice, Taekwoon decided he was ready. The moment Hakyeon showed up, he was going to march right up to him (sneak a glance at his coach’s ponytail to see how she got it so perfect) and then say hello. He was practically bouncing with nervous, excited energy as he took off his skates. He waited while all the other kids on his team left, and then he waited for Hakyeon to show up.

            Except that he didn’t show. Taekwoon frowned, checking his watch. Hakyeon was ten minutes late; that didn’t make sense. He hadn’t been late once in the past three years. Maybe he was sick? Or maybe he’d been in an accident? Taekwoon’s stomach dropped at the thought of the latter. He surged to his feet, deciding he’d take a quick look around the rink because maybe Hakyeon was still getting his skates on or something. His coach wasn’t here either, but maybe they both got stuck in traffic? That could happen.

            Taekwoon headed for the locker room, deciding he’d casually slip inside, feigning the need for a bathroom or something, and take a look. It had taken him a long time to work up the courage to speak to Hakyeon, and he wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

            Taekwoon was almost to the locker room when he saw him. Hakyeon was sitting on a bench just outside, his coach’s arm around him. Taekwoon grinned, feeling a familiar fluttery sensation in his core. He was ready. Taekwoon took a deep breath and walked forward. He opened his mouth to speak, only to stop dead in his tracks.

            Hakyeon was crying. He was crying like his heart was breaking into little shards in his chest, and Taekwoon’s own eyes welled involuntarily at the mere sound of those broken sobs.

            “This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Hakyeon gasped, gripping his coach’s jacket like a lifeline. The woman’s eyes glistened, and she hugged her student tight, only wishing she could comfort him.

            “I’m so sorry, Hakyeonie,” she whispered, and it was then that Taekwoon caught it; Hakyeon’s scent had changed. The warm milky scent of childhood was gone, and its place was something soft, something sweet and delicate, something that made Taekwoon’s alpha blood tingle; and he understood.

            Taekwoon took a step back, shaking his head. There was no way. Hakyeon was so strong, so powerful and graceful and self-assured, Taekwoon _never_ would’ve thought…but there was no mistaking it.

            Hakyeon was an omega.

            Taekwoon turned and fled. He couldn’t speak to Hakyeon, not now, not when he knew just why the other boy was crying like his very soul was in pain. Taekwoon had heard what people said about Hakyeon—he was incredible, the best figure skater in his age division, that he was almost certain to win first place at nationals this year. He’d been on the road to becoming a star, realizing the dream he surely must’ve been working towards since he first set foot on the ice. And now that dream was gone.

            For alphas and betas, the world was what you made it. Dreams existed to be chased, fulfilled if possible, and the future was an open book. Ever since he’d presented, Taekwoon had been told by teachers that he had unlimited potential, that he could be anything he wanted to be.

            But for omegas…the future was a straight line, a road with only one end. If alphas were built to dominate, omegas were built to submit. If alphas were made to take charge and lead, that meant omegas were made to stay home and nurture, keep to their domestic sphere, take care of their mate and children and leave the rest up to alphas and betas. There were some countries where omegas weren’t even allowed to leave the house without an alpha escort.

            Hakyeon wouldn’t be quite so restricted here, but…but his future was over. Few places hired omegas, because most omegas married young and became homemakers—that was considered the proper role for them, and most people didn’t like to see them deviate from it. Even if Hakyeon’s parents would allow him to keep skating (which was unlikely) he’d never be able to go professional. He probably wasn’t even allowed to compete anymore. His career had ended just like that, because he’d presented as something he’d surely never thought he would be.

            Taekwoon hurried blindly away, his own heart beginning to ache in a shadow of what Hakyeon must be feeling. That boy who grinned bright enough to rival the sun, whose laugh made Taekwoon think of bubbles and kittens, who danced so cutely to his own music even when anyone else would’ve been exhausted from skating for hours on end…he was heartbroken, and Taekwoon ached for him. He’d never wanted to see Hakyeon cry. The boy—omega—clearly loved skating more than anything. Would he ever smile the way he had before? How could anyone stand to lose their lifelong dream just like that?

            Taekwoon gasped as he realized something else. If Hakyeon wasn’t skating anymore, that meant he wouldn’t be coming to the rink. Taekwoon would never see him skate again, would never find himself breathless with wonder and longing…he’d never have the chance to speak to him.

            Taekwoon turned, some desperate urge tugging him back the way he’d come. Even if now was a bad time, even if he didn’t want to hear Hakyeon sobbing again…he had to see him. He had to speak to him at least once. Taekwoon ran back toward the locker room, wiping at his eyes as he went.

            Hakyeon was gone. He and his coach had left, probably realizing there was no longer any point in staying at the rink. Taekwoon stared at the empty bench and swayed on his feet. Just like that? Hakyeon, his skater, the one he’d finally gotten the courage to talk to…he was gone? Taekwoon had never had the chance to ask for his number, or where he lived, or even his last name…

            Taekwoon sank to his knees, disappointment burning so bitter it made him sick. Why had he waited so long? Three years, and he couldn’t even try once to speak to him?

            Taekwoon was so upset with himself he almost screamed. But then a familiar fabric caught his eye. There was a black jacket lying crumpled on the floor by the bench. Taekwoon knew that jacket; he’d seen it and smaller versions of it once a week for the last three years. From the way it was balled up, Taekwoon knew it hadn’t merely fallen; Hakyeon had probably crumpled it up and thrown it, furious and broken at the knowledge that he’d never have a reason to wear it again.

            Taekwoon stood and picked it up. It was Hakyeon’s warm-up jacket. He wore it to practice and every competition. The inside tag had his full name (at least now Taekwoon knew his last name was “Cha”), and a phone number.

            Taekwoon pressed the jacket to his nose and closed his eyes, inhaling the new scent: soft and sweet, fresh and delicate…Hakyeon smelled like heaven, and it made his blood tingle again. Somehow Taekwoon knew the tingly feeling was a result of his being an alpha, and Hakyeon’s scent being omega. A half-formed thought began to take shape in the back of his mind. He didn’t have words for it yet, it was more of a feeling, but…Taekwoon realized that maybe he didn’t just want to know Hakyeon. Maybe he wanted more. Maybe he’d always wanted more, and he just hadn’t been old enough to realize it.

            Taekwoon decided to walk home. There was no point in waiting for his parents anymore, not when the ice was once more barren and lonely. Taekwoon hugged the jacket close, eyes stinging, Hakyeon’s sweet scent following him all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little about figure skating, so please forgive me if some things are off! As the title suggests, this chapter was a prologue/intro for the rest of the story. From here on out it will (mostly) be Hakyeon and Taekwoon as adults.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Engaged

 

Hakyeon stared at his cake, his eyes tracing the frosting letters. _Happy Birthday, Hakyeon!_ A generic message, but sweet, and Hakyeon had been smiling when he saw it. There were twenty candles on the cake. Hakyeon had been proud of himself for blowing them all out in one breath; he’d thought that had to mean his birthday wish would come true, right?

His twentieth birthday…Hakyeon had been looking forward to it. He was finally leaving his teenage years behind, and he barely felt any nostalgia. Being a teenager hadn’t been much fun for him (it was hard on any omega, really), and he’d thought he’d be glad to become an adult. He’d even had the audacity to wish that he’d be able to take a dance class at his community college this semester, because dancing was like ice skating without the skates, and it helped soothe the dull ache that had settled in his heart years ago, when his parents first pulled him off the ice.

But there wouldn’t be a “this semester.” There wouldn’t be any more semesters for him.

“Hakyeon?” Hakyeon blinked and looked up. His parents were looking at him, tense and worried. “Do you understand?” Mrs. Cha pressed.

“He doesn’t have to understand, he’s too young for—“ his eldest sister began. Mr. Cha shushed her harshly and turned to his omega son.

“You know this is best,” he said, soft and gentle. “It’s time, Hakyeon. You’ve got a lot of options right now, but alphas won’t wait forever. You’ve had your fun at college, but it’s time to settle down. A lot of omegas get married even earlier than you; we can’t wait any longer.”

“We found someone we think is just perfect for you,” Mrs. Cha went on uncertainly. Hakyeon hadn’t said a word yet, not since he blew out his candles, and before anyone could even try to cut the cake his parents had told him this birthday would be his last as a single omega. “His name is Jung Taekwoon. He’s a little young, but you said you didn’t want an old alpha anyway, right?”

“And he’s smart—in medical school, so he’ll be a doctor pretty soon,” Mr. Cha added. Mrs. Cha nodded enthusiastically.

“His parents own a hospital, so he’s quite well off, too. You’ll be set for life with him.”

“He’s quite the catch—there must’ve been a dozen omegas vying for him at least. And he chose you!” Mr. Cha said brightly. “We always said you were special, right?” He tried to smile, but Hakyeon couldn’t return the expression. There was a dull ringing in his ears, and his whole body felt strangely numb. Mrs. Cha seemed to waver for a moment at her son’s blank expression. But then she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.

“We’ll have the engagement ceremony one week from now,” she said, a new firmness in her voice. “That should be plenty of time for you to…adjust. We plan to hold the wedding about two weeks after the engagement is sealed.”

Three weeks…Hakyeon would be married in three weeks. He had no say, because even though he was twenty he was an omega, and that meant his parents still had legal control over him. They would until it passed to his new alpha mate. That was how things worked, how they’d always worked…and Hakyeon knew trying to argue would do no good. Because his parents’ clasped hands were shaking, and despite their tough exterior Hakyeon could smell their anxiety. They weren’t doing this to be cruel. They were doing it because they were still convinced that it was the only way to secure Hakyeon’s future. It was the only way they knew of that an omega could be truly successful. They wanted that for him, and Hakyeon found he couldn’t even feel the resentment for them he’d held as a child. Maybe that was the true sign that he’d grown up.

“Hakyeon…?” his mother asked softly. “Do you understand?” Hakyeon bowed his head.

“I understand.” His voice was steady.

“We're doing this because we love you,” his father added.

“I know.” His parents exchanged a hopeful look.

“Alright then,” Mrs. Cha said. “Three weeks. You’ll have to let the university know you’re dropping out. Your new marriage won’t leave time for school, and you won’t need it after this anyway. We’ve made sure Taekwoon-ah and his family are willing and able to provide for you. You won’t have to worry about a thing.” Her smile was a weak attempt. Hakyeon said nothing in reply.

“…Alright then,” Mr. Cha murmured after a moment of awkward silence. “Let’s have some birthday cake, hm?” He began to slice through the whipped white icing and fluffy chocolate beneath. The table was solemn and quiet as he served, such a stark contrast to how happy and lively it had been before the Chas made their announcement. Hakyeon’s siblings took their cake with stony expressions. By the time Mr. Cha was done cutting the cake, “Birthday” was gone, and all that was left were the words “Happy Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon almost laughed when he read them, even as his eyes stung. Even the cake was on his parents’ side; or it was mocking him, like a sugary gravestone to mark the end of his freedom, of his days as “Happy.” The fact that that cake and its message would soon be gone now seemed depressingly appropriate.

Mr. Cha gave Hakyeon the biggest slice, and he ate his cake without tasting a bite.

 

 

 

  

Mrs. Cha hummed a bit as she fussed with Hakyeon’s silk jacket, straightening out wrinkles that weren’t there and brushing nonexistent dust off the petal pink fabric.

“You look so beautiful,” she murmured, her eyes glistening with pride as she looked him over. “Taekwoon-ah is the luckiest alpha in the world tonight.”

“He is,” Mr. Cha agreed. He stepped forward to gently affix a delicate, glittering hairpiece above Hakyeon’s right ear. The ornament included a lotus blossom made of mother-of-pearl and crystal, deliberately chosen because the flower was a symbol of purity and chastity. Hakyeon had been told he’d wear lilies on his wedding day for the same reason. He’d never been allowed to date, at least nothing beyond formal courtship meetings with potential suitors. Omegas had to be “pure,” to keep their distance from alphas until they were claimed. Hakyeon hadn’t even been allowed real friendships with any alphas, not after he presented. Tonight the Chas planned to present Hakyeon as the perfect omega bride: young, beautiful, naïve, and untouched.

“You remember the ritual for tonight?” Mrs. Cha asked, fluffing Hakyeon’s clothes to spread his natural scent around, so his sweet omega smell would be the first thing everyone caught whiff of when he walked out.

“Yes,” Hakyeon replied softly. They’d told him to speak quietly and demurely tonight, to show how ready he was to be a married omega. It was his official engagement party, the night when both families would meet and agree to become a unit. It was the night when his future mate would propose to him for real, the night when an alpha he’d never met in person would give him a ring and their engagement would be sealed.

“Good. Now, we don’t know if Taekwoon-ah plans to inspect you,” Mr. Cha began. He tried to speak calmly, but his voice wavered just a bit beneath the surface. “But remember that if he does, all you need to do is stand very still. Don’t move a muscle until he’s done, or the Jungs may have reason to complain.”

“And don’t eat anything beforehand,” Mrs. Cha added. “You can’t have food in your teeth. Also, if you’re going to drink anything, water only. You need to keep your breath fresh.” Hakyeon said nothing, wondering only how his parents could talk about the possibility of him being inspected so calmly, like they’d already accepted that it might happen. Like they’d be okay with it if it did.

In some circles, and among some families, it was perfectly proper and even respected to feel up an omega during an engagement ceremony. The alpha that would be getting the omega would start by sticking their fingers in the omega’s mouth to check their teeth, making sure they had good hygiene. Then they’d feel their chest, groping and squeezing to see if they’d be good milk producers, even though the practice really made no sense since male omegas had chests just like males of other classes. Breast size (or lack thereof) was no indication in omegas of their ability to feed a baby, but it was part of the practice anyway.

            Next, the alpha would move south. They might feel the omega’s stomach if they felt like it, though really they only did that if they had some issue or worry about the omega’s weight. Then, if the omega were female, the alpha would slide a hand between her legs and cup her, feeling her heat and the shape of her beneath her underwear. Warm and damp were considered good signs, traits of a fertile omega. If the omega were male, the alpha would feel his ass, the process similar: grope, squeeze, rub, feel the shape of him through his underwear, look for warmth and slight dampness at his entrance. If the omega passed the alpha’s inspection, the engagement would be sealed.

            The whole process was ritual, done in full sight of both families. The audience was supposed to be assurance that the alpha wouldn’t touch the omega’s bare skin, and therefore somehow damage the chastity that wasn’t supposed to be taken until the wedding night. But, that made an already mortifying process all the more humiliating for the omega in question. They weren’t allowed to touch the alpha during—they had to keep their hands at their sides, and if they moved or protested any touch, it was considered a sign of disobedience and would be frowned upon by both families.

“The inspection,” as it was called, was one of the most degrading parts of an arranged engagement. It reduced the omega to nothing but an object for sex, reproduction, and alpha desire. But then, that was how omegas were seen by some, and it was more or less how they were defined in legal marriage clauses. Many families accepted the process, and many practiced it.

And it sounded now that the Chas would accept it too, if the Jungs wanted it. Hakyeon was bitterly disappointed in his parents for that, but there was nothing he could say to change it. He couldn’t talk them out of any of this. He’d been trying since he presented, and yet here he was. All he could do now was hope that his parents had chosen well with Taekwoon, that they’d taken the time to find him an alpha that wouldn’t put him through such a travesty in front of both their families.

“It’s gonna be okay tonight, sweetie,” Mrs. Cha said softly. She cupped Hakyeon’s face in her hands, holding him lightly so as not to damage the makeup he’d so carefully applied. “Taekwoon-ah is going to be floored when he sees you, and his parents will too. The Jungs are going to be so excited to welcome you into their family tonight.”

“This is an exciting time,” Mr. Cha agreed, taking Hakyeon’s hand. “It’s the beginning of the rest of your life.”

 _A life that isn’t mine._ Hakyeon didn’t say it aloud. He hadn’t said it aloud in years. He’d tried to fight, back when he first presented as an omega. He’d argued with his parents, fought to keep skating, to keep his old friends who had now presented as alphas, to be allowed to do what he wanted with his life. But it had never worked. His parents pulled him out of ice-skating and placed him in an “omega prep class” instead. Every day after school Hakyeon had to go to that class, daydreaming about gliding around a frozen rink while his omega instructors taught him how to cook, and clean, and take care of babies, and how to speak to his future alpha respectfully, and how to pamper his future mate, and all the ways to keep himself desirable so his alpha would stay interested. They trained him and every omega in that class in the “arts of beauty and homemaking,” as they called it. He had it drilled into him for years, until Hakyeon came to believe that maybe being a good mate to his alpha really was his innate, and only, role.

As much as it used to make his chest burn, he’d accepted it now: an omega’s life would never be theirs. All he could try to do was make the best of what he’d been given to work with. So no matter what, even if Taekwoon’s family didn’t like him, even if Taekwoon put him through an inspection…he’d just have to tell himself it was the best he was going to get. It wasn’t enough to make him smile, that thought. But it kept him from sighing as he bowed his head in acquiescence. This was the best he could do.

Mrs. Cha gave Hakyeon an extra breath mint for good measure, and then they both took his hands. They were going to walk out with him like this, to present him to Taekwoon and his family. It was the same manner with which they’d give a physical gift, a pretty piece of jewelry or a work of art. Instead, they were giving the Jungs their child: a pretty thing to take care of their alpha son and give them grandchildren. Quite the lovely gift, but a gift nonetheless.

People weren’t gifts. Property was a gift. So what did that make omegas? Hakyeon raised his head as the doors to the ballroom opened. When he saw the Jungs standing ready to receive their present, he knew the answer.

 

...............................

 

            Taekwoon was so nervous he could hardly keep still. His mother had already hissed at him twice for fidgeting, and he had to fight to keep his posture commanding and dignified. He had to look like a proper alpha tonight, he’d been told.

            “Exude authority,” his father had told him. “Let that little omega and his family know what you’re bringing to the marriage. You need to show you can take charge and be a provider.”

            _Be an alpha,_ Taekwoon told himself sternly. Even now, people were sometimes surprised when they met him, to catch his scent and realize he was an alpha. He’d been told he didn’t carry himself like one, and his tendency to be quiet and shy in social situations had led to many a reprimand from his alpha father. He’d tried hard to make himself seem strong and dominant, charismatic and ready to lead. In his own opinion, though, he mostly just ended up making things awkward.

            That was part of why he was so nervous tonight. He hadn’t seen Hakyeon in years—not in person, anyway. He’d requested a picture from the Chas just to make certain he had the right omega, and when he saw that achingly familiar face smiling at him from the glossy photo paper, his heart soared.

            Taekwoon’s parents had questioned his seemingly sudden declaration that he was ready to find a mate.

_Are you sure, Taekwoonie? You’re only twenty-two. That’s awfully young for an alpha._

_Don’t you want to play around for a while first? You should enjoy your youth before you tie yourself down._

_You haven’t even finished school yet, Taekwoon-ah. You really should wait. There’s plenty of lovely omegas out there, you don’t_ have _to have this one._

Except that he did. Taekwoon had known his chances of ending up with Hakyeon were slim—they ran in separate social circles, and they were too close in age. 18-20 was the average age range for omegas to marry, since they had few opportunities for work or education, and often had to rely financially on a mate (the young age also meant they were more likely to have kept their “chastity”). But most alphas were at least thirty when they married. Taekwoon had thought the Chas wouldn’t consider an alpha as young as him a suitable match for their omega. But still, he’d had to try…

 

One day Taekwoon had been having lunch with his friends when Wonshik mentioned that his alpha sister had recently had a meeting with a potential omega mate.

“She’s pretty excited about him,” he’d gone on. “Said he’s a real cutie. Oh and apparently he used to be a figure skater, which is pretty unique for an omega.” Taekwoon had about dropped his chopsticks at that.

“What’s his name?” he’d asked, trying to keep his voice steady. “The omega, I mean.” Wonshik thought for a moment.

“Hakyeon, I think she said. Cha Hakyeon.” Taekwoon had stood from the table right then, leaving his food and friends abandoned, and rushed home. Hakyeon was looking for a mate? It was already time for him to marry? Taekwoon had known the time would come, and sooner than he’d want, but still…

He had thought he’d gotten over Hakyeon. It had taken him years to stop thinking about the boy on a regular basis, but eventually Taekwoon had managed to convince himself it just wasn’t realistic. He didn’t even really know Hakyeon, so there was no reason to be so hung up on him. He’d tried meeting other omegas, convincing himself he could be happy with anyone, but…no one really made his heart skip, not like Hakyeon once had. When Taekwoon heard he was looking for a mate, something inside him had sprung to life, and he realized he’d never really gotten over him at all.

When Taekwoon got home he’d taken out his phone and dialed the number on the tag of Hakyeon’s jacket. He’d kept the garment for years, always knowing he should return it but not knowing how Hakyeon would respond if he tried. Besides, there was a chance he’d never see the omega again, and he just couldn’t bear to part with the memento.

Taekwoon had held his breath as he raised the phone to his ear. It had been years. Whoever owned this number, be it Hakyeon or his parents, might have changed it a long time ago. There was also a possibility that Hakyeon was already promised to someone else—what if they’d already chosen Wonshik’s sister, or another alpha? There were so many things that could go wrong, and Taekwoon had very nearly hung up upon hearing the first ring, flinging his phone across the room.

Instead, he’d gripped the device tightly, his heart racing as he listened to one ring, two, three…and then an answer.

“Hello?” The voice was female, and Taekwoon had loosed a heavy breath. Either it was Hakyeon’s mother, or he’d waited too long and the phone number belonged to someone else.

“Hello. Is this Ms. Cha?” Taekwoon had asked, swallowing hard to keep his voice steady.

“Yes. How can I help you?” the woman had replied. Taekwoon about fainted with a combination of nerves and relief. He’d gone on to tell Mrs. Cha that he heard “from a friend” (vague was his only option here, since he didn’t feel like telling her he’d found her number on a jacket he stole from her son years ago) that they were looking for a mate for their omega. Mrs. Cha had replied that yes, they were, and who were his family, and was he interested in their Hakyeon? Taekwoon couldn’t believe his fortune. Hakyeon hadn’t been promised to anyone yet! He still had a chance. He’d immediately arranged a meeting with Hakyeon’s parents, and convinced his own to come along.

The Chas had been surprised when they first saw how young Taekwoon was, and their reservations were clear on their faces. Most of Hakyeon’s other options were older and already settled in their careers. Taekwoon had really had to play up the whole wealthy-parents-and-future-doctor thing, but in the end it had worked. The Chas had left the meeting saying they were thrilled with Taekwoon, and to let them know soon if he wanted to marry their son.

Even when he’d won the Chas’ favor, Taekwoon still had to convince his own parents. They just couldn’t understand why he’d want to marry so soon, or why Hakyeon was so special. Finally, Taekwoon had known he’d have to tell them the truth.

“Remember that figure skater I used to watch every day after hockey practice?” he’d asked softly.

“The one whose jacket you kept all these years like a stalker?” Mrs. Jung had teased. Taekwoon flushed.

“Yeah.”

“What about him?”

“…It’s him. It’s Hakyeon.” His parents’ eyes went wide. Mrs. Jung raised a hand to her mouth. Taekwoon’s father still wasn’t convinced, accusing Taekwoon of “chasing a fantasy.”

“There’s no way he can be everything you’ve imagined him to be,” he’d warned. “You’re putting someone you don’t even know on a pedestal. You’ll only end up disappointed, Taekwoon.” But despite his father’s skepticism, his mother had seemed to understand.

“Well…if you haven’t changed your mind after all these years, he must really be something special,” she’d said at last. “If this is really what you want, Woonie, we’ll support you.” Mr. Jung tried to convince him to wait just a bit longer, but Taekwoon couldn’t afford to. There were other alphas interested in Hakyeon, and the Chas wouldn’t want to wait for Taekwoon to take his time. It was time for their omega to be married, and if Taekwoon wasn’t available, they’d simply give Hakyeon to the next alpha in line. That was how things worked.

So that night Taekwoon had called the Chas and told them he’d like to marry their son. They’d happily agreed and set a date for the engagement ceremony. And that was that.

 

All of that had happened only a few weeks ago, and now…here Taekwoon was, standing in a new, crisp suit, his parents on either side of him, waiting to meet his future mate for the first time.

Would Hakyeon smell the same? (Silly question—of course he would). Would his voice sound different? How tall was he now? Would he still have that sunny smile that used to light up the whole rink? Would he smile for Taekwoon like that? Would he smile for Taekwoon at all?

Would he _like_ Taekwoon at all?

Taekwoon went rigid as the doors began to open. His parents had rented out a small ballroom for the ceremony, and there was a set of oak double doors right at the front, the grand entrance…the doors swung wide, and Taekwoon’s heart seemed to flop right out of his chest onto the tile. Hakyeon’s parents were there, and standing between them was a person he’d once only dared dream of seeing again.

Hakyeon was stunning, as radiant as he’d ever been on the ice. He was dressed in a silken hanbok, the fabric a dusty pink that brought out the blush in his cheeks and the warm chocolate of his eyes. A lotus flower glittered above his right ear, and his head was tipped down shyly, steps measured and graceful as he approached with his parents on his arms.

When he reached the Jungs Hakyeon bowed, and Taekwoon caught a whiff of something soft and sweet. The smell had faded from Hakyeon’s old jacket years ago, and only now did he realize how he’d missed it. He did indeed smell the same.

Hakyeon straightened up, and even though he was still gazing shyly at the floor, Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile.

 ..............................

Hakyeon had never met this Jung Taekwoon before. He didn’t even know what he looked like. Apparently Taekwoon had asked for a photo of him from the Chas—standard practice for an alpha, since they had to make sure their future omega was suitably attractive. But Hakyeon hadn’t asked for one back. It was frowned upon, since omegas were supposed to accept their parents’ choice of mate without question, regardless of what they looked like. Mrs. Cha had assured him Taekwoon was handsome, but he couldn’t know for sure.

Then again, did it matter? Handsome didn’t mean kind, or gentle, or good…had his parents bothered to look for any of that in his future mate, or had they simply chosen this Taekwoon because his parents had money? Hakyeon knew which option was more likely, and it made his palms sweat as the doors swung open.

He saw an older couple, which must be the Jungs, and standing between them…standing between them was his future mate. Taekwoon looked younger than Hakyeon expected, until he remembered that he was only twenty-two. He had sharp, cat-like eyes, but pillowy cheeks, plush lips, and neatly groomed dark hair. He _was_ handsome, in an unconventional way, and the way his eyes lit up when he saw Hakyeon was promising. At least he could be sure his mate-to-be found him pretty.

Hakyeon felt his heart rate increasing with each step he took toward the man. He was going to marry this stranger? In two weeks? How was he even supposed to look at him?

Hakyeon stopped in front of him and his parents and bowed low. When he straightened up Taekwoon was smiling at him, and something flickered in the back of Hakyeon’s mind. He looked familiar. Hakyeon couldn’t recall ever having met him, and surely he’d remember a face as unique as Taekwoon’s. But still, he could swear…

Hakyeon blinked to clear his head as an elderly woman stepped forward. She must be Taekwoon’s grandmother. As the oldest alpha in the room, she had the authority to conduct the brief ceremony. She had both sets of parents bow to each other.

“Do you give permission for your omega to be wed to this alpha?” she asked the Chas, gesturing at Taekwoon.

“We do,” they agreed. They nudged Hakyeon gently, and he stepped forward, stopping right in front of Taekwoon. He felt the old woman appraising him. Then she turned to her grandson.

“Is it your wish to become engaged to this omega?” she asked him. Taekwoon nodded.

“It is.” Hakyeon clenched his jaw, staring at the floor. No one had bothered to ask him what _he_ wanted. The old woman dipped her head in approval.

“Then, with his parents’ consent, he is yours.”

 _Already?_ Hakyeon thought dully. He wasn’t even married yet, and he already belonged to this man? The Chas bowed to show their consent, and left to take their seats beside Hakyeon’s siblings. There was only one part of the ceremony left. Taekwoon’s grandmother spoke again.

“If you wish, you may now inspect your bride-to-be." Hakyeon stiffened, looking up at Taekwoon through his lashes, because he was supposed to keep his head tipped downward to show submission. His parents had dressed him especially for this, in traditional clothing that was meant to be both beautiful and movable. It was made to make it easy for Taekwoon to shove his hands down Hakyeon’s pants and grope him in front of everyone. In front of Hakyeon’s parents and siblings, in front of his little niece and nephew, in front of Taekwoon’s parents and grandparents and aunt and uncle…the whole room could sit and watch with ease while he stood still and let the alpha he was supposed to marry utterly humiliate him.

Would Taekwoon do it? He could, a lot of alphas did, at least when the marriage was arranged…Taekwoon must really like Hakyeon to have chosen him, so maybe he wouldn’t think it was necessary. But what if the Jungs had insisted? What if Taekwoon’s grandparents had insisted? What if Taekwoon wanted to feel him to make sure he lived up to his picture? What if he inspected him and didn’t accept him? Would that damage Hakyeon’s chances with another mate in the future? What if, what if…

All those thoughts ran through Hakyeon’s mind in an instant. But before he could work himself up into a silent panic, Taekwoon smiled at him sweetly and shook his head. Hakyeon let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“You’ll accept him without inspection?” Taekwoon’s grandmother asked. She sounded surprised.

“I will,” Taekwoon agreed without hesitation. Hakyeon blinked, almost lightheaded with relief. He sensed his parents and siblings relax into their seats. Hakyeon could swear something like a frown flickered across Grandmother Jung’s face. But then she simply nodded acceptance and reached into a hidden pocket in her hanbok. She withdrew a small jade box and handed it to her grandson.

Taekwoon knelt, smiling up at Hakyeon as he opened the box. Inside was nestled a beautiful golden ring. The band was thin, and it split and twisted into a lovely pattern, like water or vines, around the white diamond in the center. The box was probably a family heirloom, had probably been used for proposals for generations. The ring looked new, though, and Hakyeon knew Taekwoon had gotten it just for him.

When it came to engagement rings, beta rings were typically silver, and omega rings were always gold (alphas rarely wore engagement rings at all). No one was quite sure why that tradition had evolved. Some people said it was because gold was a softer metal, and omegas were soft by nature. Others said it was because gold was the most beautiful metal, and omegas tended to be physically attractive. Still others said it was because gold was traditionally the most coveted metal, and omegas were the most coveted brides. Of course, betas often took offense at that theory, and no one could say for sure if any of them were right.

Anyway, it didn’t matter. All that mattered now was that Taekwoon was on his knee, probably the only time Hakyeon would ever be allowed to look down on him, holding an old box with a new gold ring and smiling hopefully.

“If you’d do me the greatest honor I could ever ask or hope for, Cha Hakyeon…will you marry me?” Hakyeon let one heartbeat of silence pass; just one, so he could savor his last breath of freedom, his last heartbeat that belonged to him alone.

“…Yes.” At least Taekwoon had bothered to ask. The alpha’s eyes lit up. His lips parted, and Hakyeon heard his tiny, joy-induced gasp. His eyes were glistening as he gently took Hakyeon’s hand, his own warm and surprisingly soft, and slid the gold ring onto the omega’s slender finger. When it was in place Taekwoon kissed it, a tender action that made the Chas smile.

Taekwoon stood and pulled Hakyeon into a careful, gentle hug. Hakyeon hugged back, and their families all stood and clapped together. The engagement was sealed.


	3. Married

            Hakyeon looked up, watching through the mirror as his sister entered the dressing room. The beauticians at the wedding hall were applying the last touches to his makeup. His sister Hayun gave him a tentative smile, pulling up a chair so she could sit beside him.

             “You look beautiful,” she said softly. Her eyes glistened as she looked him over.

            “Thank you.” Hakyeon’s voice was softer, almost a whisper. She glanced down.

             “Are your nails dry?” she asked. They’d carefully manicured his nails, coating them with a clear, glossy lacquer. Hakyeon nodded, so she took his hand.

            “Do you think Taekwoon will be pleased?” Hakyeon asked after a moment. His voice seemed to waver. Hayun squeezed his hand.

            “Of course.” Hakyeon could sense she wanted to reach up and pet his hair, a comforting gesture he’d always appreciated. But if she did that she’d ruin the careful styling the beauticians had done with it, so she restrained herself. Hayun seemed to be warring with herself, debating if and what she wanted to say. Finally, she took a deep breath. “Hakyeon…are you sure you’re ready for this?”

            “I have to be, don’t I?” he asked, trying not to wince at the dull tone of his own voice. Hayun pressed her lips together. Hakyeon was the youngest sibling and the only omega, and that meant his older brother and sisters were all extra protective of him. They’d all voiced disapproval at this rushed marriage, but Hayun had been by far the most outspoken, arguing with their parents to give Hakyeon more time, to let him choose his own mate. She didn’t want this wedding any more than he did.

            “That’s not an answer, Yeonnie,” she pointed out. Hakyeon just sighed, closing his eyes at the request of one of the beauticians. They wanted to add some sparkles to the subtle shadow on his lids.

            “It’s the only answer I have, noona.”

            “Hakyeon…if you really don’t want to do this—“ Hayun began, but Hakyeon cut her off.

            “Then what?” he asked, the words coming out harsher than he’d meant. He wasn’t upset with Hayun, not really; but this was it, everything was coming to a head and he was less than an hour from being married, and his nerves were frayed to the barest thread. “What am I supposed to do instead? Live with Mom and Dad forever? Run away and end up in a brothel?” Hayun opened her mouth to retort, but found she had nothing to say.

            “Maybe I don’t want to get married,” Hakyeon went on, breathing quickly. “But what other choice do I have? Tell me.” His voice broke on the last word, and he forced himself to stop speaking. The beauticians hovering around him were visibly uncomfortable now. One fussed with his hair merely for the sake of keeping her hands busy.

            “Hakyeon…” Hayun shook her head, squeezing his hand again. She wanted to reassure him, tell him there was something they could do, but…Hakyeon was right. The options for unmarried omegas were few and grim, and now that they were here, in the wedding hall, with Taekwoon’s whole family waiting, there was no other choice. Hakyeon running away from his wedding would disgrace the whole Cha family, and he’d never find a respectable mate after that.

            “I’m sorry,” Hayun murmured. “I just…wish there was something more.”

“Well that won’t do much now, will it?” Hakyeon asked, though his voice was no longer rough; now it was sad and gentle. He did his best to smile for Hayun, even though lifting his cheeks caused a tear to slip free. “So how about you just wish this works out, okay? Mom and Dad said he’s nice.” Hayun pressed her lips together.

“I guess. He didn’t inspect you, so he can’t be too bad, right?” she tried, also fighting for a smile. Hakyeon nodded.

“Right.” He sounded more sure than he felt, and they both knew it. But feigned happiness was all they could manage right now. Hayun let go of Hakyeon’s hand when her phone buzzed. She sighed as she read over the message.

“Mom needs me,” she murmured, tucking the phone away. She stood with obvious reluctance, and leaned down to kiss Hakyeon’s forehead. “Stay strong, Yeonnie,” she murmured in his ear. “We love you.”

“I love you too,” Hakyeon whispered, blinking rapidly to keep his stinging eyes clear. He watched Hayun leave, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she slipped out of the dressing room and closed the door. When she was gone Hakyeon bowed his head, staring at his hands and trying not to think about what all these beauticians must’ve heard.

            “My mother is an omega, you know,” an older woman said then. Her voice was soft and gentle as she began to apply a light, subtle color to Hakyeon’s lips. “Her marriage was arranged too. Even my father knows she didn’t really want it, at the time. But love…she says it’s not always something that comes right away. She says real love is something you build over a lifetime. It’s a partnership. She loves my father very much now.” Hakyeon nodded, swallowing hard. His hands were blurring in front of him. 

            “That’s good to hear,” he whispered. The woman’s touch was light as she finished with the lip color and reached for a tissue.

            “You know what else she told me?” she murmured, dabbing at Hakyeon’s cheek where the first tear had escaped. “She said all omegas cry on their wedding day. That’s why we give you waterproof makeup.” Hakyeon’s breath caught in his throat then. He stared at his hands, breathing in soft, shaky breaths as the woman gently dabbed away every stray tear that fell.

            By the time they were done getting him ready, Hakyeon’s eyes were dry, his makeup and hair were flawless, and his expression was stoic and composed. He held his head up as his parents came into the room. Mrs. Cha’s hand went to her mouth, her eyes shining.

            “Oh honey…you look so beautiful,” she breathed. She hurried forward and hugged him with extra care, so as not to disturb all the work that had been put in to making him look like a proper bride.

            “No one could ask for more,” Mr. Cha agreed, a strange mixture of sadness and pride on his face as he looked his son over. “It’s like that hanbok was made for you.” These days, it was common for male alphas and betas to wear suits to their weddings, but for omegas a pure white hanbok was the standard. An influence from various foreign customs, the white was meant to symbolize chastity and purity, like the lotus flower he’d worn at the engagement, like the crown of lilies now nestled in his hair. Hakyeon was only meant to wear them once.

            “Are you ready?” Mrs. Cha asked.

            “Yes,” Hakyeon replied, glad that he sounded far more confident than he felt. A beta cleaning up the beauty supplies shot him an impressed look. She’d seen him crying barely half an hour ago.

            “Are you sure?” Mr. Cha asked, lowering his voice. He took Hakyeon’s hand and drew him to the edge of the room. He sat down between his parents on a waiting bench by the door. “We wanted to talk to you about tonight.” Hakyeon knew what he meant without asking. His mother took his other hand.

            “We know it’s intimidating,” Mrs. Cha continued softly. “So if he makes you uncomfortable, you let him know right away, okay? You’ll be nervous no doubt, but if he does something to deliberately hurt or upset you, you tell him why it's not okay. Alright?”

            “Okay,” Hakyeon agreed softly. His parents exchanged a wary look.

            “But, that being said…you do know what you have to do tonight, right Hakyeon?” Mrs. Cha asked. She didn’t seem to want to say it, but she did. “You know you have to consummate this. The Jungs expect it, and so does any family after a marriage. There’s a reason you’re only supposed to wear that hanbok once.”

            “I know,” Hakyeon assured them, his cheeks flushing. But they went on.

            “You probably won’t like it,” Mr. Cha admitted. “Not at first. I know you barely know him, and the first few times are going to hurt. I wish it wasn’t that way, but for omegas that’s how it goes. But we need you to bite your tongue and get through it. We know how tough you are.”

            “And Taekwoon-ah will be understanding,” Mrs. Cha said. “Just know he’s not trying to hurt you just by mating with you. It’s only natural that it’ll hurt. You’re likely going to bleed, too, so don’t be alarmed. ” Hakyeon sighed, anxious and uncomfortable. He didn’t want to have this talk with his parents, even though he knew he’d have to. And with the wedding only minutes away, he couldn’t escape it anymore.

            “Now…I know we only went over it briefly, so we want to make sure you know what to do,” Mr. Cha continued then. “There’s a ritual to all this, right?” Hakyeon just nodded. He didn’t really remember the details, though. “When you get to the bedroom, there’ll be a basin with some soap and water. Do you know what you’re supposed to do with it?”

            “Wash his hands?” Hakyeon asked quietly. He remembered that much; the omega was supposed to wash their mate’s hands, so they’d be clean when they touched the pure white hanbok.

            “Right,” Mrs. Cha agreed. “And then?” Hakyeon just shook his head. He hadn’t really been paying attention and hadn’t really wanted to listen last time they talked about this. His parents didn’t seem surprised.

            “Then,” Mr. Cha went on, clearing his throat in discomfort, “he’s going to undress you. You need to stand very still when he does, and just let him take everything off. If he wants to touch you, you have to let him, okay? Just stand still, and when he’s ready he’ll pick you up and lay you on the bed.”

            “Don’t try to cover yourself,” Mrs. Cha added quickly. “I know you’ll be shy, and you’ll probably want to, but you have to let him see you. You’ll be his then, and it’s important you let him see all of you.” Hakyeon couldn’t take his eyes off the floor. He didn’t want to belong to someone else, much less a man he barely knew.

            “He might want to look for a while,” Mr. Cha told him. “Sometimes alphas are like that. They need to…inspect.”

            Look for approval, Hakyeon thought bitterly.

            “So just lay there and wait until he’s ready,” Mr. Cha went on. “He might ask you to turn over. If he does, do it. Once he’s really ready, he’ll take off his own clothes and get in with you. He might touch you again….just let his hands go where they want. You really don’t have to do much tonight, after the hand washing. Your job after that is simply to lay back and make sure he’s pleased.”

            “When he…” Mrs. Cha cleared her throat and tried again. “When he looks ready…you need to spread your legs for him, okay?” Hakyeon finally looked at her out of sheer shock that she would say such a thing, but she went on. “It’s important that he doesn’t have to ask you to do it. You need to show your willingness; you’re the omega and he’s the alpha, so you have to show your submission. So bare your neck for him and spread your legs to let him know he can have you.” Hakyeon was starting to feel sick now, more so than he had before.

            “It’s probably going to hurt quite a bit when he starts,” Mr. Cha said awkwardly, “but try not to show it too much. He’ll want you to look at him, so make sure you hold eye contact unless he signals otherwise. And don’t freak out when he knots you—you have to let him knot you.”

            “And Hakyeonie, you have to let him bite you, too,” Mrs. Cha added. “I know that’s a scary thought, but he’s your mate. You’re his after this, and once he knots you there’s no going back. He’ll probably want to do it while you’re consummating the marriage—that’s the natural time for it—so whenever he’s ready, just show him your throat and let him bite. It’ll feel nice, I promise. It won’t hurt much.”

            Hakyeon felt ready to melt into the floor, and he wanted to cry again. Tonight a man he’d only met once was going to strip him naked, thrust inside him, lock their bodies together, and leave Hakyeon with a mark that would never fade from his skin. A mark that everyone would see, and when they saw it they’d know. They’d know he could never wear a white hanbok again, and they’d know he belonged to someone, that he was property. His family would see and be reminded of how he’d gotten it, would know exactly what Taekwoon had been doing to him when he bit him. They’d know he was claimed, that his body and soul were the property of an alpha. Not his own. Never his own again.

            Hakyeon trembled despite his best efforts, and his parents saw. His mother hugged him.

            “Oh sweetie, it’s not so bad,” she promised. “I know we made it sound hard, but that’s only the first few times. You’ll see how nice it can be once you get used to it.”  

            “You’ll stop feeling shy sooner than you might think,” Mr. Cha added. “I know it seems embarrassing at first, but you’ll get used to letting him have you. He’s going to find you beautiful, I promise.” Hakyeon wondered in the back of his mind why no one was talking about this like it would be bad for Taekwoon. Of course it wouldn’t hurt him—pain during sex was something alphas never had to worry about—but why did no one seem to think Taekwoon would be shy? Why was Hakyeon the only one who should feel ashamed to be seen naked, to be touched and looked at? Was there something inherently shameful about his body that Taekwoon didn’t have? He was afraid to ask.

            “I don’t want to do it,” Hakyeon whispered. His eyes were pooling over again, but the makeup was waterproof, so he didn’t care.

            “I know,” Mrs. Cha promised, speaking softly in his ear. “But you have to, honey. Every omega goes through this. We know it’ll be hard, but you can handle it. The most important thing you can do in marriage is keep your mate happy. Alphas are easy to please, but there are things you have to do to keep them satisfied. You understand that, right?” Hakyeon nodded, though he didn’t want to.

            “If he’s a good husband, Taekwoon will be gentle about those things,” Mr. Cha assured him. “But it’s only natural that he expects satisfaction from his mate. When he wants you, you need to let him have you.”

            “Do you know how to do it with your mouth?” Mrs. Cha asked suddenly. Hakyeon sat up in alarm, his cheeks flaming. At least she looked just as embarrassed. She touched him gently. “I’m sorry, honey, but there’s a good chance he’s going to ask for that too at some point. I just want to make sure you aren’t shocked. Do you know what it is?”

            “I-I know,” Hakyeon said shakily. He didn’t, entirely. Hakyeon had been deliberately and carefully kept in the dark about all things sexual (beyond what he needed to know to get through a heat), because omegas were supposed to be naïve. But what Mrs. Cha was talking about was something he had no interest in learning from his parents. He had a vague idea of what it was, and if Taekwoon wanted that he could tell Hakyeon himself.  

            “Okay,” Mrs. Cha murmured, seeming relieved. “Don’t expect it in return, though. Alphas rarely do things like that…it’s not your place to ask in the bedroom. You’re there to give, and if he feels like giving back, he will. He’ll decide if he’s willing to reciprocate.”

“Taekwoon-ah will be very tired when he gets home from work,” Mr. Cha went on. “Your job as an omega is to make sure he feels pleasured and relaxed, and whether you give him that through serving him meals or making him feel good in the bedroom, it’s up to you to make sure he’s pleased. From now on, your pleasure is his pleasure—as long as he’s satisfied, let yourself be satisfied too.” In addition to being scared and sick, Hakyeon was starting to get angry. Why should he have to please his husband and get nothing in return? As if she could see the question on his face, his mother took his hand again and squeezed.

            “Because he’s an alpha, Hakyeon,” she said softly. “And you’re an omega. This is how the world goes. That bite he’ll give you will protect you from most of the bad alphas out there, and he’ll support you both since omegas can’t be breadwinners. And even if sleeping with him is unsatisfying, or you don’t like it, at least you can look forward to your heats.”

            “Yeah, they’ll finally be something to anticipate,” Mr. Cha agreed, patting Hakyeon like it was a good thing that Taekwoon might fuck him every single night, but Hakyeon might only get to enjoy it once a month. Hakyeon had been steadily conditioned for this life since he presented, though, and by now anger was far less powerful than resignation. So he simply sighed and wiped his eyes.

            “You’ll get used to it,” Mrs. Cha promised again. That was all they could give him at this point. They couldn’t even promise him that marriage would make him happy. They’d told him before how happy he was going to be once he had kids to care for, and how much he’d love them. But they hadn’t given any assurance that he would love his husband, or that he would like what they had to do to get those kids. All they could say was, “you’ll get used to it.” Hakyeon wondered if he ever would.

            His parents pulled him to his feet and led him out into the hall. Now that they’d covered the wedding night rules, they began to talk about Hakyeon’s upcoming duties as a mate. He’d heard this part hundreds of times by now, but he listened anyway because he didn’t want to think about Taekwoon taking off his hanbok tonight.

His parents chattered on about how Hakyeon would be expected to dress conservatively after this—no low-collared shirts or clothes that were too tight. He should be quiet at all times, speak politely, defer to his husband while in public. He should stay home while Taekwoon was out or at class because it wasn’t a housemate’s place to go adventuring while their alpha was working. He should clean every day, cook breakfast, pack lunch for Taekwoon, and make them dinner. He should do all the laundry, ironing, and grocery shopping. It was alright to go out for groceries when Taekwoon was gone, or to exercise, but that was it. He should make the bed each morning and do the dishes and hang Taekwoon’s clothes and clean his shoes. He should have dinner or at least a drink waiting for Taekwoon when he got home every night. He should bring his husband meals and always set the table first. If the Jungs came to visit, he was to wait on their every need, because that was what a good omega did for their in-laws. He should keep himself clean and in shape to stay attractive to his mate and keep him from straying. He should sleep in the same bed as Taekwoon every night, and if Taekwoon wanted him, Hakyeon was to give himself to his alpha completely. He should thank Taekwoon after intercourse, even if Hakyeon hadn’t enjoyed it, because it meant the alpha was still showing interest in him. He should always let Taekwoon plan dates and choose restaurants and movies. He should not speak around Taekwoon’s friends unless spoken to. He should, he should not, he should do this, he must not do that…the list went on and on and on until Hakyeon couldn’t bear to listen anymore.

“Is there anything good about marriage?” Hakyeon asked when they were standing outside the doors of the wedding hall, seconds from going in. His parents looked surprised.

“Of course!” Mr. Cha exclaimed. “Marriage is wonderful, Hakyeon. You’ll be financially cared for, you’ll have a comfortable home, children to love. It’ll be exactly what your omega nature craves.”

“But what about my mate?” Hakyeon asked. “Does he not matter?” Why wasn’t anyone trying to tell Hakyeon he’d be happy with Taekwoon? Not his home or his money or the children they might have, but just Taekwoon. Was he not meant to be happy with him?

“Of course he matters,” Mrs. Cha said, seeming surprised. “Were you not listening at all? He’s your everything after this, Hakyeon. He’s your life.”

“And what if I don’t want him to be?” Hakyeon asked, his voice soft and shaking. His parents paled, and they looked both guilty and impatient. Hakyeon had stopped talking like this years ago, and now, right as he was about to be married, he was going to start again?

“You’ll want him to be,” Mr. Cha promised in a low voice. “It may take you a while, but—“

“I’ll get used to it,” Hakyeon said, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. His parents exchanged a look, deeply sad but otherwise hard to read.

“You will,” Mrs. Cha agreed. She cupped his cheek, a soft sigh passing her lips as she gazed at him. Hakyeon could see in that gaze how much she loved him, and he wished he didn’t understand why that had made her do this. “Our beautiful omega…this is the best life for you. And it’ll be a good one. We promise.”

“No more tears, okay?” Mr. Cha added, wiping away one Hakyeon hadn’t even felt escape down his cheek. “Taekwoon-ah is going to be stunned when he sees you. You’re even more breathtaking when you smile.”

“You are,” Mrs. Cha agreed. “So smile now, sweetie, and show him how lucky he is to have you.” Hakyeon didn’t want to smile. He wanted to run far away, change his scent, and forget that he had ever been an omega. He wanted to cry. But he couldn’t do any of those things. So when the doors opened and he began to walk down the aisle, his eyes were dry, and he was smiling.

 

  

…………………………….

        

 

Taekwoon held his head up, trying to look strong and confident as he walked down the aisle with his parents, matching his steps to the beat of the delicate instrumental music filling the wedding hall. He vaguely recognized several family members, people he’d never been particularly close to but who had probably felt obligated to come. He caught sight of Hakyeon’s siblings. Two of them seemed to be trying to smile, but one sister’s face was stony. Taekwoon tried not to think about why.

He saw his Aunt Yerin, and she smiled warm and bright when she caught his gaze. Her husband sat beside her, gruff and hardly smiling. Taekwoon always felt sad when he saw his aunt and uncle together. His uncle was an alpha, his aunt the only omega in his close family. Much like Hakyeon, she’d been married off young to an arranged partner. She was good at domestic duties and fulfilled her role as a married omega well, but her husband was rough and treated her like a servant.

When Taekwoon told his Aunt Yerin that he was getting married to an omega, she’d smiled and congratulated him, but there had been a look in her eyes that was hard to read. When she got the chance, she’d drawn him aside for a private conversation.

“Listen to me, Taekwoon-ah.” Taekwoon had been surprised by those words alone, since his aunt hadn’t ordered him in any way since he presented. Even though she was his senior, he was an alpha and she’d never seen herself as having the right to tell him what to do. But Taekwoon nodded, leaning forward to listen intently. Aunt Yerin had been like a second mother to him all his life, and he’d always admired her soothing presence and the gentleness with which she cared for others.

“You’re going to have a lot of responsibilities as a mate,” she’d said seriously. “But the most important one you can have as an alpha is to make sure you treat your mate right.”

“I will,” Taekwoon promised. But she’d only shaken her head and gone on.

“A lot of alphas say that, Taekwoon. Your uncle said it before our wedding, but it’s easier than you might think to lose track of that promise. Omegas…we’re not weak. Do you know that?” An uncharacteristic fire had entered her voice.

“I know that,” Taekwoon promised. He’d never thought of his aunt or Hakyeon as weak.

“We're not weak,” Aunt Yerin repeated, “but we are a little easier to control—it’s just nature, alpha authority is like chains or a whip to us. It’s hard to break free from it, and so many of us are raised to not even fight it in the first place. I was, and I’m sure your omega was too. But I want you to know that doesn’t make it right to use it.”

“I shouldn’t use it?” Taekwoon asked. “I mean, I know I shouldn’t usually, but—“

“You shouldn’t use it,” Aunt Yerin said sternly. “Ever, unless it’s somehow going to save your mate’s life. Once you see your mate freeze at your words, once you’ve made them bow and do whatever it is you want them to do, even if it’s against their will…once you’ve done that once, it’s easier to do it again. And again and again until they’re more servant than mate.” Taekwoon was quietly horrified.

“I’d never do that,” he promised softly. “I love Hakyeon.” Aunt Yerin touched his cheek.

“I’m sure you do,” she promised. “But sometimes that’s not enough. I’ve tried hard to raise you to be good, to use your authority in a good way, the way alphas should. I just want to make sure you’ll remember that. I know how hard it is to be a married omega…I don’t want your mate to have my life.” Taekwoon swore his heart tore at that. He loved Aunt Yerin as much as he loved his own mother. Knowing that she was unhappy, that her being an omega had forced her into a life she hated, was almost unbearable.

“He won’t,” Taekwoon promised, his voice scratchy and soft. “I promise, Aunt Yerin. I’ll be the alpha you taught me to be. I’m not getting married because I want to be a pack leader, or dominate the house, or anything like that. I just want us to be happy.” Aunt Yerin gave him a watery smile and took his hand.

“Then respect him,” she’d said. “Treat him like a person, and recognize that omegas are strong too. Can you do that?”

“I’ll do it,” Taekwoon had vowed. As he walked down the aisle, Aunt Yerin’s smile was proud. She trusted him to keep his promise; and he would. Taekwoon nodded once to tell her so, and her eyes were glistening when he looked away to focus on the altar. He climbed the two steps and stood in his place as his parents took their seats.

Hakyeon’s adorable little niece and nephew carried a pillow up the aisle together, two golden rings nestled in the crimson silk. Taekwoon’s heart began to beat faster at the sight. His own little cousin followed, scattering white rose petals on the walkway. Then the music changed, and Taekwoon stood up straighter as the doors at the back of the hall opened. His jaw dropped.

Hakyeon had begun to walk up the aisle with his parents, steps slow and graceful, and he looked…ethereal. His white hanbok was soft and elegant, fit perfectly to his slender frame, and the color made his honey skin glow golden. His eyes looked somehow bigger than before, and sparkled as they caught the light. His hair looked softer than feathers, deep black and shining like moonlight reflected off a lake, and the hairdressers had curled his bangs just a little, just enough that they framed his face perfectly and showed a bit of his smooth forehead. There was a crown of white lilies in his hair.

But the best part of it all was his smile. It was soft and sweet, his pretty, full lips curved just enough to make it genuine. Hakyeon was beyond beautiful, and he was smiling, happy to see Taekwoon and be here. Taekwoon felt like he was in a dream.

Even when Hakyeon reached the front and took his place beside Taekwoon, the alpha couldn’t take his eyes off him. The woman leading the ceremony began to speak, but Taekwoon hardly heard her. Hakyeon mostly looked at her, but when he caught Taekwoon staring at him he smiled again, making Taekwoon’s heart flip-flop in his chest. When the time came Taekwoon said his vows with conviction, meaning it all when he promised to care for and protect Hakyeon, and love him always.

Hakyeon’s voice was soft and demure when he said his own vows, the way all married omegas seemed to speak. It surprised Taekwoon a little, as it just seemed so contrary to the fiery personality he’d seen in Hakyeon back when he used to skate; but he tried to tell himself it was a good sign. Hakyeon was ready to be married if he was speaking like that. Taekwoon smiled as he watched him, allowing himself to enjoy the honey-sweet cadence of Hakyeon’s voice. They held hands, and Hakyeon’s were so soft they felt like warm butter. For just a moment Taekwoon imagined those hands running over his bare skin and almost shivered. They scented each other, pressing their wrists to each other’s necks to lightly mark the other with their scent. 

When it was time to kiss, Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat. Even though it was their wedding day, they’d never kissed before. Hakyeon seemed perfectly calm and prepared as Taekwoon leaned in. Hakyeon’s lips were soft like his hands, and even warmer. They gave in to the kiss immediately, moving with Taekwoon’s like they’d always known how. Taekwoon felt sparks race up his spine and butterflies dance in his stomach. He could almost swear fireworks burst behind his eyes. A kiss had never felt so good before.

When Taekwoon drew back he could practically feel his body glowing. Hakyeon’s eyes were damp, and the way he smiled made Taekwoon sure he must be crying with elation, or because he felt the same spark the alpha had. It made him want to hug Hakyeon tight and kiss him again. Instead he turned and faced their audience, Hakyeon’s hand still clasped in his.

 

 

 

 

 

There were so many people coming up and congratulating them during dinner that Taekwoon hardly had a chance to talk to his bride. They’d barely been able to speak at all during the engagement ceremony, since their parents and Taekwoon’s grandparents had spent the entire evening discussing the upcoming wedding and marriage, monopolizing the conversation. They hadn’t had a chance to meet between then and now, either, so in a way this was Taekwoon’s first chance to really have a conversation with Hakyeon. On their wedding day. How the hell had he ended up here?

Taekwoon tried not to dwell on the absurdity of it, that he’d gone out of his way to marry someone he didn’t even know. It didn’t matter. He hadn’t been able to get Hakyeon out of his head in, what, eight years? If that wasn’t fate, what was?

They had a break in congratulatory guests, so Taekwoon finally had a chance to speak. He turned to Hakyeon and opened his mouth, only to find he didn’t know what to say. Cursing himself for his social awkwardness, Taekwoon searched his brain for anything they could talk about. He noticed Hakyeon’s head was down, and he was toying with his food, hardly eating. He had an idea.

Food was something he could talk about all day.

“You don’t like bulgogi?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hakyeon looked up, almost like he was surprised to be addressed. He blushed a bit when he realized Taekwoon was speaking to him, and the alpha couldn’t help but find that adorable—and reassuring. Maybe he wasn’t the only shy one.

“I’m sure it’s good. I just don’t like beef,” Hakyeon explained in a quiet voice. Taekwoon frowned and tipped his head.

“Then why did they serve it? Didn’t anyone ask you about the menu?” Taekwoon had been asked to approve the menu prior to the wedding, though he hadn’t known Hakyeon didn’t like beef. Why were they serving something the bride didn’t even want to eat?

“No,” Hakyeon said, eyes wide like the question was strange. “I never saw the menu.”

“At all?” Hakyeon shook his head again. “Oh.” Taekwoon wasn’t quite sure what to say now, so he looked down at his own plate. It was filled with bulgogi too, but there were other things. He’d gotten a decent serving of the spicy fried chicken, but Hakyeon didn’t seem to have any at all.

“You don’t like chicken either?” Taekwoon guessed.

“Oh no, I love chicken,” Hakyeon said quickly. Taekwoon looked pointedly at his plate. There wasn’t a trace of chicken on it. Then again, a waiter had brought Hakyeon and Taekwoon their plates. Had he just messed up with the omega’s? Hakyeon seemed to blush more when he saw Taekwoon’s confusion.

“It’s fried,” Hakyeon explained softly. “I’m not really supposed to eat it…” He was fidgeting with his hands now, clearly uncomfortable, and then Taekwoon got it. Omegas were taught to be extremely conscious of their appearances, including their weight. Most were on perpetual diets, and particularly given it was Hakyeon’s wedding, he’d probably been told to be extra strict. Maybe depriving him of chicken hadn’t been a mistake after all. 

“May I?” Taekwoon asked, grabbing Hakyeon’s plate. Hakyeon nodded, so Taekwoon took the dish and brought it to his. He scraped all the bulgogi on Hakyeon’s plate onto his, and then carefully placed every piece of fried chicken from his plate onto Hakyeon’s. The omega’s eyes were wide when Taekwoon set the plate down in front of him again. Taekwoon smiled. 

“You only get one wedding day, right? Let’s celebrate. We can worry about calories later,” he assured him. Hakyeon blinked, not seeming to know what to say. 

“Yeah,” he managed after a moment. “Thanks.” Taekwoon felt the butterflies dance in his stomach again. He really wanted to kiss Hakyeon again, but he supposed they’d have plenty of time for that later. Hakyeon glanced at his plate, hesitating a moment longer, like he wasn’t sure if it was really okay to eat the chicken. But then Taekwoon took a bite of his stolen bulgogi and winked, and a tiny smile flitted across Hakyeon’s face. He ate every last bite of the chicken.

There were more guests after that, so their conversation was limited to less than small talk. Taekwoon was a little bothered by it, but he supposed they’d have plenty of time to get to know each other soon. They were married—they’d have their whole lives. Taekwoon glanced down at his ring and smiled. He could still hardly believe it.

After dinner the couple got up to cut the cake. They held the knife together, Taekwoon once again marveling at how soft Hakyeon’s hands were. He fed the omega a bite of cake, feeling fuzzy and warm at the way Hakyeon glanced down shyly, only to look back up at him with those chocolate-colored eyes.

Omegas were notorious for their love of sweets, and Hakyeon clearly enjoyed the cake. He liked it so much, in fact, that Taekwoon only ate half his piece before offering the rest to Hakyeon. Given that Hakyeon had been deliberately denied the fried chicken, it was clear his asking for a second piece would be frowned upon. But when Hakyeon shot a longing look at the remaining cake on Taekwoon’s plate, the alpha couldn’t help but give it up. He slid the plate to Hakyeon with a small smile. The omega lit up, giving a happy little bounce as he took it. Taekwoon ducked his head, blushing with warmth as Hakyeon thanked him.

Taekwoon’s father noticed the exchange, and leaned over to speak in his son’s ear. “You’re gonna make him fat,” Mr. Jung muttered, glancing with disapproval to where Hakyeon was happily eating the cake. 

“Oh, come on. It’s our wedding,” Taekwoon argued in a whisper. “Shouldn’t he enjoy it?” Mr. Jung just waved a hand, but he backed off, and Taekwoon folded his arms in satisfaction as he watched Hakyeon finish the cake. For all that he’d been shy at first, the omega seemed to be in a good mood now. He’d been telling everyone who asked how pleased he was about the wedding, how excited he was to be married. Taekwoon hadn’t realized he’d be so happy about it, knowing it was arranged and all. But now that Hakyeon seemed a bit less tense around Taekwoon, he was starting to think maybe the omega really meant it. Marriage was supposed to be one of the happiest occasions in an omega’s life. Maybe Hakyeon was excited to start this new chapter of his life—Taekwoon certainly was.

It made him feel good, that thought, and he was almost humming as he left to change into a hanbok for pyebaek. When he came back he and Hakyeon went into a private room with their parents. The Jungs wished he and Hakyeon would have a lifetime of happiness. The Chas wished they would have many healthy children.

Hakyeon seemed a bit distracted during the ceremony, missing some of the food the parents playfully tossed when it seemed he could’ve caught it. Taekwoon hoped it was because he was excited for what was coming next.

Soon enough the ceremony was over, and Taekwoon tried not to seem overly eager as he got to his feet. The wedding was over. There was only one thing left to do for them to become mates, and it was quite a private affair. Taekwoon couldn’t wait—he was finally going to get to be alone with his new mate, and for a whole night! This beautiful man he’d dreamed of for years, Taekwoon was finally going to get to be with him, and to create a bond that would tie them together for the rest of their lives.

Taekwoon was almost embarrassed, because he knew he was so excited Hakyeon and the others could probably smell it. But could they blame him? He was a new husband on his wedding night—of course he was excited. He took Hakyeon’s hand, and the omega smiled shyly before dropping his gaze to the floor. Taekwoon supposed that was to be expected. Omegas were usually shy about this stuff at first.

Their parents escorted them to the honeymoon suite. The Chas had paid for the suite and the majority of the wedding, since the Jungs were paying for the couple’s new apartment. Wanting to go all out for her only omega’s wedding, Mrs. Cha had made sure to get them the finest room in the hotel. When Taekwoon opened the door, he could tell from a single glance that the place was lavish. The Jungs winked at their son, and Taekwoon ducked his head sheepishly. He could tell his parents were excited for him. The Chas seemed more reserved, but then, the omega's parents usually were. This was an even bigger deal for Hakyeon than for Taekwoon. This would be an entirely new experience for him in many ways.

As tradition dictated, Taekwoon bowed at the waist and offered Hakyeon his hand. The omega took it readily, and Taekwoon’s heart almost escaped his chest. It was time. He led Hakyeon into the suite and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've searched far and wide, but can't seem to find the names of Hakyeon's actual siblings, so I made one up. (If anyone knows what they are, let me know!) I'm also just now realizing, there's hella angst in these first few chapters...but oh well! Let me know what you think ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Priorities

 

 

Hakyeon stood, staring at the door of the honeymoon suite as it shut in his face. Here he was—his wedding night. He was a married omega now; he had to fulfill his duties.

Taekwoon glanced around the living room, taking in the white leather couch and large flat screen. It was quite the fancy hotel room.

“Should we have a seat?” Taekwoon suggested, gesturing to the couch. He wasn’t going to drag Hakyeon straight to the bedroom then? That was a good sign, but Hakyeon couldn’t appreciate it. Sitting around and making small talk with Taekwoon would only delay the inevitable, and he was nervous enough. Putting it off would only make him even antsier. He didn’t have a choice anyway, so now that he was here Hakyeon simply wanted to get it over with.

"If you don’t mind, I’d rather just…” Hakyeon trailed off, not sure how to say it but looking pointedly at the bedroom. Taekwoon looked surprised.

“Oh. Okay.” Hakyeon began to walk, and he followed willingly. Sure enough, there was a basin of warm water and a bar of lavender scented soap on a table at the foot of the bed. There were rose petals scattered on the mattress, and on the surface of the water as well. Honeymoon suite indeed.

Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hands and dipped them in the water. The alpha’s hands were pale, long-fingered, and surprisingly soft. Hakyeon took the bar of soap and began to run it gently over Taekwoon’s left palm. His own hands were tan by comparison, and no matter how hard Hakyeon tried, he couldn’t keep them from shaking.

He tried to calm down; he could smell the scent of anxiety he was giving off, and that meant that Taekwoon could too. But despite his best efforts, Hakyeon’s hands were still shaking when he took the clean white towel beside the basin and dried Taekwoon’s skin. Then he stepped back and stood still with his arms at his sides, waiting for Taekwoon to undress him.

 

…………………….

 

Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon began to wash his hands. Hakyeon had seemed a little nervous when they first entered the suite, but when Taekwoon offered to sit and talk on the couch, and Hakyeon had dragged him right to the bedroom instead, he’d taken it as a sign of eagerness. Now though…Taekwoon found himself frowning, because Hakyeon smelled more than nervous. He smelled scared.

The omega’s hands were shaking, and his breathing, while soft, was unsteady. Taekwoon was a little surprised. Hakyeon had seemed fairly happy at dinner, smiling at all their guests, and even at Taekwoon. It was natural that he’d be nervous (Taekwoon was too), but _scared?_ Why was he scared?

A thought occurred to Taekwoon then as Hakyeon began to wash his other hand, his own still shaking. Everything Taekwoon’s parents had told him about tonight…well, none of it had been particularly gentle. They’d gone over the ritual with him, and it had been all about Taekwoon asserting himself as the alpha. It wasn’t so much “making love” as “staking a claim.” His father had even said something along the lines of, “Show that little omega who’s boss. You need to establish dominance right away if you want the marriage to be secure. Make sure he knows who he belongs to.”

Taekwoon had argued with them a little, saying he wouldn’t force Hakyeon to sleep with him if the omega didn’t want it. His parents had huffed about that, threatening to declare the marriage null if Hakyeon left the honeymoon suite without a bonding bite.

Maybe that was why Hakyeon was scared. Maybe his parents had given him a similar talk, telling him to be ready to be treated like an animal. According to Taekwoon’s parents, Hakyeon was expected to give himself up tonight regardless of how Taekwoon treated him…maybe the Chas had told their son something similar. Judging by Hakyeon’s shaking hands, they probably had.

Taekwoon knew there was pressure—a lot of it—to mate with Hakyeon tonight, that both sets of parents would have a fit if they didn’t. But as Hakyeon began to dry his hands, still smelling like fear, Taekwoon decided: if Hakyeon didn’t want to go through with all this, he didn’t have to. His parents would be angry, but they’d be in the wrong. Taekwoon wasn’t about to stand here and force a scared omega to strip and sleep with him. Not if Hakyeon didn’t want it.

When Hakyeon was done washing Taekwoon’s hands, he stepped back and stood stiff, arms at his sides and his eyes on the carpet. Taekwoon knew he was waiting for the alpha to undress him. But he couldn’t, so Taekwoon bit his lip, trying to think of what to say.

 

………………………………

 

Hakyeon waited for several long seconds, expecting pale hands to reach for him at any moment. Taekwoon didn’t move. Finally, after a long moment, Hakyeon raised his eyes. Taekwoon was frowning, but not with disapproval. He looked…sad, Hakyeon thought. Sad, and sympathetic, and maybe a bit confused. Hakyeon just held his gaze, not sure what to say, not sure if it was his place to speak at all in the bedroom, not unless spoken to.

“You…don’t want to do this?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hakyeon’s heart skipped a beat. No, he didn’t particularly want to do this. But that wasn’t the point. He was a married omega. This was his job, the thing the whole wedding ceremony had been leading to.

“I want to,” he replied. Taekwoon’s brows furrowed in uncertainty.

“Are you sure?” he asked in a low voice. “Because if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Hakyeon’s eyes widened. Did Taekwoon mean that? No, he couldn’t. Mom and Dad had said he expected certain things from Hakyeon tonight. Taekwoon’s whole family expected certain things, and if Hakyeon didn’t do them then he wasn’t a worthy bride. Maybe this was a test, something Taekwoon was saying to make sure Hakyeon was worth marrying. Hakyeon may not have wanted to be married, but it was too late now. This was his best option in life, and if he didn’t seal it tonight it would be closed to him. He couldn’t fail. And besides…he had to get used to this.

So Hakyeon looked at his new mate and said with false certainty, “I’m sure.” Taekwoon searched his face a moment longer. Then he took a step back and gave Hakyeon a tentative smile.

“On second thought…why don’t we wait?” Taekwoon suggested. “There’s no need to rush, right?” Hakyeon just stared, not knowing how to respond. Did he really mean it? Surely Taekwoon wouldn’t be trying this hard if it were just a test. Taekwoon seemed to take his hesitation as an answer.

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon assured him. “I’ll sleep on the couch, alright?” He turned back towards the living room, and Hakyeon’s heart about stopped. He lurched forward and grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist. The alpha froze, turning back to him in confusion. “What is it?” Hakyeon took a deep breath.

“Taekwoon…I want to do it,” he said. The alpha’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Hakyeon nodded. He had to do this, and not just because of Taekwoon. Evidently the alpha really was okay with skipping the bedding part, but there was no way their families would be. The new couple already had plans to meet their parents for lunch tomorrow. The Jungs would want to see the bond bite—the marriage wouldn’t be sealed until they did. If Hakyeon showed up tomorrow without a mark on his neck, they’d be furious. They might demand an annulment of the marriage right there, because an unclaimed omega wasn’t mated, and that meant an unclaimed omega wasn’t an acceptable marriage partner. The Jungs would take Hakyeon’s lack of a bite as disrespectful, disobedient, inappropriate—and they’d more than likely declare the marriage over. They could do it, too. An alpha/omega marriage wasn’t even legally binding without a bite.

And if they did that…Hakyeon’s future would be ruined. An omega who’d already been married once, mated or no, was poor stock. There was some leeway if the omega were a widow or something, but in his case? He’d be a disgrace.

Hakyeon sensed Taekwoon’s offer to wait was genuine, and that he’d done it out of kindness. But he was an alpha, and an only child, and neither of his parents were omegas. He simply couldn’t understand the pressures placed on Hakyeon tonight to be bitten. Hakyeon had seen his grandmother’s frown when Taekwoon chose not to inspect him. He’d heard what Taekwoon’s parents said to the Chas during the engagement dinner—that they expected a proper, polite, and obedient omega for their son. Just because Taekwoon was willing to bend the rules didn’t mean his family was.

Whether he wanted it or not, Hakyeon needed a bite, and Taekwoon couldn’t make one without mating him. They needed to do this.

“Hakyeon, I don’t want to push you,” Taekwoon insisted. “If you’d rather wait, I’m happy to—“

“Please.” The note of desperation in Hakyeon’s voice wasn’t feigned. Taekwoon trying to be nice was about to wreck his future. But the alpha still looked uncertain, so Hakyeon decided he’d have to take a different route to convince Taekwoon to go through with this. The fact that he wasn’t forcing Hakyeon already made it less intimidating. Hakyeon drew himself up.

“Is it because you don’t want to mate with me?” he accused.

“What?” Taekwoon gasped. The thought of offending his new bride was clearly upsetting. “N-no, it’s not that. I just don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Is that really it?” Hakyeon insisted.

“Yes,” Taekwoon promised, seeming flustered and even more confused. “I just…I want to do what _you_ want. Whatever you want.” Hakyeon almost dropped his charade at that. _What?_ Since when did alphas care what an omega wanted? But Taekwoon looked so earnest, so honestly worried…something softened in Hakyeon’s chest. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Still, he had to make sure Taekwoon was convinced. So he bit his lip, glancing coyly at the floor before raising his gaze to the alpha’s again.

“Taekwoon…I want to know what it’s like.” That wasn’t a total lie. Hakyeon _did_ want to know—he just would’ve liked to know his partner better first, and to skip the whole part where it was apparently going to hurt like hell, if his parents’ words were any indication.

Taekwoon’s lips parted in surprise, and Hakyeon could see the desire in his gaze as he watched Hakyeon toy with a tie on his hanbok almost teasingly. Hakyeon had no clue what he was doing—he was just following whatever hyped-up seduction techniques he’d seen on TV. But apparently it was working, because Taekwoon took a step closer.

“Only if you’re sure,” he whispered, eyes searching Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon mustered up all the certainty he could put into his voice.

“I’m sure.” So Taekwoon reached for him, hands tentative as they slid around Hakyeon’s waist. Hakyeon allowed the alpha to pull him in, pressing them together. Taekwoon bent his head, gently touching his lips to Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon closed his eyes, leaning into it as was expected.

But to his surprise, Taekwoon didn’t push the kiss. He just left his lips there, lightly touching, waiting for Hakyeon to take it where he would. Knowing he needed to keep up this confident charade, Hakyeon played eager, slipping his tongue into Taekwoon’s mouth because he’d done that once before, the one time he kissed someone, and the alpha girl in question had loved it.

Taekwoon gave a low, pleased growl, an automatic alpha response, and worked his tongue in turn. But he never gave more than Hakyeon, like he wanted the omega to show him what he was comfortable with. Even after what he’d seen tonight, Hakyeon was surprised by it. When Taekwoon pulled back his pupils were dilated, and Hakyeon could smell his arousal. He took a step back, figuring it must be time, and stood still. He waited for Taekwoon to undress him, too shy to look anywhere but at the carpet. He wasn’t looking forward being stripped and examined, but what else could he do?

Hakyeon waited several long, tense seconds before raising his head. Taekwoon hadn’t touched him.

“Are you…going to undress me?” he asked awkwardly, cheeks heating at the words. Taekwoon tipped his head.

“Doesn’t really seem fair, does it?” he pointed out. “Undressing you while I stay clothed.” Hakyeon blinked in surprise. Taekwoon was right, it wasn't fair, but he wouldn’t have expected an alpha to see it that way.

“So…” Hakyeon didn’t know what to do now. Taekwoon shrugged, looking a bit red in the cheeks himself.

“I could go first, if you want. Or together, if that’s better?” He was playing with a tie on his own hanbok, and it was only then that Hakyeon realized it: Taekwoon was nervous too. In fact, he was looking borderline awkward right now, and Hakyeon felt just a little relieved. Taekwoon had been kind to him at dinner, and gentle at the engagement ceremony, but in both cases there had been eyes on him. All alone like this, Hakyeon hadn’t known how he’d behave. He could’ve done everything Hakyeon’s parents had warned and more, and the omega would have no place to protest.

An image flashed through Hakyeon’s mind. All those big alphas who used to harass him in high school, the time one of them pressed him into a locker, and Hakyeon could feel the alpha’s erection straining through his pants as he ground against Hakyeon, holding him there against his will. That assault surely would’ve gone much further if another student hadn’t stepped in and stopped it. Sexual harassment was a big problem for young omegas, and Hakyeon had had his fair share of bad experiences with horny alphas. A large part of his anxiety about tonight had stemmed from the worry that Taekwoon would be the same—violent, pushy, rough…instead here he was looking like _he_ ought to be the blushing bride. As nervous as he was, Hakyeon felt a bit better as he reached for him.

Hakyeon untied the front of Taekwoon’s hanbok, holding eye contact as he did. Taekwoon nodded, giving permission, so Hakyeon slipped it from his shoulders. Next he stood still and let Taekwoon do the same to him, removing his white jacket with careful, lavender-scented hands.

They went like that, Hakyeon removing a piece of clothing from Taekwoon, and then Taekwoon removing the same piece from him. Eventually they were down to underwear, and Hakyeon’s hands paused. Was he really about to do this?

“If you don’t want—“ Taekwoon began, noting his hesitation. Hakyeon clenched his teeth in determination and slid the alpha’s underwear down. Taekwoon cut himself off, eyes going wide. For one moment, he just stood there, staring at his own naked lower half like he’d never seen it before. If Hakyeon weren’t so anxious, he might’ve laughed.

“Um…” Taekwoon managed. His face was red as he reached for Hakyeon, hands pausing on the waistband of his underwear. Hakyeon nodded, because how could he say no when he’d just stripped Taekwoon bare? The alpha gently slid the garment down, and Hakyeon nearly gasped at the sudden feeling of air on his bare skin.

Taekwoon stepped back, eyes locked on Hakyeon. Hakyeon flushed, trying to distract himself by studying Taekwoon. He had the broad shoulders of an alpha, but a narrow waist, long legs, and clearly defined muscles. He looked fit and strong, and Hakyeon felt an instinctual stirring of desire. His omega wanted those genes mixed with his.

Hakyeon could sense Taekwoon wanted to touch him, but wasn’t sure if he should. He backed up, slowly sitting down and scooting backwards on the bed. Taekwoon followed, crawling onto the mattress. Hakyeon lay back, and Taekwoon leaned over him, and he tensed.

Suddenly Hakyeon was very aware of how vulnerable he was right now, lying naked beneath an alpha, all alone. And Taekwoon was starting to smell aroused, was starting to _look_ aroused, and wait, _that_ was supposed to fit inside him? He was supposed to let Taekwoon put that in him and lock their bodies together and—

Hakyeon’s worries must’ve been showing, because Taekwoon’s longing eyes turned sympathetic. He reached forward and gently cupped Hakyeon’s cheek. Hakyeon’s breath caught.

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon murmured. “Do you want to stop?” He was searching Hakyeon’s face again, trying to determine if it was natural nerves or true fear that made him tense up. Hakyeon forced that stoic mask back on his face. They’d come this far, and he was determined now to finish.

“I don’t want to stop,” Hakyeon whispered. He must’ve looked like he meant it, because after a moment Taekwoon leaned down and pressed their lips together. Like last time, he let Hakyeon lead, testing and learning what the omega found comfortable and pleasurable.

The more they kissed, the better it felt, and Hakyeon relaxed just a little. But then, he’d known kissing was nice. He’d kissed that alpha girl at a dance and it had felt quite good. But anything beyond that…he just didn’t know. Eventually Taekwoon paused.

“Hakyeon,” he whispered, holding his gaze. “May I touch you?” Hakyeon realized then that Taekwoon’s hands had stayed firmly planted on either side of his head until now, touching only the mattress. Hakyeon nodded. Touching seemed like a natural progression to what they were doing, and they’d be doing a hell of a lot more than touching soon anyway.

They resumed kissing, but this time Taekwoon’s hands moved. They began near the top, resting lightly on Hakyeon’s shoulders. Taekwoon’s lips moved too, kissing their way down Hakyeon’s jaw to his neck as his hands slid to his chest. Hakyeon’s lids fluttered when the alpha’s lips found a sensitive spot beneath his ear. It felt good—no one had kissed him like that before.

Taekwoon’s thumb brushed a nipple, and Hakyeon gasped. That felt good too, especially with the way that thumb was now moving in gentle circles. This was already more than he’d expected from Taekwoon. Judging by what his parents had said, Hakyeon had thought Taekwoon would simply strip him, stare at him, and then thrust right in. This slow pace was something else entirely.

The kisses continued, peppering his neck, jaw, and lips, as the hands moved lower. They seemed to feel every part of Hakyeon’s torso, gentle and curious, and then down to his thighs, caressing the supple skin. Hakyeon had never felt so profoundly naked before, but in that moment it didn’t feel wrong—because Taekwoon had asked permission to touch him. He was the only one in this whole process who’d asked Hakyeon’s permission for anything.

Despite the close proximity of his thighs, the alpha’s hands never went to _that_ place. Even so, Hakyeon was slightly breathless when Taekwoon sat up, his hands once more on Hakyeon’s waist. He seemed to want to ask something, but he was blushing with more than arousal, and Hakyeon had to prompt him.

“Yes?” Taekwoon bit his lip.

“May I go down on you?” he asked eventually. Hakyeon blinked.

“That’s…what is that?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then he gave a tiny chuckle.

“It means, can I use my mouth?” he clarified. Oh. _Oh._ Hakyeon knew what _that_ meant. He certainly hadn’t expected to be on the receiving end though. What would his mother say?

“Yeah,” Hakyeon managed after a moment. He was going to have to do this for Taekwoon, if his mother was to be believed. He supposed this was as good a way as any to learn how. Besides, from what little he did know, this was supposed to feel really good.

Hakyeon watched almost in amazement as Taekwoon gently pressed kisses all the way down his body, and then tucked his face between his legs. Hakyeon barely had time to be embarrassed about it before he jumped at the touch of something wet and warm at his entrance. Taekwoon looked up from between his thighs.

“Okay?” he asked softly. Hakyeon nodded, feeling a bit dazed. It _was_ okay. As much as he hadn’t expected this, that little touch had felt good. He wanted to feel it again. So Taekwoon lowered his head, and then the probing warmth was back. Hakyeon felt his lids slipping closed. Tingling warmth was beginning to spread through his lower regions, a slow-building pleasure. 

Taekwoon’s tongue slipped in deeper quite suddenly, and Hakyeon twitched, a tiny squeak escaping him. He slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering he was supposed to be quiet. But then, his squeak hadn’t been a squeak of pain, and when Taekwoon looked up he was smiling.

“Cute,” he breathed, eyes alight. “Will you do it again?” Hakyeon lowered his hand. Taekwoon liked that sound? So he nodded, and when the alpha lowered his head again, Hakyeon let slip whatever sounds rose to his throat. He was sure he’d heard himself make sounds like this in heat, small gasps and the occasional little moan, but to make them at the touch of someone else…he’d never felt that before.

When Taekwoon finally pulled away Hakyeon could smell his own fragrant arousal scent mixing with the alpha’s. Taekwoon licked his lips, seemingly pleased. When Taekwoon crawled forward again and kissed him, Hakyeon realized his mouth tasted sweet. He was slick on the inside now, slick enough to drip. Taekwoon’s hands slid over Hakyeon’s body again, and Hakyeon cautiously reached up to do the same, running his hands over the alpha’s torso. He felt Taekwoon smile.

Eventually the alpha’s hand slid between his legs, and Hakyeon felt a slender digit pause at his entrance. Taekwoon broke the kiss, and when Hakyeon opened his eyes and glanced between his thighs, he saw a long finger preparing to slide in.

“Okay?” Taekwoon asked again. Hakyeon nodded. Now that he was wet and slick, something so slender as a finger didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt kind of good. It slid in and out slowly, making his lids flutter again. “Do you know why I’m doing this?” Taekwoon murmured. Hakyeon shook his head, gasping as the alpha began to add a second finger. He worked it in very slowly though, slowly enough that the stretch didn’t hurt. Hakyeon had a vague idea of what fingering was, but he didn’t really know why Taekwoon would choose to do it now.

“This will help you open up,” Taekwoon explained softly. He was circling those fingers around, scissoring them little by little, and Hakyeon thought maybe he _could_ feel his body stretching a bit, getting less tight. “This should make it hurt less.” Hakyeon’s eyes widened a bit. Was that why Taekwoon was doing all this? To make it less painful for him? Why hadn’t Hakyeon’s parents told him about _this_ part of the wedding night? He’d have been less nervous if he’d known.

Hakyeon twitched, a soft moan slipping unbidden from his lips when Taekwoon’s fingers brushed some electrifying spot inside him. Taekwoon smiled.

“Found it,” he murmured. Hakyeon knew his face was bright red already, but he could swear he felt it heat up even more at that. In his strange mix of pleasure and nerves he’d forgotten just how intimate this situation was, but in that moment he was suddenly reminded. Before he could think about it too hard though, he was gasping, something between a moan and a squeak leaving his throat when Taekwoon rubbed that spot again.

Hakyeon had never experienced something like this, not even from himself. It felt good, so good it made him quiver, and Hakyeon swore he almost died of embarrassment when he felt himself leak, slick dripping onto Taekwoon’s hand. The alpha seemed to like it though, given the way he practically shivered with desire. He kissed Hakyeon again, the omega hardly noticing when he added a third finger. The stretch felt good now, and he almost whined when those fingers finally slid free. When Taekwoon pulled away this time he looked hopeful. He cupped Hakyeon’s face with his dry hand.

“Ready?” he asked softly. To his surprise, Hakyeon thought he was. His body was slick and open now, Taekwoon was touching him gentle, and the absence of his fingers had left Hakyeon wanting more; he must be as ready as he was going to get. So he took a deep breath to prepare himself and spoke.

“Yes,” he whispered. The look Taekwoon gave him then was surprisingly sweet. Hakyeon lifted his legs a bit, hooking them around Taekwoon’s hips. Taekwoon slid a hand under Hakyeon’s thigh so he could hold and lift him. Hakyeon felt something much thicker than a finger at his entrance and tensed up involuntarily. Taekwoon began to push in, and he gasped.

Hakyeon was expecting Taekwoon to shove right in, already preparing himself not to cry out at the sudden stretch. But instead, Taekwoon moved slowly. He’d barely pushed in an inch when he stopped, assessing Hakyeon’s expression. Hakyeon was breathing quickly now. It didn’t really hurt—not yet, anyway—but surely it was going to. Was he bleeding already?

Taekwoon stroked his cheek and whispered, “It’s okay. We can stop now if you want.”

Instead Hakyeon forced himself to relax. So Taekwoon slid in a little more, and Hakyeon felt something flutter in his core. It still didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt…good. He wanted a little more. So he slid his hips down, taking in another inch, and this time it was Taekwoon who gasped. He looked at Hakyeon with something like wonder. They worked the rest of him in together, Taekwoon careful to move his body with Hakyeon’s, to readjust when it seemed like the stretch was too much. Finally, their hips pressed flush with each other’s, and Hakyeon couldn’t take his eyes off his new mate. It didn’t hurt. (Well, maybe a bit, but mostly it just felt good). It felt really good. He felt filled in the best way, like his body had been craving this. 

Taekwoon slid out halfway and then pushed back in, pace slow. Hakyeon gasped at the friction, and how it made him tingle with heat. Taekwoon looked relieved, immensely relieved, as he did it again. Hakyeon had never felt anything quite like this. He could feel Taekwoon’s pulse inside him, and it was strange to think about how his body was tingling because of Taekwoon, and how Taekwoon’s body must be tingling because of his.

The next time Taekwoon moved his hips, Hakyeon moved with him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon because that made the moving easier. Taekwoon smiled, and slid his arms beneath Hakyeon so that he could hold him close. The movement sped up a little. Hakyeon found himself gasping, making those sounds he’d made when Taekwoon’s tongue was inside him. Taekwoon’s eyes were wide and warm and held Hakyeon’s like they were glued there, like they couldn’t look anywhere else. Every time Taekwoon’s hips touched his, his length brushed that spot inside Hakyeon that sent a hot burst of pleasure through him. Hakyeon found his toes curling, his throat vibrating with those soft moans Taekwoon seemed to love so much. This felt incredible, so good Hakyeon couldn’t imagine why his parents had said it would be bad. Then again, if Taekwoon hadn’t taken the time to help Hakyeon calm, to make him feel good until his body was slick and open and ready for this, it wouldn’t feel the same. That must be the difference…maybe not all alphas did that on their wedding nights. Hakyeon hadn’t been expecting Taekwoon to, after all.

Hakyeon couldn’t say how long they moved together before he felt Taekwoon swelling up. For a split second, Hakyeon was afraid it would hurt. But his body had wanted more, and this sensation seemed to satisfy it. Hakyeon arched, moaning low in his throat when he felt the knot take him, slip into that special place in his body that was built for it and lock there. Taekwoon looked at him with that wondering look again. Each grind of his hips rubbed that knot against a spot so sensitive it made Hakyeon dizzy. He hugged Taekwoon tighter as he felt pleasure crashing over him in waves. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon whispered his name for the first time in a while, and Hakyeon felt his heavy lids rise in surprise. “May I bite you?” Taekwoon asked. His tone was uncertain, hopeful but not too much; and Hakyeon knew in that moment that, unlike what his parents had told him, he could say no. He could say no, and Taekwoon wouldn’t bite him.

But he wouldn’t say no. Taekwoon was his mate. He’d knotted him now, and there was no going back. Ever since he presented, Hakyeon had been told omegas were born not to lead or explore, but to please, to give and to serve. A good marriage was the most they could hope for out of life, so Hakyeon might as well take what he had. An alpha bite would bring him protection to a degree, and Taekwoon had already shown enough care for him that Hakyeon was no longer afraid of spending nights by his side.

Besides, he was already married. The whole reason he’d insisted on mating tonight was for this bite. Walking out of here tomorrow without one would end his marriage, and Hakyeon’s chances of finding another mate as kind as Taekwoon after that would be slashed. A bite was more than acceptance now. It was survival. So Hakyeon spoke.

“Yes,” he breathed, gaze still locked on Taekwoon. Taekwoon almost looked startled. But then his eyes lit up.

“If you’re sure,” he whispered.

“I’m sure,” Hakyeon replied. So Taekwoon leaned down, touching his lips gently to the scent gland on Hakyeon’s neck and pausing, giving Hakyeon another moment to change his mind, before sinking his teeth into the skin.

Pleasure like fire and lightning, stronger than anything he’d ever felt erupted through Hakyeon’s body. It scorched through him to the tips of his nerves, and a voice he hardly recognized as his own moaned helplessly. He felt fluid coat his stomach, pleasure so intense it stole the breath from his lungs. He felt a deep tug in his core, a presence that swelled rapidly, becoming his conscious for just one breath. Taekwoon, that was Taekwoon. Warm and sweet like soft sunlight, shy and calm and gentle. This was Taekwoon, his mate, his personality and soul now connected to Hakyeon’s.

Hakyeon went limp on the bed, staring up at Taekwoon and panting in disbelief. He became aware of other things then: Taekwoon going soft inside him, warm cum streaking Hakyeon’s stomach, a dull sting and pleasant tingles where the bite was. Taekwoon looked down, almost as dazed, and saw that Hakyeon had peaked at the same moment he had. Hakyeon wondered what Taekwoon had seen when they connected. Not Hakyeon’s uncertainty, apparently, because the alpha’s eyes flooded with tears of joy. Hakyeon could feel his overwhelming happiness through their new connection. Taekwoon hugged Hakyeon close and pressed his face into his neck.

“It might be soon to say this,” Taekwoon whispered, voice thick. “But I love you.” He kissed his lips, cheeks, nose. _I love you._ Hakyeon tightened his grip on his new husband, swallowing hard as he focused on closing his new connection. Somehow it was natural and he knew how to do it already, how to block his feelings from reaching Taekwoon. Only then did Hakyeon allow the confusion and uncertainty to flood in.

Now that his hormones were calming, now that the pleasure was receding and he was coming back to himself, reality had finally hit: Hakyeon was bonded. He could feel the bite on his skin and the warm liquid that was not his own inside him as proof. He was bonded. Hakyeon’s breath caught. He squeezed Taekwoon tight, needing something to ground himself. Under other circumstances, he might not find much comfort in hugging the person who’d bitten him. But Taekwoon had been ready not to, and Hakyeon had told him to anyway.

He didn’t hate Taekwoon. In fact, at the moment the bond was formed he’d gotten an insight into Taekwoon’s very soul, and after what he’d seen…Hakyeon kind of liked him. But he didn’t want to be owned by him. Was that what he’d just done to himself? Had he just signed his soul away to this shy stranger? Hakyeon didn’t know what to do or how to feel.

Taekwoon pulled out, eliciting a soft gasp from Hakyeon, and stood. Hakyeon lay there and stared at the ceiling while the alpha went off to the bathroom, trying to adjust to the strange feeling of another’s presence at the back of his mind. It wasn’t a bad feeling, and in fact, he’d probably stop noticing it soon enough. It would merely become another part of his consciousness. But did he want Taekwoon there?

Taekwoon…he hadn’t been at all what Hakyeon expected tonight. His parents had made the first time sound awful, but it had been…nice. Very nice. Taekwoon had been gentle, and patient, asking consent for everything he did, and because of that it had all felt good. If nights with Taekwoon were going to be like that, Hakyeon no longer minded the thought of sharing a bed. But sharing a mind? That was something else.

Taekwoon returned with a damp washcloth in hand and climbed back into bed. He began to gently wipe Hakyeon clean, washing the sticky fluid from his stomach and thighs. Hakyeon watched in silence, something in his core giving a surprising, warm flutter at the caring action. When Taekwoon was done he set the washcloth on the bedside table and lay down. He slid arms around Hakyeon, and Hakyeon allowed the alpha to pull him in to cuddle.

Taekwoon lay facing Hakyeon, their faces inches apart on the pillows. His gaze was soft and warm, and he began to card his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair almost unconsciously. Hakyeon closed his eyes for a moment. How had Taekwoon known he loved that?

“How do you feel?” Taekwoon asked softly. He was asking about everything: how Hakyeon felt about having sex for the first time, how he felt post-wedding, and how he felt about the bond. 

“Good,” Hakyeon whispered. He didn’t feel good, though—he felt confused. All his fears about the bite and what it would mean, that it would make him property…he didn't know what to do with them now. He didn’t _feel_ like property. But would he soon? Maybe Taekwoon could sense his uncertainty through their new bond, because when he spoke next he was suddenly serious.

“Hakyeon…I know we moved fast tonight,” Taekwoon murmured. “I know we kind of had to, but from now on, we can take it at whatever pace you want. I know this is new, and probably overwhelming, but…just know that your comfort is my priority.” Hakyeon’s eyes widened. He could feel Taekwoon’s honesty through their new connection; he really meant that.

“…Okay,” Hakyeon whispered, not knowing what else to say. Everything about tonight had gone against his expectations. He’d been trained to see his future alpha mate as more of a master than a partner, and he’d expected his alpha to do the same. He’d heard so many horror stories of marriage being indentured servitude for omegas, of the bond being a mental shackle instead of a mutual connection.

But if Taekwoon was being honest right now…maybe this marriage would be something entirely different. Taekwoon hugged him, and Hakyeon allowed himself to sink into the warmth. He still didn’t want to be owned. But maybe…maybe he wouldn’t have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone’s left with any doubt, I want to make it clear that Taekwoon wouldn’t have bitten Hakyeon if he thought, at all, that he didn't want it. I’m a little worried this chapter might come across as dub-con, which was not my intention. As far as Taekwoon knows, Hakyeon wanted everything they did, and Hakyeon is well aware of that. Even if family pressure was his initial motivator, Hakyeon knows he chose to sleep with Taekwoon. But anyway, feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you!


	5. Hope

 

            The next morning Taekwoon awoke early, blinking at the sunlight filtering in through the large east windows. For one moment he was confused, unsure as to why he didn’t seem to be in his own bed. But then he became aware of warm, soft skin pressed against his, and a delicate, intoxicating fragrance.

            _Hakyeon._ Taekwoon opened his eyes, his heart swelling like an ocean tide when he saw him. Hakyeon was fast asleep, his steady breathing almost inaudible in the morning quiet. He was facing away from Taekwoon, so the alpha took a moment to admire his beautiful hair. It was softer than silk, and shone like black diamonds; it was also mussed from sleep, and their first time, and he found that almost unbearably adorable.

            As much as Taekwoon was enjoying cuddling a sleeping Hakyeon, he was overwhelmed then with a sudden desire—no, need—to see his face. Taekwoon sat up carefully, not wanting to wake him. This was the first time in his life he had the privilege to wake up beside Hakyeon, and he wanted to savor it. Taekwoon caught his breath.

            Even in day-old makeup and after a full night, Hakyeon was as beautiful as he’d been when he entered that wedding hall. Sunlight shone gently on his face, making his lovely skin glow, and Taekwoon had somehow missed until now just how long his eyelashes were. He admired everything about Hakyeon: the arc of his cheekbones, the curve of his lips, the bridge of his nose, the shape of his eyes…he was simply breathtaking.

            Taekwoon’s cheeks hurt from smiling so widely, but he just couldn’t help it. Waking up to Hakyeon was his dream come true, and here they were. Making love with him had been the best experience of Taekwoon’s life, and the knowledge that he’d be waking up to Hakyeon like this every day now…well, Taekwoon had never been one for big displays of emotion, but in that moment he was ready to sing.

            Instead he rolled over and picked up the hotel phone. He kept his voice soft as he called in room service. The honeymoon suite came with a complimentary breakfast, so all he had to do was request it be delivered; still, remembering how much Hakyeon had liked the cake last night, Taekwoon made sure to order a few extra pastries.

            When he hung up Taekwoon rolled back over, only to find that Hakyeon was still sound asleep. Yesterday must’ve been overwhelming, so it was no wonder he was tired. Taekwoon was tempted to let him sleep, but they just didn’t have time. Breakfast would be here soon, and after that they needed to clean up and get ready to go meet their parents. It might’ve been a little selfish to wake him now, but Taekwoon wanted some alone time with Hakyeon to simply talk and get to know him. He had a vague, general idea of who Hakyeon was at his core, thanks to the bond, and what Taekwoon had seen so far only made him love him more. The sensation he’d gotten when the bond was created had been wonderful. He’d felt everything—Hakyeon’s warmth, his passion and his drive, his nurturing and protectiveness, his dedication and overwhelming capacity for love. It had painted a portrait of a truly beautiful person, inside and out, and if Taekwoon had had any reservations about marrying a stranger (however much he’d wanted him), the bond had driven them away. He was sure now he’d made the right choice.

            But, Taekwoon wanted Hakyeon to feel the same. He wanted to know what made Hakyeon happy so Taekwoon could do it. He wanted to know what his favorite food was so he could make it for him, and what he liked to do for fun so they could do it together, what shows he watched and what books he read, his favorite color, his favorite pet (Taekwoon really hoped he liked animals, because now that they were getting their own place he was determined to get a kitten).

            Taekwoon smiled softly as he ran a gentle hand through Hakyeon’s hair, his heart melting at the sleepy little noise the omega gave in response. He was still unconscious, so Taekwoon decided to try something. Waking your beloved with a kiss was the classic romantic gesture, right? Not that he’d ever admit it, (because it was decidedly un-alpha), but Taekwoon was a secret sap for romance dramas. He’d always wanted to do this. Taekwoon leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Hakyeon’s.

 

………………………………

 

            Hakyeon awoke to the gentle touch of lips on his. For a heartbeat he was confused, too sleepy to remember where he was. His lids fluttered open, and he saw Taekwoon looking at him with warm eyes. Gentle morning sunlight made his face glow, and Hakyeon had to admit the alpha had a sweet smile.

            For a moment Hakyeon just stared, trying to process what he was feeling. He’d expected to wake up from his wedding night in despair, knowing he was bitten and bound forever to a stranger. But instead, he felt…well, he didn’t know what to call it, but if he had to pick a word, it might be…warmth? Relief? Something he couldn’t quite decipher, but it wasn’t bad. Not bad at all.

            “Good morning,” Taekwoon said softly. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

            “Good morning,” Hakyeon replied.

            “Did you sleep well?” Taekwoon sounded happy and hopeful. Hakyeon nodded—surprisingly, he had.

            “Did you?”

            “Better than I ever have,” Taekwoon admitted softly. Hakyeon almost laughed. That was quite a mushy response—not that he didn’t appreciate it. Taekwoon blushed a bit, sensing Hakyeon’s amusement through the bond. It should've been weird, maybe even disturbing, to be able to feel someone else's emotions so easily. Hakyeon thought he ought to be more phased by the bond. But for some reason, maybe just by nature of what they were, it simply felt natural. It was like a night was all the time he'd needed for his body to adjust, and now it was just...there. Just part of him. It could've been intimidating, but Hakyeon knew he could block it at any time if he really wanted to, and that mostly took away the scarier aspects of it. It wasn't like Taekwoon could read his thoughts word for word. They were just more attuned to each other now. (And of course, Taekwoon's control over Hakyeon was significantly increased, should he choose to use it. All Hakyeon could really do now was hope that he wouldn't). Hakyeon reminded himself of what Taekwoon had promised last night to stave off any rising nerves.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sensing an escape from his brief embarrassment, Taekwoon leapt up. “I’ll get it.”

            Hakyeon had somehow forgotten that they were both still naked. He blushed, instinctively wanting to look away when he saw the alpha’s bare skin. But then he remembered: this was his husband. He had every right to look after what they’d done last night. He blushed a bit more as he watched Taekwoon stride to the closet for a robe. The alpha really did look good.

            Taekwoon turned around, and when he caught Hakyeon staring, he smiled. Hakyeon glanced down at his hands, embarrassed in spite of himself, and now it was Taekwoon who seemed amused. The alpha slipped on a robe and went to answer the door. He came back a few moments later with a large tray. Hakyeon sat up in interest; it was filled with delicious-smelling food.

            Sitting up made Hakyeon give a small gasp, realizing for the first time that he was sore between his legs. It was an odd sensation. But despite the mild pain, Hakyeon also felt strangely good—satiated, even. Still, when Taekwoon heard that little gasp, his smile slipped. He could sense the reason for it through the bond.

            “I’m sorry,” he said, sitting beside Hakyeon on the bed. He looked genuinely guilty. “I should’ve been more gentle.” Hakyeon shrugged.

            “It’s okay,” he said, a bit shyly. As far as he could tell, Taekwoon had been quite gentle last night. “I think my body just needs to adjust.”

            “…Okay. But no rush,” Taekwoon promised after a moment. “And let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.” Hakyeon found himself relaxing a little.

            “Okay.” Taekwoon set the tray between them, and Hakyeon brightened when he saw all the food. There was so much! And was that a strawberry Danish? And cake? Taekwoon seemed pleased at the excited gleam in Hakyeon’s eye.

            “There are no parents here to judge,” Taekwoon pointed out, “so have all the sugar you want.” The smile Hakyeon flashed him then seemed to stun the alpha like a bright light. He just stared for a moment while Hakyeon picked up a mini donut and popped it in his mouth. Then he chuckled softly and began to eat as well.

 

……………………………  

 

            They talked throughout breakfast, about little things. Taekwoon learned that Hakyeon liked to read fantasy books the most, and that his favorite color was red, and that he made candles in his free time. He learned that they both liked to sing, and watch funny cartoons, and that Hakyeon would absolutely love to get a kitten. The more they talked, the more Hakyeon seemed to relax, until he was leaning comfortably into the pillows like he was chatting with an old friend.

            It felt wonderful, to see Hakyeon getting comfortable with him, but all the while Taekwoon was trying to think of how to bring up something he’d been meaning to tell him since their engagement party. Hakyeon still didn’t know how Taekwoon knew him. He’d been expecting Hakyeon to ask—after all, an alpha his age choosing to get married was rare, and surely Hakyeon must be wondering why Taekwoon of all people was here with him. But the omega hadn’t said a word, and Taekwoon thought maybe it was because he wasn’t comfortable asking that yet. “Why did you marry me” could be taken a lot of ways, not all of them good, and Hakyeon probably just didn’t feel ready to ask that.

            Taekwoon wanted to tell him. It felt like not telling him was leaving an invisible weight on his chest. But how did he go about it? He didn’t want Hakyeon to think he was a stalker, or creepy. He didn’t want Hakyeon to think he’d been having pervy fantasies about him for the last several years; and he also didn’t want to pressure Hakyeon. Learning why Taekwoon had married him might make Hakyeon feel an obligation to live up to whatever fantasy he thought the alpha must’ve created, and if he did that Taekwoon wouldn’t get to see his true self. Still though…he ought to be honest with his new mate, right?

Hakyeon was eating strawberries now—his favorite fruit, Taekwoon had learned—and saying something about birds. The omega was surprisingly talkative the more he opened up, but Taekwoon didn’t mind. He wasn’t much of a talker himself, so it was nice to have someone to keep the awkward silences at bay. Having Hakyeon around would probably help him at social gatherings too. Hakyeon paused to drink some juice, so Taekwoon took a deep breath.

“So hey…I know you used to ice skate,” he began. Hakyeon actually flinched, lowering his glass immediately.

            “That was a long time ago,” he said quietly. His comfortable posture had vanished. He looked tense, smile gone, and Taekwoon’s confidence wavered.

            “Um, right. But you were really good, and I—“

            “Taekwoon.” There was something vulnerable, almost pained, in Hakyeon’s voice, and the alpha went silent. “I really don’t mean to be rude, but…I’d rather not talk about it.” Hakyeon’s voice had gone so soft he could hardly hear it. The omega was staring at his drink, something distant in his eyes. Taekwoon frowned, dipping into the bond and flinching at what he felt—longing, remorse, resignation, pain…even after all these years, Hakyeon missed skating. His missed it so much it made his chest burn and ache, and Taekwoon realized how much it hurt him just to talk about it knowing it was gone.

            And in that moment, Taekwoon just couldn’t tell him. Letting Hakyeon know he’d fallen in love with him through watching him skate…it would hurt him. It would make Hakyeon think Taekwoon loved a version of him that no longer existed, a version of him that had been taken away when he presented as an omega. It would shake the tentative confidence Hakyeon was beginning to build in this relationship, and it might even make Taekwoon a reminder of what he’d lost. He couldn’t do that to him.

            “Alright,” Taekwoon agreed softly. Maybe someday he’d be able to share the truth with Hakyeon, but…not today.

            “Thank you.” Hakyeon was staring at his glass now, appetite gone. The mood was somber, and Taekwoon kicked himself for ruining such a good morning. He searched for a way to lighten up the atmosphere.

            “Well…should we shower?” Taekwoon suggested in a brighter tone. He was clearly implying that they go together, and Hakyeon blushed again.

            “If you want,” he murmured, staring at his hands. Taekwoon could sense his soreness and worry, and smiled gently.

            “Not like that. I promise, we won’t do that again until you’re feeling better. I just thought it could be cute. Don’t tell anyone, but…I kind of love sappy romance dramas.” Hakyeon looked up in surprise, a smile tugging at his lips.

            “Really?” Taekwoon nodded.

            “Really. But keep it a secret. I don't want to wreck my reputation as an alpha.” Hakyeon snorted and rolled his eyes.

            “Okay, Mr. Macho.” Taekwoon laughed in pleasant surprise. Had Hakyeon just teased him? He must really be getting comfortable if he wasn’t afraid to tease his new alpha mate. In strict relationships, an omega could be severely punished for a move like that. It felt good to know Hakyeon was warming up to him so quickly.

 

…………………………….

 

            It turned out the suite bathroom had a big Jacuzzi tub, so they decided to take a bath instead. Taekwoon found a little bottle of bubble bath and dumped the whole thing into the tub. When Hakyeon stepped in the water felt like warm silk, and he sighed in pleasure as he sank into the heat. Taekwoon sat beside him, close but not touching, and offered him a little rubber duck wearing a white wedding hanbok.

            “I found it with the bubble bath,” he explained. “Want it?” Hakyeon did want it; it was cute. He set it on the surface of the water and made it a little hat out of bubbles. When he turned around he saw Taekwoon watching him with a small smile, so much warm affection in his gaze it made Hakyeon’s heart skip a beat. He didn’t know what he’d done to make Taekwoon like him so much, but now that he had the bond, he knew it wasn’t an act or pretense. For whatever reason, Taekwoon was truly fond of him.

            Something fluttered in Hakyeon’s core, and without entirely knowing why he scooted closer to Taekwoon. Hakyeon sat beside him (because despite what they’d done last night, he wasn’t quite ready to sit in the alpha’s naked lap), and leaned into him. It just felt good, even more so when Taekwoon smiled and slid an arm around him. Hakyeon laid his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, more out of instinct than anything. He was snuggly by nature and had often cuddled with his siblings and omega friends like this (with more clothes, of course). Somehow, in this moment, it just felt natural to do it with Taekwoon too.

            Hakyeon felt a burst of happiness through the bond, and knew that if Taekwoon were a cat, he’d be purring right now. The alpha’s warm, damp hand began to card through his hair, and Hakyeon closed his eyes. Taekwoon had done this last night too; Hakyeon hoped that meant it was a habit, because having someone pet and brush his hair was one of his favorite sensations in the world.

            They passed the bath like that, in surprisingly comfortable silence, warm and sleepy. Hakyeon had almost dozed off when Taekwoon kissed his cheek and murmured that they’d be late for lunch if they lingered any longer. Hakyeon reluctantly sat up. Water streamed from his body as he stood, and he could feel Taekwoon’s spike of arousal. The alpha bit his lip, pointedly looking away as he handed Hakyeon a towel. Now that he didn’t have to worry about the alpha jumping him, Hakyeon found it a little funny.

            They dried and dressed quickly, and went off to meet their families.

 

 

 

 

            Both sets of parents greeted them with hugs the moment they stepped into the restaurant. The Jungs’ eyes locked on the bite the instant they pulled away. Hakyeon flushed, ears bright red as Mrs. Jung leaned in close to inspect.

            “It’s perfect,” she breathed, Hakyeon trying not to flinch when she touched her fingers just to the side of it (only an omega’s mate was allowed to touch the bite itself). The Jungs’ eyes shone with pride as they looked at their son. Here was the ultimate proof of Taekwoon’s alpha prowess: his bite on the body of a beautiful omega.

            The Chas’ pride was sad, like at the wedding. To them, the bite was proof that Hakyeon had done everything they’d told him to—that he’d submitted. Hakyeon felt a flicker of yesterday’s uncertainty and resentment flare up. The Jungs were practically preening, making him remember very clearly why he hadn’t wanted to be bitten. It was also embarrassing, because everyone knew what mates were doing when a bite was formed. Hakyeon’s brother and sister had come to the lunch too, and he could barely look at any of them. The bite was clearly fresh, and other customers were already giving him smirking looks. An omega with a new bite usually meant they’d just had sex for the first time, and he may as well be wearing a shirt that said “I just lost my virginity” for everyone to see.

            Sensing his discomfort, Taekwoon slid an arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders and suggested they all have a seat. The families agreed, and the Jungs took them to a large table in the back.

            “How was the wedding night?” Mr. Jung asked Taekwoon, without preamble. “Was he good for you?” Hakyeon almost flinched, staring at his plate. He sensed Hayun stiffen.

            “Dad…” Taekwoon muttered. He seemed embarrassed. “Please don’t talk about my mate like that.” Mr. Jung just rolled his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh.

            “Ah, my son. I always told him he’d ruin his omega,” he joked. The Jungs laughed while the Chas gave forced smiles.

            “I certainly hope not,” Mrs. Cha managed. “He did promise to care for him.”

            “Oh yes, and he certainly will,” Mr. Jung assured them. “I'd just like to see him act like more of an alpha sometimes. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"Of course," Mr. Cha agreed with a tight smile, though Hakyeon couldn't remember many instances of his parents reprimanding his alpha siblings for not being alpha enough. Usually it was just Hakyeon getting lectures for not being omega enough.

            Taekwoon was staring at his plate now, and Hakyeon felt a surprising flash of pity for him. Suddenly he was upset with Mr. Jung for more than what he’d said about Hakyeon himself.

            “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now,” Mrs. Jung went on. “With that bite on such a pretty omega, no one could question his prowess. Every alpha wants a prize like you.” She was speaking to Hakyeon now, and from her smile the words were clearly meant as a compliment. But…

            _A prize?_ Was that all Hakyeon was? A flicker of doubt began to worm its way into his mind. After last night, and this morning, and what he could feel through the bond, Hakyeon was almost sure he’d been wrong about Taekwoon. The alpha really seemed to like him, and to be interested in who he was. Surely if Hakyeon were only a prize to him, he wouldn’t have offered to delay the mating, or made such an effort to get to know him this morning, or refrained from pushing him into sex even though Taekwoon had clearly wanted him when he stood from that bath. People didn’t treat prizes with such…courtesy. Hakyeon had begun to think he wasn’t just a trophy mate after all.

            But these people, the Jungs…they were the ones who’d raised Taekwoon, weren’t they? If this was how they saw omegas, could Taekwoon really be so different?

            Hakyeon worried over it throughout lunch. The Jungs asked again about the wedding night, and Taekwoon merely replied that it was “pleasant for both of them.” Midway though lunch Hayun pulled Hakyeon aside, leading him around a corner by the bathrooms.

            “Are you okay?” she asked, searching his face closely. She’d noticed how quiet and withdrawn he was at lunch. Her eyes lingered on the bite.

            “Yeah,” Hakyeon murmured, embarrassed to have her looking so closely at the fresh mark.

            “Was he okay? Did he hurt you?” she pressed, that older sibling over-protectiveness lacing her voice.

            “No,” Hakyeon promised. “He was…very gentle.”

            “This morning too?” she pressed. Hakyeon nodded, ears warm.

            “We didn’t…I mean, he didn’t make me do it. He even said we could skip it, if I wanted.” Hayun stepped back.

            “Really?” She seemed as surprised as Hakyeon had been when Taekwoon first offered to sleep on the couch.

            “Really,” he assured her. Hayun breathed a sigh of relief.

            “Wow. I guess I don’t have to hate him after all. I’d ask why you still went through with it, but with the way his parents are talking…it wasn’t really a choice, was it?” She looked sad for him.

            “No,” Hakyeon admitted softly. “But it—it was…nice, actually.” His face warmed further at the words. Hayun raised an eyebrow, a spark of mischief hiding some of the sadness in her gaze.

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah.” Hakyeon puffed out a breath. “He’s…I think he might be okay, noona. But I don’t know. Looking at his parents, I don’t know. He doesn’t seem to be like them at all, but what if it turns out he’s just faking to get me to like him or something?” Hayun shrugged.

            “Simple. If he turns into a jerk, oppa and I will come over and rip him to shreds,” she said. Hakyeon tried to smile, but it was hard. Hayun turned serious, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hakyeon…I know you didn’t want to be married, and I didn’t want it for you either. And I’m not trying to defend Taekwoon if he doesn’t deserve it—I’ll always be on your side. But he’s only twenty-two; it’s a rare alpha that chooses to get married that early. He wouldn’t have done this just because you’re pretty. Whatever his reasons are, he must really like you. Just…take some time to figure out what they are before you panic. Not everyone ends up like their parents. If he were a carbon copy of his father, wouldn’t he have simply forced you to mate with him?”

            “I guess,” Hakyeon agreed. Mr. Jung didn’t seem like the patient, ask-for-permission type. Taekwoon had clearly gotten his manners somewhere else. Hayun patted his shoulder.

            “You don’t have to fake happiness for his sake. If it turns out you really don’t like him, we’ll see what we can do. But if you can make it work…” She trailed off, biting her lip. She didn’t want to say it, because it was awful to suggest that Hakyeon should have to live an unhappy life. But divorced omegas were all but pariahs, so if he could make his new marriage work…for better or worse, it was his best option.

            “I know, noona,” Hakyeon promised. Despite the finality of his situation, her words had reassured him a little. Taekwoon had had every chance to act like his parents when Hakyeon was alone with him, and he hadn’t once. He’d been kind and respectful every moment. Now that they were married, and Hakyeon had no place to say no, Taekwoon didn’t have to behave that way. He didn’t have to be nice, or loving. But he was. Why else would he do it, unless he really was, simply, nice?

            “Just remember,” Hayun added then, “if he ever hurts or mistreats you, I am fully versed in rare poisons. Your options for remarriage are way more open if you’re a widow.” Hakyeon laughed.

            “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” He had a flashback then to Taekwoon cuddling him in the bathtub that morning, and something warm chased away a bit of that nagging worry. He didn’t want to see the alpha poisoned.

            When Hakyeon and Hayun returned to the table, they found the parents all laughing, while Taekwoon looked very red-faced. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows at his brother in question.

            “They keep making jokes about the wedding night,” he muttered, leaning over to speak in his ear. “Your poor husband is mortified.” Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon; the alpha did indeed look very flushed and uncomfortable. He was a little surprised by it. Most people considered alphas to be the most open about sexual things, to the point that some were even rather lewd. But then, Taekwoon was clearly shy by nature, and in front of his new in-laws, of course this topic was embarrassing.

            To Hakyeon’s surprise, he found himself reaching for Taekwoon’s hand. Taekwoon looked at him with wide eyes when Hakyeon took it. But then he smiled gratefully, squeezing his fingers. The parents abandoned their sex jokes after that, because it was considered rude to discuss such things in front of an omega (or at least one so recently married).

            The rest of the lunch was alright, if a little uncomfortable. Hakyeon was fast coming to realize that he didn’t like his in-laws much, especially his father-in-law. He made Hakyeon feel like an object and an ignorant child all at once, and he hated it. But Taekwoon never joined in, and by the end of the lunch, Hakyeon’s worries were significantly reduced. They weren’t gone—he still didn’t really know this man—but if anything, Taekwoon’s refusal to support his father’s objectification of omegas made Hakyeon like him more. He was even starting to respect him.

            After lunch Taekwoon’s father pulled him away to speak with him. Hakyeon lingered with his own family for a moment, wanting to spend as much time with them as he could. But his bladder had other ideas, and he simply couldn’t wait.

            Hakyeon was about to round the corner to the bathrooms when he paused at the sound of voices. He peeked around to see Taekwoon and his father standing in the same corner where he’d spoken with Hayun earlier. They were blocking the door to the omega bathroom, and rather than try to slip past them, Hakyeon decided to stay hidden. Taekwoon’s head was down—a posture Hakyeon wasn’t used to seeing from an alpha—and somehow he knew he shouldn’t interrupt. He listened in, feeling little shame at the eavesdropping. He’d just married a man he barely knew—he ought to do everything he could to get to know him, right?

            “Did you mate him again this morning?” Mr. Jung was asking. Hakyeon flushed.

            “No,” Taekwoon admitted. His father sighed.

            “Taekwoon—“

            “He was sore,” Taekwoon defended, looking uncomfortable. “He’s not used to it yet, his body needs a chance to adjust—“

            “Taekwoon.” Mr. Jung’s posture was stern. “We talked about this. You’re already off to a weak start with this marriage. I’m just relieved you bit him, to be honest, but that alone won’t be enough. Omegas need a firm hand to teach them their place. They’re like kids—cute and sweet, sure, but they’re also emotional, airheaded, and easy to manipulate. You’ve got to be stern, forceful; you’ve got to be the ultimate authority figure to them or they just won’t behave like they should.”

Hakyeon clenched his teeth, gripping the wall. Was this really what Taekwoon’s alpha father had been teaching him?

“He’s not a child,” Taekwoon muttered. “You really want me to treat Hakyeon like that? Like your brother treats Aunt Yerin?” Taekwoon’s father paled.

“That’s different,” he hissed. “I’m not telling you to do _that._ I’m just saying, being an alpha means being in control. Always.” Taekwoon puffed out a breath.

“Sure. Goddess forbid I want my mate to be happy,” he said, more than a little snark in the words. Hakyeon’s eyes widened. Even in private, Taekwoon was defending him? To his own father? He really wasn’t going to treat Hakyeon like his property?

“Taekwoon! That is enough,” Mr. Jung growled, and Hakyeon flinched at the burst of authority in the words. Taekwoon bowed his head again. Usually alphas weren’t strongly affected by another’s authority, but parents were the exception. “As much as I’m glad you bit him, you could be doing better. I didn’t agree to let you marry Hakyeon against my better judgment so you can ruin him by being soft. And the way you got all flustered and quiet in front of the Chas today? What kind of alpha can’t take a little teasing? You’re supposed to be inspiring the Chas’ confidence, not making them worry they gave their omega to another omega.”

Taekwoon said nothing, just stared at his feet. Hakyeon dipped into the bond to see what he was feeling. He felt anger, and beneath that, shame—old shame. This was far from the first time Taekwoon’s father had berated him like this.

“Step up and be an alpha,” Mr. Jung went on, still with a hint of growl in his voice. “Next time you see the Chas you’re going to show them you deserved to give their son that bite. Your job is to make our family proud, not embarrass us. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” Taekwoon murmured, still staring at his feet.

“Answer me like an alpha,” his father snapped. Taekwoon stood straight.

“Yes sir,” he repeated in a stronger voice. Mr. Jung nodded once.

“Good. Now go get your omega.” Hakyeon pulled away, hurrying back to the table and deciding he didn’t have to pee that badly after all. When Taekwoon appeared a few moments later he smiled at Hakyeon, but there was a hint of strain behind it. Hakyeon might not have noticed if he hadn’t overheard that conversation, but it was clear now. Taekwoon was more bothered than he was letting on. Hakyeon realized then that he was even blocking the bond so Hakyeon wouldn’t feel how upset he was. It caused a surprisingly sharp tug in his chest.

Despite what he’d promised his father, Taekwoon was every bit as gentle with Hakyeon as he’d been all day. He ordered a dessert to go just for Hakyeon, so he could have it later at their new apartment. He offered to carry Hakyeon’s bag, even though Mr. Jung rolled his eyes when he saw his alpha son wearing the very omega-looking purse. At least the Chas seemed pleased by his behavior.

When they got in the car Taekwoon breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Hakyeon knew full well why he was glad to be away from his parents.

“I’m sorry for what they said to you,” Taekwoon murmured. “My parents are…strict.”

“I could tell,” Hakyeon said softly, not wanting to admit he was eavesdropping but feeling genuinely sorry for Taekwoon. From that sense of shame he’d gotten through the bond, Hakyeon could tell the alpha was used to beating himself up over his father’s words. On impulse, Hakyeon leaned over and kissed Taekwoon on the cheek.

Taekwoon looked at him in shock, raising a hand to his cheek in wonder like a kid who’d just been kissed by their first crush. Hakyeon smiled, almost giggling to see such an innocent expression on a grown alpha’s face.

“Come on,” he said. “There are no parents at our new apartment, right?” Taekwoon returned the smile, relaxing his shoulders.

“Right.” He started up the car, shooting Hakyeon an appreciative look before pulling out of the parking lot. Hakyeon stared out the window, feeling a swell of something in his chest, something much lighter than the dread that had weighed it down only a day ago. He still wasn’t sure about this man, or this marriage, or what it might mean to be a married omega. He was still afraid he might succumb to a submissive role he’d never wanted. But Taekwoon had surprised him at every turn, and Hakyeon thought maybe (just maybe) he’d surprise him some more. If he could give a name to the light feeling in his chest…he thought he might call it hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who was disappointed that Taekwoon didn't reveal the past, I want to say, don't worry! It's a'coming. I just wanted a more dramatic reveal than Taekwoon simply telling Hakyeon ;) As always, feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	6. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a vocab note for this chapter: in this world, "housemate"=housewife/househusband (not roommate).

Their new apartment was, by Hakyeon’s standards, pretty lavish for two people. There were even stairs! It had a kitchen with an adjoined dining room, a living room, and a bathroom on the bottom floor, and a bedroom and full bathroom on the top floor. For a young couple like them living in the city, it was quite a lot of space—or at least, Hakyeon thought so. When Taekwoon called it cozy, the omega couldn’t help but shoot him an incredulous look.

Then again, Taekwoon’s family was rich, right? That was one of the main reasons the Chas had chosen him despite his youth. Once again Hakyeon found himself wondering what he’d done to end up here. Why had Taekwoon chosen him, and why now? As far as he knew, most alphas with rich parents partied as long as they could before settling down later in life with a young, pretty omega as a trophy mate. Hakyeon was certainly pretty (he saw no reason to deny it—he was hot and he knew it), but for Taekwoon to marry him this early, there had to be more to it. They hadn’t even known each other before, though, so what could it be?

Hakyeon watched Taekwoon carry a large moving box into the apartment, studying his face. He’d felt a strange flash of recognition—familiarity—when he’d first seen him at the engagement party, but he didn’t understand why. Had they met before after all? If so, when, and why hadn’t Taekwoon mentioned it? As much as Hakyeon was starting to warm up to the alpha, he had to admit it was strange. 

Taekwoon set down the box with a huff. Sweat glistened on his high cheekbones, highlighting his smooth skin and giving his dark hair a damp, messy look…Hakyeon didn’t even realize he was letting Taekwoon feel his thoughts until the alpha looked at him and smiled, a spark of mischief in his cat-like eyes. Hakyeon had distracted himself from his own questions when he noticed that Taekwoon looked…hot. Hot enough that Hakyeon felt a little warm just watching him; and the alpha had clearly picked up on his arousal.

“You know,” Taekwoon said, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he stepped closer, “if you’re feeling better…” Hakyeon flushed, looking at his feet.

“Um…isn’t it early for that?” he mumbled, rubbing his neck. It was barely afternoon. Wasn’t sex, like, a night and sometimes morning thing? Something about what Hakyeon said must’ve been funny, because Taekwoon burst into laughter. Hakyeon looked up in surprise. Taekwoon had a cute laugh—a little high and a little breathy, just like his voice. Hakyeon rather liked it, even if he wasn’t quite sure why the alpha was so amused. 

“Sorry,” Taekwoon said when he’d composed himself. “I didn’t mean to be rude. You’re just so cute.” His smile had gone from mischievous to affectionate, his eyes warm. Hakyeon stared up at him, not sure what to say. He wasn’t used to people looking at him the way Taekwoon looked at him, like he’d done something amazing just by existing. “Can I hug you?” Taekwoon asked hopefully. Hakyeon nodded, allowing the alpha to pull him into an embrace. Taekwoon squeezed him tight, just enough to feel secure without hurting. Hakyeon returned the hug, enjoying the sensation because having someone’s arms around him had always felt nice. He found his nose pressed into Taekwoon’s shirt and closed his eyes as he breathed in. Taekwoon smelled good, something Hakyeon had noticed the first time the alpha hugged him at their engagement ceremony. Warm and fragrant with just the right hint of spice, his scent was soothing, secure, and alluring at the same time. Hakyeon tended to like alpha scents simply because that was how his omega body worked, but Taekwoon smelled particularly nice.

Taekwoon must’ve been having similar thoughts. “You smell so good,” he murmured, his nose in the omega’s hair. Then he pulled back. “Sorry. Was that creepy?” Hakyeon found his lips twitching in a small smile.

“No. You smell good too,” he assured him. Taekwoon ducked his head, cheeks pink.

“Thank you,” he murmured, pleased and embarrassed at the same time. He had such a soft voice—Hakyeon didn’t know if he’d ever met such a soft-spoken alpha before. He liked it. The way Taekwoon spoke just seemed to lend a sense of sincerity to his words, and a gentleness Hakyeon wasn’t accustomed to seeing from alphas.

They spent the whole afternoon unpacking. The apartment was already furnished—courtesy of Taekwoon’s grandparents (the whole family was loaded, apparently)—but there were still plenty of little things to put away. Hakyeon felt strange as he set a new, sparkling set of dishes in a kitchen cabinet. He’d never lived away from his parents before; omegas almost never left their family home until marriage. This apartment didn’t feel like his, at least not yet. It was like he was preparing for someone else’s life, like he still couldn’t quite understand just how much and how suddenly his world had changed. Just two days ago, he was sleeping in the room he’d had since he was a toddler, secure in the knowledge that his family was only a few doors away, and that he was taken care of. 

Now all that was gone, within the course of a day, and he was expected to fulfill a list of duties so long he hadn’t been able to bear listening to it all. Even if part of him had been preparing for all this since he presented, knowing his sweet omega scent had sealed his future, he still couldn’t quite grasp it. It wasn’t a good feeling.

Taekwoon entered the room carrying the last box of kitchen stuff and set it on the table. To Hakyeon’s surprise, rather than leave and go work on something else, the alpha began unpacking utensils and putting them away. Hakyeon had expected Taekwoon to leave the kitchen stuff up to him, since alphas hardly even set foot in one unless their omega wasn’t around. Hakyeon’s kitchen duties went well beyond cooking and doing dishes; he was supposed to be ready at a moment’s notice to get Taekwoon whatever he wanted—snacks, drinks, anything—so the alpha would never have to do it himself.

Taekwoon hummed as though it were nothing, calmly placing a handful of metal chopsticks in a drawer. Hakyeon stared a moment before resuming his own task. For some reason, he felt a little less distanced from himself now; maybe because Taekwoon helping set up the kitchen showed that he cared about making this place feel like a home.

 

 

 

Taekwoon helped him make dinner that night, something that left Hakyeon almost shocked. His instructor’s words from his omega prep class rang in his head, reminding him that it was his duty to take care of all the domestic work, to pamper Taekwoon whenever he was at home.

“I can take care of it,” Hakyeon said hesitantly when Taekwoon offered to help. “You can go relax.” Taekwoon just shook his head.

“No way—we’ve both been unpacking all day. How could I ask you to do all the work while I go sit on the couch?” Hakyeon just stared.

“Well…isn’t it…my job?” he asked, genuinely confused. He was a housemate now, right? Cooking dinner was one of his most basic duties. He’d just assumed he’d always be doing it alone.

“Do you want it to be?” Taekwoon asked, tipping his head. Hakyeon’s lips parted in surprise. For some reason, that question struck him deeply.

Do you want it to be? He’d never even had the option to think about whether or not he wanted to be a housemate, not since he’d presented. No one had asked him, not once, what he wanted to be. Before omega, Hakyeon would be asked that all the time, and he’d always answer confidently, “An ice skater.” He’d known without a doubt that he’d become one, until all of the sudden, he couldn’t. After that the questions disappeared entirely. Teachers stopped saying “What do you want to be when you grow up?” because that question didn’t exist for omegas. There was no point in asking a question with only one answer. In high school, alphas and betas took math and science classes while omegas took home ec., and that was that.

Do you want it to be? When Hakyeon thought about it—when he let himself think about it—he knew the answer. Some omegas were perfectly content being homemakers, and that was just fine, as long as they’re happy. But Hakyeon had never wanted it—still didn’t—and deep down he knew that. But he’d stopped letting himself acknowledge it years ago, because thinking about it hurt. Thinking about his total lack of choice in his own future hurt.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, starting to look worried. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Hakyeon murmured, shaking his head to clear it. He realized then that Taekwoon was the first person in years—years—to ask him what he wanted. Hakyeon was so amazed by it that he answered honestly, even though all his omega training told him to lie, to pretend he loved his domestic role regardless of his true feelings.

“If you…if you want to help with dinner, I’d appreciate it,” Hakyeon said at last. Cooking had never been his favorite activity; he’d never particularly wanted it to be his “job.” But doing it together with his mate…that felt different.

“Great,” Taekwoon said with a smile. “This will be fun!” And it was. Taekwoon revealed that he enjoyed cooking, and that he used to love helping his omega aunt make dinner. He turned out to be quite good at it. Hakyeon never had to tell him what or how to do something. Taekwoon even put on some music that had Hakyeon dancing in place a little as he chopped vegetables. They finished in half the time it would’ve taken Hakyeon to do it on his own, and sat down to eat together at the kitchen table.

It was quiet for the first couple minutes. Neither was quite sure what to talk about. Hakyeon had realized already that Taekwoon was a quiet person, much more so than himself. Maybe he just didn’t know what to say. The way Taekwoon was looking a little uncomfortable as the silence progressed certainly suggested it. He seemed to be wracking his brain, trying to come up with an interesting conversation. Hakyeon decided to step in; conversation had always come fairly naturally to him.

“I heard you’re in medical school, right?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon looked up, seeming happy and relieved to hear Hakyeon speak.

“Yeah. My parents own a hospital, so it was kind of a given.”

“Did you always want to be a doctor?” Hakyeon asked, tipping his head. Taekwoon looked thoughtful.

“Honestly…I never really thought about it,” he admitted. “I’ve just always known that was my future. Someone has to take over the hospital, and I’m an only child, so I knew it would have to be me.” Taekwoon put his chin in his hand, looking almost wistful. “I don’t think I ever had much of an option, to be honest.”

Hakyeon felt his heart give a small tug at that. It was so similar to what he’d been thinking about himself earlier, about how he’d never had a say in his future. Maybe Taekwoon wasn’t so different. He had more choice than Hakyeon, since being an alpha meant his parents couldn’t force him to marry, or to follow their chosen career path. But family pressure was a big deal, and if Taekwoon had grown up being told exactly what he was going to become, like it or not…well, Hakyeon could understand quite well how that felt.

“That’s too bad,” he said quietly. “Losing your dream is a deep kind of heartbreak.” Hakyeon found himself staring at his bowl as he said that, thinking of how the white rice reminded him of snow. When he looked up Taekwoon was looking at him quietly, something sad and knowing in his eyes.

“I’m sure it is,” he said softly. The way he looked at Hakyeon, it was like he understood exactly what the omega was thinking; like he’d been there the day Hakyeon learned he was no longer allowed to skate. Hakyeon decided it must be the bond making him so perceptive. Taekwoon reached across the table, took his hand, and squeezed. Hakyeon squeezed back.

“If it’s any consolation,” Taekwoon added in a slightly brighter tone, trying to lift the heavy mood, “I wouldn’t say I lost a dream. Being a doctor was never something I didn’t want. I like that I’ll be able to help people, and I love kids, so I think being a pediatrician will be fun.”

“You want to be a pediatrician?” Hakyeon asked, smiling a bit. There weren’t a lot of alphas in that particular field. It was mostly beta-dominated. Taekwoon nodded, eyes bright. “The kind that wears ridiculous ties?” Hakyeon added hopefully.

“Definitely” Taekwoon agreed. “Believe it or not, there’s a few doctors in our hospital kids actually get excited to see. I want to be one of those.” Hakyeon felt a stirring of warmth in his chest.

“I like that,” he said. Taekwoon’s cheeks went pink, and Hakyeon didn’t know if he’d ever seen someone so bashfully delighted before. Wow. Hakyeon didn’t have to do much to make Taekwoon happy, did he? It was kind of endearing.

“I’m also excited to take over the hospital,” Taekwoon went on, animated now. “We do some work in developing countries to help the people there get healthcare, and I want to expand that. I looked at the budget, and if we rework it we could double our impact in those places. I mean, we’d probably have to give up the family vacation home, but Mom and Dad will probably be too old to care at that point. And we could help so many people…” Taekwoon trailed off when he noticed the way Hakyeon was smiling. The expression had grown on the omega’s face as Taekwoon talked. Hakyeon could feel through the bond just how sincere Taekwoon was—he was really excited at the thought of helping those people, and he’d been so animated when he spoke, Hakyeon had found himself smiling more and more until he had that grin that seemed to quite literally stun the alpha. Taekwoon’s pink cheeks flushed darker, but despite his obvious shyness he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from Hakyeon.

“Um…so, yeah,” Taekwoon managed. He seemed to have lost his train of thought. He just stared at Hakyeon for a moment before blurting out “Goddess, you’re beautiful.”

Hakyeon laughed in pleasant surprise. Taekwoon looked like he hadn’t expected to say what he’d just said. He withdrew his hand and dropped his heated gaze to his plate.

“Um…”

“Thank you,” Hakyeon said, warmth in his voice. Taekwoon just nodded, and promptly stuffed a large bite of rice in his mouth before he could say anything else. Hakyeon took a bite too to hide his amusement.

 

 

………………………….

 

  

Hakyeon wore a pink nightgown to bed, and it was easily the most adorable thing Taekwoon had ever seen (which made it seem kind of ironic that all he wanted to do was take it off him). But Taekwoon restrained himself. Hakyeon had been through a lot last night. His first time, the bite, the bond…his body had a lot to adjust to, and however much he wanted it, Taekwoon had already resolved that he wasn’t going to sleep with Hakyeon again until the omega showed clearly that he wanted it.

Hakyeon seemed to be watching Taekwoon carefully as he got into bed, looking for signs that the alpha wanted sex. Hakyeon had been ready to sleep with Taekwoon this morning despite his obvious soreness (“If you want,” he’d said, when he thought Taekwoon’s shower suggestion was a request for sex). Taekwoon decided Hakyeon must’ve been told, likely by his parents, to give in whenever Taekwoon wanted him. But that was beyond unfair, and Taekwoon couldn’t even imagine pushing himself on Hakyeon. He’d never enjoy something that made the omega uncomfortable.

So, when Taekwoon saw the uncertainty in Hakyeon’s gaze, he just smiled and complimented Hakyeon’s nightgown in an attempt to show he had no plans to take it off tonight. Hakyeon thanked him, relaxing a bit as Taekwoon crawled into bed beside him and shut off the lamp. For several minutes it was quiet, just the two of them lying in the dark. They were several inches apart, and Taekwoon was almost unbearably conscious of Hakyeon’s presence beside him, his body heat and soft breathing and delicate scent. It didn’t feel right to lay this close to him without any contact. Taekwoon didn’t want to annoy Hakyeon or anything, but he could already tell it was going to be very hard to fall asleep like this.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked at last.

“Yeah?”

“…Can we cuddle?” Taekwoon’s voice was even softer than usual, and he was upset at how shy and vulnerable he sounded, like a child. He felt a flash of Hakyeon’s amusement through the bond.

“Sure,” Hakyeon agreed. He scooted closer, closing the small distance between them. Taekwoon grinned, warm with relief as he slid an arm around his new mate. He’d been worried his request might annoy Hakyeon, or make him feel pressured. Instead the omega seemed comfortable, tucking himself against Taekwoon in just the right way to take advantage of the alpha’s body heat. Taekwoon chuckled to himself, glad to give up the warmth as he hugged Hakyeon. A lot of omegas had a tendency to be snuggly, liking physical touch, and after the way Hakyeon had cuddled up to him in the bath this morning, Taekwoon had a feeling Hakyeon was one of them. He was glad.

Taekwoon felt very comfortable after that, and it didn’t take long for him to begin to doze. But even after almost an hour, Taekwoon found for some reason that he hadn’t been able to fall into a deep sleep. He blinked, waking back to full consciousness, and realized why he couldn’t quite fall asleep despite how warm and content he felt; it was because Hakyeon was still awake. He could sense it.

“Can’t sleep?” Taekwoon asked at last. Hakyeon jumped at the sound of his voice, and Taekwoon murmured a soft apology for startling him.

“…No. It’s just…too much thinking, I guess,” Hakyeon murmured.

“About what?” Hakyeon shrugged.

“Everything? This is just…new. And I can’t remember the last time I slept in a new room,” the omega admitted.

“Not even at a friend’s house?” Taekwoon wondered. He felt Hakyeon shake his head. 

“Omegas aren’t allowed to have sleepovers.” 

“Really? Why?” Taekwoon had no omega siblings, so he knew only a little about how they were raised. He’d already gotten the impression Hakyeon’s childhood had been much more restricted than his own, but he didn’t know the details.

“It’s indecent,” Hakyeon explained, though with a tone that suggested he didn’t really believe his own words. He was just repeating what he’d been told.

“Even with another omega?” Taekwoon asked.

“Every omega I knew had a sibling or parent that wasn’t an omega. We’re not allowed to spend the night in any house that isn’t our family’s, unless there’s only omegas around—but that never seems to be the case, so…” Hakyeon shrugged. “No sleepovers. Usually I wasn’t even allowed to stay out after dark.”

“Even as an adult?” Taekwoon wondered. It was hard to imagine that Hakyeon, at twenty years old and attending college, had been so restricted. 

“Are omegas ever considered adults?” Hakyeon muttered then, with a sudden bitterness in his voice that surprised Taekwoon. “Adults have autonomy, don’t they? I don’t think we qualify.” Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon’s anger and hurt, though it was strangely dull—repressed, like the omega had been feeling this way for years, and by now he’d just forced himself to be resigned instead. For a moment, Taekwoon didn’t know what to say. He was confused at first—what did Hakyeon mean, he didn’t have autonomy? Taekwoon had no intentions of restricting him. Hakyeon could do whatever he wanted.

Taekwoon closed his eyes, reaching deep into the bond to try to understand, and suddenly it hit him. He had no plans to restrict Hakyeon—but he could if he wanted to. Hakyeon was only free if his alpha allowed him to be. 

“That omega is yours now,” his father had said. “Show him who he belongs to.” This sweet omega in his arms…Taekwoon quite literally owned him now. Hakyeon couldn’t own property, or travel abroad, or even get divorced without Taekwoon’s permission. He couldn’t sign for himself on legal documents—it wouldn’t count, only Taekwoon’s signature was valid. If Taekwoon chose to treat Hakyeon poorly-even if he abused him-the omega would have no choice but to put up with it. When Taekwoon really thought about it, under the law…Hakyeon wasn’t even really a person.

It hit him harder than he expected, that realization, and it had Taekwoon’s eyes welling. How awful, to have to live like that…no wonder Hakyeon sounded so bitter. Taekwoon thought again of his Aunt Yerin, and how much better her life could be if she’d ever been allowed to tell her husband no.

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon didn’t know how to express what he was feeling, but he needed the omega to know that, regardless of what the law said, Taekwoon was not going to own him. A greedy or selfish person might be excited at the thought of owning someone, especially a beautiful omega; but how could Taekwoon ever enjoy the thought of someone he loved being looked at as an object? Owning Hakyeon like a prize would strip him of his humanity, and the thought of doing that to anyone, much less someone he loved so dearly, was mortifying. 

“Hakyeon, I want you to know…” Taekwoon began, searching for the right words. Dammit, why had he never managed to get this talking thing down? “I want you to know that I will always respect you. Everyone has the right to control their own life, right? I will never restrict you from that.”

Hakyeon sat up, looking at Taekwoon with wide eyes. Even though it was dark, Taekwoon thought he could still see the surprise and wonder, the cautious hope alight in Hakyeon’s gaze.

“…Really?” the omega whispered. Taekwoon could feel his disbelief. He reached up and gently cupped Hakyeon’s cheek.

“Really,” he promised. Hakyeon just stared.

“Why?” he asked at last. It hurt to hear that question. Did Hakyeon really not understand? Did he think all alphas were so cruel?

“Because you’re just as much a person as me,” Taekwoon replied softly, “and that means I have no right to own you.” Hakyeon’s jaw dropped. He must have never heard an alpha speak like that before, and that too made Taekwoon sad. Hakyeon’s world until now must’ve really been different from his own. Taekwoon made sure the bond was open fully, so Hakyeon could feel his sincerity. They weren’t just pretty words. Taekwoon meant them. 

Finally Hakyeon hugged him, Taekwoon huffing in surprise at the tight squeeze. He was delighted, until he felt warm droplets wet his shirt. Wait, was Hakyeon crying?

“Will you still mean that tomorrow?” Hakyeon asked in a shaky whisper. Taekwoon carefully wrapped his arms around the omega’s smaller frame, hugging him gently.

“Yes.”

“A year from now?” Hakyeon pressed.

“Yes.”

“…Forever?” Hakyeon spoke the word in a whisper, and he sounded terrified. Taekwoon didn’t quite understand why he was so scared, so he closed his eyes and reached as deeply into the bond as he could. Hakyeon was leaving himself open, so Taekwoon could feel it: Hakyeon was scared because Taekwoon’s words had filled him with hope—hope for a freedom he’d been denied for years—and the thought of losing it, of Taekwoon’s promise proving false one day, would be too painful to breathe. Taekwoon hugged tighter.

“Always,” he promised. “I swear it on our bond. If I ever break it, I’ll break the bond too.” It was a solemn vow—that if Taekwoon ever went back on his word, ever became Hakyeon’s captor, he’d release him from the marriage entirely. 

Hakyeon gasped, gripping Taekwoon’s shirt like a vice. He almost didn’t want to believe it, because it seemed too good to be true, but Taekwoon felt so sincere…the alpha hugged him close while he cried, the omega overwhelmed at the thought that his life might not be over after all. 

Taekwoon’s eyes stung too. He hadn’t realized just how much that promise would mean to Hakyeon, though when he thought again about just how much he could’ve restricted Hakyeon had he chosen to, it made sense. Taekwoon remembered how Hakyeon was before he presented. A free spirit to his very core, Hakyeon had been so vibrant and full of life, he lit up the whole rink just by being there. The day Taekwoon found him crying by the locker room, it was like that light had gone out, snuffed out by Hakyeon’s new status. No longer a child and no longer a skater, he’d become a prize for the highest alpha bidder to purchase. He must’ve been expecting Taekwoon to treat him like a trophy. 

So really, it was no wonder he was crying. 

Taekwoon held him the whole time, until Hakyeon had calmed and gone quiet. Taekwoon’s shirt was damp now, but he didn’t mind. 

“I'm sorry,” Hakyeon murmured at last. Taekwoon kissed his hair. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” 

“…Why are you like this?” Hakyeon wondered. “Why aren’t you…?”

“Acting like an alpha?” Taekwoon guessed. Hakyeon raised his head.

“No. I don’t think acting like a jerk makes someone a good alpha.”

“What makes a good alpha, then?” Taekwoon asked, wanting to know what Hakyeon hoped for from this marriage, now that he had the freedom to think about it. Hakyeon was quiet for a moment.

“Well…a good alpha is respectful,” he began at last. He seemed hesitant to go on, so Taekwoon nodded in encouragement. “And they’re nice. They don’t treat the other classes like servants. And they buy their omega ice cream whenever they want it,” Hakyeon decided. Taekwoon laughed, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

“That’s a good alpha?” he asked. Hakyeon nodded, and Taekwoon smiled. “Okay. Then I’ll do everything I can to be the best alpha.” At that, Taekwoon was sure night had suddenly become day, because Hakyeon’s smile was as bright as the sun. He gave Taekwoon another hug, overwhelmed but hopeful too.

After that, sleep came easier, and when Taekwoon heard Hakyeon’s breathing relax into the soft, steady rhythm of deep sleep, he was finally able to drift off too.

 

  

…………………….

 

 

The next day Taekwoon brought him breakfast in bed. Hakyeon sat up, watching him almost suspiciously.

“I’m starting to think you’re not real,” Hakyeon deadpanned as the alpha walked into the bedroom wearing a frilly apron (a wedding gift that had clearly been intended for Hakyeon), and carrying a tray of food. Taekwoon’s lips twitched in that little shy smile Hakyeon was coming to like.

“Well, I can’t do this everyday,” Taekwoon admitted as he sat on the bed, tray in hand. “I have to go back to school tomorrow. But…I just want you to feel comfortable, Hakyeon. I know moving here was a big deal, and after what you said last night…I know it’s a lot of change, but I want this place to feel like home. So I hope this helps.” He smiled a bit and held up a plate of pancakes.

Hakyeon felt almost dazed as he took it. His heart seemed to be beating too fast, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Like yesterday, they made smalltalk throughout breakfast. Hakyeon learned that Taekwoon played the piano, and excitedly asked the alpha to show him a song. Taekwoon promised he would as soon as soon as he could get a keyboard for the apartment. Taekwoon asked if Hakyeon would be willing to meet a couple of his friends that day.

“They’re dying to meet you,” he explained. “Wonshik’s really upset he couldn’t make it to the wedding. He says if he doesn’t get to meet you soon he’s going to drop a diss track about me.”

“He’s a song writer?” Hakyeon asked, perking up.

“Mm-hm,” Taekwoon said, having to take a moment to swallow his mouthful of toast. He really liked food, Hakyeon had noticed. “He’s just working on songs for a small producing company right now, but he does his own stuff too. Sometimes he manages to get a rap gig at a club or something.”

“Wow. I’m intrigued,” Hakyeon admitted. They finished up and got ready for the day together. Hakyeon put on eyeliner and his best shirt, wanting to make a good impression on Taekwoon’s friends. This was his first real test as a married omega. He had to make sure the world saw him as a proper mate.

They met at a cute little coffee shop a few blocks from the apartment. When they walked in they were immediately greeted by enthusiastic waving from a table in the corner of the shop. It was a young alpha with a handsome face, and droopy eyelids that gave him the appearance of a sleepy puppy.

The moment they reached the table the alpha stood and bowed with a flourish. He took Hakyeon’s hand and lightly kissed the back of it. Hakyeon blinked, dumbfounded. He didn’t think he’d ever seen an alpha greet an omega like that in real life. He felt like he was in a black-and-white romance movie; except that this alpha wasn’t his suitor, and Taekwoon looked ready to roll his eyes.

“Hakyeon, this is Wonshik,” he explained.

“It’s great to finally meet you, Hakyeon,” Wonshik said brightly. “Taekwoon hasn’t talked about anything but you in weeks. Of course, I can see why.” Hakyeon felt his ears turning red.

“Ah. Thank you,” he said, making sure to use that soft voice and polite speech he was always supposed to show in public. They sat down, and almost immediately someone came to take their order. Hakyeon asked for a strawberry frappe, something Wonshik seemed to find cute.

“Jaehwan loves sugar too,” he explained. “That’s his favorite drink.”

“Speaking of, where is Jae?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon looked back and forth, hoping one of them would tell him who Jaehwan was.

“He had to cancel at the last minute. Couldn’t get away from his parents,” Wonshik said with a sigh. Taekwoon seemed to notice Hakyeon’s lost look then and explained.

“Jaehwan is Wonshik’s boyfriend.”

“But don’t go spreading that around,” Wonshik told Hakyeon then. “We have to keep it kinda secret since he’s an omega.”

“An omega?” Hakyeon asked, surprised. Omegas didn’t have boyfriends or girlfriends. They had suitors, whom they met with only on supervised dates, and then they got married to their parents’ choice. Dating was a luxury alphas and betas got to enjoy, not omegas.

“I hope you don’t think that’s indecent?” Taekwoon asked then, seeming uncertain. It would be bad if his new mate didn’t like his friends. But Hakyeon shook his head.

“No. It sounds…nice, actually.” Being able to date would’ve been very nice. Hakyeon’s thoughts must’ve been showing, because Taekwoon looked a little put out. Maybe he thought Hakyeon was sad he hadn’t gotten to date, and that he’d gotten stuck with Taekwoon instead. But as much as Hakyeon would’ve liked to have the option to date around, there were a lot of reasons why he couldn’t have. His family was traditional, probably more so than Jaehwan’s, and it would’ve been hard to hide a relationship from them. Besides, being with Taekwoon…well, so far it wasn’t bad.

Despite his apparent tendency to threaten his friends with diss tracks, Wonshik turned out to be pretty friendly. At one point he told a joke that made Hakyeon laugh so hard he almost spilled his drink. When he caught his breath he saw Wonshik’s cheeks had turned rosy, and he looked positively charmed.

“Wow. Forgive my forwardness, Hakyeon-ah, but I can see why Taekwoon called you adorable,” he said, wide-eyed. Hakyeon felt his own cheeks heat up.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, looking at his drink.

“No wonder Jiwon was so mad that you stole him,” Wonshik added, looking at Taekwoon with a lopsided grin.

“I didn’t steal him,” Taekwoon huffed, folding his arms. “He’s not a piece of treasure.”

“Jiwon-noona?” Hakyeon blurted, causing both alphas to look at him. He remembered meeting with an alpha named Jiwon just a few weeks before his parents told him he’d be marrying Taekwoon. Did Wonshik know her? Suddenly Hakyeon jumped, wanting to cover his mouth. He’d forgotten one of the rules his mother told him—don’t speak around Taekwoon’s friends unless spoken to. He’d just interrupted two alphas. Would they be mad?

To Hakyeon’s relief, neither seemed to think anything of it. 

“Yeah,” Wonshik said easily. “She’s my sister.” Hakyeon’s jaw dropped. What? What were the odds of that? Though he supposed it did explain how Taekwoon found out about him (although it didn’t explain why Hakyeon still had the nagging sense that they’d met before). Wonshik laughed gently at his open-mouthed expression. 

“Really,” he said, eyes sparkling, “I can see why Taekwoon is so charmed.” Hakyeon didn’t know what to do with all these compliments.

“Hey,” Taekwoon complained. Hakyeon could tell through the bond that he was starting to get jealous. It was kind of cute. “What would Jaehwan think of you complimenting another omega so much?” 

“I think he’ll agree with me,” Wonshik said with a shrug and a smirk. “You know how excited he is to have another omega around?” 

“Yeah, but—AH!” Taekwoon cut himself off with a startled shriek. Hakyeon jumped to his feet, wondering what in the world could— 

“Oh shit!” Wonshik yelped, jumping out of his seat. Taekwoon had an arm in front of Hakyeon in a protective stance, but Hakyeon couldn’t figure out where the apparent danger was coming from. That was, until he saw a large, shiny green beetle crawling across the table. It must’ve gotten in through the open window.

Hakyeon glanced between the two alphas. Wonshik was two tables away already, face pale as he tracked the bug’s every movement. Taekwoon looked like he wanted to move too but didn’t want to leave Hakyeon behind. It was too much.

Hakyeon burst into laughter, doubled over and clutching at Taekwoon’s shirt to keep himself on his feet. He’d never seen two alphas so terrified before. Taekwoon’s lips twitched. He was still afraid of the bug, but hearing Hakyeon laugh like that inevitably made him want to laugh too.

When Hakyeon had caught his breath he straightened up and reached across the table. He nudged the beetle into his palm, carried it to the open window, and gently deposited it on a leaf. When he came back Wonshik was resuming his seat, straightening his shirt as though it could help him reclaim a bit of his dignity. Taekwoon just looked pink. Hakyeon sat back down and smiled at the two. Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile back. He took Hakyeon’s hand and kissed it. 

“Thank you,” he said meaningfully. Hakyeon couldn’t hold back a small giggle.

“Anytime.”

Wonshik raised his coffee as though in salute. “He’s a keeper,” he told Taekwoon with a wink.

 

 

 

 

 

That night Hakyeon sat in bed reading a book. When Taekwoon walked into the room, he looked up, and his stomach dropped. The alpha had just come from the shower, and he was wearing nothing but a white towel hanging low around his hips. His hair was damp and messy, skin clean and bare…he looked so good. Hakyeon marked his page and set his book aside.

Taekwoon had just opened the top drawer of their dresser, reaching for a pair of underwear, when he froze. He turned slowly, having sensed Hakyeon’s desire through the bond. He met the omega’s gaze and held it for a long moment. Hakyeon realized he was waiting for permission, and nodded.

Taekwoon shut the drawer and walked to the bed. He unknotted his towel, Hakyeon giving a small gasp when he dropped it to the floor. The sheets rustled as Taekwoon crawled into bed, eyes glittering. He put gentle hands on Hakyeon’s thighs and paused, searching his face. Hakyeon nodded again, and allowed the alpha to slide the nightgown over his head. 

His heart pounded as Taekwoon slid his underwear down slowly, the alpha running a hand along his leg as he did to savor the smooth skin. Knowing what to expect now, Hakyeon was starting to flush with anticipation, and he could already feel himself getting wet. Taekwoon’s arousal smell was intoxicating.

Taekwoon took a long time to admire him, eyes warm with appreciation as he took Hakyeon in, hands seeming to trace his whole body. Hakyeon felt his breathing speed up a little. Taekwoon looked at him like his body was the most priceless work of art; and even though Hakyeon was still shy, with his mate looking at him with such reverence, he felt beautiful.

Taekwoon went down again (he seemed to enjoy it) and Hakyeon could swear it felt even better this time. He wrapped his fingers in the alpha’s damp, silky hair and closed his eyes, panting as the pleasure built.

When Taekwoon entered him this time his body was ready for it, and Hakyeon gave a soft moan at the slide of the alpha’s skin on his. He held Taekwoon’s gaze as they moved together, the alpha’s words from before ringing in his head:

“I will always respect you.” “I want this place to feel like home.” “I will do everything I can to be the best alpha.” The way Taekwoon was looking at him now, the way he held Hakyeon and moved inside him, the way he kissed him, the love that flowed from his side of the bond…with all that, in this moment, Hakyeon believed him.

Taekwoon gave him what was easily the best orgasm he’d ever had (the one from the wedding night didn’t really count, since it happened at the same time as the bond-forming and it had all just been too overwhelming to make sense of), and Hakyeon actually cried out, gripping Taekwoon tight. He hadn’t known he’d make quite so much noise in bed, but luckily the alpha seemed to love it. Hakyeon arched, shivering with pleasure when Taekwoon came next. He’d been too distracted by the bond the first time to notice what it felt like, to have someone come inside him; it made his toes curl. 

When Taekwoon pulled out and lay down, Hakyeon cuddled up to him immediately. His whole body felt like it was glowing, and he didn’t know if he’d ever been so satisfied. He hoped sex with Taekwoon would be like that every time.

Taekwoon slid an arm around him and kissed him. Hakyeon lay there contentedly, blinking heavy lids as sleep crept up on him. Taekwoon fell asleep first, and when he had Hakyeon took a moment to study him. His features were somehow sharp and soft at the same time. It had been funny today to listen to him talk with his friend. Wonshik had such a deep voice, and Taekwoon’s was surprisingly high, but Hakyeon loved it. It was gentle, like his hands when he touched Hakyeon, and it fit him.

Hakyeon brushed a lock of hair on Taekwoon’s forehead, smoothing back his mussed bangs. He hadn’t expected to feel this warm two days into his marriage, or to feel something so much like affection for a person who was, ultimately, still a bit of a stranger. Hakyeon remembered what Taekwoon had promised him last night and felt his eyes well up again. 

Could he really mean it? Was there really an alpha who would give Hakyeon his freedom, and had he been lucky enough to find one? It seemed impossible, but Taekwoon had felt sincere. When they were making love, when Taekwoon was giving Hakyeon so much pleasure and care when he was at his most vulnerable, it had been easy to believe him. And Hakyeon thought Taekwoon probably did mean it, at least right now. But the alpha was clearly still in the honeymoon phase of their new relationship. When he left it, and being with Hakyeon became everyday life instead of a novelty…would he still be the same?

Hakyeon closed his eyes, laying his head on Taekwoon’s chest. He could hear the alpha’s heartbeat, and it matched his own exactly—another result of the bond.

Taekwoon had promised to break that bond, if Hakyeon ever wanted it. That would mean divorce, and problems for both of them. Breaking a bond would leave a scar on an alpha’s soul for the rest of their life, and of course Hakyeon being a divorced omega would have its own set of impossibilities. But it was a possibility—leaving all this behind was a possibility. Taekwoon had promised it.

And if he was willing to promise that…he was willing to do what it would take to make Hakyeon happy. Hakyeon snuggled into Taekwoon’s embrace, enjoying the warmth of their bare skin pressed together. While nothing was certain yet, his future was now so much more than the closed door it had been two days ago. He felt good, for the first time in a long time. Maybe he was even starting to slip into a honeymoon phase of his own.


	7. Maybe

Over the next week, Hakyeon settled into a routine. Taekwoon returned to school, and between classes and work at the family hospital, he was usually gone all day. Hakyeon found himself naturally fulfilling the domestic duties he’d been trained to. He made them breakfast in the morning, packed Taekwoon lunch, and kissed him goodbye. When the alpha left Hakyeon made the bed, went for a run, showered, and did his extensive beauty and skincare routine. Then he cleaned and did chores. Taekwoon had to wear “business casual” at his school, so Hakyeon made sure his clothes were ironed and properly stored. He made sure dinner was ready by the time Taekwoon came home. He did everything, not necessarily because Taekwoon insisted on it, but because what else would he do? Sit around in an empty apartment all day? Life was peaceful enough, Hakyeon supposed, but he was fast coming to realize his parents had been wrong to say how fulfilling his domestic role would be. For Hakyeon, there was no fulfillment in it at all. But that was a painful truth to acknowledge, so he did his best to ignore it. At least Taekwoon was nice. 

On the fourth night of their marriage, Hakyeon had slipped on some spilled water on the floor as he was bringing Taekwoon dinner, and accidentally dumped the full plate of food all over the alpha’s dress shirt. Hakyeon had frozen, instantly terrified. However nice Taekwoon seemed up till then, Hakyeon had never messed up before. He couldn’t know how he’d respond. Half-expecting to be beaten, Hakyeon had tensed up, shrinking back to brace for a hit. He’d known too many omegas whose mates punished them severely for any mistake.

Taekwoon had stared down at himself in shock. His nice shirt was a mess, the white irreversibly stained with reddish sauce. He’d blinked and looked up at Hakyeon, the surprise in his eyes fading to something softer when he saw the omega’s fear, his defensive stance that was meant not to ward off a blow, but to try to take it with the least amount of pain. 

Taekwoon stood, and that had snapped Hakyeon back to his senses. He’d dropped to the floor in a low bow of apology, his forehead touching the tile. He’d been told to throw himself at his alpha’s feet if he made a mistake, and beg forgiveness. He bit his lip, heart racing as Taekwoon got close. The alpha knelt, took Hakyeon’s hand, and gently pulled him to his feet.

Hakyeon had stood still, not knowing what to expect. Taekwoon wiped a bit of sauce off his shirt with his finger; and then he reached up and tapped the tip of Hakyeon’s nose, just a light _boop._ Hakyeon had blinked. He could feel the sauce on his nose. Suddenly Taekwoon had grinned, eyes twinkling with amusement and fondness. He’d leaned in and given Hakyeon a gentle kiss. When he pulled back Hakyeon just blinked again, speechless. Taekwoon walked away to retrieve some paper towels and floor cleaner. Hakyeon watched him wipe up the spilled food on the floor for a solid ten seconds before he snapped out of his daze, and rushed to help. Needless to say, he didn’t get hit that night.

So yeah, Taekwoon was nice. He let Hakyeon help him study at night too, and Hakyeon loved it. Medicine was fascinating, and it meant a lot that Taekwoon was willing to allow Hakyeon to learn. Hakyeon had tried to take a biology course at his college, but he’d been kicked out before the first day of class when the instructor learned he was an omega. Evidently he wasn’t allowed in any course deemed “too difficult.” He never did learn who it was that got to decide which courses were too difficult.

Hakyeon enjoyed studying with Taekwoon, and spending time with him. They got along well, and shared more interests than he would’ve expected. And now that Hakyeon’s body had adjusted, his nights were all pleasure and warmth. He wasn’t unhappy. In fact, his current life was one many omegas dreamt of. But despite it all, something was missing, some sense of purpose that just wasn’t there. When Taekwoon told him about school, about some exciting new thing he’d learned, or a great patient he’d met at the hospital, or an idea he’d had for a new service project…Hakyeon would smile and listen, nod and encourage, all the while trying to ignore the dull ache in his chest. Taekwoon had so many dreams, so much to achieve, and all the resources he needed to do it. Hakyeon had put away his dreams a long time ago. They were tucked away in a box at the back of his closet, in an old pair of ice skates, a stack of gold medals, and a picture of him smiling with his coach. He’d left them in his parents’ house, because there was no sense in bringing dead dreams into his new life.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss them. 

 

………………………..

 

Their first heat together came much sooner than expected. Hakyeon had warned Taekwoon when he was due to start, and in that respect they’d been prepared. But, perhaps due to the new alpha presence in his life and the fact that Hakyeon was now sleeping beside an alpha that he’d mated, his cycle was thrown off, and the heat came a week early. Taekwoon was in class when he felt it—a strange stirring in his gut, something warm and tingly. He just knew it had something to do with Hakyeon, because that was how the bond worked, but he didn’t know what. Several minutes later, when Taekwoon was starting to wonder if he should worry about the feeling, Hakyeon called him. Taekwoon was in a large lecture hall and so was able to answer without leaving the room.

“Hello?” he asked in a whisper, cupping his hand over the phone to hide it, should his professor bother to look in his direction.

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon’s voice was thick, and there was something desperate, something base and needy in it that made Taekwoon’s spine tingle, though he didn’t know why. “A-are you busy?”

“Just in class,” Taekwoon said softly, his worry growing when he heard Hakyeon’s unsteady breaths on the other end of the line.

“Well…can you miss it?” the omega asked. He sounded like he was in pain.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Taekwoon was already folding his notebook as he spoke, ready to pack everything away and slip out. Hakyeon took a moment to answer.

“It came early,” he admitted at last. He sounded embarrassed, and Taekwoon didn’t know what he was talking about until he went on. “P-please, Taekwoon, I don’t know what to do. I-I don’t have a kit anymore because my parents said married omegas don’t need them and I know you must be busy but it feels like I’m dying and I just—” Hakyeon’s voice broke. He was sobbing by now, and Taekwoon’s heart tore at the sound. His cheeks colored when he finally realized what Hakyeon was talking about. He rapidly gathered his things and shoved them in his bag.

“I’m on my way home,” he promised. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Hakyeon begged him to hurry, the raw pain in his voice only rushing Taekwoon along more. His classmates gave him quizzical looks, but he simply slung his bag over his shoulder, ducked his head, and slipped from the hall. 

Taekwoon hurried outside to the parking lot, his heart pounding like a fist against his ribs as he hopped in his car and started it up. Hakyeon was in heat. This would be their first together, and aside from the moment Taekwoon bit him and forged their bond, it would be the most intimate thing they’d ever done together. 

Part of Taekwoon was nervous. Was he ready for this kind of intimacy with Hakyeon? He wanted to be, of course, but what about Hakyeon? Had the omega called him because he was ready for them to do this together, or merely because he was desperate? He’d certainly sounded desperate, and agonized…the thought of his pained voice made Taekwoon step on the gas, cruising well over the speed limit. He’d read enough about heats to know they were agony for an omega, burning pain and need that could only be soothed by a mate (or to a lesser extent, the toys and pills that came with the “heat kits” omegas used prior to marriage). If Hakyeon didn’t have a kit anymore, then he had nothing to relieve his suffering right now. 

Taekwoon felt terrible, even though neither of them could’ve anticipated this. One of his most important duties as a married alpha was to help his omega through heats, to be there the moment they started so his omega would experience as little pain as possible. He’d even scheduled next Friday off of school because that was when Hakyeon’s heat was _supposed_ to start. He’d been planning to spend all day with Hakyeon just to make sure he’d be there when he was needed. Now it was their very first heat together and Taekwoon hadn’t even been there when it started. Now Hakyeon was in pain, dealing with it all alone, and even if he knew it wasn’t really his fault, Taekwoon felt responsible.

He zoomed into the parking garage of their apartment complex and took his assigned spot. He leapt out of the car and hurried to the elevator, hands shaking with a combination of nerves and anticipation as he pushed the button. Their first heat…he didn’t even know what to expect. He’d read about it and asked other alphas, but that could never really tell him what it was like. Other alphas had called it mind-blowing, transcendental, the best thing they’d ever experienced with their mate. But at the same time, they’d warned how hard it could be; it hurt to see their omega in so much pain, even if they felt better once the mating started, and it was hard to keep up with them, even with the rut making the alphas just as desirous. It was worth it, though. They’d all assured him of that. Not only for the physical pleasure (which was apparently on another level from regular sex, thanks to the heat pheromones), but because of the deep level of bonding and intimacy it helped them reach with their mates.

Taekwoon didn’t know if he was ready for this, even if he’d known it was coming, even if he’d thought he was ready the moment he asked to marry Hakyeon. He opened the door to their apartment and slipped off his shoes. He could sense Hakyeon upstairs. He hesitated just a moment in the doorway, strangely scared. But then he felt a desperate tug through the bond; Hakyeon was calling out for him, whether consciously or unconsciously, and Taekwoon felt that same guilt. He had no place hesitating. He’d promised Hakyeon to care for him forever, and this was one of his most basic duties. Besides, he really did want to. He was just afraid of not being everything Hakyeon needed—or everything he wanted.

Taekwoon raced up the stairs and flung open their bedroom door. He froze in place as an incredible, fragrant musk washed over him, causing lightning to race up his spine and heat to stir in his pants. He’d never smelled real heat-scent before, and Hakyeon’s in particular…Taekwoon moaned just from standing there, and Hakyeon looked up.

The omega was curled in a tight ball in bed, trembling, bare skin glistening with sweat. When he raised his head his cheeks were flushed, bangs sticking to his forehead, and his eyes were hazy and desperate. They locked on Taekwoon, and a soft moan slipped past his lips. The look in his gaze was clear and base: he wanted Taekwoon, now. He needed him.

And suddenly Taekwoon knew it didn’t matter if he was ready or not, because Hakyeon didn’t have a choice in the matter. This was happening, and now that his heat-scent was in Taekwoon’s head, the alpha had never wanted anything more. 

Taekwoon ripped off his shirt and rushed to the bed, almost tripping in his haste to get his pants off. Hakyeon reached for him, cheeks shiny with tears as he pulled his naked mate onto the bed. Taekwoon put a hand on him and Hakyeon’s whole body went pliant immediately, rolling and spreading his legs in what was both an invitation and a plea. Hakyeon stared up at him, breathing hard, an animalistic need in his desperate eyes. Some part of Taekwoon, the rational part beneath the rut, was struck by it. He’d heard what heats did to omegas, but seeing it in person…this Hakyeon almost felt like a different person, and yet Taekwoon knew without a flicker of doubt that it was him, because his soul called to Taekwoon’s through the bond now in a way it never had before.

Taekwoon’s hand seemed to move of its own volition as it slid between Hakyeon’s legs. His thighs were coated in slick, more than Taekwoon had ever seen, and when he slid two fingers into him he was greeted with a heat and wetness he’d never felt before. Hakyeon arched, whimpering at the sensation. It was good, something, but not enough, not nearly enough. Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon and yanked him into a kiss, pushing his tongue into the alpha’s mouth and making him moan. Hakyeon was shaking when he pulled back.

“Please,” he begged in a soft, desperate voice. “Please, it hurts…” The pain in his voice seemed to split Taekwoon’s heart in two. He needed more, now, Taekwoon could feel it. And Hakyeon’s scent had rendered him just as desperate, made him need this just as much. So he withdrew his fingers, spread Hakyeon’s thighs, and pushed all the way in in one smooth thrust. Hakyeon arched again, moaning deep in his throat, and sobbed with relief as Taekwoon began to move. 

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon breathed as he set up a quick pace. He wiped at the tears still spilling down Hakyeon’s cheeks. “It’s okay now.” Hakyeon nodded desperately, wrapping tight arms around him. He was crying from pure relief that after at least an hour of feeling like his loins were on fire and his body was melting, like he really was dying, he didn’t want to scream anymore. The searing pain had been replaced with searing pleasure, and a heat had never felt so intensely good before. 

For his part, Taekwoon felt even more guilty now that he’d seen just how bad it was, how much Hakyeon had suffered even in his brief moments of hesitation. But he couldn’t dwell on that now, because the rut had taken over his brain and now all he could think about was Hakyeon’s smell and the feel of him and how his cries of pleasure lit Taekwoon’s blood on fire. The other alphas had been right; this was already the most intense experience of his life, and it was incredible. Within moments Taekwoon had lost himself completely. 

For the next few hours all he knew was Hakyeon, the omega’s scent and body and beautiful voice. It really was exhausting keeping up with him, but Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon’s overwhelming, instinctual need, and all he wanted to do now was relieve it. By the time Hakyeon finally slipped into a weary sleep, sated for the moment, Taekwoon felt like passing out too. But some reason, sleep didn’t come as quickly to him, so instead he lay there, eyes tracing Hakyeon and their bed. 

Taekwoon could see where their fluids had streaked the sheets, and realized the bedding would probably be ruined by the end. Oh well. His parents would be ecstatic when they found out, and probably buy them a new set of sheets as a congratulatory gift. The first heat was a big deal for any alpha or beta mated with an omega, an even bigger deal than the wedding, or the first time they had normal sex. Heats were something deeply personal for most omegas, and mating with an omega during their heat typically meant forging a very deep bond with them. Taekwoon had been feeling a bit anxious about his new marriage so far—he knew he’d wanted it more than Hakyeon. But then, that was to be expected. Hakyeon hadn’t been the one thinking of Taekwoon for years. 

When he thought deeply about it, Taekwoon couldn’t recall a particular moment when he’d fallen in love with Hakyeon. It had simply built up, based on a million little things. From the moment he saw him Taekwoon had found Hakyeon beautiful, and his skating lovely, but there were other things that had made him go from admiration to longing to love. 

One day Hakyeon had been skating around, waiting for his coach to go start his music, when he caught Taekwoon watching him. Taekwoon had ducked his head, embarrassed; but to his surprise, Hakyeon had smiled. He’d begun to skate toward Taekwoon, and his heart beat faster and faster the closer Hakyeon got. Hakyeon had almost reached his side of the bleachers, smiling that friendly smile and opening his mouth like he was going to speak, when his coach’s voice rang over the speakers. Hakyeon had stopped, glancing back toward the middle of the rink where she’d told him to go get in position. He’d looked a little put out, but then he’d just given Taekwoon an apologetic smile and a little wave and skated away. Taekwoon had never been so relieved, and so disappointed.

After that, he’d started to watch Hakyeon even when he wasn’t skating or dancing around, and every little thing he caught seemed to warm his heart a bit more, like the time he saw Hakyeon drop his bag and at least three adventure books spilled out. Or the time he saw Hakyeon rescue a fuzzy moth trapped in the rink by cupping it gently in his hands and setting it free outside. Or the time his coach snuck up behind him and grabbed him, making Hakyeon scream like a horror movie murder victim and turn bright red when the woman started to laugh. Or the many times Hakyeon fell out of a new move or turn, and the way he got right back up and tried again, and again, no matter how hard he hit the ice. 

Taekwoon had thought it would be easy, at least eventually, to stop thinking about Hakyeon once he stopped coming to the rink. But just when he’d thought he’d put the omega out of his head, Taekwoon would fall asleep and dream about someone in a black warm-up jacket gliding and spinning around a field of ice. He’d awake with his eyes damp and a dull ache in his chest, and the distinct sense that something important was missing.

Being here with Hakyeon now was his dream. But the shadow of an ache in his chest was still there, because this dream wasn’t the fantasy he’d hoped for. He wasn’t disappointed in Hakyeon, not like his father had warned him he’d be. The omega was every bit as lovely as Taekwoon had always known he would be. But he had yet to see that particular, blinding smile from Hakyeon, the one that used to make even that cold ice-skating rink feel warm, and he knew why.

Taekwoon had worked hard for this marriage, had wanted it more than anything; but that had been his choice, and he knew it wasn’t so for Hakyeon. He was a young, attractive omega, his family had aspirations for him, and they wanted to see him settled with a good provider. He couldn’t get out of it—no omega could. Taekwoon was merely the end result of an inevitable situation. Deep down he had always known it, had seen it in Hakyeon’s eyes the night he accepted his proposal. 

Taekwoon had tried to justify it by telling himself Hakyeon would have to marry _someone,_ and soon, so why not him? He’d never mistreat Hakyeon, never hurt him, not like another alpha might; and surely if Hakyeon had had his heart set on another alpha, he would’ve asked his parents to pick them instead. But he hadn’t. So really Taekwoon was making the right choice by asking for the omega’s hand, right? He tried to tell himself that, but deep down Taekwoon knew it wasn't all selfless, the desire that made him get down on one knee.

Still, Taekwoon really did hope that Hakyeon would come to love him too. Taekwoon had done his best to be the perfect husband and alpha. He spoke kindly to Hakyeon, gave him whatever he asked for, praised his cooking and thanked him for his housekeeping; he held Hakyeon gently when they made love and made sure the omega never went to bed unsatisfied. He massaged Hakyeon when he was sore, cuddled him when they watched TV, and had already picked a date night to make sure they went out at least once a week…he did everything he could think of, and Hakyeon certainly wasn’t without affection. He seemed to like Taekwoon, at least. But for all that he’d been seeming to warm up to Taekwoon, it seemed now their relationship had stalled. 

But maybe this…maybe this would be the thing that made Hakyeon believe he was with the right mate, that he really could love Taekwoon too. Heats were so intimate, so transcendental; something would have to change between them once this was over, and as long as Taekwoon was gentle with Hakyeon and gave him what he needed, that change would have to be good…right?

Taekwoon leaned down and kissed Hakyeon’s warm cheek, his lips lingering for a long time. Then he sat up and gently brushed Hakyeon’s hair, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. The omega was panting, even in his sleep, and Taekwoon thought he must be thirsty. He slipped out of bed and padded naked downstairs to the kitchen. Taekwoon reached into the cupboard and filled his arms with water bottles, the kind they only kept in the pantry for parties and trips. Then he hurried back upstairs. Taekwoon placed his bottles on the bedside table. He uncapped one, slid his hand under Hakyeon’s head, and tipped his partner’s face up. Then he held the bottle to Hakyeon’s lips and began to trickle water into his mouth. Hakyeon made a soft sound and responded, swallowing the water of his own volition. He reached clumsily for the bottle, eyes still closed, and grasped at it along with Taekwoon. Taekwoon was reminded a little of an infant drinking milk, and felt a stirring of endearment as Hakyeon gulped down the whole bottle.

“Thank you,” Hakyeon said breathlessly when he was done. He opened his eyes, looking sleepy and dazed. Taekwoon smiled.

“Of course. Do you need any more?” Hakyeon shook his head. “Okay. Anything else I can help with?” Hakyeon’s tired eyes trailed down Taekwoon’s naked body, flickering with desire. Hakyeon sighed, a helpless, exhausted sound, like he didn’t want to want Taekwoon right now but couldn’t help it. Then again, he really couldn’t, not at the moment. Taekwoon sensed he just wanted to sleep, but now he wouldn’t be able to. He smiled gently at Hakyeon.

“Got it,” Taekwoon promised softly. He was too spent to mate with Hakyeon again right this moment, but there were other ways. He kissed him and then slid down his body. He wrapped his lips around Hakyeon and reveled in the low-throated moan the omega gave in response. His mouth and his fingers got Hakyeon there this time, and Taekwoon swore he could hear relief in Hakyeon’s moan as he released. Hakyeon went limp on the sheets, panting as Taekwoon crawled back up the mattress.

“Thank you,” Hakyeon murmured again, closing his eyes. Taekwoon kissed his cheek.

“Anything you need,” he promised. Hakyeon curled into his chest and fell asleep in moments. Taekwoon wrapped his slender frame in his arms, Hakyeon’s skin like a heated blanket against his. He kissed Hakyeon’s ear before closing his own eyes, ready to rest and recuperate so he could help Hakyeon when he woke up again. 

 

…………………….

 

The heat lasted two days, and it was unlike anything Hakyeon had ever experienced before. One the one hand, it was more intense than anything in the past, because he had a partner for the first time. But it was also better, _so_ much better, than going through one alone. Kits could only give an omega so much relief, and heats were often more misery and pain than pleasure. This one, though…for all the exhaustion and desperation, it had been bearable. Something about the combination of mating with a real person, plus Taekwoon’s alpha pheromones, had taken away most of the pain, and rendered the pleasure that much more intense. And most of all, Hakyeon was relieved, so relieved, that Taekwoon had treated him well. 

Hakyeon had never really come to terms with what heats did to his body, the way they made him so completely pliant and reliant, the way they made him want to do anything for anyone if it would bring him relief. His first heat had been a horrible experience. The pain and need had terrified him, and the thought of becoming like that in front of an alpha, even his mate, had seemed unbearable. Despite his kindness so far, Hakyeon had been afraid his heat-scent would make Taekwoon revert to base instinct and treat Hakyeon like a sex toy; and even worse, he’d been afraid that he’d want it.

Instead…the heat was a blur, like they always were, but Hakyeon had vague memories. He remembered Taekwoon telling him it was okay, whispering soft words and wiping away tears. He remembered Taekwoon bringing him water, and cool cloths, and kissing his cheek when they lay down to rest. He remembered Taekwoon cuddling him between mating sessions, and doing whatever it took to make him feel better, even when he was too exhausted to rock his hips. He remembered Taekwoon leaning over him, his knot locking their bodies together, and despite the frenzy of the heat he had that same loving look in his eyes, the one he always had when they mated.

The heat could’ve been scary. It could’ve been awful. But Taekwoon didn’t make it so, and when Hakyeon opened his eyes at the end of that second day and realized it was over, he went limp with relief. He turned his head and saw Taekwoon passed out beside him. Hakyeon took in his disheveled hair, the way his cheek smooshed against the pillow, the way his plush lips were parted. He was drooling just a little, because he must be as exhausted as Hakyeon, and Hakyeon smiled. He felt a warm rush of gratitude and fondness. Maybe it was merely an aftereffect of the heat, but suddenly all he wanted to do was hug Taekwoon and snuggle him.

Hakyeon did just that, and the moment he wound his arms around Taekwoon the alpha gave a soft groan and opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, a sleepy smile warming his features as he saw Hakyeon. He reached up, pushing Hakyeon’s sweaty bangs from his forehead.

“All done?” he asked softly. Hakyeon nodded, too tired to speak. He just pressed closer to Taekwoon, tucking his face into the space between his neck and shoulder, and enjoyed the burst of delight he felt through the bond. Taekwoon wrapped him up, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder before settling down for a good cuddle. They lay like that for the better part of an hour, dozing and building up the energy to get up. 

Except that when they were finally ready to try, Hakyeon found he could hardly stand. While his body had gotten used to mating with Taekwoon once or twice a night, he couldn’t count how many times they’d done it in the last two days. Hakyeon couldn’t hold back a small whimper of pain when he tried to get up. He’d never been so sore before. 

Taekwoon came forward, brows furrowed in concern. He offered to carry Hakyeon, and while Hakyeon could walk if he had to, he saw no reason to refuse the better option. Taekwoon lifted him up like it was nothing, giggling at Hakyeon’s startled squeak. He took him to the bathroom and put him down in the tub. Showering seemed too tiring right now, so they shared a bath. Taekwoon had more energy than Hakyeon, since his body hadn’t been through everything a heat put an omega’s body through, and he helped him bathe. Hakyeon sat with his back against Taekwoon’s chest, leaning into him with his eyes closed while Taekwoon washed his hair, the alpha humming softly, fingers massaging Hakyeon’s scalp. It was so soothing he almost fell asleep again.

When they were clean and dry, Taekwoon took them downstairs. He laid Hakyeon on the couch, gave him a bottle of water, kissed his cheek, and told him to rest while he made them dinner. Hakyeon watched him leave for the kitchen, blinking heavy lids. Taekwoon was cooking for him…his parents would be stunned.

Hakyeon’s hazy mind replayed the last two days again, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. More than anything, Hakyeon thought it was the way Taekwoon looked at him, and the way he held him, that had made it all seem okay. Going through a heat by himself had always left Hakyeon with a deep, instinctual sense of loneliness. Having someone’s arms around him as he fell asleep this time had given him a sense of security he’d never known before. 

Taekwoon had just been with Hakyeon through one of the most transformative experiences of his life, and he’d made it good. Hakyeon didn’t know what to make of the warm stirring in his chest as he listened to his husband hum. It felt like affection, but deeper, more…was that love? Hakyeon had hoped he would love Taekwoon eventually, if he was going to live with this man for the rest of his life. But he didn’t even know what it felt like. He’d never been in love with anyone, not like that. Sometimes he wondered if he even _could_ fall in love, at least with someone who had been chosen for him. Maybe it was just that Hakyeon trusted Taekwoon more now. You couldn’t go through a heat with someone and not trust them afterwards, not if they treated you right when you were at your most vulnerable. And Taekwoon had. 

He didn’t know what to call this stirring in his chest; but he was feeling it more and more, and that had to be good, right? If Hakyeon could trust Taekwoon, _really_ trust him…maybe he could make a request. Taekwoon had promised never to restrict him, so maybe…maybe he’d let Hakyeon be something more than this dissatisfying life. Of course, there was a difference between letting Hakyeon make choices around the house, and letting him completely break family and social expectations. He couldn’t know just to what extent Taekwoon was talking about when he promised not to restrict him; it may be partial or full freedom, and Hakyeon wasn’t sure which. 

But still…even if Hakyeon did come to love his mate, he was never going to be content as a housemate. He’d known that since he presented. But after how gentle and loving Taekwoon had been these past few days…maybe he’d consider a change. Maybe he’d rank Hakyeon’s happiness over societal norms, and maybe they could build a life together that wasn’t so cookie-cutter “perfect.” Maybe…Hakyeon drifted off with the possibility swimming uncertain in his head. 

 


	8. Past and Future

It had been a week since his heat, and Hakyeon still hadn’t spoken to Taekwoon about the possibility of his being more than a housemate. He didn’t know how to bring it up, and as much as he really was growing to like Taekwoon, he worried he didn’t know the alpha well enough to be totally sure how he’d respond. Besides, Hakyeon figured he ought to have at least an idea of what he wanted, should Taekwoon give him the freedom to pursue a dream. His ultimate dream was, of course, to be a skater again. But it had been years since he stopped training. His siblings had helped sneak him out to go to the ice skating rink after his parents forbade it, so he’d at least had the chance to practice now and then. But to be a professional, one had to practice every day, and he just hadn’t had that opportunity. He hadn’t been skating once since his marriage.

And besides…the industry wasn’t any better than it was when Hakyeon was a child. Just because he could skate didn’t mean he’d be allowed to do anything with it. He’d spent the last week trying to come up with something else—anything—trying to figure out what he could do to make the sense of discontent tightening in his chest go away. He still didn’t know.

Perhaps sensing Hakyeon’s restlessness one day, Taekwoon suggested they go for a walk in the nearby park. He and Hakyeon both loved the place; it was a beautiful, peaceful respite from the city, and Hakyeon would often go there for his daily run. He happily agreed, figuring fresh air would do his mind some good.

Winter was approaching unseasonably fast that year, and it was already chilly outside. Hakyeon wore a sweater but didn’t think to cover his hands. When Taekwoon noticed the omega rubbing them together, his fingers red and frost-bitten, he took off his gloves and gave them to Hakyeon. Hakyeon was so grateful he gave Taekwoon a kiss, and the alpha blushed with delight. Hakyeon laughed under his breath; he liked to make Taekwoon all happy and flustered. 

They were walking through the park, hand in hand, when Hakyeon spotted a hot chocolate vendor on the other side of the pond. He bounced excitedly and pointed, giving Taekwoon a hopeful look. Taekwoon laughed.

“A good alpha buys their omega ice cream whenever they want it, right?” he asked with a little grin, quoting Hakyeon himself. “I’m assuming that goes for hot chocolate too?” Hakyeon turned sheepish.

“I mean, I was only joking…” he mumbled. Taekwoon just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Go for it. Will you get me coffee if they have it?” 

“You’re not coming?” Hakyeon asked, tipping his head. Taekwoon withdrew a little bag of meat scraps from his coat pocket and pointed behind him. 

“I’ve gotta go say hi to Micha.” Micha was a dog who lived in one of the houses near the park. Evidently her yard wasn’t very secure, because she seemed to escape and come to the park almost every day. Luckily everyone loved her, and Taekwoon had made friends with her almost as soon as they moved into the neighborhood. Hakyeon found it adorable, especially when Taekwoon went out of his way to bring her treats. Micha was currently sniffing around the base of a tree a few feet away.

“Okay. Save a few for me, so I can feed her too?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon squeezed his hand.

“Of course!” Hakyeon smiled. Going out with Taekwoon really had lifted his mood, and he was almost skipping as he made his way over to the hot chocolate vendor. The pond was fairly small, so it didn’t take long to reach her. The woman was a beta, and gave Hakyeon a friendly smiled when he approached. 

“Hello. What can I get you, sweetheart?” she asked warmly. Hakyeon wasn’t fazed by the nickname—it was actually quite common to call omegas by endearments, even when they were strangers. Hakyeon glanced over the menu. She did indeed have coffee.

“Hello. I’d like a hot chocolate and a latte, please,” Hakyeon replied. He’d learned all Taekwoon’s favorite coffee drinks in the first week of their marriage. The alpha had a bit of an addiction. The woman nodded.

“Coming right up!” She turned around to begin making the latte, and the moment she did Hakyeon heard a whistle. He turned, frowning when he saw two alphas standing barely four feet away. Their eyes traced him deliberately, making Hakyeon’s skin crawl. He was surprised to see them harassing him—it had been common enough before, but married omegas were (somewhat) off limits. Hakyeon glanced down at himself, his belly lurching when he realized he’d worn a turtleneck that completely hid his bite. His gloves covered his ring too, so these alphas had no idea he was mated. 

“Hey there,” the male alpha said, taking three large steps to close the space between them. Hakyeon stepped back, an all-too-familiar anxiety welling up in him. He already wanted to turn around and run.

“You like chocolate, huh?” the female alpha asked. Her voice was friendly, but the look in her eyes said something else. Hakyeon didn’t answer, instinctively looking at his shoes. Answering would only goad them on, and sometimes ignoring them worked. Not this time.

“Let me buy that hot chocolate for you,” the male alpha said. Not even his grin looked friendly. 

“No thank you,” Hakyeon murmured. 

“Aw, come on, sweetie. I don’t mind. In fact, if you do me a favor, I’ll buy you whatever you want,” the male alpha went on. The nickname didn’t sound like an endearment, coming from him. The female made a purring noise. Hakyeon took another step back. He hated this. He wanted to growl and tell them to fuck off. But that was improper for an omega, even more so a married one. He was supposed to stay quiet, endure what alphas threw at him so long as they weren’t physically assaulting him or something. As uncomfortable as it was, this harassment wasn’t enough to excuse Hakyeon snapping at two alphas.

Besides, even if he wasn’t worried about propriety…Hakyeon was scared. He knew rationally these alphas couldn’t do anything to him here, in a public park in the middle of the day, right in front of a witness. But there were two, and they were already letting authority leak into their words, subtly pushing him. Hakyeon had experienced this too many times. Alphas had done worse than harass him before. Some had gotten violent, even far enough to—

_No._ Hakyeon bit his tongue, pushing back the thought before it could form. He wasn’t going to think about that; not here, not now. Hakyeon flinched when the male alpha grabbed his wrist. He tried to yank his hand free, but the alpha only used the leverage to pull him closer.

“Let go,” Hakyeon muttered, trying again to pull away. The alphas just chuckled. The beta woman was watching with a pale face, like she wanted to intervene but was afraid. 

“Oh, come on,” the male said, lips pushed out in a fake pout. “What do you think you’re doing, coming out here all alone? I know your game, sweetie. You can’t tell me you’re not asking for it.”

“I’m not—“ Hakyeon began, trying to say he wasn’t alone, or asking for it, but the female alpha cut him off.

“You asked for that hot chocolate right in front of us, baby. We know you wanted us to buy it for you,” she teased. There was nothing friendly in her tone now. Hakyeon was shaking, out of breath, and he couldn’t even think of a good response. He hated himself for becoming like this. He had a clear shot to the male alpha’s crotch—one strike from his knee and he’d be down. But the female could still get him, and besides…every time an alpha harassed him, Hakyeon would remember the worse times, the _worst_ time; he’d remember just how bad it could get, and some awful, scared part of him would tell him it was better to just stay quiet, endure it, because what if fighting back just made it worse? Getting groped was awful, but it wasn’t as bad as—

_No._ Hakyeon shook his head again. He knew he should fight, he _wanted_ to fight….but his body wouldn’t move. He was frozen as the male alpha leaned in, his free hand surreptitiously sliding up underneath Hakyeon’s sweater.

And then, all at once, it was gone. The male alpha leapt back, howling, hands clutching at his steaming face. _Steaming?_ Hakyeon turned, eyes wide, to see Taekwoon standing by the hot chocolate cart, an empty cup in his hand. He’d thrown coffee on the other alpha. Taekwoon’s teeth were bared, eyes glinting with fury. He marched forward and shoved the still moaning alpha back, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. His female companion growled, but Taekwoon growled right back.

“Back off,” he snarled. His stance was aggressive and defensive at the same time, his body a shield between Hakyeon and the two alphas. The female knelt by the male, glaring up at Taekwoon. The male alpha had stopped moaning now and wiped the liquid from his eyes, but his face was red and splotchy. He bared his teeth at Taekwoon.

“What are you, some fucking white knight?” he sneered. “Don’t bother, asshole. You think he’s gonna suck your dick just cause you saved him? Fuck no. Bitches gotta be treated like bitches.” Taekwoon’s lip curled. 

“You’re right,” he agreed. “I guess that’s why there’s two in the dirt right now.” Both alphas growled at that, looking ready to fight. Taekwoon tensed, ready to fight right back. He was furious, more than ready to tear into them both. But Hakyeon didn’t want him to. It was two against one, and he was scared enough, and he couldn’t stand the thought of Taekwoon getting hurt—much less what two angry alphas might do to Hakyeon if Taekwoon were out of the way.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon begged. He just wanted to go. Taekwoon turned to look at him, the fire in his eyes dimming when he saw Hakyeon’s face. He raised his eyebrows, a silent question. Hakyeon nodded. Taekwoon turned around, taking a deep breath to reign in his fury. He spoke through his teeth, fighting his own still burning desire to shred them both.

“You really want to fight me over my own mate?” Taekwoon warned in a low voice. He hadn’t wanted to pull the “mate” card, both because he wanted an excuse to beat these two senseless, and because it meant speaking of Hakyeon like he was property. But it worked, as Taekwoon knew it would. The two alphas paled.

“Mate?” the male said dumbly. 

“Hakyeonie,” Taekwoon said, eyes still on the alphas. Hakyeon reached up and tugged his collar down, exposing the bite. The female alpha swore.

“Well why do you let him wear something that covers his bite?” she snapped, clearly flustered. “If you dressed him right this wouldn’t happen.” Taekwoon narrowed his eyes.

“He picks his own clothes, because they’re no excuse for you harassing him,” he growled, voice low and threatening. “Now get the fuck out of here before I call the police.” It was an empty threat, and they all knew it—the police rarely did anything about omega harassment. But Taekwoon’s anger was clear. He was ready to snap at any moment, and the other two weren’t keen on fighting him now that they knew Hakyeon was his mate. The female pulled the male to his feet, and they both shot Taekwoon and Hakyeon dirty looks as they hurried away. The moment they were gone Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon and took his hands.

“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asked softly. His anger was gone, and now his gaze was all worry and sympathy. Hakyeon nodded. His throat was too tight to speak, and his hands were shaking. Taekwoon pulled him into a hug, holding him secure. 

“Do you wanna go home?” Taekwoon murmured. Hakyeon nodded again. Taekwoon kissed the top of his head. “Okay. Let’s go.” As they turned to leave, the beta woman hurried around her cart and handed Taekwoon a large cup of hot chocolate.

“On the house,” she said, glancing meaningfully at Hakyeon. Taekwoon thanked her, and walked off with one arm around Hakyeon, holding him close.

 

……………………

 

Hakyeon was silent the whole walk back. Taekwoon was worried to see him so shaken by what had happened. When they went out alone, it wasn’t uncommon for omegas to be harassed by rude, obnoxious alphas. It was terrible, and Taekwoon put a stop to it when he saw it, but it happened frequently all the same. He knew without asking that Hakyeon must’ve experienced things like that before. Maybe it was just worse than Taekwoon could understand, to be harassed like that. He had no idea what it felt like. Maybe he hadn’t realized how scary it was.

When they got back to the apartment, Taekwoon let Hakyeon lead them. He went to the living room and sat on the couch. Taekwoon sat beside him and handed him the hot chocolate. Hakyeon wrapped both hands around the cup to warm his fingers, but didn’t take a sip. He just stared at the white plastic lid.

“Hakyeonie…are you alright?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon nodded, even though he clearly wasn’t. “Did they hurt you?” The omega shook his head. He seemed to have gone mute. Taekwoon put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” he said softly. “I can’t imagine how scary that must’ve been.” Hakyeon gave a shaky sigh, his eyes welling up.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. Taekwoon dropped his hand in shock.

“Wh…what?”

“I wanted to run away,” Hakyeon said unsteadily. “Or I could’ve kicked him or something. But I just froze. I always freeze.” A tear slipped down his cheek, dripping from his chin onto the lid of his cup. “I’m such a coward, Taekwoon.” The self-loathing that came with that word was palpable, and Taekwoon was struck by it. He wouldn’t have expected an omega to kick themselves for not fighting two alphas. They weren’t expected to fight, right?

“Hakyeonie…you were outnumbered,” Taekwoon tried. “What were you supposed to do?” Hakyeon just pressed his lips together, another tear slipping free as he stared at his drink. Taekwoon could practically feel his heart tear. He scooted closer to Hakyeon, sliding an arm around him.

“Hakyeon…it’s perfectly natural to freeze,” Taekwoon said, soft and serious. “It’s part of your body’s fight or flight response, believe it or not. Lots of people would freeze up in that situation, _especially_ when outnumbered. You’re not a coward, Hakyeon. Not at all.” Hakyeon finally looked up, almost desperate.

“Really?” he whispered. Taekwoon brushed away a tear with his thumb.

“Really. You’re as brave as me or anyone else.” He kissed Hakyeon on the nose. The omega smiled just a bit when he pulled away.

“Thank you, Taekwoon. And thank you for stopping those knotheads,” Hakyeon murmured, wiping at his eyes. Taekwoon smiled gently.

“Always. Don’t forget you can call me through the bond. Any time anyone gives you trouble, let me know, okay? Chances are I’ll have more coffee on hand to throw at them.” Hakyeon giggled at that, but he went serious again as a thought crossed his mind.

“What if you’re not around?” he asked. “I just…I hate being afraid to leave the house by myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to be,” Taekwoon agreed sadly. He thought for a moment and perked up. “Would it make you feel better if I taught you some moves? I’ve done Taekwondo and boxing for years.” Hakyeon’s lips parted in disbelief.

“You’d…teach me that?” he sputtered. Taekwoon smiled. Hakyeon fought for words. “But…omegas aren’t…”

“”Allowed to do that?”” Taekwoon guessed. Hakyeon just nodded, and Taekwoon shrugged. “That rule never made sense to me. Omegas get harassed more than anyone, right? Why should the most vulnerable population be forbidden from learning to defend themselves?” Hakyeon didn’t have an answer for him. It had never made sense to him either, but to hear an alpha say it too…

“So that’s…okay?” Hakyeon asked, speaking barely above a whisper. “If I…if I make a fuss in public, o-or hit an alpha, or bite them…you wouldn’t say it’s improper?” Hakyeon’s eyes were wide, and Taekwoon could feel his desperate yet tentative hope. He couldn’t believe it, and that made Taekwoon deeply sad. Hakyeon must’ve really been trained to believe he had no right to defend himself. No wonder he’d frozen up.

“Hakyeonie.” Taekwoon took his hand. “If anyone, alpha or no, harasses you, you have every right to fight back. You have every right to do whatever it takes to defend yourself; and I will never punish you for that. It’s not improper. What those alphas did today was improper. I mean, please, don’t put yourself at risk, but…but you should be able to stand up for yourself.” 

Hakyeon was staring at him with an open mouth. He’d never had the right to defend himself before. And he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t freeze up next time, but knowing that he didn’t _have_ to…it made a difference.

Taekwoon gave a startled squeak when Hakyeon set his hot chocolate aside, and tackled the alpha into a hug. Taekwoon fell back against the cushions. Hakyeon squeezed so hard he could barely breathe, the omega’s eyes shut tight, tear tracks on his cheeks. When he’d recovered from his moment of shock, Taekwoon returned the hug, holding Hakyeon to him.

“So…would you like to learn Taekwondo?” he asked after a while. Hakyeon pressed his face into Taekwoon’s shirt.

“Yes.” 

 

……………………………

 

Hakyeon fidgeted nervously with his purse strap, checking his phone for no reason for what must’ve been the twentieth time. He wasn’t usually all that nervous to meet new people—but then again, he wasn’t usually meeting them alone. Taekwoon had told him that Wonshik’s boyfriend, Jaehwan, was just dying to meet him. When Hakyeon had agreed to meet him today, he’d assumed Taekwoon would be coming with; but it turned out the alpha had a big test tomorrow and simply couldn’t afford to go out. Hakyeon had thought about rescheduling, but that seemed rude to Jaehwan. He was one of Taekwoon’s good friends, after all. Hakyeon had to make sure the other omega liked him. 

So here he was, set to meet Jaehwan alone. Hakyeon knew he shouldn’t be nervous, but it had been a while since he made an effort to befriend someone new. Despite his outgoing personality, Hakyeon was an introvert at heart, and he was perfectly content staying home by himself and making candles. He didn’t need a large group of friends. Besides, after high school, he’d found he was seeing his old friends less and less. Most of his friends had been omegas, and most had gotten married straight out of high school. They’d moved in with their new mates, taken on new responsibilities, and simply lost touch with him. Hakyeon’s community college was one of the only colleges in the area that accepted omegas, and even then there were few enough that actually went. No one at Hakyeon’s college had really made an effort to befriend him (unless in the hopes of courting him), so really, it had been a while since he went out for fun with anyone besides Taekwoon. He was both excited and anxious. He was the new one, someone who had inserted himself into an already established friend group. Would Jaehwan like him? What if he didn’t live up to the other omega’s expectations? 

Hakyeon turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A male omega was standing before him, smiling widely. He had a cute face—quite the nose, but it suited his features, and slightly curly hair. Before Hakyeon could say anything the other omega had wrapped him in a sudden, enthusiastic hug.

“Hi, Hakyeon!” he exclaimed. Hakyeon stumbled at the unexpected embrace.

“Uh, hi,” he managed. This had to be Jaehwan. He had a sweet scent that reminded Hakyeon of bubblegum. Jaehwan pulled back, eyes wide and excited.

“It’s so good to meet you! And wow, Taekwoon was right, you’re _gorgeous!_ I’d be jealous if I weren’t so cute.” Hakyeon blinked.

“Uh…yeah,” he said. Jaehwan giggled and grabbed his hand, tugging him up to the counter. They’d decided to meet at a smoothie shop.

“What do you want? My treat,” Jaehwan said brightly.

“Oh, I can’t let you do that—“

“Sure you can. One of my favorite ways to get back at my parents is to spend their money as frivolously as possible,” Jaehwan explained, still in that happy, carefree tone. Hakyeon didn’t know how to respond to that, so he simply agreed. Jaehwan bought them both smoothies and took Hakyeon to what was apparently his favorite table.

“I gotta say, I’m so happy you’re here,” Jaehwan went on as soon as they were seated. He seemed to be quite the talker. “I mean, Taekwoonie’s great, and I love Wonshikie to death, but alphas can be total meatheads sometimes. I’m _so_ glad I’ve got another omega to talk to now.” Jaehwan was still smiling so innocently. He reminded Hakyeon of an excited child, with how quickly he seemed ready to make friends. It was rather endearing. 

“You don’t have anyone else?” Hakyeon asked, genuinely curious. How could it be that Jaehwan’s only friends were two alphas? But Jaehwan just shook his head.

“When you’ve got parents like mine, any kind of fun is “indecent.” Besides, after being stuck in etiquette lessons all day, I barely have time to sneak out and see Wonshikie. It’s been hell trying to find another omega to hang out with.” Jaehwan shrugged, looking a little shy for the first time as he glanced at his smoothie. “So anyway, when I heard Taekwoonie married you, I was really excited. I thought you might like to be friends.” Hakyeon found his heart warming at Jaehwan’s sincerity. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I would.” Jaehwan looked up. “Honestly I don’t really have any omega friends either. There were hardly any at my college, so…I could use someone too,” Hakyeon said with a small smile. Jaehwan looked delighted, and also surprised.

“Wow. You went to college?”

“Only a little bit,” Hakyeon admitted. “My parents made me drop out when I got married.” Jaehwan nodded soberly.

“Damn. But hey, at least you got to go, right? My parents would never let me do that.” 

“I’m guessing they don’t know about Wonshik, then?” Hakyeon asked, tipping his head. When he first learned Jaehwan had a boyfriend, he’d assumed his family was more open-minded than Hakyeon’s. But now it sounded like they were even more strict. To his surprise, Jaehwan grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Oh, they know. They just can’t do anything about it.” 

“Really?” Hakyeon leaned forward in interest. It was rare that he found an omega willing to rebel against their parents. Jaehwan nodded, looking proud.

“They tried to marry me off to some rich old alpha when they found out—dude was like, fifty and a total sleaze. But I told them if they tried to marry me off I’d run away and join a strip club. They knew I meant it, too, so they gave in,” Jaehwan explained. Hakyeon’s lips parted in surprise.

“Really?” he breathed. He’d never heard of an omega doing something so bold in real life. Jaehwan blinked, seeming to realize what he’d just said. He blushed, dropping his eyes briefly in discomfort. Maybe he was afraid Hakyeon was judging him, seeing him as a slut or something.

“I mean, it’s not that I _want_ to do something like that,” he explained quickly. “It’s just I really love Wonshik, and they won’t let me marry him, and I just can’t imagine being traded off to some jerk, so…” Jaehwan shrugged, glancing at Hakyeon again. “Sorry. You think I’m indecent, don’t you?” That happy glint in his eyes was gone, and now his shoulders were slumped. All his excitement at meeting a new omega friend seemed to have vanished along with his confidence. It made Hakyeon’s heart give a sharp tug.

“No,” Hakyeon promised. Jaehwan looked up hopefully. “Honestly I think it’s pretty impressive that you stood up to your parents like that. I wish I’d been brave enough to do that.” Hakyeon’s voice softened on the last part. Jaehwan’s eyes widened.

“You mean…with Taekwoon?” he asked. He glanced around before leaning in to speak in a whisper. “Was there someone else? Did they make you marry Taekwoonie instead?” Hakyeon realized what he’d said and waved his hands.

“Oh no, not that. Taekwoon’s great. I wasn’t really talking about the marriage,” he said quickly. Jaehwan looked confused for a moment, and then sad.

“Oh. Were you talking about skating?” he guessed. Hakyeon’s jaw dropped. How had he known? Now it was Jaehwan’s turn to wave his hands. “Sorry. Taekwoonie just mentioned that you used to skate. Oh but he told me you don’t like to talk about it!” Jaehwan smacked the side of his head like he’d just remembered. “Shit, sorry Hakyeon. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s okay,” Hakyeon managed. He’d just been caught very off-guard. He didn’t realize Taekwoon’s friends knew that part of his history. Jaehwan still looked embarrassed.

“Sorry. Forget I said anything. I really need to stop being so nosy.” Hakyeon smiled a little at that.

“Well…it’s not your fault. You can’t really help being nose-y,” he pointed out. Jaehwan blinked, confused for one moment, before going comically cross-eyed to look at his own nose. He snorted, smacking Hakyeon on the arm as they laughed at his bad pun. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Hakyeon said when they’d calmed, “why won’t your parents let you marry Wonshik? He seems nice.” Jaehwan sighed.

“Because my parents don’t care about “nice.” Wonshik’s too young, and he barely makes enough money to support himself, let alone me. I’m an only child, so it’s all on me to uphold the family honor. And since the only way I can do that is to marry a rich, sophisticated alpha…well, my poor rapper boyfriend just doesn’t cut it.” Hakyeon was a little surprised to see Jaehwan sharing all this personal information with him so quickly. They barely knew each other, after all. Jaehwan must’ve really been desperate for another omega to confide in; but then again, of course he had. Surely he could complain to Wonshik about all this, and maybe even Taekwoon, but they could never really understand what it felt like the way Hakyeon could. Hakyeon found himself nodding in sympathy, understanding completely all the frustration and sadness in Jaewhan’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said, reaching forward on impulse to take his hand. “That’s not fair at all.”

“Well…when is the world ever fair for omegas?” Jaehwan replied with a rueful smile. He squeezed Hakyeon’s hand. “But thanks; and hey, don’t be too sad. I’ve made such a fit about this whole thing I’ve finally worn my parents down. They know I’ve already slept with Wonshik, and I keep threatening to tell everyone about it if they try to marry me off, so they’ve finally agreed to let me marry Shikie once he proves he can support us.” Hakyeon perked up at that salacious little detail. He’d forgotten: now that he was married, he was finally allowed to talk about sex. 

“Wow. Is he good?” Hakyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. Jaehwan looked surprised to be asked that. But then he laughed and waggled his own eyebrows.

“Oh yeah. In fact, I heard Taekwoon asked him for a few tips before his wedding night,” Jaehwan added with a knowing little smirk. Hakyeon found his face heating. Was that why Taekwoon was so good? He ought to thank Wonshik.

“So you can marry Wonshik soon?” Hakyeon asked in an effort to change the subject. Thinking about Taekwoon asking for tips on how to pleasure his omega made him blush. He did find it sweet, though. Taekwoon clearly cared a lot about making him feel good.

“Hopefully,” Jaehwan said with another sigh. “He’s working really hard to try and make money for us. If he really wants to get rich quick, though, he’d have to give up on his dream of being a rapper. He’s willing to do it, but I don’t want him to. So we’re both kind of stuck right now.” Jaehwan made a pouty face, and while it was very aegyo, Hakyeon still felt sad for him. He wouldn’t have expected the omega who greeted him so brightly half an hour ago had so many worries in his life. But then, omegas were good at putting on a show to make others happy. 

They talked more after that, about all kinds of things. Jaehwan asked Hakyeon what it had been like to go to college. Hakyeon asked how Jaehwan had met Wonshik (Jaehwan had snuck out with his cousin to go to a nightclub, and Wonshik was the main performer. Wonshik spotted him in the audience and smiled at him. After the performance he found Jaehwan and gave him a rose, and that was that). They complained to each other about omega expectations, enjoying sharing stories that alphas and betas just wouldn’t get. 

“How’s Taekwoonie as a mate?” Jaehwan asked eventually. “He’s always been cool with me, but I know some alphas can be totally different with their mate. Is he nice?” Hakyeon nodded thoughtfully.

“Honestly…he’s been great,” he admitted, putting his chin in his hand. “He’s nice, and respectful, and doesn’t treat me like a servant. He even said he wouldn’t restrict me from making my own choices.” Jaehwan’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Hakyeon nodded. “Wow. That’s great! I thought only Wonshik was that cool.” They went on, and Hakyeon found himself liking Jaehwan more and more. He had such a bubbly personality, and he was so animated about everything. He was funny, too, and Hakyeon almost choked on his smoothie more than once. He hadn’t realized how cathartic it would be to have another omega (especially an open-minded one) to confide in. He was glad he hadn’t rescheduled today.

Hakyeon had probably been talking with Jaehwan for an hour or more when he suddenly heard his name.

“Hakyeon? _Cha Hakyeon?”_ Hakyeon looked up. Standing before him was a tall alpha with a boyish face, a wide smile and prominent nose, and—Hakyeon’s jaw dropped. It had been years, but he still remembered that face.

“ _Sanghyuk?”_ Hakyeon gasped. The alpha’s grin widened.

“Goddess above, it _is_ you! How have you been?” Sanghyuk looked like he wanted to hug Hakyeon, but that would be improper, so instead he just bounced excitedly. 

“Um…good,” Hakyeon said, too blindsided to come up with a better response. He hadn’t seen Sanghyuk since he quit skating. They used to be friends, of a sort. Even though they often competed against each other, and even though Hakyeon always beat him (because Hakyeon beat everyone), Sanghyuk had never held it against him. He’d looked up to Hakyeon, all but idolized him, and the two would often hang out together at competitions. They’d been so close, in fact, that Sanghyuk was the only one of Hakyeon’s skating friends he’d said goodbye to in person after he presented. He’d been crying as he handed Sanghyuk the lucky bracelet he always wore under his costumes when he performed, asking Sanghyuk to wear it for him, and win the rest of their competitions in his place. Sanghyuk had cried too, and promised he’d do his best. They’d both known the bracelet wasn’t really lucky; but knowing Sanghyuk would wear it made Hakyeon feel like some part of him would still have a connection to the ice. And back then, that was all the comfort Hakyeon could hope for.

They’d fallen out of contact over the years as their lives got busy and went in completely opposite directions. As much as Hakyeon liked Sanghyuk, hearing about his skating career and progress had hurt too much, and within a few years they’d completely lost contact. Looking at him now, Hakyeon didn’t know what to say. The sorrow of their last parting had clearly faded from Sanghyuk’s consciousness, given how excited and cheerful he looked now. 

“I can’t believe I ran into you!” Sanghyuk went on. 

“Me neither,” Hakyeon managed. He fought to get his scrambled thoughts together, and realized Jaehwan seemed to be waiting to be introduced. “Oh, Jaehwan, this is Sanghyuk. We used to skate together.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Sanghyuk said to Jaehwan, giving him a warm smile and a respectful greeting bow. 

“You too,” Jaehwan agreed, looking intrigued. “So you knew Hakyeonie when he was a skater?” Hakyeon was a little surprised to see Jaehwan already adding “ie” to the end of his name. He must really like him. 

“Yeah. Hakyeon was _incredible,”_ Sanghyuk said, eyes wide. “I used to look up to him so much. I think I squealed like a fanboy the first time he talked to me.” He and Jaehwan both laughed while Hakyeon forced a smile, trying to ignore the painful twinge in his chest. Sanghyuk’s gaze trailed back to Hakyeon. His eyes flicked from Hakyeon’s neck to his left hand, and he brightened even more.

“You got married!” he exclaimed. Hakyeon blinked, glancing at his own hand, only then remembering the wedding band on his finger and the visible bite on his neck.

“Oh. Yeah. Just recently,” he admitted, wondering why he felt strangely embarrassed. Sanghyuk was in the early days of his career and Hakyeon was already married. It made him feel out of place.

“That’s great!” Sanghyuk said warmly. “You must be so happy.” Hakyeon swore he could detect a hint of relief in the alpha’s voice, and realized that maybe Sanghyuk hadn’t forgotten their painful parting after all. It didn’t make Hakyeon feel much better though; everyone, Sanghyuk included (apparently), assumed marriage was the ultimate happiness for omegas. Now that he saw Hakyeon had it,Sanghyuk didn’t have to worry that Hakyeon was still sad, still missed what he’d given up all those years ago. Hakyeon was married, so what did he have to be sad about? His purpose had been fulfilled—well, almost.

“When are you having a baby?” Sanghyuk went on.

“Oh, not for a while,” Hakyeon said haltingly. “He’s still in school, so we wanted to wait till he’s done…”

“Wow,” Sanghyuk said, eyes widening. “You got a young one, huh? Good for you, though. I always thought it would suck to have to marry some old alpha three times your age.” 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon said, managing a weak smile. “Lucky me.” He felt strange, out-of-sorts. He didn’t like where this conversation was going, so he tried to change it. “What have you been up to? Are you still skating?” It seemed obvious, given that Sanghyuk was wearing exercise clothes, but he had to ask.

“Yeah! I’m actually just here for a quick break,” Sanghyuk admitted. “I’m practicing really hard, because…” He trailed off, glancing around before leaning in to whisper to just the two of them. “I’m going to the next olympics.” Jaehwan gasped, and Hakyeon’s stomach dropped.

“You made it to the olympics?” he breathed, just barely remembering not to shout. Sanghyuk nodded, eyes bright with excitement. 

“Isn’t it amazing? Remember how we used to talk about what it would be like if we made it?” he said. Hakyeon just stared. His throat felt tight.

“Yeah,” he managed. He remembered quite clearly. “Congratulations, Sanghyuk.” The alpha beamed.

“Thanks! You should come see me, if you get the chance! I know travel’s expensive and all, but I’m sure I could get tickets for you and your mate. And your little one, if you have one by then.” Sanghyuk was smiling so wide. Hakyeon did his best to return the expression. 

“Thank you.” His voice sounded strange in his own ears. Sanghyuk’s phone vibrated, and he frowned as he checked it.

“Damn. I’m sorry, I have to go. My coach only gave me five minutes. But hey, we should catch up.” Sanghyuk tucked his phone away and turned to Hakyeon. “Do you come here a lot?” 

“We will now,” Jaehwan said with a grin. Sanghyuk laughed. 

“Great! I’m here almost every afternoon—they have the best smoothies. Just bring your mate so I can get his permission to have your phone number, and we can catch up,” he told Hakyeon. Hakyeon bit back some half-formed response about how he didn’t need Taekwoon’s permission, because maybe he did. He’d never asked Taekwoon how he’d feel about Hakyeon having another alpha’s number. Instead he just dredged up another smile.

“Sounds good. Take care, Sanghyuk.”

“You too!” Sanghyuk waved as he left the shop. The moment he was gone Jaehwan turned to Hakyeon excitedly.

“Wow! I didn’t know you had an olympian for a friend. You think he could get me tickets too?” Jaehwan trailed off, eyes going wide when he saw the expression on Hakyeon’s face. “Whoa. Are you okay?” Hakyeon was staring at his smoothie. Why had he gotten coconut? It was white, like snow, and it was the last thing he needed to see right now. All memory of the fun he’d been having with Jaehwan had been wiped by that encounter. 

Sanghyuk was going to the olympics. It was what every ice skater he’d ever known growing up had dreamed of. It had been his dream. As much as Hakyeon wanted to be happy, purely, selflessly happy for Sanghyuk, all he could think when he heard was, _That could’ve been me._

Sanghyuk was good, but Hakyeon was better. He’d been better than everyone! There was no reason, no reason _at all_ that he shouldn’t be going to the olympics with Sanghyuk, competing beside him, finishing with a medal around his neck, except…except he smelled soft instead of strong. Except he had to abandon his life for a day or two every month for a heat. Except that he was bitten and claimed and his life no longer belonged to him—it hadn’t belonged to him since he had to give up skating.

“Hakyeon,” Jaehwan insisted. “Are you feeling alright?” No, he didn’t feel alright. He head hurt and his chest burned and his eyes were stinging. He wanted to throw his half-empty glass at the wall, but it wasn’t the smoothie shop’s fault he was hurting and they didn’t deserve that. So instead he stood abruptly, hands shaking as he gathered his jacket and purse. 

“I’m sorry, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said in a low voice, “but I have to go.” 

“Oh. Okay,” Jaehwan said, clearly at a loss. He could smell Hakyeon’s distress. “Is there…anything I can do?”

“Nothing you need to do,” Hakyeon murmured, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll text you, okay?”

“…Okay,” Jaehwan agreed. His worried gaze followed Hakyeon out of the shop.

 

Hakyeon could hardly keep it together on the walk home. When a couple alphas catcalled him he actually growled at them, and it was so out-of-character for an omega that the two alphas just stood there, dumbfounded. Hakyeon didn’t know why seeing Sanghyuk, and hearing about his success, had affected him so much. He’d always known Sanghyuk would make it big. He was an incredible skater, and his status lent him the freedom to do whatever he wanted. And Hakyeon had always wanted success for his friend—he’d given Sanghyuk that bracelet for a reason, right? But if Sanghyuk had made it to the olympics, there was no doubt now that Hakyeon could have too. And just knowing, just _knowing_ for sure what he could’ve been…it made Hakyeon feel like he was thirteen again, on his knees in front of his parents, crying and begging them not to take skating away from him, even knowing his parents had no more say in it than he did. It was the industry itself that said no omegas allowed. 

Oh, it hurt. It shouldn’t, after so many years, but dammit it still did. The moment Hakyeon got to the apartment he slammed the door shut, leaned against it, and slid to the floor. He put his face in his hands, breathing in shuddery gasps as he tried to keep contained. He could feel tears pooling in his palms.

“Hakyeon?” Oh. Hakyeon had forgotten Taekwoon was home. He should’ve gone to the bathroom or something to have his breakdown in private, but it was too late now. The alpha was kneeling beside him, his worry palpable. “Goddess, are you okay? What happened?” Hakyeon just shook his head. He couldn’t explain this to Taekwoon. How would he ever understand? Hakyeon was supposed to be happy with what he had, content. He was supposed to be a good omega and throw himself into his role, revel in being a housemate, never want for anything that his mate couldn’t provide. Supportive or not, Taekwoon wouldn’t want a bad omega. 

Besides, there was nothing Taekwoon could do, no matter how much freedom he allowed Hakyeon to have. This was out of even his control, so there was no point in Hakyeon risking his status as a proper mate to cry to Taekwoon about a dream no one could give back.

“Was it Jaehwan?” Taekwoon pressed. “Did he say something mean to you?” Hakyeon shook his head again. Taekwoon sighed, stressed and at a loss. “Hakyeon, please…I want to help. Can’t you tell me what happened?”

“…There’s nothing you can do,” Hakyeon whispered. It only made him feel more helpless. There was nothing anyone could do. He sensed Taekwoon fighting with himself, trying to pick the right words to drag the truth out of Hakyeon. But finally he seemed to realize the omega didn’t want to share, not right now, and pushing him to do so would only end badly. So after a minute or so of listening to Hakyeon’s soft gasps, of seeing him cry into his hands, he slid arms around him and gently lifted him up.

“Come on. The doorway’s no place to sit,” Taekwoon murmured softly. Hakyeon allowed Taekwoon to carry him to the living room. The alpha sat, holding Hakyeon against him, and began to rock side to side, soothing. It was such a caring gesture it made Hakyeon well up more. He turned his face into Taekwoon’s shirt, letting the soft cloth and the alpha’s reassuring scent slowly numb the pain of regret. Hakyeon didn’t know how many minutes had passed before Taekwoon finally spoke again.

“Do I need to beat someone up?” the alpha asked softly. Hakyeon managed a small laugh; he’d stopped crying a while ago.

“No,” he murmured. 

“Should I be mad at Jaehwan?”

“No. I like Jaehwan.” 

“…Is there really nothing I can do?” Taekwoon asked at last. Hakyeon could tell that it hurt Taekwoon to see him like this and not know how to help. He hugged him, grateful for the alpha’s comfort, at least. 

“Not right now,” he admitted quietly.

“Then…will you tell me, eventually?” Taekwoon said hopefully. He just wanted to understand. Hakyeon squeezed him.

“Eventually,” he promised. Taekwoon kissed his hair.

“Okay.” They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Taekwoon resumed his rocking, and Hakyeon found his lids drooping at the soothing motion. He didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until Taekwoon woke him up. The alpha shook him gently, kissing his forehead as Hakyeon blinked heavy lids.

“Wha…?” Hakyeon mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He was groggy from falling asleep on the couch, and he had no clue how long he’d been out. He felt a burst of affection through the bond—Taekwoon thought he was adorable when he was sleepy.

“I got dinner,” Taekwoon murmured, taking a seat beside him. Hakyeon sat up when something delicious brushed his nose. Taekwoon had ordered his favorite chicken. Hakyeon smiled, so moved by the little gesture he forgot his lingering sadness for a moment. He kissed Taekwoon just to see the delight in the alpha’s eyes. 

They ate together, watching some silly cartoon to take their minds off what had happened before Hakyeon fell asleep. Physical touch was comforting to Hakyeon, so he snuggled against Taekwoon for the rest of the evening. 

When they went to bed Taekwoon cradled him close, humming a soft lullaby that soothed Hakyeon’s mind. He almost felt like he was being rocked again, and closed his eyes to sink into the feeling. Taekwoon was so kind. At least Hakyeon had this, someone who treasured him for far more than his looks or scent. Taekwoon had wanted so badly today to understand. He was friends with Wonshik and Jaehwan, the most unconventional alpha/omega couple Hakyeon had ever met, and he was good to Hakyeon, and wanted to understand what was hurting him. He wasn’t like any alpha Hakyeon knew, even his own siblings. He didn’t want to think about it tonight, what seeing Sanghyuk had done. But the next time it came up—the next time it broke Hakyeon down—he thought he'd be able to tell Taekwoon about it. Because after the way Taekwoon cared for Hakyeon, after he’d shown how much he loved him…Hakyeon wanted him to understand too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst has made its official comeback! Sorry there was less Neo in this chapter, but there's plenty to come :) Thanks for all the feedback so far-it is greatly appreciated! And as always, thanks for reading <3


	9. Echoes

 

Hakyeon’s fingers curled in the sheets, spine arching to press his hips back into Taekwoon’s. This might be his favorite thing about weekends: the sleepy morning sex that made for the best kind of wake up. Taekwoon was so warm and loose from sleep, and there was something extra-sensual in the kisses he pressed to Hakyeon’s neck, in the lazy but deep roll of his hips; and the way he slid his arms around Hakyeon and hugged him…goddess, he loved this. Hakyeon had always hated feeling vulnerable around alphas, and nothing made him more vulnerable than this, lying beneath one, allowing one inside him. But Taekwoon always held him so tenderly, like everything about him was precious. Hakyeon had quickly found that he loved the way Taekwoon’s body heat enveloped him, the way the alpha’s arms formed an embrace, not a cage, and made him feel safe. Cared for. It allowed him to let go, forget anxiety and simply enjoy the pleasure of it all. 

Hakyeon’s lips brushed the pillow, half-muffling his moan as that pleasure reached its dazzling crescendo, overwhelming him in a burst of ecstasy; and with it came a deep fondness, almost instinctual, for the person who’d provided it. That person came moments later, and Hakyeon purred at the now-familiar feeling of warmth flowing into him. Taekwoon laid his cheek against Hakyeon’s shoulder blade, breathing heavy as he came down. For a few minutes they simply lay there, catching their breath. The moment Taekwoon pulled out, Hakyeon rolled over to look up at him, and Taekwoon smiled that sweet, loving smile.

He lay down, grabbed Hakyeon, and pulled him on top of him, so the omega was lying across his chest. Hakyeon laughed in surprise at the sudden movement, and Taekwoon grinned at the sound. His hand played idly with the hair at the nape of Hakyeon’s neck while he admired him, eyes soft and warm as they traced every inch of Hakyeon’s face. It used to make Hakyeon blush, when Taekwoon looked at him like that. But now that he was getting used to it, he found he could simply enjoy it. When holding his head up got tiring, Hakyeon rested his chin on Taekwoon’s chest and smiled up at him. Taekwoon almost squealed.

“I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to be this cute,” Taekwoon murmured, still playing with his hair. Hakyeon waggled his eyebrows.

“Didn’t know you married an accomplished criminal, did you?” he teased. Taekwoon chuckled, squeezing him affectionately. 

“I’m glad I did.” He kissed Hakyeon’s forehead. “What do you want for breakfast?” Taekwoon always made him breakfast on the weekends (well, more like brunch, since they tended to sleep through half the morning). He insisted on it, since Hakyeon cooked for them all week, and Hakyeon wasn’t complaining. The alpha enjoyed cooking anyway. 

“Hmm. I saw a recipe for banana milk pancakes the other day…” Hakyeon began. Taekwoon smiled; he knew Hakyeon’s love for the drink had no bounds. 

“Banana milk pancakes it is,” he declared. He gave Hakyeon another kiss before throwing back the covers. 

 

By the time Hakyeon emerged from the shower, wrapped in a fluffy robe, Taekwoon had finished the pancakes. Hakyeon walked into the kitchen to see the alpha setting a fluffy stack of golden cakes, tinged yellow, on the table. His mouth watered at the smell. 

“We’ll have to replenish your supply of banana milk,” Taekwoon admitted as he put a plate of bacon beside the pancakes. He was wearing Hakyeon’s frilly apron again. “But I think it was worth it.”

“Judging by the smell, I think you’re right,” Hakyeon agreed. Taekwoon looked proud, and it was such a cute expression Hakyeon sauntered over just to give him a kiss. Taekwoon still looked surprised but delighted whenever he did that. He hugged Hakyeon, nuzzling him the way alphas liked to do to show affection. He only let go when Hakyeon murmured that the pancakes would start to get cold. Taekwoon pulled away, but he looked perfectly happy and content as he took a seat. Hakyeon marveled again at how easy he was to please. It seemed even the smallest of gestures from Hakyeon, a kiss or a kind word or a hug, were enough to make Taekwoon glow. 

“Are you always like this?” Hakyeon found himself asking as he sat down. Taekwoon tipped his head in question.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you always so…happy? Content?” Hakyeon managed. He didn’t want to sound rude or anything—being happy was great. It just surprised him a bit. Taekwoon had seemed like such a reserved person when they first met, and Hakyeon had noticed that when they went out in public, Taekwoon did tend to be quiet. He’d stick close to Hakyeon, partly out of protectiveness, but Hakyeon also suspected it was for his own comfort. When the clerk at the grocery struck up a conversation with them once, Taekwoon had practically hid behind Hakyeon, allowing the omega to do the talking. Stoic, that was the word for the way Taekwoon acted when they went out, or were surrounded by people. But when they were home, or when it was just the two of them, Taekwoon seemed the opposite. He smiled all the time, his soft voice eagerly engaging Hakyeon in conversation. Hakyeon was starting to feel like he had magic powers, with the way Taekwoon all but transformed with him.

Taekwoon looked surprised by Hakyeon’s question.

“It’s just, I guess I had the wrong first impression?” Hakyeon said quickly, trying to make up for any offense he might’ve caused. “You seemed sort of…stoic, I guess? When we first met. When we go out, too. Not that I’m complaining—I was just wondering if there’s a reason you’re…”

“Different with you?” Taekwoon asked, the hint of a smile playing at his lips. Hakyeon’s face felt warm, and he took a bite of pancake to keep from answering. Taekwoon went on. “Honestly, your first impression wasn’t wrong. I know I can seem kind of…intimidating? I don’t really mean to be, but…I was really shy when I was younger, and once I presented as an alpha, I started to get in trouble for it. Dad said that’s not how alphas act—he thought I was too timid. I even got grounded once for acting too shy at a meeting with some of his investors.”

Hakyeon frowned, feeling a familiar flicker of anger and resentment in his gut. He didn’t like Taekwoon’s father at all. 

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Hakyeon said with a huff. “Anyone can be shy.” Taekwoon looked at him gratefully for that. He was still a bit nervous about how Hakyeon might see him, if he’d think Taekwoon less of an alpha for admitting all this. 

“Thanks. I tried to get over it, but I just couldn’t. People—groups, strangers—still make me nervous, to be honest. Finally I realized that if I couldn’t stop being shy, I’d have to be intimidating. That way people wouldn’t want to approach me in the first place, so I wouldn’t have to try to talk to them and reveal how much I failed as an alpha.” Taekwoon didn’t say those last words with much bitterness. He said them more like a statement of fact, and it made Hakyeon angry again, because he was sure Taekwoon’s father was the reason he would so casually call himself a failure. And to know he’d been purposely isolating himself for years, just so he wouldn’t disappoint himself or his father…Hakyeon shook his head.

“Taekwoon. You’re not a failure,” he said, surprising even himself with the firmness in his voice. Taekwoon looked up in surprise. “Being shy is natural—you can’t help it, just like a lot of people can’t. I’d much rather you be shy than one of those rude alphas who can’t stop running their mouth for five seconds. You know everyone hates those guys.” Taekwoon gave a small chuckle at that. The self-deprecating cave of his shoulders straightened, his posture more confident as he put his chin in his hand and smiled at Hakyeon.

“That’s why,” he murmured, eyes sparkling. 

“That’s why what?” Hakyeon asked.

“That’s why I’m different around you,” Taekwoon admitted in a soft voice. “You’re so honest, Hakyeon, and so kind. It’s such a rare combination…you make me comfortable.” Hakyeon’s heart did that fluttery thing it seemed to be doing a lot now.

“Really?” Taekwoon nodded.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been so relaxed around someone. Even at home I couldn’t really let my guard down, since I felt like Dad was judging me for everything I did. But here, with you, it’s just so…easy. It’s so easy to smile. I’ve never had that before, so…thank you, Hakyeon.” And then Taekwoon was giving Hakyeon that look again, the one he’d given him in bed this morning, the one he seemed to give him at least once a day. The one that made Hakyeon feel like he was the world, at least to the person looking at him.

“You’re…welcome,” Hakyeon managed, not sure what else to say. Taekwoon laughed softly, brushing Hakyeon’s leg with his foot in an affectionate gesture. They finished off the pancakes in comfortable companionship. 

 

They went out later that day to replenish Hakyeon’s banana milk, and stopped by a bakery just for fun. Hakyeon filled nearly a whole tray with melon bread and roll cakes, having found that a simple bat of his eyelashes was all he needed to convince Taekwoon to buy all the dessert they could carry. He was grabbing one last melon bread—strawberry flavored!—when he noticed an alpha in a pretty white coat, who had just entered the shop, call Taekwoon’s name. She looked to be in her thirties, and even though Taekwoon greeted her politely, Hakyeon could see the tell-tale way his shoulders stiffened; he was nervous.

So Hakyeon hurried over and took Taekwoon’s hand. The woman, predictably, got excited and asked Hakyeon if he was Taekwoon’s new mate. Hakyeon happily answered, subtly directing the conversation so that the woman mostly spoke to him. He could feel Taekwoon’s gratitude in the way he squeezed his hand.

It turned out the woman was an investor, and part of the hospital’s board of directors; but Taekwoon didn’t know her well, and so had clammed up upon being expected to talk to her. When they left the bakery Taekwoon hugged him tight, murmuring a thank you. Hakyeon had rescued him from making a bad impression on an important person. 

“Anytime,” Hakyeon promised, smiling into Taekwoon’s coat when the alpha squeezed him again. It felt good to know he had this strength, that it wouldn’t just be Taekwoon protecting him all the time—that he could protect Taekwoon too. Hakyeon liked feeling like an equal, for the first time in years; and Taekwoon didn’t try to take that feeling away from him. If anything, he encouraged it, and Hakyeon found himself wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s torso, holding him like that the whole walk home.

 

……………………………….

 

The next day Taekwoon took Hakyeon to the gym so he could start teaching him some self-defense moves. He was so excited at the thought of training with Hakyeon, and how fun it would be to teach him, that he somehow managed to forget completely that his usual gym was on the second floor of a building where the first floor was, of all things, an ice-skating rink.

The moment they walked through the front doors Hakyeon froze. So did Taekwoon. His heart skipped a beat as he realized his mistake. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say a thing Hakyeon deliberately looked away from the rink and began walking, following the signs that directed him to the gym on the second floor. Taekwoon followed quickly, guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders. Why was he so _dense?_ He’d been coming to this gym for years, and he’d all but forgotten the ice-skating rink existed until just now. It just hadn’t crossed his mind until he’d seen the pain flash in Hakyeon’s eyes before the omega turned away. Taekwoon decided he might have to find a new gym after this.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon murmured as they walked up the stairs. Hakyeon shook his head.

“It’s okay,” he replied softly. “It shouldn’t be a big deal.” But it was, and Taekwoon understood why. So he slid an arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders, and to his relief, Hakyeon leaned into him. When they got to the second floor, out of sight of the rink, Taekwoon led him to a training room, complete with mats and standing punching bags. There was an alpha and a beta practicing kickboxing in one corner, and they shot the couple confused looks when they saw Hakyeon’s exercise clothes. What was an omega doing in this part of the gym?

Taekwoon just kept his arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders and led him to the other side of the room, so he wouldn’t have to deal with any sneering looks. No matter how well he did today, he’d probably get laughed at by any alphas who chose to watch. So Taekwoon took them to the most private corner he could find and dragged a standing punching bag with him. 

He showed Hakyeon how to wrap his hands, smiling when he saw how proud Hakyeon looked at the finished work. They began with a warm up, and some stretches. Hakyeon was still incredibly flexible, as it turned out, and Taekwoon’s cheeks warmed when he thought about how they might be able to take advantage of that when they got home. Hakyeon shot him a look, sensing Taekwoon’s thoughts, and smirked. He slid into middle splits, and when his thighs touched the floor, he raised an eyebrow at Taekwoon, looking smug. Taekwoon coughed and tugged his shirt down, glad he hadn’t worn tight pants today. Hakyeon giggled to himself.

When they were ready, Taekwoon started by showing Hakyeon a basic stance. He fixed Hakyeon’s position, keeping his hands light and efficient and ignoring the desire to just wrap them around Hakyeon and hug him instead. He still wanted to do that every time he touched Hakyeon, it seemed. 

Hakyeon picked up the moves Taekwoon taught him with surprising speed. Then again, Hakyeon _had_ been a figure skater. Skaters and dancers had to learn to move their bodies in new ways all the time. Taekwoon supposed this was a bit like learning dance moves, for Hakyeon. His strikes didn’t have the force behind themthat Taekwoon’s did, but Hakyeon was already figuring out how to use momentum and body movement to make up for his lack of muscle mass. Taekwoon was honestly impressed. 

Taekwoon had made sure to place Hakyeon in a position where the punching bag would block his view of that other alpha and beta, so he wouldn’t have to deal with their snide looks. But when Hakyeon delivered a roundhouse kick that sent the bag rocking, the alpha and beta’s smirks vanished. Taekwoon gave them a smirk of his own, and they avoided his eyes after that. 

By the end of the session Hakyeon was panting, dripping with sweat, and his knuckles were bruised beneath the wrappings. But he was smiling, glowing with pride and excitement. 

“Did I do well? he asked Taekwoon, eyes wide and hopeful. Taekwoon grinned and scooped him up, not caring at all that Hakyeon was damp with sweat as he lifted him off his feet in a hug.

“You did amazing!” Taekwoon said honestly, kissing his flushed cheek. “I wouldn’t want to mess with you.” Hakyeon giggled, hugging Taekwoon back. He knew he wasn’t really someone Taekwoon would be afraid to mess with (not yet, anyway), but now that he’d seen how well he could do, he thought he could get there one day. 

“Thank you, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said meaningfully, hugging him tight. 

“No need to thank me,” Taekwoon murmured, running a hand through his damp hair. “I want you to feel safe.” He pulled back, cupping Hakyeon’s cheeks to admire his bright eyes. “Next week we can try some sparring. I know a few moves for how to escape when someone grabs you, and I think those would be great for you to know.” Hakyeon nodded excitedly. Learning all this was fun, and Taekwoon made a great teacher. He was patient, and encouraging, and good at explaining things. Hakyeon was really enjoying spending this time with him.

Taekwoon was clearly enjoying it too, especially with the way his eyes traced Hakyeon as he bent to put on his shoes. Hakyeon had worn athletic leggings today, and even though married omegas weren’t technically supposed to wear a lot of tight clothes, Taekwoon was far from complaining. In fact, he was holding his jacket in front of his crotch when Hakyeon stood up, and the omega didn’t have to ask why. He smirked and began to fan himself. 

“You know, I sure could use a bath,” Hakyeon said, voice almost a purr. “I’m _so_ sweaty.”

“I noticed,” Taekwoon admitted. His voice sounded a little tight, and Hakyeon stifled a laugh. 

“Gosh, I’m so sore, too. Whatever will I do?” 

“I could give you a massage,” Taekwoon offered. He was starting to look a little desperate, very conscious of making sure that jacket kept the front of his pants covered. Hakyeon took a drink of water, letting Taekwoon watch the way his throat bobbed, the way moisture glistened on his lips when he lowered the bottle. Taekwoon bit his lip, and it was all Hakyeon could do not to laugh. He almost felt bad—Taekwoon smelled so aroused anyone they passed by would probably pick up on it. Hakyeon pressed close to Taekwoon and whispered in his ear.

“If you give me a massage, you can join me in that bath.” His breath tickled the alpha’s ear, and Taekwoon gave a growl so low only Hakyeon could hear it. It made his blood tingle.

“Let’s go home,” Taekwoon said, leading him quickly toward the stairs. Hakyeon couldn’t hold back a tiny laugh this time. He wondered if Taekwoon would insist on running home. 

When they passed the ice-skating rink, Hakyeon told himself not to look. He almost made it. But at the last second Hakyeon turned, just for a peek, and nearly stopped dead when he caught a glimpse of dyed brown hair and broad shoulders gliding across the ice. 

No. What were the odds? What were the goddessdamned odds that _this_ was the rink Sanghyuk used to practice? Though when Hakyeon thought about it, it made sense. This place was only a block away from the smoothie shop where he’d first seen him. Of course he’d be here.

Taekwoon seemed to notice his hesitation and paused, forgetting for a moment his single-minded mission to get home and get Hakyeon in the bathtub. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I forgot about the rink. We can go to another gym next time.” But, for some reason he couldn’t quite fathom, Hakyeon shook his head.

“No,” he said softly, eyes on Sanghyuk’s back as the alpha paused for a drink. “No, I…would rather keep coming here.” He knew he’d run into Sanghyuk again if he kept coming here. Taekwoon would too. And Hakyeon knew he should be avoiding that, should be leaving every trace of his past behind. But some reason…he just couldn’t let it go. He had to come back.

“Okay,” Taekwoon agreed. He seemed confused, but he didn’t push. Hakyeon tore his eyes away, turning his head before Sanghyuk could spot him. 

“Come on,” Hakyeon said, forcing lightness back into his voice. He wound his arms around Taekwoon, managing to sneak his hand under the alpha’s jacket and give what it hid a quick squeeze. “I _really_ want that massage.” Taekwoon almost yelped in surprise; but then he gave another one of those low, aroused growls, and if Hakyeon weren’t in public he would’ve shivered. Taekwoon tightened his grip and began to lead Hakyeon away.

“Come on, you vixen,” Taekwoon muttered, lips twitching in an attempt to suppress his grin. Hakyeon giggled, pressing close to Taekwoon. He followed him out, letting the alpha’s enticing scent distract him from the lingering image of Sanghyuk’s skates on the ice--from the way it echoed in the back of his mind with each step he took.

 

 

……………………..

 

 

Taekwoon sighed heavily as the elevator doors slid open, revealing his floor of the apartment complex. It had been a long day, and Taekwoon couldn’t wait to get home to Hakyeon. He’d found that nothing cured a bad day better than hugging the omega close and breathing in his sweet, soothing scent. All Taekwoon wanted to do now was sit on the couch and cuddle him. He was looking forward to it, his mood already lifted by the time he opened the door to their apartment. 

The first thing he heard was Hakyeon’s voice. At first he assumed the omega was on the phone, but when he caught the affectionate lilt in his voice, he stopped in confusion. Hakyeon probably sounded more loving now than he ever had while speaking to Taekwoon. Who would he be talking to on the phone like that?

Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat when he heard words that sounded awfully like “I love you.” Did…did Hakyeon have a secret lover? Was he having an affair? Had he already given up on his marriage, already decided Taekwoon was unlovable and gone elsewhere? Or did he have someone even before they’d gotten married and kept it a secret?

Taekwoon was suddenly half-panicked. The thought of losing Hakyeon already, or of never having had a chance in the first place…it was unbearable. He wanted to be angry at the thought, but knowing Hakyeon had been pushed into this marriage and anger wasn’t entirely fair, all he could feel was worry. 

Taekwoon crept quietly to the living room, hoping to hear better what was going on. He knew he shouldn’t panic _yet,_ but his imagination was already running wild. Could their marriage be over already? Or was this something they could work through, maybe? Taekwoon peered around the corner, his heart almost beating out of his chest. 

Hakyeon wasn’t on the phone. He had no electronics anywhere near him, as far as Taekwoon could tell. But he _was_ holding a watering can. 

“Oh! Look who got even prettier,” Hakyeon cooed as he trickled some water into a cute cup of daisies. The omega had the quite the plant collection—Taekwoon had had no idea he loved them so much, but their apartment was full of them and seemed to get some sort of new greenery every week. Taekwoon had once asked Hakyeon how much he’d spent on plants since they moved in, and the omega had deftly avoided the question. Not that Taekwoon minded. As long as they made Hakyeon happy, the expense was worth it.

“And you’re looking extra handsome, Sir Spines,” Hakyeon said then, giving just a small splash to a round cactus. “I bet you could have a flower this year if you keep it up.” And suddenly Taekwoon slumped, letting out the heavy breath he’d been holding. He felt like a fool. A relieved, happy fool. Hakyeon wasn’t cheating on him. He was just doting on his plants. Taekwoon straightened up, elated and brimming with endearment as he leaned against the wall and watched Hakyeon move to a spider plant.

“Hm,” Hakyeon said, putting a hand on his hip and frowning at the long-leafed plant. He hadn’t noticed Taekwoon yet. “Now I don’t want to sound harsh, but Shelob, _you_ could try a little harder. Your leaves ought to be longer by now.” Hakyeon began to give the plant water. “I know, it’s my fault,” he went on in apology. “Do you need more sunlight? Should we give you Persephone’s spot?” 

“But then where’s Persephone going to go?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon jumped so hard he spilled water on the floor, whipping around to see Taekwoon in the archway. “Sorry,” Taekwoon said, holding up his hands. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Hakyeon wilted, sighing in relief. His ears turned red, and Taekwoon could tell he was embarrassed to have been caught talking to his plants.

“I love how encouraging you are,” Taekwoon continued, walking into the living room to slide his arms around Hakyeon. He didn’t think the omega’s talking to the plants was embarrassing—he found it absolutely adorable, in fact. 

“Well…I know it doesn’t really make a difference, but…” Hakyeon muttered, too embarrassed to look up. Taekwoon kissed him fondly.

“I bet it does. Your houseplants are greener and happier than my parents' ever were.” Hakyeon perked up at that.

“Really?”

“Really,” Taekwoon agreed. “But then, who wouldn’t bloom at the sound of that gorgeous voice of yours?” Hakyeon flushed, but he was clearly pleased. He hugged Taekwoon tightly before pulling away to finish his rounds. The oven beeped, and Taekwoon offered to fetch whatever was inside so Hakyeon could finish his watering. As he turned to go in the kitchen, he heard Hakyeon whispering to the bonsai tree. He might be embarrassed by chatting with the plants, but apparently he couldn’t resist.

“You’re growing so well,” Hakyeon cooed softly, and Taekwoon bit his lip to stifle a fond chuckle as he went to check on the oven. 

 

That night at dinner Taekwoon watched Hakyeon closely, trying to be subtle about it as he took a bite of the pot pie the omega had decided to make for the first time (it was delicious, and Taekwoon was definitely going to request it again). He thought he’d figured out what had made Hakyeon come home crying last weekend. 

Taekwoon had asked Jaehwan how their meeting went, and Jaehwan had replied enthusiastically that it was great. So Taekwoon had probed, asking if Hakyeon had seemed sad at all when he left, and Jaehwan’s expression had changed.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess he did leave pretty abruptly,” Jaehwan admitted. “Things were going great until this alpha approached us. It turns out he was an old friend from when Hakyeonie used to skate.” Taekwoon had gasped at that.

“Someone he used to skate with?” Jaehwan had nodded.

“He seemed really friendly, as far as I could tell. But as soon as he left Hakyeon just stood up and said he had to go. He seemed upset, but I didn’t really wanna push him with questions. Is he okay?” Jaehwan had looked worried then, so Taekwoon had assured him Hakyeon was fine. 

Was he, though? Taekwoon could put the pieces together now, why Hakyeon had all but had a breakdown that day. Seeing that alpha must’ve been a sharp reminder of his past, a painful echo of what he'd lost, especially if said alpha was still skating when Hakyeon was no longer allowed to. The wistful way Hakyeon had looked at the ice-skating rink yesterday when they went to the gym had all but confirmed it. Hakyeon was missing his past, and though he seemed to have returned to his natural, cheerful disposition since the incident last weekend, Taekwoon could sense something was still eating at Hakyeon, something he’d repressed so deeply Taekwoon couldn’t analyze it through the bond alone.

He wanted to talk to Hakyeon about it, but he didn’t know how to bring it up. He might’ve pushed yesterday, when Hakyeon had (surprisingly) said he wanted to come back to the gym and the rink. Taekwoon probably would’ve asked a few more questions had Hakyeon not seduced him right out of that rink; and they’d had such a good time in that bathtub when they got home, Taekwoon had forgotten to ask about it afterwards.

Taekwoon put his chin in his hand, holding back a sigh as he realized there was still so much he didn’t know about Hakyeon, so many memories and so much past he had yet to explore. But then, he hadn’t exactly been honest with Hakyeon either. Taekwoon knew he’d have to tell him about the jacket. But if he did, would it upset Hakyeon just as much as that encounter with the alpha he used to skate with?

Maybe if Taekwoon got Hakyeon skating again, he’d open up. There was nothing Taekwoon could really do about the professional aspect of it—he wasn’t in charge of the “Professional Ice Skating Association” or whoever it was that dealt with that stuff. But skating had been a part of Hakyeon, part of his heart and soul. Surely he’d at least like to do it for fun, if nothing else? Taekwoon could imagine why he hadn’t asked to go to the rink yet. Children who had their hearts set on a particular career were often strictlykept away from it if they presented as an omega. In order to make sure he embraced his new role, Hakyeon had probably been banned from skating at all. But wouldn’t he want to do it again, if he could?

Taekwoon didn’t know how to bring it up, given how quickly Hakyeon had shut down the last time he mentioned skating. But Hakyeon wanted to return to the gym with the rink. They’d agreed to go there every weekend now to practice self-defense. Maybe next time Taekwoon would ask if Hakyeon would like to skate, too. 

And if he said yes, maybe Taekwoon could finally start to understand how to help his mate be truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you all deserved some fluff this time to temper the angst-fest lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: somewhat graphic non-con. Please read with caution. If you’d prefer just a summary, let me know in the comments, and I’ll be happy to provide one. You can still understand the rest of the story without reading this chapter, so do whatever’s best for you. Thanks.

 

 

It was date night, and Hakyeon and Taekwoon sat cuddled together on the couch. Ordinarily they went out on date night; they’d try a new restaurant and then see a movie, or go for a nighttime walk by the river, or to a cute local bar for some live music. But it had been a busy day, and they were both unusually tired, so they’d decided to stay in. They’d made dinner together and ended up in a flour-fight midway through. By the time they were done they were both coated in white dust, coughing and laughing. 

After dinner they’d settled down in the living room for a movie, randomly choosing one that Jaehwan had recommended. It was good so far, some sort of coming-of-age story that was funny, sad, and sweet. Hakyeon seemed to be enjoying it. Midway through, though, it took a dark turn. One of the main characters went to a house party and met a cute boy. Eventually they slipped away into an empty bedroom for some alone time. At first they were enjoying themselves, but then the boy got too pushy too fast, paying no heed when the girl said no. Taekwoon grimaced when he pushed her down on the bed. It wasn’t easy to watch; but then, he supposed that was the point.

Taekwoon felt Hakyeon move and turned to him. The omega had pressed his face into Taekwoon’s shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. He’d covered his ears, too. He was clearly doing everything he could to block out the scene on the screen, and Taekwoon felt alarmed. Sure, it wasn’t a comfortable thing to watch, but the scene wasn’t _that_ graphic—in fact, it was already over, leaving the rest of what had happened between the girl and boy implied rather than shown. But Hakyeon was tense, and he’d blocked the bond, presumably so Taekwoon wouldn’t feel how distressed he apparently was. 

Taekwoon paused the movie and placed a gentle hand on Hakyeon’s head. Hakyeon opened his eyes, looking up when he realized the sound of the TV was gone. He glanced from the TV to Taekwoon, lowering his hands as his cheeks colored in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “You didn’t have to pause it.” Taekwoon just tipped his head, looking at him closely.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Hakyeon nodded.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Taekwoon said, wishing Hakyeon would open the bond so he could figure out what was wrong.

“Yeah. That was just…it’s hard for omegas to watch that, you know?” Hakyeon managed. He seemed to be struggling to look at Taekwoon. “Every one of us knows someone who’s experienced something like that.” Taekwoon’s brows rose.

“Really?” He hadn’t realized that.

“Of course,” Hakyeon said, as though it were obvious. “It happens all the time.” Taekwoon frowned, discomfort and concern stirring in his gut.

“All the time? I don’t think I’ve known anyone who’s been through that,” he argued. _Well, except one._ But that person was married, and her husband was the culprit. Hakyeon was talking like it was common among even unmarried omegas. Hakyeon just gave him a steady look, tinged with sadness.

“That’s because you’re an alpha, Taekwoon. No one tells alphas about that stuff because all they do is use it against us. They blame us or call us liars. It’s not safe to tell an alpha when that happens. Sometimes it’s not safe to tell anyone.” Hakyeon said that last part very quietly, a glassy look overtaking his eyes for a moment. Taekwoon felt a flicker of worry in his core.

“”Us?”” he asked softly. Hakyeon almost flinched.

“I just meant omegas,” he muttered. Taekwoon wondered if that was true.

“Hakyeon…is there something you want to tell me?” Taekwoon asked, gently probing. Hakyeon shrugged in discomfort, finally looking at him.

“Like what?”

“…I don’t know,” Taekwoon admitted. “Just…are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon promised. He shoulders seemed to relax a bit, like he was glad Taekwoon hadn’t asked something else. “Can we finish the movie?”

“Okay,” Taekwoon agreed softly. He wanted to keep probing, to see if the uncomfortable hunch he had now might be true. But that wasn’t something he had any right to push, so he wouldn’t. Whatever Hakyeon was thinking, it was his business until he decided to share it. Taekwoon pressed play, sliding an arm around the omega. Hakyeon leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon said after a while.

“Hm?”

“I understand why omegas don’t trust alphas,” he said softly. “I believe you. But…you can trust me, okay? No matter what.” Hakyeon took a long moment to answer, staring without seeing at the TV. Finally, he slid an arm around Taekwoon’s torso, pressing into him.

“Okay,” he whispered.

 

……………………………..

 

 

Hakyeon’s ears tingled at the sound of Taekwoon’s moan, the alpha’s pleasure flowing clear and warm through the bond. They’d both been a little horny tonight, but also too tired to work up the energy for full intercourse, and had decided oral was a good compromise. Taekwoon had gone first, working with expert skill until Hakyeon was moaning and spilling down the alpha’s throat. Now it was his turn, and Hakyeon had to admit he loved the low growls and moans Taekwoon gave when he felt good. Hakyeon had thought he would hate doing this, when his mother first talked about it. But Taekwoon did it for him, literally all the time, and because of that Hakyeon felt no resentment in giving back. It was nice seeing Taekwoon in pleasure, particularly after he’d just given Hakyeon yet another mind-bending orgasm. Hakyeon liked it when they made each other happy. 

As such, things were going fine, and Hakyeon didn’t even think about the fact that this was the first time he’d given Taekwoon a blowjob with the intent of finishing. He’d given oral sex for foreplay before, but only far enough to get Taekwoon turned on and ready for intercourse—not to make him come. It shouldn’t have mattered that the intended outcome was different this time; except that, at the last moment, Taekwoon did something Hakyeon didn’t expect. He pulled out, gasping as he came, his release wetting Hakyeon’s skin instead of spilling down his throat. Hakyeon froze when he felt that sticky fluid coat his chest. Taekwoon seemed to have deliberately missed his face, and that was good at least, but…Hakyeon shuddered, a shadowy image flashing visceral before his eyes. Laughter, fear, warm, sticky liquid on his bare skin…

Taekwoon had never done this before. One couldn’t exactly pull out with a knot, so when they made love he always came inside; and that was fine, because that was a sensation Hakyeon had never experienced before Taekwoon. So it was fine. It felt good. And it didn’t matter when Hakyeon came over himself, because that was his own body and it was sort of inevitable, but this…Hakyeon shoved Taekwoon back.

“Why did you do that?” he gasped, voice harsh and cutting. Taekwoon’s eyes went wide.

“What?”

“I didn’t say you could do that!” Hakyeon was almost yelling now, his eyes stinging. Taekwoon gaped.

“I’m sorry,” he said, color draining from his face. “I just thought swallowing might be uncomfortable for you, since I know you’ve never done this before. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You can’t _do_ that, Taekwoon!” Hakyeon snapped, forgetting completely about anything he’d ever learned about not yelling at his alpha. His hands shook as he frantically wiped off the cum with a tissue, fighting to keep that stinging memory from rising to the surface.

“Hakyeon, I’m so sorry,” Taekwoon breathed. He looked mortified. “I had no idea it would upset you so much.” 

“Well you should’ve asked!” Hakyeon growled, throwing the tissue aside. He was really fighting hard not to cry now, and Taekwoon was half-panicked at the sight of his tears. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Taekwoon stammered again. “You’re right, I should’ve asked. I’ll never do it again if you don’t want. Please, just…please don’t be scared of me.” He said that last part in a whisper, and it was only then that Hakyeon became aware of his own fear-scent. He was shaking, drawn away from Taekwoon like he was a monster. The alpha didn’t understand, but he really was sorry. Even if it was an awful thing to do, an awful mistake, Taekwoon had only done it out of worry for Hakyeon’s comfort. Hakyeon could feel that, Taekwoon’s honesty, and he relaxed just a little. His throat felt tight, and he had to swallow hard before speaking.

“Taekwoon…”

“What is it, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, soft and anxious. He could tell there was something more to Hakyeon’s reaction than surface disgust, something deep. The bond hinted at a memory, strong feelings, but Taekwoon couldn’t access any of it. Hakyeon would have to let him in to explain it. Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his ragged breathing. He’d fought to push that memory back for years, but now it wouldn’t go away. Taekwoon was so confused, so hurt and angry with himself, but Hakyeon could hardly acknowledge it because he felt like he was suffocating.

“Hakyeon…did something happen?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon flinched, and felt the alpha’s worry increase. “Is it something you can tell me?”

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon’s voice was rough, his throat and heart hurt, and his mind was reeling. It felt like so much now, to keep it in. He’d done it for years, but only because no one had ever known enough to ask him about it. Now that someone wanted to know, it was suddenly that much harder to keep it in. He opened his eyes to see Taekwoon looking at him with worry, sympathy, pain—raw care for Hakyeon and whatever was tormenting him. Was Taekwoon safe? Could he be the first one? 

“Hakyeon…is it why you couldn’t watch that scene in the movie?” Taekwoon asked softly. He was giving Hakyeon an almost-knowing look, and Hakyeon stilled as he realized that maybe Taekwoon knew already—or at the very least, suspected. Ever since that night, Hakyeon had thought about telling him. He’d wondered and wondered, the possibility of having someone to confide in making him desperate to tell, and the knowledge that Taekwoon might not really be safe keeping his lips sealed. But the alpha had promised Hakyeon could trust him, and in everything he’d ever done since their marriage, he’d proven it. If Taekwoon already suspected what had happened, and he hadn’t demanded Hakyeon tell him, or kicked him out yet…didn’t that mean it was okay? Could it be okay to tell him? In that moment, it had to be, because Hakyeon couldn’t keep it in anymore—he didn’t _want_ to keep it, at least not from someone he was supposed to spend his life with.

“Taekwoon…can I tell you something? Something I never told anyone before?”His voice was soft and scared, uncertain. Taekwoon’s eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. Hakyeon swallowed the lump in his throat. He was afraid to share this—he’d never planned to, having always known it would put his marriage at risk. But Taekwoon had promised him, that day in the park when those alphas harassed him; he’d promised Hakyeon it wasn’t his fault, and that Taekwoon would never hold stuff like that against him. So he took a deep breath. Faster than he would’ve thought possible, the story spilled out.

“When…When I was fifteen, I went to a classmate’s birthday party with some friends,” Hakyeon began. “It was supposed to be small and simple, mostly omegas and betas…but when I got there it turned out that was just a cover. Her parents were out of town, and she’d invited a ton of people, including a bunch of alphas. Everyone was drinking, and it was really loud…” Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon’s growing foreboding. He already knew this story was heading in a bad direction.

“I didn’t really want to be there,” Hakyeon went on, gripping the sheets tightly. “But everyone else wanted to stay, so I stayed. They even got me to drink a little, even though I knew it was improper for an omega. I think the alcohol relaxed me, enough that I didn’t think about how dangerous it might be to be alone. I think I must’ve looked drunk, cause these two alpha boys approached me and started flirting with me.” Taekwoon looked paler than milk.

“Hakyeon…” he murmured, heart pounding in dread of hearing what came next. He took Hakyeon’s hand.

“I shouldn’t have talked to them,” Hakyeon whispered. “But I knew one of them—he was really nice, and he’d even stopped a different alpha from harassing me at school once. So I…I trusted him. When he asked if he could show me something…I followed him.” Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut, shame coloring his voice. He felt Taekwoon squeeze his hand, and that little show of support gave him the courage to go on. “The moment they got me alone, he grabbed me and dragged me into some random bedroom,” Hakyeon said, voice shaking. “He covered my mouth, but the music was so loud I don’t think anyone would’ve heard me scream anyway.” Taekwoon squeezed his hand again, his eyes swimming. Hakyeon’s breathing picked up. “He threw me down and told me to strip. I didn’t, at first—I didn’t even understand what was going on. But then he growled and said that if I didn’t get naked, they’d rape me. They were older, and much bigger than me, and we were all alone and I was so scared, so…I did it,” Hakyeon admitted, two tears slipping down his cheeks as he remembered what it had been like, removing his clothes with shaking hands, trying not to cry because it only made those alphas leer more, and failing. Taekwoon growled, even as his own tears slid free, furious at the unnamed alphas. Hakyeon seemed to be struggling then to go on.

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too difficult,” Taekwoon assured him, despite how desperately he wanted to know more. He felt Hakyeon shake his head.

“I…I want to, but…Taekwoon, will you hate me for it?” His voice cracked. He was risking a lot by sharing this, his marriage and by extension, his life. But now that he’d finally begun to talk about it out loud, he desperately wanted someone to know—to understand. Taekwoon hugged him tight. 

“Never,” he promised. _Promised…_ and if what the bond was telling him right now was true, he could trust Taekwoon. He could trust him with this. So Hakyeon went on.

“They made me—“ Hakyeon faltered, having to take another breath before going on. “They made me lay on the bed with my legs spread, and they took turns jerking themselves off right in front of me.”

_Come on, baby, spread ‘em wider._ Hakyeon could hear their voices, almost feel the phantom touch of hands on his knees, pushing his legs apart. 

“I wanted to run, but there was always one guarding the door, and I was _so_ scared, Taekwoon. If they caught me and raped me, I might be forced to marry one of them.” Taekwoon shook his head, choking back an angry sob. It was true; it was all too common that a family who discovered their omega had been raped, rather than risk the shame of the world knowing their omega had been deflowered before marriage, would instead force said omega to marry their attacker. Too many people acted like that marriage made up for it, like some antiquated concept of chastity was more important than the omega's life or safety. They put the chains on the victim instead of the criminal.

“So I just…laid there,” Hakyeon admitted in a whisper, voice thick. “I was afraid to move at all, and the way they looked at me was just…” Hakyeon shook his head, throat tight. “They laughed at me, and called me a slut. They spat on me, and came on me. I—“ Hakyeon’s voice broke. “Goddess I felt so helpless, Taekwoon. I was sure they were gonna rape me anyway, but I couldn’t…I didn’t know what to do.” Hakyeon’s breathing was rough, words shaking as they left his mouth. Taekwoon wanted to help, but he didn’t know what to do beyond holding him. He felt helpless himself, and it was maddening. 

“That’s why,” he whispered. Realization washed over Taekwoon, followed by a deep wave of disgust and anger for himself. That was why Hakyeon had panicked when Taekwoon came on him—it was exactly what those boys had done. Taekwoon couldn’t breathe for a moment, could hardly do more than choke out an “I’m sorry,” having never meant the words more in his life. Hakyeon had to take several deep breaths before he could go on.

“…I’d never been so relieved when they finally left,” Hakyeon managed eventually. “I think I just lay there for a while, cause I didn’t know what to do. But then I realized they might come back, so I put on my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom and tried to wash that gross stuff off of me…” Hakyeon shuddered with the memory. It was one of the most visceral parts of what happened to him, why Taekwoon doing what he’d done had wrenched that memory to the surface. The moment Hakyeon had seen his face in that bathroom mirror, he’d taken one look at the cum smeared across his skin and burst into tears. He’d turned the water so hot it burned him, scrubbing his face until it was raw, but even when it was all gone he hadn’t felt clean. 

“When I got back to my friends they asked why I was crying, but I couldn’t tell them. I just made one of my beta friends take me home.”

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon was hugging him tightly, tears of pain and fury leaking down his cheeks. He was shaking with anger, and Hakyeon could feel his desire to rip those other alphas to tiny, bloody bits. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed. Hakyeon swallowed hard, blinking back his own tears.

“I couldn’t tell my parents what happened to me. I couldn’t tell anyone. I was at a party I wasn’t supposed to be at, and I’d been drinking, and I followed them…everyone would say it was my fault. I was scared that even having an alpha see me naked would be enough to ruin me, and that they might still force me to marry one of those alpha boys if they ever found out.” Hakyeon pulled back to look at his mate, eyes wide and glistening in the dark. “They never got in trouble, Taekwoon. I had to go back to school and see those alphas every day. They used to smirk at me and make lewd gestures when they thought no one was looking. I wanted to kill them both, but I couldn’t. I felt…I felt like it was my fault.”

“Goddess, Hakyeon…no,” Taekwoon breathed, squeezing him tight. “It wasn’t your fault at all!” 

“I think…I think I know that now,” Hakyeon admitted softly. “But it took me a long time to realize it. I never told anyone but you.” Hakyeon had been trying for years to repress that memory, forget all about it and pretend it never happened. He hadn’t let himself think about it in so long…but he knew he hadn’t really been able to block it out. It was one of the main reasons he’d been so scared on his wedding night, even if he hadn’t let himself admit or even think about it at the time. It was why he’d been so relieved, so utterly relieved, to see the way Taekwoon looked at him when he was bare. Those alpha boys had looked at Hakyeon like meat, prey, their eyes hungry and dark. But Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon like he was the stars themselves, like his body was to be cherished, not possessed. His first time with Taekwoon had been so different, all about consent and soft touches and mutual pleasure, it had helped reassure him that it hadn’t been _him_ who’d done something wrong that night at the party, that it was those selfish alphas who were to blame. He didn’t deserve what happened to him. He knew that now.

“Hakyeonie…I’m so sorry,” Taekwoon was crying without reservation now. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you. If I’d known, I _never_ would’ve…” He shook his head. Hakyeon gently reached forward and returned the hug.

“I know,” he whispered. “It’s okay, Taekwoon.” He wasn’t angry with Taekwoon, not now. In fact, he was grateful the alpha was taking this so well. Too many people would’ve blamed Hakyeon for this, and if Taekwoon were a different sort of person, Hakyeon could’ve been beaten or divorced, maybe even killed, for admitting what happened. Taekwoon took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“Hakyeon,” he murmured, cupping the omega’s face in his hands. His eyes were red from tears, but despite the pain that still glistened in their chocolate depths—pain for Hakyeon—there was also a deep, fierce kind of love. “Thank you. I’m so grateful you shared that with me. I don’t even have to words to tell you how much.” But words didn’t matter, because the bond told Hakyeon enough. Taekwoon pressed their foreheads together, holding his gaze. “I want you to know how strong you are, and how brave. I want you to know I’ll never judge you for what happened. And I hope you always feel like you can come to me, with anything, no matter what.” 

Hakyeon loosed a shaky breath, his eyes welling up again. Had Taekwoon just called him brave? _Brave?_ Hakyeon had always felt like a coward for the way he’d complied—it was why he’d been so upset with himself for freezing up with those alphas at the park. But Hakyeon hadn’t really had a choice, and to hear Taekwoon reaffirm that what he’d done back then didn’t make him a coward, that Hakyeon complying didn’t mean he was to blame for what happened…it helped wash away a deep sense of self-hatred that had wormed its way into his subconscious five years ago. He’d never thought he’d be able to share that dark memory with his mate. He’d thought he’d have to carry the weight of that secret and the shame that lingered with it forever. 

But now that shame was fading, because Hakyeon knew it wasn’t his to bear. That shame belonged to the alphas who’d hurt him—not to Hakyeon. Hakyeon closed his eyes and leaned his damp cheek into Taekwoon’s palm. Taekwoon kissed his forehead, his scent of love and protection sweet and strong. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon sniffed, holding Taekwoon’s hand to his cheek. The alpha’s other hand stroked his hair soothingly. “You did nothing to deserve it. I love you, Hakyeon. Always.” Something inside Hakyeon cracked and welled over at those words. He buried his face in Taekwoon’s chest, sobs muffled by the alpha’s shirt. Taekwoon held him tight, fiercely protective, and kissed his forehead again.

This was what Hakyeon had wanted—what he’d needed—that awful night years ago. He’d wanted to curl up with someone who loved him and cry in their arms, to have them hold him tight and let him know that it wasn’t his fault, that he was safe, that he was loved. But he hadn’t been able to, not back then. He’d had to cry all alone, in the middle of the night, hiding the sounds in his pillow so his parents wouldn’t hear and come in, wouldn’t ask him questions he couldn’t answer for fear of how he might be punished. 

The way Taekwoon held him now…he’d needed it so much. He felt like he was fifteen again, like he was finally getting the chance he’d been denied for five years: the chance to truly confront what had happened, and move on. It turned out what he’d needed most was someone’s support, and now that he’d finally been able to share his secret, he had it. Taekwoon held him the whole time, murmuring soft words of love and assurance, letting the repressed pain of five years flow out and down his shirt, staining it with tears. 

By the time Hakyeon had calmed from sobbing to those post-crying hiccups, he was exhausted. Taekwoon kissed his damp cheeks and wiped his face with a tissue, murmuring again about how brave and strong Hakyeon was, how much courage it must’ve taken to share that story, and how grateful he was that Hakyeon had trusted Taekwoon with it.

“I never thought I’d be able to tell my mate about that,” Hakyeon admitted, voice soft and rough. “I thought they’d call me impure and divorce me.”

“ _They’d_ be the impure ones, to do that,” Taekwoon promised. “The whole idea of “purity” is stupid anyway. Having sex doesn’t make you a bad person— _especially_ if it’s forced on you. That anyone could ever be blamed for what someone else did to them…it’s ridiculous.” Hakyeon hugged him tighter, pressing his face into Taekwoon’s chest (he’d taken off his shirt now, since it was soaked). 

“I wish more alphas saw it that way,” he whispered. Taekwoon squeezed him.

“One day,” he murmured, burying his nose in Hakyeon’s hair. “One day, we’ll get there.” Hakyeon closed his sore, heavy lids, feeling a new hint of peace in his heart. He dearly hoped Taekwoon was right.

 

………………………..

 

The next day Hakyeon clung to Taekwoon nearly every moment, his hand in Taekwoon’s or his arms around his torso, always close. When Taekwoon sat on the couch Hakyeon cuddled up to him, hugging him and laying his head on his shoulder. When Taekwoon got up to make tea, Hakyeon went with him, holding his hand as they walked around the apartment. Taekwoon found it absolutely endearing, and so sweet he wanted to sing.

Still, it made Taekwoon deeply sad to remember what Hakyeon had shared last night—sad and furious. If Taekwoon could, even now, he’d hunt down those alphas and make sure they never hurt another omega like that ever again. He wanted to shred them, rip them apart with his bare teeth.

But that wasn’t an option, so Taekwoon decided to try and focus on the positive: Hakyeon had been able to share that story with someone for the first time ever, and it had been Taekwoon. Taekwoon hadn’t yet forgiven himself for doing something so triggering to Hakyeon (it would be a long time before he did), but he was glad to know about that memory. Telling someone what had happened to him seemed to have been cathartic for Hakyeon, and though healing would of course take time, something inside him seemed lighter already, from what Taekwoon could tell through the bond. And, Taekwoon must’ve had exactly the response Hakyeon hoped for, because how he’d responded to Hakyeon last night seemed to have sparked a change in the omega. Taekwoon doubted he’d stay _this_ snuggly for more than a day or two, but he was clearly grateful, and relieved…and most of all, he was trusting. Taekwoon had thought Hakyeon trusted him before, and surely he had to some degree. But now, now that Taekwoon knew something Hakyeon had been too afraid to ever share before, and now that he’d shown Hakyeon he’d never blame him for it, Hakyeon trusted him. Deeply.

Taekwoon smiled when he felt arms slide around his waist from behind. He was standing at the microwave making some popcorn for the movie they’d decided to watch, and apparently Hakyeon didn’t want to wait for him to come back to the living room. He hugged Taekwoon, resting his cheek against his shoulder. Taekwoon turned to face Hakyeon and wrapped him in his arms, cradling the omega to him. Hakyeon tucked his face to Taekwoon’s shirt. Taekwoon kissed his temple, humming a soft song his mother used to sing while he waited for the popcorn to finish.

The microwave beeped, but neither moved. For a long few minutes they just stood there, holding each other. Finally, Hakyeon spoke in a whisper.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Taekwoon murmured, petting his hair. He ought to be thanking Hakyeon, the way he saw it, thanking him for his trust. The omega raised his head, eyes damp and wide, vulnerable and warm.

“For believing me,” Hakyeon said softly. He was thanking Taekwoon for believing his story, and for believing that it wasn’t his fault. Taekwoon’s gaze softened, his heart giving a painful twist. He reached up and gently pushed back a lock of Hakyeon’s hair from his forehead, before leaning in for a soft kiss. When he pulled back he looked at Hakyeon steadily.

“I’ll always believe you,” he promised. Hakyeon’s breath caught, and it was all he could do to bury his face in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck and hug him tight. It had been an emotional two days for them both, and he was simply overwhelmed. They stood there for a long time. When Hakyeon showed no signs of moving, Taekwoon retrieved the popcorn without breaking the hug, and gently slid Hakyeon off his feet. The omega seemed fine with being carried, hugging Taekwoon tighter as he brought him to the living room. Taekwoon sat on the couch, and even though he could move if he wanted, Hakyeon chose to stay cuddled in his lap. It could’ve been half an hour before they moved from that position. Hakyeon’s stomach growled, breaking the silence, and Taekwoon laughed softly. He gave him the popcorn, Hakyeon smiling a little as he took it. 

 

…………………………

 

That night Hakyeon asked Taekwoon to make love. The alpha was surprised.

“Are you sure?” For some reason, he’d assumed sharing that memory would make Hakyeon turned off of sex for a while. But the omega just touched his forehead to Taekwoon’s, holding his gaze.

“It’s different with you,” he murmured. “I want to remember that.” So Taekwoon agreed. They took it slow, spending several minutes on deep kisses and slow, gentle touches. They usually undressed each other, but this time Hakyeon slid his own shirt over his head, eyes locked on Taekwoon as he undressed. He was free to undress in front of Taekwoon without feeling ashamed; taking off his clothes was his choice this time, and he was rewarded with a wave of love and appreciation through the bond. Taekwoon admired him so much. As Hakyeon slid his underwear down, Taekwoon’s lips parting with longing, it was easy to remember he was beautiful.

Hakyeon had never been on top before, never taken the lead. He’d never had the confidence. But something felt different that night, so when it was time he directed Taekwoon to lean back against the headboard, and climbed into his lap. Taekwoon’s heady eyes glowed with pleasure, his lips parting in a soft gasp as Hakyeon sank onto him. 

Hakyeon tipped his head back, closing his eyes as he started to move. He enjoyed doing this in other positions; he actually quite liked when Taekwoon was on top, loved the way it felt when Taekwoon held him. But this was a new type of pleasure, heady and freeing. He wouldn’t have had the confidence to do this before. But the knowledge that he could truly trust his partner with his body, and his secrets, that Taekwoon knew both now and cherished him all the same…it made him feel safe. Taekwoon was safe.

Hakyeon opened his eyes, holding Taekwoon’s gaze as they sped up. The alpha was happy to lean back and let Hakyeon lead, eyes bright with pleasure and wonder. He slid one hand around Hakyeon’s waist and ran the other through his hair, breathing his name. A deep, sweet warmth began to spread through Hakyeon’s body, winding through his veins like liquid gold and making him glow. He cried Taekwoon’s name when he came, and Taekwoon moaned his, holding eye contact through the rush of euphoria. 

When they were done Hakyeon wound his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and kissed him, again and again, keeping Taekwoon inside him until long after the alpha had gone soft. When he finally pulled off, Taekwoon gave a soft moan of pleasure, his lids fluttering. They lay down with Hakyeon more or less on top of him, pressing as much of their skin together as he could. Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hakyeon and held him close, face buried in his hair.

“I love you,” Taekwoon murmured. “You’re the most amazing person in this world, Hakyeon. I love you so much.” Hakyeon squeezed him tight, breathless from the complicated mix of emotions making a mess inside him. He raised his head and kissed Taekwoon, because that was the best he could do right now; words were failing him. But it was enough. Taekwoon held him tight, and they kept each other warm for the rest of the night. For the first time in a long while, Hakyeon’s dreams were filled with peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty nervous about this chapter, so (as I've said before) feel free to let me know what you think. We'll get back to the main story next time (and some more fluff!)  
> In the spirit of this chapter, I'd just like to say to everyone that you're not alone, and that sexual assault is Never the victim's fault, regardless of the circumstances.  
> I hope everyone's doing well! As always, thanks for reading <3


	11. Firefly Lights

 

 

Taekwoon held open the door for Hakyeon, smiling at the little gasp the omega gave the moment he walked into the shelter. Taekwoon followed behind him only to see Hakyeon standing in place, eyes wide with excitement. 

“Never been in an animal shelter before?” Taekwoon asked, stopping by his side and taking his hand. Hakyeon shook his head.

“No, actually. Oh, Taekwoon, look at their little faces!” Hakyeon was already cooing over all the dogs and cats around them, sitting or sleeping or playing in their respective pens. 

After everything Hakyeon had shared with him two nights ago, Taekwoon had decided he deserved a treat, something to cheer him up. Though they’d gotten significantly closer after Hakyeon told him about that awful high school memory, it _had_ left the atmosphere around their apartment rather heavy. Taekwoon had decided it was a good time to get that cat they talked about adopting when they first got married, and Hakyeon had excitedly agreed. So now here they were, at a rescue shelter. Their only challenge now was choosing just one of all the precious fluffs in this room to take home.

“Did you have any pets growing up?” Taekwoon asked as they began to browse the room, fighting the instinct to fuss over every single animal they passed. 

“Not since I was really little,” Hakyeon admitted. “I asked for a puppy after I presented, but my parents thought it would “distract me from my duties,” so we never got one.” Taekwoon frowned. Hakyeon’s status had even kept him from being allowed a pet? Was there no end to the restrictions on his former life?

“Did you have any?” Hakyeon asked then. Taekwoon frowned.

“No. Sort of a similar problem, actually. Dad wouldn’t let me have one because he thought they were a bad influence. He said I acted too soft around animals, and a pet would only make it that much harder for me to learn to be an alpha.” Hakyeon huffed. 

“Well, that’s just dumb. If you can’t coo over fluffy animals, what’s the point of life?” he said, hand on his hip. Taekwoon laughed, giving Hakyeon a fond squeeze. They walked around the shelter, having a very difficult time because they both wanted to take home everyone they saw. Taekwoon had told Hakyeon the choice was his, so he waited until the omega stopped, eyes locking on a fluffy kitten with creamy brown fur and white paws.

“Oh. My. Goddess. Look at her!” Hakyeon practically squealed. The kitten was indeed adorable. She seemed to be in the process of pouncing on every one of the other kittens in the pen. A black and white bundle tossed her off with a mewl, and she immediately ran off to find her next target, swiping playfully at the tail of a tabby. Hakyeon and Taekwoon watched with amusement as she wreaked havoc in the little pen until all the kittens were engaged in one big play-fight.

“She looks like a handful,” Taekwoon pointed out, glancing sidelong at Hakyeon. 

“But won’t she be fun?” Hakyeon asked softly, looking positively charmed. Taekwoon took in the loving glow in Hakyeon’s eyes, the delighted flush of his cheeks, the pure joy he took in watching that little kitten play…and melted. Taekwoon knew in that moment that he was screwed; because whatever Hakyeon wanted in the future, no matter how frivolous, he was getting it. The promise of seeing that same joy in Hakyeon’s eyes every day, of taking that kitten home so Hakyeon could smile like that every time he watched her…so he could hold her any time bad memories threatened to take that joy away…well, a kitten was a small price, really. If Hakyeon asked for the world itself, Taekwoon would give it to him just to see him smile. 

“Is she the one?” Taekwoon asked, taking Hakyeon’s hand because in that moment, he just needed to touch him. Hakyeon turned to him, eyes bright and the most beautiful hopeful grin on his face.

“Can she be?” he asked. Taekwoon wouldn’t dream of saying no. 

 

That night they sat together on the couch, the kitten curled up asleep in Hakyeon’s lap—she’d taken a liking to him immediately. Taekwoon was happy for Hakyeon, but he couldn’t help feeling a little miffed. He wanted her to love him too. Hakyeon had promised Taekwoon just needed to give it some time, and he hoped he was right. For whatever reason, animals tended to be most comfortable with omegas. But Taekwoon was a nice human. She’d realize that soon, right?

“Any ideas for a name yet?” Hakyeon asked, keeping his voice soft so as not to wake her. Taekwoon scratched behind her ears. She purred, stretching in her sleep and yawning, revealing a pink mouth and tiny white teeth. Hakyeon and Taekwoon both cooed. 

“How about Latte?” Taekwoon suggested. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“What?” Taekwoon said with a shrug. “She looks like it, doesn’t she? Her white paws could be the foam.” Hakyeon couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Guess I can’t argue with that,” he agreed. “It _is_ a pretty cute name.”

“Glad you like it. My other suggestion was Catpuccino,” Taekwoon admitted. Hakyeon groaned.

“Let’s just go with Latte.” Taekwoon chuckled.

“Okay.” He kissed Hakyeon and felt the omega smile. Taekwoon cuddled closer to Hakyeon, sliding an arm around his shoulders and leaving his other hand free to pet their kitten. Taekwoon smiled at the thought— _their_ kitten. He felt a little like he’d just adopted a child with Hakyeon, and it made him almost giddy with warmth. They had a little family now. He had a family with Hakyeon. He kissed the omega’s cheek, Hakyeon smiling at the wave of affection he felt through the bond. Taekwoon laid his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder. On impulse, the omega started to sing, a soft ballad that flowed like a lullaby. Hakyeon’s voice was soft and sweet like honey, and made Taekwoon feel like he’d been wrapped in a fluffy blanket. He closed his eyes to appreciate the sound, losing himself in the comfort of his mate’s voice and scent. Hakyeon always smelled so sweet…Taekwoon smiled as he realized that now, Hakyeon also smelled like home.

 

………………………

 

Hakyeon felt the moment Taekwoon fell asleep through the bond. He turned to see the alpha’s eyes closed, his head resting on his shoulder. Hakyeon felt a tug of affection in his chest, so strong it startled him. Usually he was the one who put his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon looked different, seeing him like this; he seemed so…soft. Vulnerable. His eyelashes were longer than Hakyeon had realized, casting shadows on his high cheekbones, and he looked so peaceful…Hakyeon smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Then Hakyeon sat back, blinking to try to analyze why he’d just done that. It had just been impulse, he’d just felt so suddenly affectionate…even now he just wanted to squeeze the breath out of Taekwoon with a hug. Was that…was that love?

Hakyeon still didn’t know if he was ready to tell Taekwoon he loved him. The alpha had been so good to him, so sweet, and Taekwoon certainly had no reservations about saying those three words himself. But Hakyeon hadn’t been with him that long yet…were they still in a honeymoon phase? Was it safe to let himself feel love, real love, for Taekwoon? Hakyeon trusted him deeply now, after the way he’d responded when Hakyeon shared his worst memory, after the way he’d been so supportive and understanding and kind. But trust, friendship, even affection…none of those were quite the same as love. 

Hakyeon had been forced into this marriage, and more than anything he thought that was why he was afraid to analyze his feelings. Was he falling in love with Taekwoon? And if he was, was it true love? Or was it merely acceptance, knowing he’d never be allowed to love anyone else? 

Then again…would he _want_ to love anyone else? Hakyeon could scarcely imagine finding another alpha like Taekwoon. When Taekwoon did something extra sweet, something so different from how Hakyeon expected an alpha to act, he still pinched himself now and then to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. But no. Taekwoon was real, as miraculous as it seemed. He was real and he loved Hakyeon, and if Hakyeon could just let himself admit it…he thought he wanted to love him back.

But at the same time…love was a scary thought. Taekwoon may not have restricted Hakyeon from anything, but his bite was still there on Hakyeon’s neck. He could still, at any moment, use alpha authority to force Hakyeon into utter submission, to make him do anything he wanted. Hakyeon trusted him not to do that, at least now, but still…could he ever truly love someone who held that kind of power over him? 

Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon again, and that same, intense wave of affection washed through him once more. Taekwoon looked so cute when he slept like that…Hakyeon shook his head. He was thinking in circles, and it was getting him nowhere. He didn’t want to dwell on his fears and anxieties and confusing mushy feelings tonight. He just wanted to cuddle his husband and enjoy their new kitten; so Hakyeon did his best to shut out his complex thoughts.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon murmured, poking him gently. “Wake up. If you sleep on the couch you’ll hurt your neck.” Taekwoon made a sleepy noise and wound his arms around Hakyeon’s torso. He tucked his face to the omega’s chest, and Hakyeon almost cooed. Alphas weren’t supposed to be this cute, right?

“Pillow,” Taekwoon mumbled, clearly still more asleep than awake. Did he think Hakyeon was a pillow now?

“There are more pillows in our bed,” Hakyeon promised. Taekwoon just hugged him tighter.

“M’comfy,” he argued, voice slurred with sleep. He pushed his face into Hakyeon’s shirt and gave a content sigh. “You smell like clouds,” he mumbled, the words muffled by the cloth. Hakyeon bit his lip, shaking with repressed laughter.

“Clouds are mostly water, though,” he pointed out. “I doubt they smell like much.” 

“Smell like you,” Taekwoon insisted, eyes still closed. Hakyeon grinned. He’d never seen Taekwoon this dopey. He’d have to catch him half-asleep more often. 

“Come on,” Hakyeon insisted as he got to his feet. Taekwoon whined, and it was all Hakyeon could do not to giggle out loud. “I don’t want to sleep on the couch, and I can’t carry you up the stairs.” Taekwoon finally opened his eyes. He looked around, bleary and confused, and Hakyeon wondered if he even remember what he’d said ten seconds ago. Taekwoon blinked up at him. Hakyeon smiled and held out a hand.

“…’kay,” Taekwoon agreed. He took Hakyeon’s hand and followed him like a puppy to their bedroom. The moment they got there Taekwoon collapsed into bed. Hakyeon placed a still-sleeping Latte on a spare pillow. Then he pulled the blankets over his sleepy husband, making sure he was tucked in before climbing in beside him. Taekwoon reached for him, making grabby hands until Hakyeon scooted closer, allowing the alpha to pull him into a hug. 

Taekwoon smiled, practically purring as he buried his face in Hakyeon’s shirt again and mumbled something more about clouds. He was asleep in moments. Hakyeon smiled too, reaching into the bond to let Taekwoon’s drowsiness affect his own, dragging him toward sleep. He kissed Taekwoon’s forehead again, refusing to analyze the action this time, before closing his eyes and drifting off. 

In his dreams that night, he lay with Taekwoon in a bed among the clouds.

 

…………………….

 

That weekend they went to the gym again, and once more Hakyeon resolutely avoided looking at the rink as they made their way upstairs. Taekwoon said nothing, though Hakyeon could sense there was something on the tip of his tongue, something he was holding back. 

The room with the punching bags was nearly empty, save for one solitary beta practicing on her own. Like last time, Hakyeon and Taekwoon went to the opposite end of the room and started warming up. They went through some of the same exercises from the previous week, and then Taekwoon suggested some sparring.

Hakyeon was excited; he hadn’t so much as play-fought with anyone since he was little. He caught on fast, figuring out how to twist his body and where to strike to get out of a hold. It was fun, at first. But Hakyeon quickly realized that Taekwoon was going far too easy on him. 

“I’m not gonna break, you know,” Hakyeon pointed out after he’d slipped out of yet another one of Taekwoon’s feather-light holds. “You’re grabbing me like I’m a paper doll.”

“Well I have to be careful, don’t I?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon put his hands on his hips.

“You think an attacker is going to be careful?”

“Well, no, but…I don’t wanna hurt you,” Taekwoon insisted. Hakyeon just looked him up and down and sighed. As great as Taekwoon was compared to most alphas, he still didn’t quite get it.

“You know that whole “omegas are breakable” thing is ridiculous, right?” Hakyeon said, raising an eyebrow. Taekwoon’s eyes widened. “I mean, come on. Look at everything we put up with. Heats, alphas, babies…you think holding me like you mean it is gonna hurt me?”

“I guess…I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Taekwoon admitted. Hakyeon’s lips lifted in a small smile.

“Taekwoon, my body can push out a baby the size of a watermelon. I’m pretty sure I can handle a little sparring. I mean, don’t punch me in the face or anything, but like…don’t think I’m made of glass either. Okay?” Taekwoon laughed softly.

“Okay,” he agreed. After that things picked up a little. Hakyeon could tell Taekwoon was still holding back some, and while it annoyed him a bit, he decided not to push it. The alpha had surely been taught to treat omegas as delicate and fragile, and the fact that he was at least making an effort to honor Hakyeon’s request was enough for now.

At some point they transitioned from sparring to playing. Hakyeon jumped on Taekwoon with a playful little growl, tackling the alpha to the ground. Taekwoon landed with an _oof!_ and promptly grabbed Hakyeon. They wrestled for a moment, laughing like kids, until suddenly they rolled and Hakyeon found himself pinned under Taekwoon.

The alpha paused, his face barely an inch from Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon went still, his heart skipping a beat. Suddenly he was very conscious of Taekwoon’s weight on top of him, his body heat, his scent…Taekwoon’s gaze flickered, desire quickly overtaking the playful gleam. Hakyeon’s breath stirred his bangs as he stared up at the alpha. He felt hot, flushed. Taekwoon leaned in, and Hakyeon’s breath caught. His lips parted, and he was ready to wrap his legs around Taekwoon and kiss him hard, right there on the mat.

Before he could, though, they both jumped at a loud clatter. They turned their heads at the same time, only to see that the beta, the one who’d been practicing when they came in, had dropped her water bottle. She seemed to have been quickly gathering her things, shooting the couple a half-panicked look as she grabbed her towel. Hakyeon bit his tongue, holding back his laugh as he realized the beta probably looked so frantic because she’d thought she was about to witness two strangers having sex in the middle of a gym.

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, and from the amused gleam in his eye he knew he’d had the same thought. The beta gave them an awkward nod before hurrying out of the room. The couple looked at each other and burst into laughter. Taekwoon hugged Hakyeon, giving him a quick kiss before pulling back and sitting up.

“I guess that’s enough for today,” he said. He held out a hand, and Hakyeon happily took it, letting Taekwoon pull him to his feet. 

 

……………………………..

 

Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon as they descended the steps from the gym to the first floor, and the skating rink. He’d cut their practice short today just to make sure Hakyeon wouldn’t be too worn out to skate, should he want to.

When they got to the first floor Taekwoon slowed, watching his mate carefully. Sure enough, Hakyeon’s gaze lingered on the rink, and when Taekwoon stopped, Hakyeon did too. The omega just stood there, staring at the ice. Taekwoon reached for his hand, and Hakyeon blinked as though coming out of a daze when he took it.

“Would you like to skate?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hakyeon went stiff, head whipping around to stare at him. His eyes were wide, lips parted in disbelief. Taekwoon just held his gaze, calm and serious, and waited for his answer. Hakyeon was silent for a long moment, searching the alpha’s face. Then he took a breath as though preparing to speak.

“Hakyeon!” Hakyeon let out the breath, both turning in surprise when they heard his name. Taekwoon saw a young alpha hurrying over to them, a bright smile on his face. Hakyeon tensed.

“I can’t believe I ran into you again!” the alpha said, looking excited.

“Me neither,” Hakyeon replied, forcing a smile. The alpha noticed then the way Hakyeon’s hand was clasped in Taekwoon’s, and his eyes went wide.

“Oh, hello. You must be Hakyeon’s mate,” he said, quickly offering Taekwoon an apologetic bow. “Sorry to approach your omega without permission. It’s just that we were friends when we were younger.” Taekwoon’s jaw nearly dropped. This must be the alpha Jaehwan had told him about. Sure enough, there were covered skates on the alpha’s feet, and he looked like he’d been exercising.

“I’m Sanghyuk,” the alpha went on, holding out his hand. Taekwoon shook it.

“Taekwoon,” he replied. 

“It’s great to meet you,” Sanghyuk said. “I was so happy for Hakyeon when I saw he’d gotten married. Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Taekwoon replied, doing his best to smile. Sanghyuk seemed nice, but he could sense Hakyeon’s anxiety at being in his presence. 

“Did you two come here to skate?” Sanghyuk went on. He was mostly talking to Taekwoon now, not to be rude to Hakyeon, but because Taekwoon hadn’t given him permission to speak to Hakyeon yet. When Taekwoon was around, Hakyeon technically needed explicit permission from him to talk to any alpha, and an alpha trying to talk to Hakyeon without it would be considered improper. Of course, Taekwoon didn’t actually care about any of that, but Sanghyuk couldn’t know that. 

“Not exactly,” Taekwoon admitted. “But if Hakyeonie wants to…” He trailed off, raising his eyebrows at Hakyeon. Hakyeon looked at him with a half-panicked expression. He didn’t seem to know what to say.

“Oh, that would be great!” Sanghyuk said excitedly. “Hakyeon was so amazing. I’m sure you’d love to see him on the ice!”

“Hakyeonie?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hakyeon glanced between the two alphas, eyes wide. 

“Um…I…can’t,” Hakyeon said haltingly, the words seeming to stick in his throat. “S-sorry, Sanghyuk. I hurt my ankle earlier and I don’t think skates would be good for it right now…” Sanghyuk couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Sorry,” Hakyeon said again, bowing his head. Sanghyuk waved his hands.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I definitely don’t want you getting hurt. But hey…” He took out his phone and turned to Taekwoon. “Would it be alright if I got his number? I know it’s a little unusual, but it’s only because I was hoping to catch up.”

Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon, asking silently what he’d like to do. Hakyeon took out his phone, so Taekwoon nodded to Sanghyuk, giving the other alpha leave to exchange numbers with Hakyeon. Sanghyuk looked happy again, smiling as he tucked his phone away.

“Thanks! Let me know when you’re feeling better,” Sanghyuk said to Hakyeon then. “I’d really love to go skating. With your mate too, of course.”

“Me too,” Hakyeon agreed. His smile was tight, but Taekwoon doubted anyone but him would notice. Sanghyuk waved farewell to Hakyeon before hurrying back to the rink. Evidently his break was over.

Taekwoon slid an arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders, and they began to walk away. “You didn’t hurt your ankle,” Taekwoon murmured when they were outside, walking home. Hakyeon looked at his shoes. “Will you tell me why?” Now that they were closer, maybe Hakyeon would finally open up about his buried feelings, the ones Taekwoon could detect through the bond every time he so much as heard the word “skate.” Hakyeon was silent for a long moment.

“…I didn’t want him to see me skate,” the omega said at last, barely more than a whisper. Taekwoon’s eyes widened.

“What? Why not?”

“Because I didn’t want to disappoint him,” Hakyeon admitted. His gaze was shadowed, deep sadness mixed with regret. “The last time Sanghyuk saw me skate was when we were kids. I was at the height of my abilities then—I really was amazing. But now…” He just sighed.

“I’m sure you still are,” Taekwoon insisted, squeezing his hand. Hakyeon just shook his head.

“It’s been years, Taekwoon. In something like skating, you can lose a lifetime of work in a matter of months. How much do you think I’ve lost since I was thirteen?” Taekwoon didn’t know what to say to that. "Sanghyuk knew me as a prodigy. He still does. I don't want him to realize that I'm...nothing." 

“You're far from nothing," Taekwoon promised. Hakyeon didn't reply. "...You can’t know if you don’t try,” Taekwoon said at last, soft and hopeful. Hakyeon still didn’t reply. He just looked at his shoes, and stayed silent the rest of the walk home.

 

 

That night Taekwoon sat on the couch, watching Hakyeon with a concerned frown. The omega was curled up under a blanket, Latte snoozing in his arms, but even with the comfort of their kitten, he seemed miserable. His eyes were glazed, staring at nothing, and when Taekwoon dipped into the bond all he got was fog. 

This was bad. It was wrong; skating was supposed to be Hakyeon’s comfort, his joy and his release. For it to have become something that hurt him so much instead…it was wrong. And Taekwoon resolved then that he’d do whatever it took to fix it.

 

………………………..

 

Hakyeon tripped, cursing as he stumbled into Wonshik for what must’ve been the tenth time. He heard the alpha chuckling at his colorful language. 

“Where are you taking me?” Hakyeon grumbled again. He’d been enjoying a quiet night at home with Latte and a glass of dessert wine when out of nowhere, Wonshik and Jaehwan showed up at his apartment and invited themselves right in. Hakyeon had about had a panic attack when an alpha just waltzed into his living room (he hadn’t realized Taekwoon had given him the key code). It took Hakyeon a few seconds to recognize Wonshik, and by then his wine was on the floor, Latte was hiding under the couch, and he was halfway to dialing the police. 

Jaehwan had laughed at Hakyeon’s obvious terror while Wonshik bowed and apologized. They’d explained then that Taekwoon had a surprise for Hakyeon, and had asked Wonshik and Jaehwan to help him. Hakyeon supposed it explained why Taekwoon had gone out that evening without an excuse; he still felt uneasy though, letting Wonshik put him in a car and blindfold him. He wouldn’t have gone through with it if Jaehwan weren’t there, assuring him it was all part of the plan.

They’d driven for a long time—at least half an hour—and then Wonshik was helping him out of the car and onto what felt like snow. They’d been walking for a couple minutes now, and all Hakyeon could tell was that they were outside, and that it was freezing. Winter had come early, and a few days ago the whole city had frozen over. 

“If you kidnap me, Taekwoon will bite out your spinal cord,” Hakyeon warned when he stumbled again. Jaehwan laughed, and Hakyeon could practically feel Wonshik’s smile.

“I’m sure he would,” the alpha agreed. “Good thing we’re not kidnapping you.” They stopped then, and Wonshik removed his blindfold. Hakyeon went still.

Wonshik and Jaehwan must’ve taken him outside the city, because rather than high-rise buildings and streetlights, he was surrounded by snow-dusted trees. And in front of him…in front of him was a pond. It was completely frozen over, the ice like a smooth sheet of glass, reflecting the little yellow lights someone had strung through the trees like a hundred fireflies. 

And in the center of that ice and warm yellow glow, was Taekwoon. He was wearing a dark coat, a hat, gloves…and there were skates on his feet. He smiled at Hakyeon, uncertain but hopeful.

“Enjoy your evening,” Jaehwan said with a wink. And then he and Wonshik were walking away. Hakyeon heard them get in the car, heard them start it up. He heard the car pull away, the sound of it disappearing down the road until he was alone; and all the while, he couldn’t take his eyes off his mate.

“Hey, Hakyeonie,” Taekwoon said at last, breaking the still quiet of the night. The snow muffled everything around them, and they could’ve been the only two beings in the world as Taekwoon skated closer, pausing at the edge of the pond. Feeling half in a dream, Hakyeon walked toward him, stopping at the edge of the frozen water. Taekwoon still had that nervous small smile as he reached forward, and held out a pair of skates. 

“Will you skate with me?” His breath clouded the air, the firefly lights made his eyes shimmer; and Hakyeon thought in the back of his mind that he hadn’t realized, until now, just how beautiful Taekwoon was. 

“I…can’t,” he whispered. He was shaking, but not from the cold. Taekwoon tipped his head, confused.

“Why not?”

“I’m not a skater anymore,” Hakyeon breathed, eyes stinging as he spoke. “I can’t do it.”

“You sure?” Taekwoon asked. “Because I could never do the things you used to, but I can still do this.” He looked down at his feet, standing solid on the ice. “We don’t need any more than that to skate together, right?” Hakyeon just shook his head.

“Taekwoon, I…I’m no good anymore,” he insisted. His voice cracked. The pretty lights in the trees were starting to blur. “I…you’ll only be disappointed,” he whispered. Taekwoon’s small smile faded. He looked at Hakyeon for a long moment, at his glistening eyes, at the fear reflected there.

He set down the skates; and then, to Hakyeon’s surprise, he knelt, like he had the night he proposed. Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s hands and looked up at him, steady and serious.

“Hakyeon. Nothing about you could ever disappoint me.” Hakyeon’s breath caught. Taekwoon’s gaze didn’t waver. “I’ve seen you naked; I’ve seen you cry. I’ve seen you smile in your sleep, and cry out from nightmares. I’ve seen you in heat, I’ve been inside you. I’ve held you while you shivered with pleasure and while you shook with pain…and I have loved you every moment.” Taekwoon kissed his hand, and when he looked up again he was smiling.

“Do you really think I’d find your skating anything but beautiful?” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon blinked, and one of those pooling tears finally slipped free. It slid down his flushed cheek, glistening in the glow of those lights Taekwoon had strung through the trees. He’d put them up for him. He’d done all of this for him.

“Come on.” Taekwoon stood and held Hakyeon’s hand. “Skate with me. Just for a little while.” 

So Hakyeon sat in the snow, and let Taekwoon put a worn pair of skates on his feet. He let the alpha pull him up to stand, and lead him onto the ice. Hakyeon’s breath caught as he felt the glide under his feet. It had been so long…it had been too long. Every cell in his body sang, alive with a freedom they’d almost forgotten.

Hakyeon felt like air, like water flowing in graceful curves around rocks in a streambed. Taekwoon was no figure skater, but he knew how to move on the ice; his eyes were brighter than those firefly lights as he held Hakyeon’s hand and spun with him. Hakyeon could feel himself slipping away, his heart soaring to that higher place it had only ever seemed to reach when he was skating. He felt like he was in that dream he’d had with Taekwoon, the one where they lay together in the clouds. 

At some point Taekwoon let go, but Hakyeon hardly noticed. He was thirteen again, and for the first time in years, his body was his own. He twisted, wove, spun, the icy air whipping past him feeling to him like a soft caress, a cool breath that whispered he was free. 

He couldn’t do it all—the complex moves, the dizzying spins, the jumps that used to make him feel like he could fly…his body no longer remembered them, at least not yet. But he could skate, and Taekwoon had been right: in this moment, that was all he needed. 

Hakyeon could hear music, beautiful and ringing like a crystal bell. He opened the bond completely, so Taekwoon could hear it too. He felt euphoria, his own and Taekwoon’s, swirling through him like snow on the wind. 

It felt like forever and no time at all when he finally stopped, when his body ran out of breath and his limbs could no longer support him. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the pond, panting, feet aching. There were tears on his cheeks. He could feel them now, flowing in a steady stream. He could see them dripping onto the ice. 

Taekwoon knelt before him, pure wonder in his eyes. Hakyeon stared at him, too breathless to speak, having nothing to say even if he could. Taekwoon was looking at him like he was the moon and stars, the sunset on the sea; like he was everything lovely in the world.

Hakyeon shook. Taekwoon reached for him. 

“See?” he whispered, drawing Hakyeon into a gentle hug. The omega laid his forehead on Taekwoon’s shoulder, shivering. The tears wouldn’t stop. 

“Your skating is just like you,” Taekwoon murmured. “No matter how much time passes, because it’s yours…it will always be beautiful.” 


	12. Cliff's Edge

When they got home, Taekwoon carried Hakyeon from the car all the way to their apartment. The omega had skated until his feet were swollen and sore, until there were blisters on his toes. He was shivering hard, his sweat-soaked clothes like blankets of ice. Taekwoon brought him upstairs and ran a hot bath.

He set Hakyeon on his feet and began to undress him. Hakyeon tried to help, but his fingers were numb with cold, and he was shivering too hard to do much. Besides, he seemed to be in a bit of a daze. He’d hardly spoken on the drive home, and Taekwoon could sense he needed time to process what had happened.

When the bath was ready Taekwoon rolled up his sleeves and helped Hakyeon into the hot water. He was tempted to join the omega in the tub but decided not to, so Hakyeon could have all the heat to himself. When Hakyeon was settled Taekwoon sat on the floor beside the tub and began to pour handfuls of water on his hair. Hakyeon closed his eyes as the hot water ran down his face, giving a small sigh of relief. His shivering was beginning to fade.

Taekwoon washed his hair, humming a soft song as he worked. Hakyeon lay back, letting the alpha’s soothing fingers massage his scalp. By the time Taekwoon had rinsed his hair, Hakyeon finally felt warm again. He opened his eyes and turned to Taekwoon.

“Thank you,” he whispered. His throat felt tight, and it was all he could say; but it was enough. Taekwoon smiled softly.

“I love you,” was his simple reply. Hakyeon’s breath caught.

“Taekwoon…” He let his request go unspoken through the bond. Taekwoon’s eyes gleamed, and he nodded once. He stood and began to remove his clothes. Hakyeon watched, eyes following every small movement. He remembered how beautiful Taekwoon had looked that night on the ice, snow in his hair and golden lights in his eyes. He was just as beautiful now, his bare skin like snow as he stepped forward, and lowered himself into the bath.

Hakyeon leaned back, letting his whole body slip into the warm water as Taekwoon came close and kissed him. Hakyeon spread his legs as much as the tub would allow, closing his eyes and moaning deep when Taekwoon entered him. The alpha hugged Hakyeon close, holding their bodies together as they rocked. Water sloshed gently around them, making waves in the tub.

Hakyeon opened his eyes to watch, gasping as Taekwoon touched their foreheads together. The alpha’s gaze was intense, yet soft; passion and love. Their panting breaths mixed, their hearts speeding up in tandem. Taekwoon’s body, the bath, the steam all around them…Hakyeon had never felt so blissfully warm. His toes curled, delicious heat making him shudder…

In his moment of ecstasy, Hakyeon breathed Taekwoon’s name, never once looking away. Taekwoon came in the same breath, Hakyeon’s name on his lips. He kissed him deep, catching his breath as they came down. Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon and sank into the water, letting it all wash over him in a wonderful wave of warmth.

 

…………………………..

 

 

The moment Taekwoon walked in the door, he was greeted by the sound of laughter. He smiled on reflex, heart swelling at the familiar voice. Hakyeon had the cutest laugh, and right now he seemed to be laughing quite a bit. Taekwoon heard another voice too, also familiar. He hurried to the living room and peered in.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan were sitting together on the couch. Jaehwan had a laser pointer in hand, and both omegas were giggling with delight as Latte chased the red beam all over the floor. It was a heartwarming sight, but Taekwoon also felt an annoying twinge of jealousy. Hakyeon and Jaehwan were snuggled together under a blanket, cuddled so close Hakyeon was practically on top of the other omega.

Taekwoon knew they didn’t mean anything by it. Omegas were a snuggly lot, and asking them not to cuddle with each other was downright cruel. Still, some annoying alpha instinct made him want to go push Jaehwan away, wanted to make sure no one got that close to his mate. But he ignored it, because he didn’t think Hakyeon would appreciate such a possessive move, and instead smiled as he came into the room.

“I see you’ve met our baby,” Taekwoon said as he walked in, gesturing to Latte. She leapt for the laser, flipping head over heels as she tried to catch it and tumbling sideways. Then she simply got to her feet, shook out her fur, and tried again.

“And I thought you two were planning to wait on having kids,” Jaehwan joked, eyes sparkling as he watched the kitten play.

“Well I saw it coming,” said a familiar voice from the kitchen. “Remember that time Taekwoon tried to keep a stray kitten in his dorm?” Taekwoon turned to see Wonshik standing in the doorway of their kitchen, arms crossed and a little smirk on his face. He was wearing Hakyeon’s frilly apron, the way Taekwoon sometimes did.

“I see you didn’t take long to get comfortable,” Taekwoon said, raising an eyebrow. Before marriage, Taekwoon had lived in a small apartment near his school, and Wonshik had had a habit of showing himself in whenever he felt like it. Taekwoon had come home from class to find Wonshik sitting on his couch and stuffing his face with whatever was left in Taekwoon’s fridge more than once.

“Come on,” Wonshik would say through a full mouth when Taekwoon complained. “Your family’s loaded, man. I gotta save everything I make so Jae’s family will pull their heads out of their asses long enough to let me marry him. You can get more takeout.” And Taekwoon would relent, because it was true: his parents gave him everything he needed, and Wonshik’s family didn’t have the money to do the same.

Taekwoon had thought Wonshik might change his ways once he moved in with Hakyeon. After all, it wasn’t technically proper for him to come over while Hakyeon was alone. Taekwoon figured he’d learn to overlook that if Wonshik and Hakyeon became good friends, but at the moment they weren’t close enough to warrant such an informality. But, if Wonshik brought Jaehwan along, Hakyeon’s omega friend, that changed things. Taekwoon sighed as he realized giving his friend the key code to their apartment had been a mistake after all. Wonshik would be back to eating his whole fridge in no time.

“Hey, Jaehwanie wanted to see Hakyeon,” Wonshik said with a shrug. He looked amused, knowing full well why Taekwoon had sighed. “Although I’m starting to wonder if it was a good idea. Your mate’s about to steal my boyfriend.” Taekwoon glanced over his shoulder, to where the two omegas were now snuggled even closer, and sighed again.

“Seriously. Why are they so snuggly?” he muttered. Wonshik just shrugged.

“Omegas, man. Cuddling’s second nature. Although, given he’s all over Jae like that, it looks like you haven’t been giving him enough attention…”

“Hey,” Taekwoon whined. He cuddled Hakyeon all the time! “Jaehwan’s just as much of an octopus.” Wonshik relented with a chuckle.

“I know. Only teasing. Here, come help me finish the jigae.” Taekwoon followed obligingly. He was greeted with a mouthwatering, kimchi-tinged scent as he entered the kitchen.

“Cooking for our omegas?” he asked with a little smile. For all his food-stealing, diss-track threatening ways, Taekwoon loved Wonshik, and this was one of the reasons why. He didn’t feel the need to put on a show, to try to out-tough other alphas or dominate his omega. When people called him “whipped” Wonshik simply brushed it off. He’d cherish Jaehwan the same way in public as he did in private, and ignored the alphas who scoffed at him for it with an ease Taekwoon envied. Of course, Taekwoon felt no shame in doing the same for Hakyeon; he’d been taunted by a few beefhead alphas too for the way he talked about Hakyeon, or the way he doted on him in public. They could call Taekwoon “submissive” all they wanted; Hakyeon appreciated the way Taekwoon treated him, and that was all that mattered. But still, Wonshik had an innate self-confidence that Taekwoon had spent his whole life trying to replicate. He still wasn’t quite there.

“Well, you know Jae’s parents make him do all the cooking at home,” Wonshik explained, stirring the jigae. “I figure he deserves a break.” Taekwoon joined him at the stove, helping with the last few preparations for dinner. When they were ready they called the omegas in, and all four sat down at the table to eat.

“You’re a very good cook,” Hakyeon said after a few minutes, smiling at Wonshik. “This is great.”

“Thanks!” Wonshik beamed. “Goddess knows it took me long enough to figure out. The first time I tried to make cookies I gave Taek food poisoning. Remember that? You threw up in Mom’s bird bath. She was so pissed!” Wonshik chuckled at the memory while Taekwoon grimaced.

“How long have you known each other?” Hakyeon asked, tipping his head. Taekwoon and Wonshik seemed like an unlikely friendship. Wonshik, a poor aspiring rapper, and Taekwoon, a medical student with a rich family; how had they gotten together?

“We met at a music camp when we were kids,” Taekwoon explained, and now he was smiling too. “I was super shy. I wouldn’t even have gone to the camp, except that my parents made me—they thought it would help me learn to make friends.”

“Must’ve worked!” Jaehwan said brightly. Taekwoon looked a little embarassed.

“Well…sort of,” he muttered. Wonshik seemed amused.

“I saw Taekwoon sitting in the corner all by himself, like one of those creepy kids in a horror movie who just sits around singing to ghosts or something."

“Hey,” Taekwoon grumbled, kicking him under the table. Hakyeon held back a laugh.

“Anyway, he looked so forlorn, I just had to do something,” Wonshik went on. “To be honest, I was a little nervous myself—it was some fancy rich people’s camp that I just happened to win a scholarship for. I was sure the other kids would like, smell the poor on me. But Taekwoon was alone too, so I figured he might not be so judgemental. I went up to him and said hi, and he gave me this cute little smile…” Wonshik pinched Taekwoon’s cheek. Taekwoon clumsily batted his hand away, and everyone else at the table chuckled.

“He seemed really happy to see me talking to him,” Wonshik said. “So I kept it up, and eventually we became friends. I guess it just stuck with us.” He tried to pinch Taekwoon’s cheek again, but this time the other alpha managed to duck and counter with a light punch to Wonshik’s arm. Everyone chuckled again. Hakyeon smiled as he looked between the two of them. Wonshik had seemed nice enough before, but now Hakyeon genuinely liked him. It made him happy to think of Wonshik helping a shy little Taekwoon make a friend.

Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hand for a moment and squeezed it, brimming with affection. Taekwoon smiled at him and kissed his cheek, causing Jaehwan to make a cooing noise.

“I hope you’re not trying to start a cute couple competition,” Wonshik warned then. “Cause we’ll out-cute you any day.” Taekwoon scoffed.

“You wish.” He gave Hakyeon another kiss, prompting Wonshik to retaliate by pulling Jaehwan in for a hug. What ensued was a few minutes of both omegas being positively smothered in kisses, cuddles, and compliments, until they were both breathless from laughter and the alphas decided to call it a draw. Taekwoon helped Hakyeon sit up; his hair was mussed from all the affection.

“I wish _that_ was how alphas fought,” Hakyeon said, wiping away a laugh-induced tear. His cheeks were flushed, his sweater crooked. Taekwoon fixed it for him, unable to hold back a grin. He may have agreed to a draw, but he was quite sure he and Hakyeon had won that round.

“What do you mean?” Wonshik asked. “That _is_ how we fight. That was an epic battle.”

“Legendary,” Jaehwan agreed, thoroughly pleased with all the kisses dotting his face. Wonshik gave him one more.

After that dinner progressed in comfort. Hakyeon was happy when he realized that he’d already been accepted into Taekwoon’s friend group, that he had so easily fit right in and become a part of it. After almost two years of having no one but his siblings to talk to…it felt so good to have friends again. He hoped Jaehwan and Wonshik came back soon.

 

That night Taekwoon was in full octopus mode, cuddling Hakyeon every chance he got. When they got in bed and Taekwoon immediately wrapped him up, Hakyeon laughed.

“What?” the alpha asked. The word was a little slurred—Wonshik had gotten Taekwoon to drink a little too much soju, something Hakyeon had very much enjoyed. Taekwoon got giggly when he was tipsy.

“You’re awfully affectionate tonight,” Hakyeon murmured, snuggling into his embrace. Taekwoon flushed a bit.

“Well, you were so cuddly with Jaehwan today…Wonshik said maybe I hadn’t been giving you enough attention.” Hakyeon just laughed again.

“I’m an omega, Taekwoon. When I’m with another omega I’m close to, I like, have to snuggle them. It’s not even a choice.”

“I figured as much,” Taekwoon admitted. “But I thought, just in case, I’d better hug you lots.” He squeezed him, and Hakyeon smiled.

“Okay. But don’t worry—you give me plenty of attention.” He traced Taekwoon’s leg with his toe, and the alpha gave a longing sigh.

“If I weren’t so tired…”

“In the morning,” Hakyeon promised, closing his eyes. His lids were getting heavy.

“Hey Hakyeon?” Taekwoon murmured after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“I know you said you didn’t need this, but…can I still hold you tonight?” he asked. Hakyeon smiled.

“Of course. I like when you’re an octopus,” he promised. “Even when you’re a little drunk.”

“Hm…Drunk octopus,” Taekwoon murmured, sounding sleepy. “That’s a good band name. I better tell Wonshik.” Hakyeon laughed until tears leaked; he was still smiling when he fell asleep.

 

 

 

Sanghyuk texted him the next evening. 

Hakyeon was sitting around in his underwear and an open bathrobe, eating noodles out of a takeout box and thinking about how nice it was, that he was comfortable enough with Taekwoon now to do this. His mother had told him he needed to look his best for his alpha at all times; even his sleepwear was designed more for beauty than comfort. She’d be horrified if she saw him now—messy hair, no makeup, sauce on his face, one leg draped over Taekwoon’s lap as he stared at the TV. But the alpha loved it—domestic moments like these made him feel closer to Hakyeon, and he was smiling as he wiped a bit of sauce off the omega’s cheek. Hakyeon nuzzled him gratefully, raising his head when his phone buzzed.

“Jaehwan?” Taekwoon guessed around a mouthful of noodles. Hakyeon picked up his phone, leaning comfortably against Taekwoon as he unlocked the screen. His stomach dropped.

_Hi, Hakyeon! How’s your ankle? Feeling better yet? :)_

Hakyeon swallowed hard. He’d almost forgotten about Sanghyuk’s offer. Since Taekwoon had surprised him at that frozen pond, all his thoughts about skating had revolved around the two of them. He’d been trying to forget that there was more to it, more than just him and Taekwoon skating for the sake of skating, existing alone together in that frozen wilderness.

But he couldn’t forget forever. There was more, much more, and it was everything Sanghyuk represented. Hakyeon glanced up at Taekwoon, showing him the text. The alpha read it over in silence.

“What do you want to do?” he asked at last. Hakyeon stared at his phone. What _did_ he want to do? Skate in a real rink, skate with Sanghyuk, remember who he’d been…he wanted it. But showing Sanghyuk who he was now (showing _himself_ who he was now…) he didn’t know if he was ready for it.

“It doesn’t matter what you were,” Taekwoon said softly, kissing his hair. It was like he’d read Hakyeon’s thoughts. “It’s not a competition. He only wants to skate with an old friend.”

“I know,” Hakyeon murmured. It didn’t make it much easier.

“It’s up to you,” Taekwoon said after a moment. “Don’t feel pressured. But…I don’t want you to be afraid of yourself forever, Hakyeon. Skating’s a part of you; I want you to feel free to embrace it, in every way.” Hakyeon bit his lip, his eyes stinging. A part of him…yes. He’d always known it—it was why he hadn’t been able to chase away that shadow of an empty feeling in his chest, even after all this time. He was missing a part of himself, and he’d just begun to find it again back on that pond. If he wanted to find it all…

Taekwoon always told him he was brave. Hakyeon wanted to believe that he was. So he took a deep breath, and texted back:

_Much better now. Thanks!_ Sanghyuk replied in moments.

_That’s great! I was wondering, there’s gonna be a winter festival in a couple weeks. The city’s gonna open that huge pond in Windmill Park for skating.Would you and your mate like to come? I could bring my boyfriend too—we could make it a double date!_

Hakyeon looked up at Taekwoon again. The alpha just kissed his forehead.

“Your choice,” he murmured again. Hakyeon steeled himself.

_Sounds like fun :)_ Hakyeon let out a shaky breath as he sent the text. Taekwoon gave him a squeeze, and he could tell the alpha was proud of him.

“It’ll be fun,” Taekwoon promised, holding him close. “Don’t worry. That pond will be full of people anyway—it’s a festival. No one will expect you to do fancy tricks in a crowded place like that.” Hakyeon nodded. It made sense, but still…

“I’d…still feel better if we practiced,” he murmured. “Could we go back to that pond? The one in the woods?”

“Of course,” Taekwoon promised. “As often as you want.”

 

 

 

True to his word, Taekwoon took Hakyeon to the pond in the woods the next day. They started out slow, stretching and warming up. They took a few laps around the ice, first holding hands and then apart. When Hakyeon got going a little faster Taekwoon hung back, standing on the edge of the pond and watching. Even when he was doing something so simple, Hakyeon was stunning.

Taekwoon hadn’t realized how much he’d missed seeing Hakyeon on the ice until he’d brought him here a few nights ago. He didn’t care that Hakyeon could no longer do the impossible spins and jumps that used to win him competition after competition. _This_ was what had made Taekwoon fall in love with his skating: the pure, simple grace with which he moved, the look in his eyes as he glided across the ice, the way he seemed so at home. Hakyeon was as elegant as the frozen glass on which he skated, as graceful as flowing water, as beautiful as the snow that fell in gentle drifts all around them. The boy Taekwoon had fallen in love with was here, right in front of him.

Hakyeon began to spin, slowly at first. He made big loops and arcs, slowly drawing the turns in tighter and tighter. He did one of those spins—Taekwoon didn’t know the name for it—where he crossed his ankles, drew his body in tight, and spun rapidly. He managed four rotations before he stopped, breathless, and looked at Taekwoon. His eyes were bright with excitement. Taekwoon grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Hakyeon went on, gradually introducing harder and harder moves to his skating. Taekwoon’s feet were starting to ache, so he sat in the snow, silent and wondering as he watched. It seemed to be coming back to Hakyeon, faster than Taekwoon would’ve thought possible—but then, the omega clearly had a natural skill that few could match. He’d been a prodigy, after all. Maybe he still was.

An hour passed, and Hakyeon was still going strong. He’d only done spins so far, but he’d been succeeding at every one. Taekwoon was delighted, perfectly happy to sit and watch. Something caught his eye, and he looked away for a moment. A bird was hopping around in the snow, searching for food beneath the white. Taekwoon felt a pang of pity; the poor thing would have a hard time finding anything out here.

Taekwoon dug in his pocket for some of the snacks he’d brought, and produced a bag of crackers. He crumbled a few and tossed them to the bird. It eyed him warily for a moment before hopping over and taking a single crumb. When Taekwoon made no move to catch it, it took some more, until it was eating happily. Taekwoon smiled.

Hakyeon cried out.

Taekwoon turned, startled, to see the omega in a heap on the ice. “Hakyeon! Are you okay?” Taekwoon skated over quickly to help him up.

“I’m fine,” Hakyeon said, though his voice seemed to waver. “Just messed up a little.” Taekwoon frowned in concern.

“Well, maybe we should rest for the day. We can come back tomorrow—“

“No,” Hakyeon said quickly. “I’m fine, really. I want to go a little more.”

“…Okay,” Taekwoon agreed. He skated back to his spot and resumed his seat. Hakyeon rolled his neck, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath. He began to skate again, building momentum. Taekwoon watched anxiously as the omega sped up, and then jumped. It looked good to Taekwoon, but the moment Hakyeon landed, he lost his footing and fell on the ice. Taekwoon got up to skate to him again, but Hakyeon held up a hand.

“I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth. Taekwoon hesitated. He could feel Hakyeon’s pain through the bond—he’d banged his knee when he fell. But the omega was also determined. There was some dark cloud in his mind Taekwoon couldn’t penetrate; Hakyeon wasn’t letting him in to see what it was. So he sat back, holding his breath as Hakyeon tried again. And again. And fell again, and again. He gave up on the jumps at some point and went back to the spins, but he was too worked up now, too in his own head. He wobbled and fell out of a spin Taekwoon had seen him do perfectly earlier in the day. When Hakyeon fell down again, his elbow making a crack as it hit the ice, Taekwoon stood.

“That’s enough,” he insisted, skating over to Hakyeon. “We’ll come back tomorrow, okay?” Hakyeon said nothing. He was bent over, face turned away, and Taekwoon couldn’t tell if he was shaking with the cold, or something else.

“Come on, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said softly, kneeling beside him. “You’ll feel better tomorrow. Let’s take a break.” Hakyeon still didn’t answer him, so Taekwoon shifted, moving around to see his face. Hakyeon’s head was ducked, so Taekwoon slid a hand under his chin and lifted his face. His heart sank. Hakyeon was crying.

“Are you hurt?” Taekwoon asked him softly. Hakyeon had fallen so many times, of course he’d be in pain…but the omega shook his head.

“I can’t do it,” he whispered.

“Sure you can,” Taekwoon murmured, swiping away a tear with his thumb. “You just need practice.”

“No I don’t,” Hakyeon said, voice rising. “I had years of practice, Taekwoon. That jump I fell out of was the most basic one there is—I could do it when I was five! Even if I haven’t been skating much, I shouldn’t…I should be able to…” He shook his head. “A-and I can’t even do a triple upright, that’s nothing and I still couldn’t—“

“Yes you can,” Taekwoon insisted, taking his face in both hands. “I saw you do one earlier today. You’re just getting lost in your own head, Hakyeon. You’re scaring yourself for no reason.” Hakyeon shook his head again.

“It’s not for no reason! I thought…” His voice wavered. “With you, a-and Sanghyuk, I thought…maybe I could get it back. I thought I wasn’t…wasn’t nothing.”

“You’re everything,” Taekwoon promised. Hakyeon just looked at his hands, bruised from where they’d caught him in one of his falls.

“I’m never gonna get it back, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon looked like he’d already given up, and something about it made Taekwoon angry. Hakyeon shivered. “Maybe…maybe my body could only do those things before it knew it was an omega,” he whispered.

And that was it. Taekwoon was not going to let Hakyeon ruin his own happiness by accepting the status that had been forced on him. He was not going to let Hakyeon hate himself for being an omega.

“No,” he said, so firmly that Hakyeon looked up at him. “Being an omega has nothing to do with it. You’ve just lost your confidence, Hakyeon, that’s all. You were always an omega—you just didn’t know it. And that means you can skate as well now as you ever did.” To his despair, Hakyeon merely shook his head.

“You can’t know that,” he said, sitting up.

“Yes I do,” Taekwoon promised. “Skating is whatever _you_ make of it, Hakyeon.”

“How would you know?” Hakyeon asked, an uncharacteristic harshness in his voice. Taekwoon flinched, trying not to be hurt by it. Hakyeon was only snapping at him because he was hurt himself. “What do you know about skating?”

“I know how amazing you are at it,” Taekwoon said, taking his hand. Hakyeon just shook his head bitterly.

“How could you? I haven’t been amazing in years.” Taekwoon squeezed his hand, and looked at him steadily.

“I know, Hakyeon.” The omega looked up. Taekwoon felt suddenly like he was standing on the edge of a cliff; and with his next words...he was going to jump. “I know skating was your favorite thing in the world. I know it used to make you so happy that you’d do the most adorable little dance with your hips when you got on the ice, and you’d smile like the sun when you finished a routine. I know you used to hum your own songs and skate to them while you waited for your coach to start your music. I know you used to fall out of turns and jumps all the time, just like you did today; only back then you got up and tried again, because no one had told you you couldn’t do it. I know you cried in your coach’s arms when you found out you were an omega, not because it took away your ability to skate, but because it made other people take it away from you.”

Hakyeon’s jaw had dropped. He stared at Taekwoon, eyes wide in disbelief.

“You’ve always been amazing, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmured, holding his gaze. “From that day until now…you’re still amazing.”

“How…do you know all that?” Hakyeon whispered. The sun was beginning to set, the colors reflected in his chocolate eyes. Taekwoon didn’t know how to answer.

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon raised one shaking hand to touch his face. Confusion, recognition he didn't understand, swam in his gaze. “…Have we met before?” Taekwoon placed his hand over Hakyeon’s, closing his eyes. He took one moment to gather his courage, and opened them again.

“Let’s go home. There’s something I need to show you.”

 


	13. All These Years

Taekwoon kept his eyes on the road, driving a little faster than necessary. The car was filled with tense silence. Hakyeon stared out the window, his hands curled in anxious fists in his lap. Taekwoon had asked him to wait until they got home, promising to explain everything once he had shown Hakyeon whatever it was he needed to show him. Hakyeon desperately wanted to ask Taekwoon to just tell him now, but he could sense it would be better not to have this conversation, whatever it may be, in the car.

Taekwoon knew him. He knew things about Hakyeon even most of his childhood friends wouldn’t have known. How? Had he been stalking Hakyeon for years? The omega shook his head, trying to dismiss that as a wild theory. Taekwoon was so kind, and sweet, he wouldn’t do something like that…right? Hakyeon snuck a glance at him. Taekwoon was so nervous he was sweating, and Hakyeon could smell his anxiety. Would he be this nervous if it wasn’t something bad?

Hakyeon took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. He shouldn’t panic, not yet. If Taekwoon was a creep, he’d had plenty of time and opportunity to act like it. He could’ve done any twisted thing he wanted to Hakyeon once they were married. Hell, he could’ve chained Hakyeon to his bed if he wanted; yet he’d never been anything but respectful. So it couldn’t be anything too strange, right?

Hakyeon tried hard to remember where they could’ve met. He now knew his nagging sense that Taekwoon was familiar hadn’t been imagined. He must’ve seen him before, but when? Hakyeon had thought maybe Taekwoon used to be a figure skater too, and maybe they met in passing at a competition. But that didn’t explain how Taekwoon knew about Hakyeon crying in his coach’s arms, or how he used to hum to himself at practice and dance around. He thought he could almost remember…it was right there at edge of his subconscious, Taekwoon’s face, where he’d seen him…ugh, it had been so many years, Hakyeon just couldn’t quite pull that buried memory to the surface. He just wanted to get home so Taekwoon could explain it, and hopefully, ease the anxious, rapid beat of Hakyeon’s heart.

 

………………………….

 

The car was still silent when Taekwoon pulled into the parking garage of their apartment. He shut off the car and sat still, his heart fighting to escape his chest. Hakyeon had been so quiet the whole ride back…had it been a mistake, to tell him this? But Taekwoon knew it would have to come out sooner or later. Better to do it now. If he waited any longer Hakyeon might get scared off.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Taekwoon said softly. Hakyeon nodded, wordlessly unbuckling his seatbelt. Taekwoon wanted to take his hand as they walked to the elevator, but he restrained himself. It wasn't his place to touch Hakyeon right now, not until the omega asked for it.

When they got to the apartment, Taekwoon kicked off his shoes and turned to Hakyeon. His heart fluttered nervously; the omega was looking at his feet, visibly uncomfortable, and playing anxiously with the zipper on his jacket.

“Come upstairs with me?” Taekwoon asked, just barely managing to keep his voice steady. Hakyeon glanced at him nervously before nodding. He followed Taekwoon up the stairs to their bedroom. Taekwoon’s hands were shaking as he opened their closet, and withdrew a cardboard box on the very back of the top shelf. It was full of stuff from his parents’ home, mostly childhood memorabilia, things that were dear to him but not enough to put on display. Hakyeon had never opened the box—he probably hadn’t even noticed it.

Taekwoon turned to see Hakyeon standing a few feet away, watching him warily.

“You’re not gonna have the bones of your last victim in there, right?” Hakyeon asked with a nervous laugh, an anxious attempt at a joke. Taekwoon managed a smile in response.

“No bones. No victims, I promise.” He set the box on the bed. Hakyeon took a step back, and that hurt Taekwoon’s heart. But he kept going, opening the box and reaching to the bottom. His hands brushed a familiar material, the thick, stretchy spandex used for athletic jackets. He withdrew it, eyes tracing the black cloth, the name tag with faded letters…Taekwoon took a deep breath, turned, and held out the jacket.

Hakyeon’s brows were furrowed in confusion as he took it. He spread it out; the garment was too small for him now, but he recognized it quickly. Taekwoon watched as his expression transformed from confusion to recognition, then surprise, disbelief as he read his name on the tag. He looked at Taekwoon with wide eyes, his mouth open.

“Where did you get this?” he whispered. He almost looked scared, careful to keep his distance from Taekwoon. Taekwoon didn’t try to get closer.

“You left it,” he said softly. “The day I saw you crying with your coach. You threw it away, so I thought…I always meant to return it, but I didn’t know how you’d react, and I…” Taekwoon trailed off. Hakyeon had taken another step back, and he was holding the jacket close. Taekwoon’s heart raced. Had he ruined everything by sharing this?

“Who are you?” Hakyeon asked. He seemed poised to run if need be. So Taekwoon knelt on the floor and bowed his head to show he meant no threat, and that made Hakyeon pause. An alpha, kneeling to an omega…he’d never even heard of it. He lowered the jacket, watching Taekwoon with both caution and wonder.

“I’m sorry I never spoke to you,” Taekwoon said softly. “I wanted to, but I was too shy. That day I saw you crying, it was because I’d finally gotten up the courage. I was going to say hi. I-I just wanted to get to know you, but then…I saw you crying. I smelled your omega scent, and I realized why you were so upset, and I just knew I couldn’t speak to you right then. So I left, and when I came back you were gone. I found your jacket though, and I kept it because I just…I thought I’d never see you again, I couldn’t…” Taekwoon shook his head. He still didn’t have this talking thing down. When he looked up Hakyeon was staring at him, mouth open, and there was finally recognition in his eyes.

“You…” His breath caught. “You were that boy who used to watch me. In the bleachers. That was you, wasn’t it?” His eyes glistened, and he took a step closer to Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded.

“What were you doing there?” Hakyeon whispered, taking another step forward. “I always wondered…”

“I had hockey practice before you,” Taekwoon said simply. “My parents were always late picking me up, so I had to wait for them there. I used to hate it, but once you started coming…I didn’t mind it anymore.”

“So you…you kept this,” Hakyeon said, gesturing to the jacket. “All these years.” Taekwoon just nodded. Hakyeon looked lost, uncertain. “What…what did you do with it?” He seemed like he wasn’t sure if he should be holding it.

“Nothing, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said quickly. He opened the bond so Hakyeon could feel his honestly. “I promise, I never did anything creepy, or gross, or…” He shook his head. “I never let myself think about you like that. I only held onto it because, well…all I wanted was to talk to you, and I thought I’d never get the chance after you left that rink, so I thought…I just didn’t want to forget you.” Hakyeon swallowed hard, glancing again at the jacket. His eyes were glistening, and Taekwoon knew he was overwhelmed, didn’t know what to make of all this.

“How did you find me, then?” Hakyeon asked at last, voice wavering.

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Taekwoon promised. “It was just a coincidence—or fate, I guess, if you believe in that…Wonshik told me his sister had a suitor meeting with an omega who used to be a figure skater. I thought there couldn’t be many people like that, so I asked for a name, and when he said the omega was “Cha Hakyeon…”” Taekwoon gestured to the jacket, indicating how he’d learned Hakyeon’s full name.

“I used the number on that tag to call your mother,” Taekwoon went on softly. He felt strangely ashamed. “She said they were looking for an alpha for you, and asked if I was interested…” Hakyeon pressed his lips together, and Taekwoon thought he was mad. He dipped into the bond and realized why; Hakyeon was angry that Taekwoon had done so much without his knowledge, that he’d orchestrated their whole marriage in private.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon whispered, eyes glistening as he looked up at Hakyeon. “I asked your parents if I could meet you, and speak with you, but they said they wanted to choose your suitor on their own. I-I know it was wrong, but I didn’t even know how to contact you, and I thought if I went behind their backs and they found out, they’d never let me marry you…” Hakyeon gripped the jacket tightly. He was still angry.

“Why did you want to marry me?” he asked. Taekwoon flinched at his tone. “You didn’t even know me. You never even spoke to me. Why did you care so much?” Taekwoon felt so helpless as he looked up at him, because the truth was, he didn’t know. He couldn’t put it into words. Hakyeon had just felt right. He’d just known he couldn’t let his chance to be with the omega go.

“I thought I didn’t,” Taekwoon said softly. “I promise, Hakyeon, I didn’t spend years obsessing over you. I didn’t hunt you down. I had no plans to ever see you again, but when Wonshik said your name…I don’t know. Something inside me just clicked, and I couldn’t stand the thought of not at least trying to see you again. I tried to forget you, I did, but…I’ve never loved anyone else, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon flinched at those words, tears threatening to spill over.

“Why do you love me?” he asked shakily. “Because of my skating? Is that what you loved?”

“No,” Taekwoon promised, holding his gaze earnestly. “I thought your skating was breathtaking, and maybe that’s what made me fall at first, but…I would never be so shallow, Hakyeon, to love your for an ability you had rather than the person you are. Skating is not why I love you, or why I loved you.”

“Then what is?” Hakyeon asked, voice rising a bit. He threw the jacket aside. “You didn’t know me! Skating is all I was to you!”

“That’s not true,” Taekwoon insisted. He was starting to get scared that Hakyeon would never forgive him. “If that was why I loved you, would I have asked to marry you knowing you hadn’t skated in years?” That made Hakyeon pause. His defensive posture eased a bit, and he stared at Taekwoon, asking silently for an answer.

“I’m not so good with words,” Taekwoon said, a soft apology. His own eyes were welling. “But I just want you to know, it wasn’t skating. Skating made you catch my eye, but it’s not why I started to love those practice days more than anything. It was because just watching you be you made me happy. The way you used to dance, and sing, how you used to read those adventure books on the sidelines, how you used to rescue moths and birds and all the little animals that got stuck in the rink…I could tell you were so kind.” Hakyeon blinked to hold back tears, but he was listening intently, so Taekwoon went on.

“That time you almost came to talk to me…do you remember?” he murmured. Hakyeon nodded. “No one ever just approached me like that, so…friendly, and open. Even though you didn’t get to talk to me, I could tell you were ready to be my friend. Only Wonshik had ever come to me like that. I thought you must be someone special, to smile like that at a stranger. I wanted to talk to you.”

“So why didn’t you?” Hakyeon asked in a low voice.

“I was too shy,” Taekwoon said with a small, self-deprecating shrug. “I even tried to practice talking to you with one of my stuffed animals, but I just couldn’t do it. Like I said, it took me until the day I saw you crying to work up the courage to try. That’s why I saw you with your coach—you didn’t come to practice, so I went looking for you, and I just sort of stumbled upon you two…I couldn’t interrupt, so I turned around and ran. It’s still one of my biggest regrets.” Taekwoon could hardly bring himself to look at Hakyeon now. He didn’t know what the omega was thinking, or what he’d say, but somehow he was just sure it wouldn’t be good.

“Taekwoon…how could you know?” Hakyeon asked at last. The alpha looked up. “How could you know you’d love me? Choosing to _marry_ me, without even meeting…why would you take a risk like that?” Hakyeon searched his face, desperate for an answer that would make him understand.

“I guess…it didn’t feel like a risk,” Taekwoon admitted softly. “Not to me. It may have been impulsive, but I just knew that if I didn’t take that chance with you, I would regret it for the rest of my life. And I knew that even if, somehow, we weren’t in love, I would never hurt you. I swear, Hakyeon, even if this hadn’t worked out, I planned to always treat you with respect. I’ve known too many alphas who hurt their omegas for fun, and I thought if I married you, I would at least know you hadn’t been given to someone like that.”

“…That seems rather arrogant of you,” Hakyeon replied. His voice was rough.

“Maybe it was,” Taekwoon admitted. “I’m sorry. But I promise, if there had been another alpha you wanted—if there was someone else you loved—I would never have stood in your way. When your parents chose me, I assumed it was because you didn’t have a preference among your suitors. Is that true?”

“…Yes,” Hakyeon said softly. He hadn’t wanted any of them, because they were all strangers, and Hakyeon had never been in love with anyone. Except for Taekwoon, maybe, although now he wasn’t sure. Taekwoon let out a breath of relief.

“Even after we married,” Taekwoon went on softly. “If you could never love me, or if you loved someone else…I meant it when I made that promise, Hakyeon. I will never be your captor. If you asked me to release you, I would. No matter the circumstances.” Hakyeon’s lip quivered, and a tear slipped free. Taekwoon made a soft sound of pain. He wanted to hug him, but right now he just couldn’t.

“I’d be a divorced omega if you did that,” Hakyeon whispered. “There would be no freedom in that release, Taekwoon.”

“I would take responsibility,” Taekwoon promised. “I would let everyone know it was my fault. I swear, Hakyeon, I would do everything I could to keep your reputation in tact.”

Hakyeon swayed a bit. To Taekwoon’s surprise, he sat on the floor, right in front of the kneeling alpha. He looked tired, Taekwoon thought. Taekwoon reached for him, and Hakyeon allowed the alpha to cup his damp cheek.

“Hakyeon,” he murmured, holding his gaze. “I married you because I loved you, even if I can’t articulate why. I married you because I wanted to make you happy, and whatever I needed to do to keep you smiling, I’d do it. I still will. And if…if not being married to me is what will make you smile now…” Taekwoon’s voice broke, and then his tears were spilling over. “If that’s what you want, Hakyeon, I’ll do it. I just want you to be happy.”

Hakyeon took a shaky breath, eyes bright with pain and uncertainty as he looked at Taekwoon. He could feel everything through the bond, Taekwoon’s honesty, his pain, and his love. He would love Hakyeon even if the omega told him to go. Hakyeon closed his eyes a moment, taking another breath.

“I thought I knew you,” he whispered. “The first time I saw you, at our engagement…you looked familiar, but I couldn’t figure out why.” He opened his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me, Taekwoon? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” The betrayal in his voice cut like glass. "I told you everything, things I've never told anyone else! How could you keep this from me?" Taekwoon dropped his gaze for a moment, warm with shame.

“I should have told you,” he murmured. “I know, but…I almost did, the morning after our wedding. I started to talk about skating…” Hakyeon’s eyes widened with recognition. He remembered. “But you got so upset, and I was worried…I was worried you’d think I only loved you because you used to skate.” Taekwoon looked up, even as Hakyeon seemed to wilt. He _had_ gotten upset about that, just as Taekwoon feared.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up after that,” Taekwoon went on. “I know that’s a poor excuse, but…I thought you would be upset with me, and I thought you might believe I didn’t love you, that I only loved a version of you I’d known when we were kids…”

“Didn’t you, though?” Hakyeon asked softly, but Taekwoon shook his head.

“No, Hakyeon. I knew the moment I heard Wonshik say your name that I still loved you, and I knew the night I met you at our engagement ceremony that I loved who you’d become. Everything that’s happened since then, every moment we’ve spent together, has only reaffirmed that. I love you, Hakyeon, now more than ever.”

“Then why did you try to get me skating again?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon’s heart lurched. Why was this so hard? He wished Hakyeon would just believe him.

“Because I saw how sad you were without it,” Taekwoon said simply. “I found out from Jaehwan why you came home crying that day—it was because you met Sanghyuk, wasn’t it?” Hakyeon’s eyes widened, and after a moment, he nodded. “I saw the way you looked at that skating rink in the gym, too. I knew it was hurting you, Hakyeon. I only wanted you to be happy.” Taekwoon carefully reached for his hand. Hakyeon allowed him to take it.

“…So why tell me now?” Hakyeon asked at last. Taekwoon squeezed his hand.

“I knew it was wrong to keep it from you,” Taekwoon admitted. “And when I saw how upset you were about your skating today, I just…I had to let you know. I wanted you to know I understand who you used to be, so you can believe that I know you can be that person again.” Hakyeon’s breath caught, a fresh tear slipping free. They were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

“…I love you, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said at last. “I don’t care if you skate, so long as you’re happy. I’ve gotten to know who you are, who you _really_ are, and believe me when I say I haven’t been disappointed for a moment. You’re not some fantasy to me, Hakyeon. You’re a real person, beautifully imperfect, and I love you more than anything.”

“And you said you’re not good with words,” Hakyeon muttered. Taekwoon’s heart gave a hopeful leap; but then Hakyeon withdrew his hand and stood. “I need…I need some time to process this, okay? I don’t…” He gave a stressed sigh, pressing his hands to his face for a moment. Taekwoon thought he might still be trying not to cry.

“Okay,” Taekwoon agreed uncertainly, trying not to let Hakyeon feel his nervousness. He stood slowly. “I’ll…give you some space.” Hakyeon just nodded, not even looking at him. Taekwoon felt a scared, sinking feeling in his gut. “I could stay with Wonshik for a night or two? However long you need.”

“I think that would be best,” Hakyeon agreed in a soft voice. Taekwoon swallowed hard, blinking back tears.

“Okay,” he whispered. He packed quickly, shoving some random clothes into a small bag while Hakyeon stood by, discomfort thick in the air. Hakyeon walked Taekwoon to the door of their apartment. Taekwoon paused for a moment in the hallway, both of them hesitating, looking at their feet.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon said at last. The omega looked up. Taekwoon couldn’t read the look in his eyes. “I’m sorry for not telling you. Just know that, whatever decision you make…I’ll honor it.” Hakyeon blinked quickly, throat bobbing.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Taekwoon looked at him, trying to memorize his every feature in case this was the last time he had the chance. He sent Hakyeon a silent request through the bond.

“May I?” he asked softly. Hakyeon nodded. So Taekwoon leaned in, and pressed his lips gently to Hakyeon’s damp cheek. The omega had such soft skin…Taekwoon would really miss that. He pulled back, doing his very best to give Hakyeon a smile. Hakyeon tried to give one back.

“Goodnight, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered. He only hoped it wasn’t goodbye.

“Goodnight, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon replied. He stepped back into the apartment, and closed the door. Taekwoon stood staring at it for one breath, two, three…then he turned, small suitcase in hand, and walked quickly to the elevator.

 

……………………………

 

Hakyeon sat on the bed, staring at the jacket in his hands. He’d thrown it away in a fit of anger, heartbroken knowing he’d never wear it to another competition, not even to another practice…but he’d soon decided he wanted it back, that he didn’t want to let go of that part of his life after all. He’d gone back to the rink the next day to look for it, but it had been gone. It wasn’t even in the lost and found, and Hakyeon had concluded someone must’ve stolen it to wear for themselves. He never would’ve guessed Taekwoon had it, or why…

That boy who used to watch him every Monday…Hakyeon didn’t know how he hadn’t remembered sooner. He’d always wondered about that boy. He would watch Hakyeon, enraptured, and then get flustered and pretend to have been doing something else when Hakyeon looked his way. Hakyeon hadn’t minded it, at the time. He was a good skater, he didn’t mind people watching, and something about the boy always seemed a little lonely…Hakyeon really had meant to talk to him someday. But when the boy never approached him, he’d concluded that maybe he wasn’t that interested in Hakyeon after all. Maybe he just watched him skate because he was bored and had nothing else to do.

Hakyeon never could’ve imagined this…it was like something out of a storybook, a fairy tale, only without the happily ever after. How did he reconcile this? Taekwoon had kept this from him for months, from the day they got engaged. He’d gone out of his way to marry Hakyeon without even telling him who he was, or how he knew him…knowing Taekwoon had made this choice for them both did make him a bit angry. Then again, Hakyeon would’ve had to marry who his parents chose no matter what, and of all the alphas he could’ve ended up with, Taekwoon was easily the best. Hakyeon’s youngest suitor besides Taekwoon had been thirty-five years old and duller than mud. And the one Hakyeon’s parents had been leaning towards before Taekwoon, well…that alpha had been forty, an investment banker or something like that, and he’d looked at Hakyeon like the omega was a walking sex toy. He couldn’t deny he was grateful he’d gotten Taekwoon instead.

And yet…Taekwoon had felt honest when he promised Hakyeon the omega wasn’t just some fantasy (and that he hadn’t been doing pervy things with his jacket). But it was still strange. He’d loved Hakyeon for years, and Hakyeon never even knew his name until a few months ago. What was he supposed to make of this? How could someone love him that much, without even truly knowing him? Hakyeon wasn’t that great, especially once he stopped skating…how could Taekwoon truly love him now, when he was so far from the boy the alpha had fallen in love with?

How could Hakyeon be worth that much, to anyone?

 

……………………………

 

Taekwoon stood in a dingy hallway in front of a door with chipping paint. Wonshik lived in a miserable little apartment, but the rent was cheap, and he had a couch for Taekwoon to sleep on. He knocked on the door, worrying (as he always did) that it might crack under his fist. Luckily it held, and a moment later a disheveled Wonshik answered the door. He was wearing sweats and an old t-shirt, his hair messy, and had a cup of microwavable noodles in one hand.

“Whoa. Hey, what’s up?” Wonshik asked, clearly startled to see Taekwoon there. He never really visited, since both of them preferred to hang out at Taekwoon’s place.

“Wonshik…” Taekwoon’s voice cracked. He’d kept it together the whole drive over, but now that he saw his friend he was breaking. “I fucked up.” Wonshik paled. Fresh tears began to slip down Taekwoon’s cheeks, and his friend ushered him inside.

“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asked softly, leading him to the couch. Taekwoon told him between broken gasps, everything that had happened. He explained who Hakyeon was, and how he’d finally told the omega the truth, and how Hakyeon had responded. By the end he was sobbing on Wonshik’s shoulder, the other alpha patting his back and making soft, soothing sounds. It was very similar to the way Taekwoon had comforted Hakyeon in the past, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was so grateful to have Wonshik there with him. Most alphas would ridicule him or worse for crying like this. He was glad Wonshik understood.

“I think I lost him,” Taekwoon whispered, gripping his friend’s shirt. “What do I do, Wonshik? I think I lost him.”

“Don’t think so fast,” Wonshik murmured, rubbing his back. “If you really lost him, wouldn’t Hakyeon have said so already? You offered to release him, didn’t you?” Taekwoon nodded. “Well if you’d lost him already, he would’ve said yes. But he didn’t. He just asked for some space, and that’s not a bad thing. You dropped a pretty big bomb on him, Taek. He just needs to process.”

“But what if he can’t forgive me?” Taekwoon insisted. “What if he hates me now?” He was finally able to sit up, so Wonshik handed him a box of tissues.

“Think about what you felt through the bond,” Wonshik murmured, running a soothing hand through his hair. “What was Hakyeon feeling?”

“Anger,” Taekwoon said shakily. “And uncertainty. And confusion. And…and I don’t know, he didn’t let me feel all of it…” Wonshik looked at him steadily.

“Was he feeling hate?” he asked. Taekwoon shook his head. His was sure he at least hadn’t felt that. Wonshik gave him a small smile. “Well then he doesn’t hate you. That’s a start, isn’t it?” Taekwoon just gave a shaky sigh, wiping his eyes.

“I’m just…I’m so scared, Wonshik,” Taekwoon said at last. He stared at his hands, remembering the contrast of Hakyeon’s beautiful tan skin against his white. “I love him so much. The thought of losing him, it…it just…I can’t even breathe.”

“I know,” Wonshik murmured, drawing him into a hug. “But for someone who loves him so much, I think you could give Hakyeon a little more credit. He’s smart, Taekwoon. He won’t make a rash decision. I’ve seen the two of you together, and I promise, you’re not the only one in love.” Taekwoon sat up in shock.

“You…think Hakyeon…?” he whispered. Wonshik smiled.

“He looks at you the way I look at Jaehwan. You think I wouldn’t know what that means?” Taekwoon just stared.

“He’s never said it,” he admitted. However affectionate Hakyeon had become, he’d never told Taekwoon he loved him.

“Give him some time,” Wonshik assured him. “He’ll get there.” Taekwoon stared at his friend for a long moment, but Wonshik looked so sure…could he be right?

“Maybe he would’ve said it,” Taekwoon said at last, dropping his gaze. “But not now. I betrayed him. I lied to him.”

“Not exactly,” Wonshik pointed out. “He never asked if you’d met before, right?” Taekwoon nodded, even though it felt like cheating. “But I agree you should’ve told him sooner,” Wonshik went on. “I figured out who Hakyeon was as soon as you told me you were getting married.” Taekwoon’s head snapped up in surprise, and Wonshik laughed.

“Come on,” he said, lightly punching Taekwoon on the arm. “I’m not _that_ dense. You used to talk about that figure skater at your old hockey rink all the time. You even vented to me about how unfair it was when the boy had to stop skating because he was an omega. Why do you think I told you Jiwon met with him? She meets with omegas all the time, it’s not something I normally talk about.” Taekwoon’s jaw dropped.

“You mean…?” Wonshik shrugged.

“When she told me he used to be a figure skater, I thought he might be your lost love. So I brought it up, and when you asked me his name and then ran away as soon as I told you, I figured he must be the one. A few weeks later you tell me you’re getting married…how could I not know? Who else could Hakyeon be?” Taekwoon just stared.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked at last. He felt a little betrayed; then he sat back, realizing it was probably a shadow of what Hakyeon himself was feeling right now.

“I figured if you thought it was important, you’d tell me yourself,” Wonshik said with a shrug. “Besides, I was waiting for you to tell Hakyeon. It wasn’t my business. You needed to let him know yourself.” Taekwoon sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“And now I have,” he murmured. “And I might’ve ruined my marriage.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think so,” Wonshik promised, hugging him again. “Have a little faith in Hakyeon, okay? I agree, you fucked up, but I believe you two can work it out. I know you like to make fun of all my talk about fate and shit, but think how crazy it is that you two ended up together. Can it really be a coincidence?” Taekwoon just sighed again, but he returned the hug. He dearly hoped Wonshik was right.

“I can ask Jae to talk to him, if you want,” Wonshik murmured, rubbing his back again. “He’s probably more comfortable discussing this with another omega, and Jaehwan knows you. I’m sure Hakyeon will be willing to talk with him.”

“Only if Hakyeon wants to,” Taekwoon murmured. “I don’t want him to feel pressured.” Wonshik chuckled softly at that, causing Taekwoon to draw back. “What?” he asked with a scowl. Now hardly seemed like the time for laughter. But Wonshik just gave him a small smile.

“You’re a good mate, Taek,” he promised him. “Hakyeon knows that. Just give him a little time.” Taekwoon took a deep breath, and squeezed Wonshik’s hand.

“Okay.” 

 

……………………….

 

Hakyeon hardly slept that night. He was used to getting up early to make breakfast and see Taekwoon off to school, so the next morning his body woke him around sunrise by habit. He sighed, scrubbing tired hands over his face, and decided there was no point in trying to sleep anymore. He threw off the covers, pausing just a moment to look at Taekwoon’s side of the bed, empty and cold. Hakyeon realized his trouble sleeping last night hadn’t just been because of his restless mind; it was also because he’d gotten so used to sleeping with Taekwoon’s arms around him. The absence of the alpha’s warm body beside his felt wrong.

Hakyeon slipped on a robe and padded downstairs to the kitchen, but he didn’t feel much like eating. He just made himself some coffee, and decided to sit by the window to watch the sunrise.

Hakyeon took a sip of his drink and paused, looking down in surprise. Why had he made coffee? Hakyeon usually preferred to drink red ginseng in the mornings; he wasn’t much for coffee unless it was sweetened, and yet he’d made himself a mug of plain black coffee on autopilot. Was it because he always made coffee for Taekwoon in the mornings? Why had he made Taekwoon’s drink instead of his own?

Hakyeon had a flashback to some random weekday morning. He was standing at the coffee machine, brewing a fresh cup. Taekwoon came up behind him and slid his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. Hakyeon smiled, leaning into the embrace, as Taekwoon kissed his cheek and murmured a thank you.

Hakyeon glanced down at the cup in his hand. He didn’t like plain coffee, but…for some reason, he thought he’d drink it today. It would be a shame to waste it, right? Hakyeon took another sip, surprised to realize it didn’t taste as bitter as before. He drank the whole mug, watching through glazed eyes as sunlight gradually painted the city.

It was nearing mid-morning, and Hakyeon was still sitting by the window when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned, confused as he stood to answer. Taekwoon had no reason to knock if he’d come back, and who else would be here right now? Hakyeon looked through the peephole, and his heart lifted. Perfect timing. He could use a pick-me-up right now.

“Hakyeoniiiiee,” Jaehwan sang through the door. “I brought preeesents.” Hakyeon opened the door, smiling for the first time since last night. Jaehwan gave him his customary bear hug before flouncing into the apartment. He had a paper bag and a tray with two strawberry frappes in hand. Hakyeon caught a whiff of the pastries in the bag, and realized maybe he _was_ hungry after all.

“What’s this?” Jaehwan gasped with mock offense, picking up Hakyeon’s empty coffee mug. It was the only thing out of place in the otherwise immaculate apartment. “A dirty cup? What kind of omega lets their guest see their home in such a state?” Hakyeon laughed at Jaehwan’s huffy tone; he did a very good impression of a stuffy teacher from an omega prep class.

“Is that you, Miss Park?” Hakyeon asked. Jaehwan shrugged, setting down the cup.

“Don’t know who that is. I was impersonating Mr. Kim.” Hakyeon just shook his head.

“I guess all those prep class teachers are the same, huh?”

“Living nightmares,” Jaehwan agreed brightly, taking a seat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, and Hakyeon sat. Jaehwan rummaged in the bag and handed him a couple pastries. One was warm, flaky, and stuffed with melted cheese. The other was sweet and drizzled with chocolate. Hakyeon made a sound of appreciation, biting into the cheesy one first.

“So what’s up?” Hakyeon asked around a full mouth. It was fun to be able to do that. He hadn’t been allowed to speak while eating for years—well, except around Taekwoon. Hakyeon’s heart gave a strange, painful twinge at the thought. Jaehwan shrugged.

“Thought you could use my lovely company. Wonshik said you might need some walking sunshine, so here I am.” He gestured grandly to himself, and Hakyeon laughed. The implication of Jaehwan’s words hadn’t escaped him though, and after a long sip of his frappe, he spoke.

“I guess that means you heard, huh?” he asked, voice a bit softer than before. Jaehwan patted him sympathetically.

“Every detail. I had no idea you were Taekwoon’s childhood dreamboy.”

“Me neither,” Hakyeon murmured, playing with his straw. Jaehwan nodded soberly.

“It’s a lot to take in, huh?”

“Yeah…” Hakyeon was silent for a moment, and to his relief, Jaehwan didn’t push him. The other omega just sat there, calmly eating his pastries, feeding a bite to Latte when she wandered over. The kitten hopped in his lap, and Jaehwan cooed with delight. Hakyeon watched the other omega scratch her ears, smiling in spite of himself when he heard Latte’s tiny purr. Then his smile faded as he remembered the day they got her: walking through that shelter with Taekwoon’s hand in his, the adorable pout of Taekwoon’s lips when Latte seemed to favor Hakyeon, the way the alpha held her so gently in his big hands…Hakyeon sighed.

“It’s just…so strange,” he began softly. Jaehwan turned to him with a small smile, letting him know he was listening as he continued to pet Latte. “I don’t even know how to feel about it. He says he’s been in love with me for so long, that he’s never loved anyone else…but how can he?” Jaehwan tipped his head.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Hakyeon gave a helpless shrug.

“What is there to love? How could he think so highly of me before he even got to know me? I mean, since I stopped skating, there’s nothing even noteworthy about me. I’m just…just an omega.” Jaehwan frowned.

“Are you trying to tell me omegas aren’t amazing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hakyeon looked up uncertainly. Jaehwan made a disapproving noise. “I thought you knew better, Hakyeon. Just because society tells us to hate ourselves doesn’t mean we should listen. Omegas are fucking awesome, thank you very much, and I won’t tolerate you saying otherwise.” Jaehwan spoke so firmly, Hakyeon couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re right,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.” Jaehwan’s expression softened, and he patted Hakyeon.

“It’s okay. I know how hard it is to see your own worth when everyone tries to tell you you have none.”

“Wow,” Hakyeon said, genuinely impressed. “That was pretty insightful.”

“Told you,” Jaehwan said proudly. “Walking sunshine. But seriously, is that why this Taekwoon thing has you so upset? You can’t imagine why he’d love you unless you’re skating?”

“Well…it’s part of it,” Hakyeon admitted in a soft voice. Jaehwan pursed his lips; then he took Hakyeon’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks as he looked at him sternly.

“Hakyeon. You are a wonderful, amazing, smart, funny, beautiful, fabulous person,” Jaehwan said firmly. “There’s nothing _not_ to love about you, you know that? Have you noticed that when you laugh in public, everyone in a five foot radius turns around to admire you?” Hakyeon blinked. No, he hadn’t noticed that. Was it true?

“You’re like, so sweet. And huggable. All I wanna do right now is squeeze you,” Jaehwan went on. It was sort of funny, him saying words like that so seriously. “Everyone wants to squeeze you—and I mean that in a good way, not sexual. Well I’m sure for some people it’s sexual, but that’s not my point!” Hakyeon chuckled a little in spite of himself, and Jaehwan smiled.

“See? Hakyeon, I’m telling you. When you laugh like that, anyone would fall for you. I never wondered for a minute why Taekwoon was so enchanted. He obviously doesn’t care about the skating, or he wouldn’t have married you when he knew you’d had to give it up.” Hakyeon dropped his eyes. Taekwoon had told him the same thing.

“Besides,” Jaehwan went on. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Hakyeon. That alpha is so stupidly in love you could bring him a body one day and he’d hide it for you, no questions asked.” Hakyeon laughed again. Jaehwan patted his cheek. “So don’t doubt yourself, okay? Taekwoonie has every reason to love you.” Hakyeon sighed, giving Jaehwan a small smile.

“Thanks, Jae. You’re the best friend ever.”

“I know,” Jaehwan agreed with a smirk. Hakyeon scooted closer, and Jaehwan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Snuggling with another omega was always so comforting. It felt so natural, and soothed some deep instinct in Hakyeon’s core. They were quiet for several minutes, just cuddling together and petting Latte.

“I guess…maybe I can understand him,” Hakyeon said at last, voice soft. “But he still arranged this whole marriage without my knowledge. It’s not like I would’ve had a choice anyway, but I can’t help but feel angry…”

“I understand,” Jaehwan murmured, petting his hair. “That was a pretty dick move. But he explained a little, didn’t he?” Hakyeon nodded.

“My parents wouldn’t let him see me,” he murmured.

“They were probably worried you’d choose him on sight just because he wasn’t some old fart,” Jaehwan mused, and Hakyeon chuckled.

“Yeah. And they were probably right, to be honest. If I’d had the chance to meet Taekwoon even once, I think…I think I would’ve chosen him,” Hakyeon admitted. He was just now realizing it himself. He’d never had a choice, but if he had…he would’ve chosen Taekwoon. Jaehwan hummed.

“Then maybe it was for the best. Aren’t you happy with him?”

“I was,” Hakyeon murmured. He’d been very happy with Taekwoon. They’d gotten so close, faster than Hakyeon would’ve thought possible. He’d told Taekwoon his deepest secrets, and they’d done some of the most intimate things together Hakyeon could imagine…would he ever have done that if he didn’t love Taekwoon too?

“It hurts, though,” Hakyeon said softly. “That he kept this from me for so long…I told him everything, Jaehwan. Why didn’t he tell me?” Some residual anger leaked into his voice, and Jaehwan squeezed him.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I won’t make excuses for him. All I can say is that Taekwoon has always been an idiot when it comes to opening up to people. I think it’s something to do with how he was raised, and that knothead father of his. He made Taekwoon think alphas weren’t allowed to feel anything, so when he tries to be vulnerable with people…it’s hard for him. Not to mention he’s awkward as fuck. He’s just a shy bumbling mess sometimes.”

“I know,” Hakyeon murmured. “But if he loves me, he should’ve been able to tell me. He owed me that explanation.”

“He did,” Jaehwan agreed. “And he should’ve told you the moment you met. But you know why I think he didn’t?” Hakyeon looked up. Jaehwan smiled gently, running a hand through his hair. “I think he was scared. He loves you so much. I can just imagine, if I had a secret like that, and I thought Wonshik might leave me if I told him, well….I would know it was wrong, but I’d probably still keep it with me for as long as possible. The thought of losing him would just be too much.” Hakyeon dropped his gaze, mulling that over as he ran a hand over Latte’s soft fur. He supposed that made sense. It wasn’t right, what Taekwoon had done, but it made sense. Hakyeon couldn’t deny he understood those feelings.

“You don’t have to do it now,” Jaehwan murmured, hugging him close. “But when you’re ready, I think you need to talk to him again. I think you’d regret it if you didn’t, right?” Hakyeon sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Jaehwan’s embrace.

“Right,” he whispered.

 

……………………………..

 

_Taekwoon awoke to the gentle press of lips against his cheek. He smiled, turning his head to meet those lips with his own, and was greeted with a soft giggle. He opened his eyes to see Hakyeon smiling at him, his chocolate eyes warm in the morning light. He’d pulled the sheet over their heads, so they were surrounded in white, the sun’s morning rays made gentle by the cloth barrier. Hakyeon’s cheek rested against the pillow, his face inches from Taekwoon’s, and goddess he looked so beautiful…_

_Taekwoon reached for him, brushing his fingers across his soft cheek. Hakyeon blinked sleepily, looking so content. His perfect skin was bare, and Taekwoon hummed a bit as he remembered everything they’d done the night before._

_“I love your voice,” Hakyeon murmured fondly._

_“I love yours,” Taekwoon replied. Hakyeon smiled._

_“Will you sing something for me?” he whispered. Taekwoon gently took Hakyeon’s hand and kissed his palm. He laced their fingers together as he began to sing, a soft ballad he’d heard in a movie. It was a beautiful song, and he could easily picture Hakyeon skating to it; he’d look especially beautiful with snow falling around him, maybe a flowing cloth in his hands…Taekwoon pictured it as he sang, his free hand carding through Hakyeon’s hair, brushing his soft cheek with his thumb._

_By the end Hakyeon’s eyes were glistening, and when he blinked a tear slipped down his nose. Taekwoon kissed it away, touching his forehead to Hakyeon’s when he pulled back._

_“You didn’t like it?” he murmured._

_“I loved it,” Hakyeon promised softly. “It was beautiful, but…so sad.” Taekwoon squeezed his hand, moved by the fact that a simple ballad could bring Hakyeon to tears. He had such a kind heart, so much empathy. Taekwoon kissed his fingers._

_“But isn’t that part of what makes it beautiful?” he whispered. Hakyeon smiled._

_“I guess so,” he agreed. Taekwoon pulled him close, reveling in the press of Hakyeon’s warm, bare skin against his._

_“Ah, but I’ve made you sad now,” Taekwoon murmured, a playful gleam in his eye. “Let me fix it?”_

_“If you know how,” Hakyeon replied with a mischievous little smirk. Taekwoon returned the expression, his hand already sliding down. Hakyeon’s lids fluttered, a soft moan slipping past his lips. Taekwoon had learned his body by now, and knew exactly how to touch him._

_Soon Taekwoon was on top of him, rolling his hips, Hakyeon gasping beneath him. The sheets rustled, and Taekwoon decided to keep the top pulled over their heads, so he could stay in this little sunlit world with Hakyeon a while longer. The omega smiled up at him, gaze heady with pleasure, and in that moment Taekwoon felt so sure: this was where he belonged. In Hakyeon’s arms, in their world…it was where he always wanted to be._

 

Taekwoon awoke with a start, not sure at first what had pulled him awake. Light from the setting sun stung his tired eyes, and as he blinked he became aware of several things. He was on Wonshik’s ratty couch, a threadbare blanket his only cover; and Hakyeon was not beside him. Taekwoon shifted a little, groaning when he realized his underwear were wet, and a little sticky. This was his first wet dream in a while…at least he’d packed some fresh underwear.

Taekwoon sighed, his eyes pricking as he recalled the dream—well, not a dream, really. It was a memory; he’d lived that exact scene with Hakyeon one Saturday morning, just a few weeks ago. Things had seemed so perfect then…how had he messed everything up so quickly? In one night, Taekwoon had lost that little world, and everything that came with it. Could he ever get it back?

Did he deserve to get it back? That song he'd sung to Hakyeon in his memory...it didn't seem like a coincidence, that he'd dreamt of it now. A song about love and loss...was it a sign? 

Taekwoon turned his head, still groggy, as Wonshik appeared from his bedroom.

“Have a nice nap?” he asked. He looked amused, and Taekwoon wanted to cover his face with his hands. Had he been moaning in his sleep or something?

“I sure hope Hakyeon takes you back soon,” Wonshik said as he popped another cup of noodles in the microwave. He never had been one for balanced dinners. “Seems like you need some attention. And don’t get me wrong, I’d love to help, but I don’t think Jae would understand.”

“Fuck you,” Taekwoon muttered as he sat up, though without any venom in the words. Wonshik just chuckled to himself and took a seat on the couch beside Taekwoon. Taekwoon put a hand to his head, grimacing. He hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, and his nap just now hadn’t helped. His head was pounding.

“I’ve got some headache stuff in my medicine cabinet,” Wonshik said around a mouthful of noodles. “Take all you want. You should probably shower too. Just saying.” Taekwoon shot him a glare, and Wonshik just winked. Taekwoon held back a sigh, because his friend was right. He _should_ shower. Maybe it would help clear his head. He stood and made his way to Wonshik’s tiny bathroom.

“If you need fresh underwear, let me know!” Wonshik called. Taekwoon flipped him off. Wonshik laughed as he closed the door.

 

Even when Taekwoon had cleaned up, he didn’t feel much better. He’d spent the whole shower staring at his hand, picturing Hakyeon’s fingers twined with his, like in his dream.

When Taekwoon left the bathroom, Wonshik was still sitting on the couch, working on his second cup of noodles and watching TV. Taekwoon sat beside him, figuring he might as well try to distract himself. Before he could even figure out what was on TV, though, Wonshik handed him his phone. Taekwoon looked down at it, his heart seeming to stop in his chest when he saw the text displayed on the home screen. It was from Hakyeon:

_Will you come home? We need to talk._

Taekwoon looked at Wonshik, eyes wide. The other alpha smiled and patted him.

“See?” he asked softly. “I told you to give Hakyeon some credit.”

“But what if…” Taekwoon trailed off. He didn’t need to say the rest.

“He won’t,” Wonshik promised. “Just go home. Talk to him. And remember, Taek, just be honest. I’m sure that’s all he wants from you now.” Taekwoon nodded, trying to convince himself as much as Wonshik. It would be okay. Taekwoon closed his eyes, recalling Hakyeon’s face from his dream—from his memory. The way he’d looked at Taekwoon that morning, the way he’d smiled at him…he wouldn’t just give up. It would be okay.

Taekwoon opened his eyes, stood, and gathered his things. Wonshik cheered him on as he hurried out the door.

 

 

Taekwoon didn’t know what to expect when he opened the door to their apartment. Hakyeon in a skimpy, red silk robe and nothing else certainly wasn’t it; but there he was. Taekwoon froze, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

“Um…hi,” Taekwoon said softly. Hakyeon looked at him closely. He wasn’t exactly smiling, but he wasn’t frowning either. He took Taekwoon’s hand and led him into the apartment.

“How was your stay at Wonshik’s?” Hakyeon asked softly. He continued to hold Taekwoon’s hand, leading him up the stairs.

“Fine,” Taekwoon replied awkwardly. They were making small talk now? “I missed you, though.” He thought he saw Hakyeon smile a bit. He was utterly lost as to what was going on. He’d thought Hakyeon would still be upset with him, that he’d want to keep his distance while he talked. A barely-dressed Hakyeon holding his hand and leading him to their bedroom…Taekwoon didn’t know what to make of that.

When they got to the room, Hakyeon led Taekwoon to the bed, and finally let go of his hand. Then, without preamble, he grabbed Taekwoon’s shirt and slid it over his head. Taekwoon raised his arms, allowing the omega to remove it, but looked at him in confusion when it was gone.

“Hakyeon…I thought you wanted to talk,” Taekwoon murmured. The omega was unbuttoning his pants now.

“We will,” Hakyeon murmured. That was all the explanation he gave; but still, Taekwoon allowed Hakyeon to undress him. The omega slid his pants and underwear down, and Taekwoon stepped out of them obligingly. When he was fully naked Hakyeon stared at him for a moment, Taekwoon trying not to blush. He’d gotten used to Hakyeon seeing him naked, but for some reason, his gaze tonight was particularly intent.

Finally, it was Hakyeon’s turn. The omega pulled open the tie of his robe, and in one swift movement, slid the garment from his shoulders. It fell to the floor, draped about his feet, and Taekwoon caught his breath. He’d seen Hakyeon naked countless times, but somehow he’d managed to forget just how beautiful he was. Desire made him flush, but he didn’t move. Hakyeon was the leader tonight, and Taekwoon would respect that.

Hakyeon came forward and took Taekwoon’s hand, tugging him onto the bed. He lay down, guiding Taekwoon until the alpha was leaning over him. Taekwoon searched his face, trying to figure out just what it was that Hakyeon wanted.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said, holding his gaze. His breath brushed Taekwoon’s lips. “I want you to Lick me.” Taekwoon’s eyes went wide.

“What?” he breathed. Hakyeon looked at him steadily.

“Lick me. Please.” Taekwoon couldn’t believe it. Licking was the most intimate thing a mated couple could do with each other. It meant opening the bond completely, more than a couple could ever do without physical contact. Even though Hakyeon’s bite was sensitive, and could bring him great pleasure if Taekwoon were to stimulate it, he hadn’t so much as touched it since he created it. While an alpha could technically do whatever they wanted with their mate, it was proper etiquette to wait until an omega asked. Even simply touching Hakyeon’s bite would amplify their bond, but Licking was more than that. It meant opening it completely, letting their very souls meld, at least until the contact was broken. It would allow Hakyeon to see everything Taekwoon was, including his memories.

It was a huge display of trust on Hakyeon’s part, to ask for this, to let Taekwoon inside his very mind. And Taekwoon knew he was asking for that same trust in return; asking Taekwoon to allow Hakyeon to see him.

“You said you loved me,” Hakyeon whispered, holding his gaze. “And you said you couldn’t tell me why. So show me. Let me understand, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon searched his gaze, and saw what Hakyeon left unspoken. This was how Taekwoon could fix his mistake, fix them. It was the only way; he needed to let Hakyeon know.

So Taekwoon lowered his head and parted his lips. Hakyeon shivered a little as the alpha’s warm breath ghosted over the bite. He put his mouth on the mark, warm heat enveloping it. His tongue flicked out, beginning to lap at the teeth marks.

Hakyeon gasped, his hands coming up to grip at the alpha’s arms. His lids fluttered, his lips parting in a silent moan as a deeply intense kind of pleasure zipped down his spine and began to pool south. His toes curled, and he gripped Taekwoon tighter as the feeling grew. He’d never known anything like it.

Taekwoon moaned as the most wonderful sensation washed over him, the bond opening like a flower that had been waiting too long to bloom. He could feel Hakyeon’s essence, like seeing colors he’d never imagined before, and even though his eyes were closed the world around him seemed to be glowing warm and bright. He could feel the intense pleasure that pumped through the omega’s veins, could feel Hakyeon’s heartbeat and his every soft, gasping breath. He was hyper aware of Hakyeon’s fingers on his arms where he gripped him, his every small movement as he shifted beneath Taekwoon on the mattress, the way his toes curled and his back arched.

Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon, not in any way that words could describe, not with any one emotion, thought, or memory; Taekwoon could just feel _him,_ everything he was. 

And as for Hakyeon…he could finally see it. Taekwoon let himself open up, let the memories flow like a snowmelt stream. Hakyeon saw himself through Taekwoon’s eyes, though his memories came more as feelings and sensations than pictures. Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s wonder the first time he watched him, his excitement and fear at the thought of speaking with him. He felt the pain Taekwoon had felt for him, the day he realized Hakyeon could no longer skate. He felt Taekwoon’s anguish and disappointment, anger at himself, when he realized he’d lost his chance to ever speak to Hakyeon.

He felt Taekwoon’s disbelief and desperate hope when Wonshik mentioned his name, and as he called Mrs. Cha. He felt Taekwoon’s excitement and nerves at their engagement party, and again on their wedding day. He felt their wedding night. He felt the sincerity in Taekwoon’s promise when he said he would release Hakyeon no matter what, if the omega ever wanted it. He felt Taekwoon’s guilt and uncertainty about keeping his secret. He felt his happiness when he saw Hakyeon skate, not simply because he was skating, but because it made Hakyeon glow with joy.

He felt everything, and by the time the pleasure welled over in a burst of ecstasy, Hakyeon finally understood. He moaned, loud and ringing. He felt fluid coat his stomach, all the physical signs of an orgasm, even if this sensation was so much more, had transformed his world into pure light.

When Hakyeon came back to himself he was panting, lying limp on the bed, Taekwoon above. The alpha was looking down at him, wonder and love, fear and desperate hope in his gaze. Hakyeon stared up at him, speechless. Even if he’d thought he was prepared, he couldn’t have imagined just how intimate Licking would be. He knew Taekwoon so deeply now…Hakyeon might even know him better than himself.

“…So?” Taekwoon asked at last. His voice was soft and timid. “Do you…do you hate me now?” Hakyeon shook his head. He couldn’t tear his gaze from Taekwoon. The alpha swallowed. “Do you want me to release you?”

“No,” Hakyeon whispered. Taekwoon went limp, his eyes welling up. Hakyeon could feel his pure relief.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Taekwoon asked softly. His voice cracked, and Hakyeon could feel how sorry he was. He caught his breath, and then Hakyeon was crying too.

“You really loved me,” he whispered, staring at Taekwoon in amazement. “All these years…” Taekwoon nodded, tracing his cheek. It was true love Taekwoon felt for him now, Hakyeon knew because it wasn’t selfish, or possessive. If Hakyeon had fallen for someone else, Taekwoon wouldn’t have resented him for it. He wouldn’t have gotten in the way. He wanted Hakyeon’s happiness, no matter who he found it with. It just so happened that maybe, probably…Hakyeon had found it with him. Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon into a tight hug.

“Never lie to me again,” he breathed, squeezing him. “Never keep something like this from me again, okay?”

“I promise,” Taekwoon whispered. “Never again.” He felt Hakyeon smile.

“Then stay tonight,” Hakyeon murmured. “Stay here with me.” Taekwoon hugged him back, never wanting to let go.

“Always,” he promised.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, the song Taekwoon sang to Hakyeon in his memory/dream was "Fate" by Lee Sunhee (yep, the one from Hakyeon's *gorgeous* dance solo). I seriously recommend watching the lyrics video on YouTube if you haven't yet--when I picture Taekwoon singing it to Hakyeon I just melt <3


	14. From Now On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, everyone. It's finals week! *cue dramatic music* I'll do my best to keep up with the story, though ^_^

 

 

 

The next morning, Hakyeon awoke first, blinking at the early morning sunlight. Taekwoon had decided to skip class today to stay with Hakyeon, and make sure their relationship was alright. Hakyeon had slept well last night, his body fully satiated from the Licking, and his sense of comfort restored with Taekwoon’s arms around him once more. He rolled over to look at his husband, still fast asleep. He looked so soft like this, his cheek smooshed against the pillow. Hakyeon found himself smiling.

Now that he knew who Taekwoon was, he could remember the face of that boy in the skating rink more clearly. How Taekwoon use to watch him with wide eyes, how he gasped or smiled with delight when Hakyeon pulled off a tricky move, how he looked so worried whenever Hakyeon fell, even if he got right back up. Hakyeon had always found him sort of cute. He’d regretted not talking to Taekwoon back then too, though that regret had been overshadowed and forgotten by the loss of skating itself.

Hakyeon had seen Taekwoon’s memory, the day he saw Hakyeon crying with his coach. He’d felt Taekwoon’s devastation when he realized why Hakyeon was upset. A little had been for himself, but mostly he’d been hurt for Hakyeon; all he’d wanted was to see the omega happy, even back then. Hakyeon could finally be sure, now: he wasn’t a prize to Taekwoon. He wasn’t a fantasy, or a pretty thing to be owned and kept in a cage. He was simply loved, for who he was. Now that he’d seen himself through Taekwoon’s eyes, he realized that maybe Jaehwan was right. Maybe Taekwoon did have every reason to love him, and Hakyeon just hadn’t been able to see it, because years of “omega training” had worn his self-confidence to dust. They were taught to tie their self-worth to an alpha, to judge themselves based on how well they served their family and mate. But Taekwoon valued Hakyeon for who he was, for his heart, simple as that; and Hakyeon was starting to think…maybe he could do that too.

Hakyeon brushed his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, pushing back his bangs. The alpha’s lids fluttered open. He blinked a few times, and Hakyeon watched with a fond smile as he woke. Taekwoon smiled back and reached for him. Hakyeon slid into the hug, tucking his head beneath the alpha’s chin and breathing in his scent. He smelled so good. It was so nice to have him back.

 

…………………..

 

Taekwoon wondered, as he held Hakyeon, if he’d ever been so content. Now that it had all worked out, he was so relieved that Hakyeon knew the truth. He knew he should’ve told the omega sooner, much sooner, but at least now it was over. Hakyeon understood him, he’d forgiven him, and now…now they had nothing to hide from each other. Licking had been the scariest and best thing Taekwoon had ever experienced in his life. He’d never been closer to Hakyeon. His connection with the omega was so deep now, deeper than he’d thought it could get; and it felt right.

Taekwoon thought back to his time in the rink, watching Hakyeon from afar, dreaming of saying hello. That sense of enchantment Taekwoon had felt watching Hakyeon skate hadn’t worn off. He felt it even now, in this quiet moment in bed, at the simple press of Hakyeon’s skin against his and his sweet scent filling Taekwoon’s nose.

Taekwoon couldn’t say how long they lay there. Their bond had changed a bit thanks to the Licking, gotten deeper, and they needed some time to simply breathe and get used to it. It felt like letting go would break something inside them, so they stayed pressed together, wrapped in each other’s scents until, finally, they adjusted.

Hakyeon sat up first, shaking his head to clear the lingering fog. He felt even more attuned to Taekwoon now, and an instinctual desire to be near him. He could tell the alpha felt the same, simply from the way he looked at him. Hakyeon realized from the change in sunlight that they’d been lying in bed for a few hours at least. He looked at Taekwoon and gave him a small smile. The alpha reached out and took his hand.

In some unspoken agreement, they got up then and began to get ready for the day. They showered together, though they spent more time simply standing and hugging under the spray than actually bathing. By the time they were cleaned up and refreshed, it was nearly noon. Feeling a need for some fresh air, they decided to go out for lunch.

Taekwoon took them to a cute cafe with a koi pond where customers could pay a few coins to feed the fish. The koi were inside now due to the winter weather, but luckily the couple managed to get seats by the little indoor pool. Taekwoon sat with his chin in his hand, smiling as he watched Hakyeon toss little pellets to the shiny fish. The omega looked so happy.

“You’re so beautiful,” Taekwoon murmured, speaking more to himself. Hakyeon turned.

“Hm?” he asked, eyes bright. Taekwoon caught his breath.

“Just admiring you,” he admitted after a moment. Hakyeon’s cheeks took on the loveliest shade of rose. He took Taekwoon's hand.

“I guess you’ve been doing that for a long time, huh?” he asked softly. Taekwoon glanced down at their hands.

“Yeah. I’m sorry again that I didn’t tell you…” He glanced up uncertainly. Hakyeon gave him a steady look.

“I know. I saw everything last night, Taekwoon. I want you to know, I don’t appreciate that you kept this from me.” Taekwoon’s heart lurched. “But…I understand. And if you’re honest with me from now on—if you promise to be—then…I want to stay like this.” He laced their fingers together.

Taekwoon loosed a shaky breath, his eyes welling up. He raised their joined hands and kissed them.

“I promise,” he whispered.

 

……………………

 

 

They went back to the pond in the woods the next day. They skated together, just for fun, focused only on enjoying themselves. Near the end Hakyeon attempted a few tricks, and because he was relaxed now, he pulled them off perfectly. His confidence was starting to return, little by little. How could he _not_ feel good about himself when he remembered how Taekwoon saw him? Seeing himself through the eyes of someone who loved him had made him feel that it really was okay to love himself. Taekwoon and Jaehwan both saw Hakyeon as someone worthy of all the love in the world, whether he was skating or not. Hakyeon was starting to think he could learn to see himself that way too.

When they got home that night, Hakyeon was feeling so much better than he had two days ago. Taekwoon could sense it, and it made him so happy it lifted Hakyeon’s spirits in turn. They made dinner together, singing loudly to trot music their parents used to make them listen to. Then they sat on the couch, munching on jajangmyun and talking. Hakyeon had so many questions now that he knew who Taekwoon was, and about his past. He realized as they talked that Taekwoon hadn’t shared that much about his childhood yet. By the time they were eating dessert, Hakyeon was feeling confident that he was finally, finally getting to know his husband for real. He still had one question, though.

“How did you end up like this?” he asked Taekwoon, tipping his head. “Not to be rude, but your dad kind of seems like a jerk. It seems to me that a man like that should’ve raised an equal jerk for a son, but you’re so…nice. And sweet, and respectful…” Taekwoon blushed at the compliments, and his little pleased smile was adorable. “What was it?” Hakyeon insisted. “Why are you so nice?” Taekwoon glanced down at his dessert.

“Well, I can’t claim to have always been the best person,” he admitted. “There were a few times in school where I wasn’t so great to omegas…nothing like what those two monsters did to you,” he added quickly when Hakyeon stiffened. “But just caving to peer pressure, letting the alphas around me talk about omegas like they were sex toys or something, and not saying anything…I wish now that I’d stood up to them, but usually I just kept my head down and pretended not to care.”

“Well…alphas talk like that all the time, don’t they?” Hakyeon asked softly. He wasn’t justifying it—alphas _shouldn’t_ talk about omegas like that. But too many of them did.

“Not the good ones,” Taekwoon promised, taking his hand. “And once I figured that out I stayed away from the rest. I’m glad I had Wonshik—he’s always been kind; his parents raised him right, and it was such a difference whenever I went to his house. My dad used to watch this comedian on TV who’d made his whole career off of ridiculing omegas. But one time I was at Wonshik’s house, and when that comedian came on the TV, his mom told him to “Turn that asshole off.” Wonshik turned off the TV with this disgusted look on his face, like that man was garbage; and suddenly I understood why I’d always felt kind of uncomfortable when Dad laughed at those jokes. It was because that comedian _was_ an asshole—it was just that no one had ever told me so before.” Hakyeon was fascinated, leaning in closer to listen. Taekwoon looked at their hands again, and brushed his thumb across Hakyeon’s skin.

“And…it wasn’t just Wonshik,” he admitted softly. “Remember that omega aunt I told you about?”

“The one who taught you to cook?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon nodded.

“I’ve always loved her. She’s like a second mother to me. Whenever we visited she’d always play with me, and listen to me, and made me feel so loved…but I realized even when I was little that no one gave her the kind of affection she showed me. She ran around the house like a servant whenever we visited, and my uncle was always harsh with her…he does bad things to her, Hakyeon. He hurts her. I knew the moment I realized it that it wasn’t fair. And when I got old enough to understand that he got to treat her like that because she was an omega…I was so mad. It didn’t make sense to me. I couldn’t understand why omegas should have to live like that.” Taekwoon looked up, his eyes glistening. He’d gotten choked up speaking about his aunt. Hakyeon could feel through the bond just how much Taekwoon loved her, and how angry and hurt he was at her life. Hakyeon squeezed his hand, releasing soothing pheromones to help him feel better. Omegas had a talent for that, the way no alpha or beta did—they could calm a crying baby or soothe a person in pain in moments. Taekwoon closed his eyes, letting Hakyeon’s feelings and pheromones comfort him.

“Thank you,” he murmured after a moment, when he’d calmed. Hakyeon gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Taekwoon managed a smile. “So anyway,” he went on, “I think it was my aunt, and Wonshik’s family. And then you.” Hakyeon sat up straighter. “By the time I saw you crying with your coach, I was old enough to understand how the world worked. I knew why you were upset, why you’d lost your dream all at once. And it made me furious. I was so hurt for you, Hakyeon, it was so unfair…I knew how good you were, I knew there was no rational reason to pull you off the ice, yet there you were…” Taekwoon took a breath to steady himself. “I decided then that I wouldn’t be like my father, or the other newly presented alphas around me. They were thirteen and fourteen years old, and they were already starting to harass omegas at school. But I didn’t want you or my aunt, or any omega, to live in a world like that. So I decided I wasn’t going to add to the bullshit all around us. I wanted…even if I knew I’d probably never marry you, I wanted to be someone you deserved.” Taekwoon squeezed his hand, looking at him steadily. “And you deserve the absolute best.”

Hakyeon was speechless. His eyes were stinging, he was overwhelmed…he hugged Taekwoon tightly, wanting to take away all the pain the alpha felt for him, and for his aunt, and for omegas everywhere. Hakyeon felt it too, that pain, all the time, but right now all he wanted was for Taekwoon to be happy. That he’d managed to come from a home like his father’s, and still turn out so understanding and empathetic, made Taekwoon all the more admirable.

“You deserve the best, too,” Hakyeon whispered, squeezing him. “You’re a wonderful person, Taekwoon.” The alpha seemed a bit relieved to hear that. He returned Hakyeon’s hug.

“I have the best and more already,” Taekwoon promised softly. Hakyeon drew back from the hug just to kiss him, as deeply as he could. Taekwoon’s hands slid to his lower back and pulled him closer. Hakyeon wound his arms around the alpha’s neck, reveling in the way this physical contact made the bond buzz and warm.

Taekwoon’s hand slid up his arm to his neck. His fingers brushed the bite, and Hakyeon shivered. Now that they’d Licked, he was perfectly comfortable with the alpha touching that spot. Taekwoon slid his hand around the back of Hakyeon’s neck, and then his thumb pressed down and began to massage the bite. Hakyeon tipped his head back, lids slipping closed as he gave a soft moan. He’d known stimulating the bite could bring him pleasure, but he hadn’t imagined just how good it would feel. It wasn’t the same as Licking—that required deep concentration and clear intention. This was more about simple physical pleasure, but it was still mind-blowing. In moments his toes were curling, he was panting, his underwear were damp…

Hakyeon was hardly aware of taking off his leggings, but suddenly they were on the floor. He wrapped his legs around Taekwoon’s lap, arching as that thumb pressed a little harder. Taekwoon looked fascinated, excited to explore just what he could do with this newfound source of pleasure.

Hakyeon’s blood was on fire, hot and sweet, as he curled his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair. Oh, he should’ve asked Taekwoon to do this sooner…it was so good, but not quite enough…

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon moaned, leaning into the touch. He just needed a little more. He sensed the alpha fumbling with his free hand, heard a zipper slide down…the familiar ecstasy of Taekwoon sliding inside him was all he needed. Hakyeon cried out, pleasure like white lightning rushing through him the moment the alpha entered him. He collapsed against Taekwoon’s chest, gasping and shivering with aftershocks as the alpha began to move. He’d been so affected by Hakyeon’s pleasure that he was close too, and it only took a few thrusts for him to come. Hakyeon hugged him tight, feeling a rush of deep affection as the alpha moaned his name. It made him feel so good, to know he’d given Taekwoon so much pleasure, and to know the alpha had given it in return.

When they’d both caught their breath, they finally sat up and looked at each other in soft, silent wonder. Taekwoon pressed a gentle kiss to the bite. Hakyeon shivered. Taekwoon kissed his forehead next, before gently gripping Hakyeon’s hips and slipping him free. Hakyeon felt dazed, his thighs shaky. Taekwoon fixed his pants and then slid his arms around Hakyeon. Hakyeon kept his legs wrapped around Taekwoon’s waist as the alpha stood, hugging him tightly as he took them to the bathroom. Taekwoon cleaned them up, and when he was done he paused to wrap an arm around Hakyeon. He held him in silence, eyes soft and admiring as he stared at Hakyeon and traced the outline of the bite. Touching an omega’s bite was deeply intimate—pleasuring them with it was even more so. Hakyeon could tell, Taekwoon was just basking in the knowledge that he could do that now, and in his joy that it brought Hakyeon so much pleasure. He took Hakyeon’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

“I love you,” Taekwoon whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon was finishing his daily morning run when he decided to stop for a smoothie. There was a nice little shop close to the apartment complex, and while he passed by almost every day, he’d never been inside. Getting a smoothie would negate the calories he’d burned on the run, since he’d usually already had breakfast with Taekwoon earlier in the morning. But damn, a refreshing fruit blend sounded so good right now, and Hakyeon was becoming less concerned with being so focused on his figure. He could splurge now and then and still stay fit. Besides, he was starting to believe Taekwoon really would be happy as long as he was healthy.

Hakyeon paused outside the shop, catching his breath and dabbing the sweat from his face. He fixed his hair in the window, noting that it looked kind of nice all damp and messy like that. In fact, the hair coupled with the tight running clothes made him look smoking hot, if he did say so himself. He wouldn’t dream of really flirting with the employees inside, but maybe if he played it right he could get a little discount on that smoothie.

Hakyeon was in high spirits as he walked into the shop. The décor inside was cute, making him think of islands to the south, and the smells of fresh fruit, milk, and cream made his mouth water. He got in line, scanning the menu as he waited. The “Strawberry Cream Sunset” sounded fantastic.

Hakyeon was smiling to himself as he moved forward in line. There were only two people ahead of him now. He couldn’t wait for that smoothie…Hakyeon stumbled backwards in surprise as he was pushed out of the way by a large body. Two alphas had come into the shop and forced their way in front of him in line. Hakyeon blinked, flushing with embarrassment and offense. He frowned, but the two alphas weren’t even looking at him. They’d caught his omega scent and brushed right past him like he wasn’t even there.

For one moment, Hakyeon was frozen. Things like this had happened to him before—they’d been happening since he presented, and the alphas at fault had always gotten away with it. Hakyeon had been trained to bite his tongue, bow his head, and put up with it. He was supposed to stay silent and demure, endure it.

But Hakyeon didn’t want to endure it. He was tired of being treated like half of a person, like he was worthless in the presence of an alpha because he smelled sweet. He’d been too scared of alphas to do much in the past, especially after what happened to him in high school. But he was sick of this, and his fear was starting to be accompanied by anger. After his conversation with Taekwoon about his right to speak up, he even had his mate’s approval to stand up for himself. So why shouldn’t he? He was finally starting to remember what it felt like to be confident, and he didn’t want to let it go. He wanted that goddessdamn smoothie, and he didn’t want to wait for these two assholes to get theirs first. They were in public, so they couldn’t do too much to him, right? There were a dozen witnesses here to keep them from really hurting him. This was his best chance to say something.

Hakyeon remembered Taekwoon calling him “brave.” He wanted to be brave. So even though it made his heart race, Hakyeon cleared his throat, and spoke.

“Excuse me.” The alphas continued their conversation like they hadn’t even heard him, though Hakyeon was sure they had. So he changed his tone. “Hey.” He spoke with audible anger and impatience. It was out of character for an omega, and managed to get their attention. The alphas paused, turning to look at him in surprise. Their gazes made Hakyeon nervous, instinctively made him want to shrink. Instead he forced himself to stand straight. “I was standing there.” The alphas exchanged a look. They seemed amused.

“Were you?” one asked. Hakyeon resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, I was.”

“And?” the other asked.

“And you cut in front of me.”

“So?” the first alpha asked. He raised an eyebrow, looking both amused and ready to challenge.

“So, I don’t appreciate it,” Hakyeon replied, folding his arms. “And I think you should wait your turn.” He was glad he sounded more confident than he felt. The alphas raised their eyebrows at each other. Then they laughed and made to turn around again. So Hakyeon growled, making them pause just to look at him in shock. “Hey. I’m not done.”

“Uh, yes you are,” the first alpha said. He was looking more annoyed than amused now. Few alphas were accustomed to having omegas growl at them.

“Not until you move,” Hakyeon replied. This was way more confrontation than he’d been anticipating, but as scary as it was, it just felt so good to stand up for himself for once. It sort of made him feel like he was standing up to all the bad alphas in his past, to everyone who’d taken advantage of and harassed him over the years. The whole shop was watching by now, most with eyes gone wide in disbelief.

“We’re not moving, honey,” the second alpha said, the nickname ringing with condescension. “This is the real world. If you want to whine about fair turns, go back to preschool.”

“No need,” Hakyeon replied, raising an eyebrow. “Preschoolers understand the concept. Guess that makes them smarter than you.” The alphas had been mid-way through turning around again, but at that they froze. Hakyeon saw an omega girl at a nearby table cover her mouth to stifle a startled laugh. The alphas turned slowly. Hakyeon could see their hackles rising, and part of him instantly regretted his words. But not all of him—it made him feel sort of powerful, to know he’d struck a blow to these disdainful, condescending jerks.

“What did you say?” the first one growled in a low voice. Hakyeon could feel the blood draining from his face. They were furious; he could smell it. Some deep instinct told him to cower, but Hakyeon wouldn’t let his shoulders cave. The whole shop was watching, and that omega girl had a look of wonder in her eyes. Hakyeon didn’t want to disappoint her.

“You fucking _dare_ talk to an alpha like that?” the second one snarled. He shoved Hakyeon into the wall, causing several people to give startled shouts. The girl behind the counter was talking rapidly on her phone, another employee calling for someone in the back. “Bitch!” The alpha pulled him back just to slam him into the wall again. Hakyeon’s head spun, but he held himself up.

“You know when my grandpa was a kid, there was a law,” the first alpha said, baring his teeth as he leaned in close. “It said, “Any omega who speaks against an alpha shall have their cheeks cut and scarred, to ruin their beauty and worth.”” He smacked Hakyeon across the face with the back of his hand, the omega unable to block it because the other alpha was still pinning him. “You’d better count yourself lucky they changed it, or I’d wreck your fucking face.”

“Damn right, bitch,” the second alpha growled. “You’d better apologize.” He released Hakyeon. The omega swayed, holding the wall to keep from crumpling.

“Get on the ground,” the first alpha said, his voice ringing with alpha authority. Hakyeon shuddered, the words making his body throb with a need to obey. But he resisted. It was much easier now that he had a mate. The bond had changed his relationship to other alphas. Should Taekwoon choose to use alpha authority, Hakyeon would have no chance of fighting it; but for other alphas, their hold over him was reduced.

“I said, get on the ground!” the first alpha yelled. Hakyeon took a deep breath to clear his woozy head.

“No,” he said, the word soft and scratchy. His throat hurt from how the other alpha had grabbed it.

“What?” the first alpha hissed. His tone was deadly, so angry he looked ready to kill Hakyeon right there. In the interest of self-preservation, Hakyeon almost did as he was told. He almost bowed. But then he caught that omega girl’s eye, and saw the fear, hope, and pure wonder in her gaze. Her hands were clasped, and somehow Hakyeon just knew she was hoping he wouldn’t bow. So instead he lifted his head.

“No.” Hushed gasps swept the room. The omega girl sat up straighter, excitement and worry clear on her face. Both alphas snarled, and the pure aggression in the sound made Hakyeon shudder. They were ready to tear into him, literally. Suddenly Hakyeon knew he had to run. He tensed, but before he could move, someone grabbed the first alpha and yanked him back. The second one turned, and then he was being pulled away too. Two alphas in shop uniforms were dragging the snarling men back, yelling something about how they weren’t allowed to fight in the shop.

“He started it!” the second alpha growled, pointing at Hakyeon. “That bitch is responsible!”

“Well all three of you can explain it to the police,” a beta woman replied, folding her arms as she watched her two employees hold back the men. Her tag marked her as manager. She looked pointedly at Hakyeon. “That means you too. Got it?” Hakyeon nodded. He might get a talking to from the police, but he didn’t think he’d be arrested for this. He didn’t have much hope that the alphas would be either, but hey…worth a shot, he supposed. The girl behind the counter came around it and approached him. Hakyeon realized she was an omega too; that was rather rare, seeing an omega in the working world, but maybe her family owned the shop.

“Are you alright?” she asked in a low voice. The two offending alphas were being dragged out of the shop.

“I’m fine,” Hakyeon assured her. She handed him a napkin.

“You’re bleeding,” she murmured. That alpha had split his lip when he hit him. Hakyeon nodded his thanks, pressing the napkin to the wound. The girl began to lead him toward the door. Apparently he had to wait outside too. “That was so brave,” she said softly. “I’ve never seen an omega stand up to an alpha like that.”

“Well…I think more of us should,” Hakyeon admitted. He was shaking with residual fear, his body still stuck in the terror of an angry alpha laying hands on him. But he also felt a strange rush of something like euphoria. He did feel brave.

“You sure about that?” the girl asked, looking pointedly at his split lip. Hakyeon took a shaky breath.

“Well…no one ever said change was easy.” The girl bit her lip, seeming very much like she wanted to say something. Finally, when she’d brought him outside, she wrapped him in a hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Hakyeon closed his eyes and hugged back. He could hear those two alphas scoffing, but they were still being guarded, so he didn’t have to be so afraid. The girl pulled back and smiled at him. “Want a smoothie? It’s on the house.” Despite his sore lip, Hakyeon smiled back.

“That “Strawberry Cream Sunset” sounded pretty good.”

 

Hakyeon was sipping a pink smoothie when the police arrived. They asked the alphas what had happened, and they replied that Hakyeon had been “mouthing off to them,” and was “utterly disrespectful,” and that they were just “asserting their rights as alphas.” When they asked Hakyeon, he told them his version.

“They cut in front of me in line,” he explained. “I told them I didn’t appreciate it and that I’d like them to move. They found that disrespectful and got violent.” The two officers interviewing him exchanged a look.

“Are you married, Hakyeon-ssi?” the beta one asked. Hakyeon repressed a sigh. No one had asked the alphas that.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“And where is your alpha now?”

“At school. He’s a medical student.”

“Well, we’re going to need you to call him,” the alpha officer said.

“Why?”

“He’s your legal guardian,” the officer explained, in the tone one would use with a child. “He needs to take responsibility for you in legal matters like this. We can’t authenticate your statement without his approval.” Hakyeon frowned, trying to ignore the smug looks the two offending alphas were giving him. He’d known Taekwoon had legal authority over him. Any omega’s mate did, once they were married. He’d just been hoping he’d be allowed to speak for himself in a case like this. The officers looked at him expectantly, so Hakyeon repressed a sigh and pulled out his phone.

“Hey,” he said when Taekwoon answered. “Sorry to do this, but can you skip class for a bit?”

“Why? What happened?” Taekwoon asked, sounding worried.

“I, uh, got in a little trouble. I need you to come down to the police station on 5th.” He could practically see Taekwoon’s jaw drop.

“Hakyeon, what—?”

“I’ll explain when you get there,” Hakyeon said hurriedly. The two alphas were laughing, and it was making his ears turn red. “Please?”

“…Okay,” Taekwoon agreed. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.” Hakyeon hung up, giving the police an expectant look.

“Alright,” the alpha officer agreed. “Let’s go down to the station.”

 

Hakyeon was sitting across from the two alphas, glaring daggers at their smug looks, when Taekwoon arrived. The moment he spotted Hakyeon he rushed right to him.

“Hakyeon! Oh my goddess, are you okay?” Taekwoon asked. He took Hakyeon’s face in his hands, paling when he saw the split lip. Worry and anger painted his face. “Who did this to you?”

“That would be me,” the first alpha said. Kim was his surname, Hakyeon had learned. His arms were folded, and he leaned cockily back in his chair. Taekwoon whipped around, sudden fury making his hackles rise. He was already beginning to growl when an officer stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the offender.

“Are you Jung Taekwoon?” she asked. Taekwoon bit back his growl and nodded.

“Yes.”

“Are you the alpha legally responsible for this omega?” she went on, gesturing to Hakyeon.

“Yes, he’s my mate,” Taekwoon replied, trying not to sound as impatient as he was. He wanted to get his hands on that alpha who’d dared hurt his mate.

“Alright. Well he got into a bit of an altercation with these two gentleman,” the officer began, gesturing to the two alphas. Hakyeon scowled, annoyed that she was speaking for him. They were treating him like a child, telling his story for him while the two alphas got to speak all they wanted. Taekwoon frowned and turned to Hakyeon.

“What happened?” he asked him. Hakyeon opened his mouth to answer, but before he could the officer cut him off.

“He claims these two alphas cut him in line at Smoothie Island,” the officer explained. “He got upset with them, and in response these two men became angry and got a bit physical.”

“A bit?” Taekwoon exclaimed. “They hit him! That’s unacceptable.”

“Ordinarily it would be,” the officer agreed, “but he _did_ verbally insult their intelligence.”

“They started it,” Hakyeon piped up. The two alphas growled, and Taekwoon growled in return. The officer held up a hand.

“Mr. Jung, has your mate been in heat recently?” she asked. Taekwoon looked offended.

“How is that relevant here?”

“Well, he claimed he’s not near his time, but some omegas have been known to grow irrational in the days just before or after a heat. Given his behavior we figured he might be in the midst of his cycle,” the officer explained. The two alphas sneered. Hakyeon glared at them, his ears red. Didn’t omegas go through enough with their heats, without people calling them “irrational” for it too? Besides, it wasn’t even true. Omegas only got moody sometimes around their heats because pre-heats gave them hot flashes, and post-heat they were exhausted.

“”Irrational?”” Taekwoon echoed. “Is he irrational for standing up for himself?” The officer just blinked. She didn’t seem to know how to respond to that.

“Well…to two alphas…it’s just highly unusual,” she managed at last. Taekwoon just shook his head.

“Did Hakyeon hit anyone?”

“No.”

“Then why is he here?” Taekwoon demanded. “Aren’t those two the ones who belong in a police station? They assaulted an omega!”

“I think you’re the one who ought to be here,” the second alpha—Park—said, glowering at Taekwoon. “They ought to arrest _you_ for not being able to keep your bitch in line.” Hakyeon bristled at that, and Taekwoon growled. Before he could make a move, though, the cop put up a hand to stop him.

“Alright, alright. No fighting in the precinct,” she ordered sternly. “These two men will be fined for their behavior.”

“That’s it?” Taekwoon asked incredulously. “Look what they did to him! And I was told they threatened him too.”

“I would advise you not to press charges, Mr. Jung,” the officer said, giving him a careful look. “Yes, these men were out of line, but your omega acted in a highly unusual manner. Most courts wouldn’t look kindly upon an omega insulting two alphas merely for cutting him in line.” The way she said it, she clearly thought Hakyeon had overreacted. Hakyeon folded his arms, wanting to say something but knowing it would only be held against him. Taekwoon clenched his teeth, clearly deliberating with himself.

“We’re letting your omega off with a warning this time,” the officer went on. “But I advise you keep him on a shorter leash in the future.” Hakyeon hissed under his breath at that. What was he, a dog? “Take him home and make sure he understands the repercussions of his behavior.” The two alphas jeered.

“You’re gonna get it now, baby,” Kim said to Hakyeon with a slimy leer.

“Yeah. Bend him over and show him who’s boss,” Park told Taekwoon. Taekwoon just growled at him, eliciting another intervention from the officer.

“Just take him home,” she said in a low voice. “There’s nothing more we can do here.” Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon, unsure of what to do. He wanted these men to be punished for what they’d done. They’d hurt Hakyeon! But pressing charges really might not be a good idea, not least because the alphas could still get away with it. He also couldn’t do so because then his parents would find out about this mess, and the Jungs wouldn’t take kindly to knowing their new omega son-in-law had been arrested for fighting with two alphas. They had high expectations for Hakyeon, and deviating from them could have serious consequences.

Hakyeon met Taekwoon’s gaze, and though he was clearly chagrined at the thought of walking out on these two alphas and dropping it, he understood too. Hakyeon knew exactly what would happen if the Jungs found out about this. So he sighed, bit his tongue, and nodded once. Taekwoon turned back to the officer.

“Fine,” he agreed curtly. “Let’s go, Hakyeonie.” Taekwoon shot one final warning glare at the two alphas. They sneered at him, so Taekwoon growled low in his throat, threatening enough to make one of the two pale a bit. Hakyeon stood, and Taekwoon slid an arm around his waist, supporting him as they walked out of the precinct.

The drive home was relatively silent. Taekwoon was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, and Hakyeon thought he seemed mad. He was a little surprised by that—he knew this was an inconvenience for the alpha, but he hadn’t thought he’d be _mad._

“I’m sorry I made you miss class,” Hakyeon said quietly. Taekwoon just shook his head.

“It’s fine.” It didn’t sound fine.

“Was it…an important lecture?” Hakyeon asked uncertainly.

“No.” Hakyeon blinked. Taekwoon had never been this cold to him before. Was he upset after all, that Hakyeon hadn’t been a proper omega? Had he been lying when he said he didn’t care about that? He was blocking the bond, but was that to spare Hakyeon the unpleasantness of his anger, or to keep him from knowing _why_ Taekwoon was angry?

“Taekwoon…what—?”

“Let’s talk about it when we get home,” Taekwoon said curtly. So Hakyeon went quiet, eyes down and fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. He’d really upset him, hadn’t he? Suddenly he wondered if Taekwoon was going to hit him when they got home. Hakyeon had been certain he’d never do something like that, especially after the Licking and everything he’d learned from it. Taekwoon loved him, didn’t he? But he’d just heard so many horror stories about angry married alphas, and he’d never seen Taekwoon so upset with him…Hakyeon raised a hand to his sore lip, trying not to think about how bad it would hurt if Taekwoon reopened the wound. He may have stood up to those alphas in the smoothie shop, but he wasn’t allowed to fight back when it came to his mate. He _couldn’t_ fight back—Taekwoon’s authority could render him immobile, if the alpha wanted it. Hakyeon really hoped he hadn’t misjudged Taekwoon after all.

When Taekwoon got out of the car he slammed the door, making Hakyeon flinch. He kept his head down as he followed the alpha inside and to the elevator. Hakyeon felt like a bad child being led away for a spanking, and it was starting to make him a little mad. But mostly he just felt anxious, and guilty, and unsure. He’d thought he knew Taekwoon now, _really_ knew him, and he’d thought the alpha would understand what had happened in that smoothie shop…but maybe not.

Hakyeon stared at the floor, and it was a long, tense, silent elevator ride to their apartment. When they got off Taekwoon strode to the door, shoulders stiff, and punched in the keycode. Hakyeon was really getting nervous now. He didn’t want to go inside. He stood in the doorway for a moment, frozen. But then Taekwoon stepped in and jerked his head, so Hakyeon bowed his shoulders and walked in.

Taekwoon closed the door, and they stood facing each other in the entryway. Hakyeon searched Taekwoon’s face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. There was something dark in his eyes, and he still smelled mad. He raised his hand. Hakyeon flinched, squeezing his eyes shut.

The blow never came. After a long moment, Hakyeon felt a gentle touch against his cheek, and slowly opened his eyes. Taekwoon’s thumb rested lightly against the split in his lip, and his own eyes had gone from cold and angry to sad.

“You thought I was going to hit you?” he whispered. Hakyeon just stared, still unsure. Then he nodded once. Taekwoon pressed his lips together, and suddenly his eyes were glistening. He stepped forward and pulled Hakyeon into a hug.

“I’d never…Hakyeon, I would _never_ do what they did…” His voice was soft and rough. “Do you know much it hurt to see that mark on you? To know someone hurt you like that?” He was shaking, and now Hakyeon realized the anger wasn’t for him. It was for those two alphas. Taekwoon had only blocked the bond because feeling all that rage would’ve been uncomfortable for Hakyeon, but now he opened it again.

“When they told me you’d been in a fight with two alphas, I was so scared,” Taekwoon went on, squeezing him. “I thought…goddess, Hakyeon, they could’ve killed you!” Hakyeon opened his mouth to say that was ridiculous, that they’d been in a public place and it couldn’t have gone that far. But then Hakyeon remembered that hand on his throat, and how quick they’d been to hit him even knowing all those people were watching; and suddenly he had nothing to say.

“…I’m sorry,” he managed at last. He wasn’t sorry for what he’d said to those two alphas, but he was sorry for upsetting his mate like this. Taekwoon pulled away, touching that thumb to his lip again.

“Don’t do that again, okay?” he insisted. “Next time an alpha cuts you in line, just ignore them. Alright?” Something uncomfortable fluttered in Hakyeon’s core. He reached up and removed Taekwoon’s hand, taking a step back.

“Why?” Taekwoon blinked.

“Why? Because look what happened!”

“I thought you said I had the right to stand up for myself,” Hakyeon said. His guilt was starting to be burned away by indignation.

“I meant if an alpha’s harassing you!” Taekwoon exclaimed. “Not because they cut you in line at a smoothie shop!”

“That’s not harassment?” Hakyeon asked, folding his arms. Taekwoon blinked again.

“Hakyeon, it’s not the same. It’s one thing if an alpha’s threatening you, but if they just—“

“Just what? Take advantage of me?” Hakyeon asked. “Push me around? Act like I’m not a person?”

“Hakyeon…”

“Taekwoon you don’t understand.” Hakyeon’s voice was getting louder, his heart beating faster. “Alphas can’t. You can’t know what it’s like to live your whole life like half a person. To have to cover every inch of skin when you go out in the hopes that people won’t catcall you and then have it happen anyway. To be late to class because the bus was full and an alpha pushed you down the steps so they could take your place. To get groped _every time_ you take the bus or train. To have an alpha grab your ass in public, and when you make a fuss _you’re_ the one that gets in trouble. Or to have to sit on the sidewalk on Election Day and watch every alpha and beta decide your future, because you don’t have the right to vote.”

Taekwoon had gone pale, and didn’t seem to know what to say.

“I’m just…I’m tired of it, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said, and now his voice was so soft he could hardly hear it himself. “I’m tired of feeling like it’s a battle just to go outside and live a normal life. Yeah, I called those alphas stupid, but only because they treated me like dirt on their shoes when I asked them to move. You know one of them told me it used to be legal to mutilate an omega’s face if they talked out of turn?” Taekwoon’s eyes went wide, and he looked sick.

“I don’t want to live like that,” Hakyeon said softly. “I don’t want to live in a world with that legacy. I just…I want something better. When you told me I could stand up for myself, it made me feel like…like maybe I really could.” Hakyeon’s eyes were swimming now, and he sounded more sad than angry. Taekwoon blinked, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

“I understand, Hakyeonie,” he promised. “I do. But I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m too afraid that if you try that again, something worse could happen…and I can’t even stand the _thought_ of you being hurt.”

“Omegas are used to pain, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon murmured. “And this world isn’t kind enough to grant us change without it.” Taekwoon just shook his head, looking torn.

“…You don’t have to be that change by yourself,” he said at last. He stepped forward and hugged Hakyeon again. “Please, I understand what you’re saying. I do. But next time this happens, if speaking up means you’re going to get hurt…” _Don’t do it._ Taekwoon left that last part unspoken, because he knew what it would mean to Hakyeon if he said it. He wanted Hakyeon to live in a world that was fair, that treated him the way he deserved. But he also couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

“I’ll be more careful,” Hakyeon promised at last. “If you won’t ask me to stay silent, I won’t ask you to be afraid for me. I’ll handle it better next time. No insults, and no confrontation unless I’m in a place with lots of people around.” Taekwoon squeezed him tighter. “Deal?” Hakyeon’s voice cracked at that. He was putting a lot of trust in Taekwoon by asking him this, asking for compromise, because married alphas didn’t have to make deals. Taekwoon could simply order him to be quiet, and Hakyeon would have little room to refuse.

But he didn’t. Taekwoon pulled back and looked at him, cupping his cheek. His eyes were damp, and Hakyeon could tell he was still afraid for him. But he understood why this meant so very much to Hakyeon, enough that he would risk himself for it. So he took a shaky breath and nodded.

“Deal,” he whispered. “But please…don’t let me see you get hurt again.” Hakyeon kissed him softly, smiling a bit when he pulled away.

“I won’t,” he promised. Taekwoon hugged him one last time, breathing in his scent.

“Come on,” he said softly when he pulled back. “Let’s get something on that lip.”

 

……………………

 

That night Taekwoon lay beside Hakyeon in bed, watching as his mate slept. He’d gone to the hospital that afternoon and gotten Hakyeon a salve to put on his injuries, so at least the omega didn’t seem to be in pain. But his lip was still split, and there was a bruise on his cheek. Taekwoon touched light fingers to it, his heart heavy. It made him furious, remembering the smug faces of those alphas in the police station. What if they’d done worse to Hakyeon? What if they’d killed him? Would they have gotten in trouble for it? Taekwoon supposed, but if Hakyeon had really been talking back to them, Taekwoon suspected those alphas would’ve gotten off with a light sentence.

It was so unfair. All Hakyeon wanted was to be treated like a person, and for that he’d been hurt. Part of Taekwoon wished he hadn’t encouraged Hakyeon to stand up for himself, so he wouldn’t get hurt. But Taekwoon knew that wasn’t fair. Hakyeon staying silent wouldn’t solve the problem—it would only allow it to continue. Still, the thought of him getting hurt again…

Taekwoon stroked Hakyeon’s hair, his eyes welling. He remembered what Hakyeon had said to him today, about how hard it was to be an omega…it wasn’t fair. Wasn’t there anything he could do?

Taekwoon decided he’d talk to Wonshik about it, see if the other alpha had any advice. He was just as frustrated by it all, the way omegas like Jaehwan were treated. Taekwoon wondered then if Sanghyuk might be a resource, too. If the alpha really was going to the olympics, he’d be famous soon. He could be a powerful spokesperson for omega rights, if Taekwoon could get him on their side. He’d been close to Hakyeon, so he ought to have some sympathy, right?

Taekwoon imagined how much it would mean to Hakyeon, if he could get even a few alphas to support him. He pictured Hakyeon’s surprised, delighted smile at someone like Sanghyuk using his platform to argue for omega inclusivity. Oh, it would mean so much to him, and to Taekwoon too…Taekwoon was resolved. Whatever it took, he’d do something. He’d do what he could, however small, to make Hakyeon’s world a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was more character development than plot, but we'll get the plot train going again next time :) As always, thanks for reading!


	15. Three Little Words

 

Just a few days after the incident with those alphas at the smoothie shop, Taekwoon got a text from his father. He was sitting in class when his phone buzzed. Taekwoon checked it carefully under the table, assuming the message was from Hakyeon. They’d begun to send each other little texts throughout the day, usually cute encouraging messages. Hakyeon would send him a picture or video of Latte doing something adorable, and he’d reply with something funny, or a picture of flowers, or icicles, or any other pretty thing he’d seen on his way to school that made him think of Hakyeon. Once Hakyeon had sent him a picture of himself at the park, Micha’s head in his lap, and he’d almost cooed aloud in the classroom. The little messages here and there throughout the day had put Taekwoon into a steady good mood.

But today his smile faltered when he saw the message. It was from “Father,” and simply read:

_Come to my office after class today. Immediately._

Taekwoon frowned, worrying his lip as he read it over again. That didn’t sound good. He could almost hear his father’s voice, the disapproving, stern tone beneath the words. Taekwoon had no idea what he could’ve done to upset the man. He’d been working extra hard in school lately; promising his father that his grades wouldn’t suffer due to his marriage was the only way he’d been allowed to marry Hakyeon. But he was still doing well, and he’d been getting plenty of hours in at the hospital…what could he have done now?

Taekwoon repressed a sigh, answering with a short text saying he’d head to the hospital as soon as he was done with classes. The rest of the day was tense, and he had trouble focusing. Taekwoon hated that his father could still intimidate him, hated how it made him feel like a bad child. He was married now, didn’t that at least make him an adult? But the older alpha had been a strong force all his life, and Taekwoon couldn’t help feeling like he was about to be grounded. It was only made worse by the fact that he couldn’t imagine what he might’ve done wrong.

The moment he was done with class, Taekwoon hurried to his car. He tried to be optimistic, tell himself that maybe his father just had an important meeting planned or something. But deep down he just knew he was in trouble, and so drove a little faster than necessary to the hospital. Taekwoon took his reserved spot near the front (perks of being the owner’s son) and hurried inside. The staff who passed by all greeted him and gave respectful bows. Taekwoon had been coming to this hospital regularly since he was a child, and everyone knew him by sight.

Taekwoon tapped his foot on the elevator, checking the text again and wracking his brain to try to come up with an explanation. Had he done worse on his last test than he thought? But Taekwoon himself hadn’t even gotten the score back yet, so how could his father know if he’d failed? No, it had to be something else.

Taekwoon had to switch elevators to get to the top floor, since their hospital was rather enormous. When he finally made it, he stepped out onto a floor filled with large, fancy offices and expensive-looking carpet. The top floor of the building was pure administration, no medical stuff. Taekwoon walked past walls of glass, the offices within filled with people in nice suits and dress shirts, talking on phones or typing furiously. A pair of betas passed him and offered bows, just like the nurses and doctors on lower floors. Taekwoon nodded to them, making his way to the massive corner office at the end of the hall.

His father’s name shone on a gold plaque on the polished wooden door. Taekwoon didn’t bother to knock, walking right in and greeting the receptionist.

“Ah. Hello, Taekwoon-ssi,” he said with a friendly smile. “Your father said you’d be coming by. Go right in.” Taekwoon thanked him and walked past, pausing to knock on the door that led to his father’s inner office.

“Come in,” came a familiar, gruff voice from the other side. So Taekwoon steeled himself and walked in. His father had a beautiful office. One wall was entirely windows, providing a breathtaking view of the city. His large desk was dark, polished wood, and always covered in papers. Taekwoon took a seat in one of the plush leather armchairs facing his father’s desk, and waited. Mr. Jung looked up, not bothering to give his son so much as a greeting smile. He simply turned in his chair and placed his folded hands on his desk, looking Taekwoon up and down. Taekwoon made sure to sit straight, holding his breath as he waited.

“You’re looking healthy,” Mr. Jung said at last. “Seems like Hakyeon’s been feeding you well.”

“Yes, he’s a very good cook,” Taekwoon promised. He made sure not to mention that he cooked for Hakyeon too. It was imperative that Mr. Jung was convinced Hakyeon was the picture-perfect omega; and to Mr. Jung, a perfect omega was a perfect domestic servant.

“Does he fulfill his other duties well?” Mr. Jung went on. Taekwoon didn’t like his tone. He sounded too calm, the way he sometimes did when he was hiding his anger over something. But Taekwoon couldn’t do much more than wait for him to say what was wrong, so he dipped his head.

“Yes.”

“Keeps your apartment clean? Upholds your reputation in front of guests?”

“Of course.”

“Does he submit to you in bed?” Mr. Jung asked. Taekwoon tried not to flinch. “Makes sure to pleasure and relax you?”

“Of course,” Taekwoon managed again, trying to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks. Mr. Jung narrowed his eyes a bit, not missing the hesitation in Taekwoon’s tone.

“Has he ever tried to deny himself to you?” His father was watching him closely. Taekwoon tried to ignore the way his heart was starting to beat faster—not with embarrassment, but anger. He knew what his father was suggesting: that if Hakyeon _had_ ever tried to say no, he’d be an unfit omega. But at the thought of forcing Hakyeon, all he could picture was the omega’s tear-streaked face as he confessed what had happened in high school, or his downcast eyes the morning after their wedding, fidgeting with the sheet because he didn’t want to have sex again so soon, but felt it was his duty to spread his legs no matter what.

“No,” Taekwoon admitted. But at his father’s pleased look, he couldn’t help adding, “But I’ve never given him a reason to. I would never force him. When we’re together like that, it’s because we both want it.” Mr. Jung just sighed and rubbed his temples, as though Taekwoon were tiring him.

“There it is,” he muttered, and Taekwoon tried not to flinch at the disappointment in the older alpha’s voice. His father looked up. “There’s always going to be force with an omega, Taekwoon. They’re the _receivers_ of sex; they’re the receptacles of alpha pleasure. Unless they’re in heat they’re not going to initiate it. If you want what’s yours by right, you have to push him.” Taekwoon couldn’t hide his frown.

“That sounds like rape.” Mr. Jung just snorted.

“You can’t rape your own mate. His body is yours now,” he said, as though it were simple. Taekwoon had told himself to be good, to be quiet and obey his father during this meeting. But he couldn’t seem to restrain himself now.

“If Hakyeon doesn’t want sex, and I intimidate him into giving it to me, I’ve raped him,” Taekwoon insisted, trying to keep his voice low and steady. Mr. Jung’s eyes narrowed further.

“Not if he’s your mate.”

“Even if he’s my mate,” Taekwoon said firmly. His father’s stern gaze made him want to bow, like he had when he was little. But he wasn’t little anymore, and he wasn’t just defending himself now; he was defending Hakyeon too. So he held the older alpha’s gaze, until his father finally sighed.

“Well. That attitude explains a lot,” he muttered. Taekwoon paled.

“…What do you mean?”

“I saw an interesting video of your mate today,” Mr. Jung began. Taekwoon’s heart began to race, worry replacing the simmering anger in his veins. His father turned his computer to face Taekwoon, and pressed play. Hakyeon was in line at a smoothie shop, arguing with two alphas. Taekwoon’s stomach dropped. Someone had recorded it, nearly the whole thing. One of the customers, from the looks of it. They’d put it online just recently, but it already had thousands of views.

Taekwoon couldn’t hold back a small cry, part anger and part pain, when those alphas grabbed Hakyeon and hit him. He gripped his chair, baring his teeth at the screen. But even though Hakyeon was scared, and clearly in pain, when that alpha told him to bow…he raised his head, looked him right in the eye, and said, “No.” Taekwoon’s heart soared, his eyes pricking with tears. Oh, he was so brave. His omega, his sweet, amazing mate…Hakyeon was so brave. And Taekwoon had never been so proud.

His father, on the other hand, was as far from proud as one could get. When the video ended with Hakyeon being led out of the shop, he turned to Taekwoon, disapproval evident in every line of his body. Taekwoon’s heart turned heavy once more, and he eyed the older alpha warily. This was bad, very bad. His parents weren’t supposed to find out about this.

“So,” Mr. Jung said after a moment of tense, tense silence. “Are you going to explain this to me?” Taekwoon wracked his brain, trying for a million excuses and coming up with nothing. The video made it pretty clear what had happened. So finally, he took a deep breath.

“Those alphas were cruel and disrespectful,” he began in a low voice. “Hakyeonie was just standing up for himself—“

“ _Disrespectful?”_ Mr. Jung asked incredulously. “What respect did they owe a random omega? Your mate was the disrespectful one! Did you see how he dared speak to those two?”

“They started it,” Taekwoon insisted. “They pushed him, they _hit_ him—“

“They wouldn’t have had to if he’d stayed in his place!” Mr. Jung spat. “Just what the hell have you been teaching him?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Taekwoon asked, bristling. He knew he was starting to get defensive, maybe too defensive, but he couldn’t help it. Mr. Jung just gave him a simmering look.

“I told you when you got married, didn’t I? Omegas are like children, Taekwoon. If you don’t show them their boundaries they’ll run wild. And clearly you have utterly failed to put Hakyeon in his place, or he would’ve kept his head down and his mouth shut! This embarrassment is on _you,_ Taekwoon. You’ve shamed our whole family by letting the world see your omega acting like an entitled brat!”

“Entitled? To what? The right to not be treated like dirt?” Taekwoon snapped back. He knew it was highly disrespectful, to snap at his father like this. But right now Mr. Jung looked too much like those alphas in the smoothie shop; he felt too much like someone who wanted to see Hakyeon’s spirit crushed. Mr. Jung snarled, and Taekwoon flinched involuntarily.

“Silence yourself,” he growled. The words were heavy with alpha authority, and because he was Taekwoon’s father by blood, they affected him. His body tensed up, his throat seemed to close, and suddenly it was very hard to speak. He wondered in the back of his mind what it would be like, if every alpha in the world could do this to him, like they could if he were an omega. What a scary life that must be.

“Taekwoon. This is not what we agreed to,” Mr. Jung went on in a low voice. “When you pleaded with us to let you marry that omega, you promised to make us proud. You promised me you wouldn’t ruin him, or our reputation. Now you’ve gone and done both, and you don’t even seem to care! Do you realize how serious this is? This makes the whole family look bad, and this hospital by extension.” Taekwoon managed to raise his head.

“Hakyeon’s name is nowhere in that video. Very few people will recognize him.”

“For now,” Mr. Jung said in a clipped voice. “But this is a problem that you will _not_ allow to continue. You need to put a stop to this behavior _right now,_ or next time I’ll drag Hakyeon in here myself and show him what a real alpha is.” Taekwoon went rigid, his mind racing at all the ways those words could be taken. A snarl began to build in his throat. No one, not even his father, threatened Hakyeon.

Mr. Jung sat back a bit, for once not seeming disappointed by Taekwoon’s reaction. Being defensive of his mate was considered an alpha response, and Mr. Jung seemed glad that he could at least get Taekwoon to “behave like an alpha” with this.

“I see I’ve got your attention,” he said, folding his hands again. “Good. Then listen to me, Taekwoon: this will not happen again. I don’t want to make good on my threat if I don’t have to—Hakyeon is your territory, and I plan to respect that. But if he continues to dishonor this family, I will have no choice. Now as for you…” He leaned forward and stared his son down. “When you get home tonight, you are going to show Hakyeon you will not tolerate his unruly behavior. You are going to show him who the alpha is, and that his independence is no longer allowed. Show him who he belongs to.” Taekwoon clenched his teeth, trying not to imagine what Hakyeon would think if he were here.

“And how do I do that?” he asked in a low voice. What ridiculous, cruel thing did his father expect him to do? Mr. Jung rolled his eyes.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to instruct you in this as well, but I suppose I’m not surprised.”He uncrossed his hands and looked at his son steadily. “Omegas are simple; they understand force best. You need to give him a show of dominance. I suggest you bend him over a table and take him from behind, and be forceful about it. He won’t understand it as a punishment unless it hurts. And yank him around a little once you knot him—that hurts like hell for omegas, and will show him just how at your mercy he is.”

Taekwoon couldn’t hide the horror on his face as he stared at his father. What the _fuck?_ Had he not been listening to a word Taekwoon said?

“No,” he breathed. He felt sick. “No, I’m not going to do that! That’s sick! You want me to rape him!”

“It’s not r—“

“It is!” Taekwoon snapped. “And I won’t do it.” Mr. Jung gave something between a sigh and a growl.

“Fine. If you have such delicate lines you won’t cross, then forget it. Just take him in hand and show him his place. A few solid hits should be enough. Every child understands what a hard smack to the cheek means.” Taekwoon’s face must’ve shown his feelings, because Mr. Jung rolled his eyes again and gave a heavy sigh. “ _Or,_ if you’re so very against hitting him, just ignore him during his next heat. Leave him to suffer on his own. Without a kit it’ll be pure agony for him, and he’ll be begging to submit to you within hours.”

Taekwoon was fighting hard to keep his breathing steady. The mere mental image of himself doing any of those things to Hakyeon made him sick. For all his harshness, Taekwoon could hardly believe his father was saying these things so openly.

“This is what you would’ve done to Mom, isn’t it?” he asked, voice hardly more than a hoarse whisper. “This is what you would’ve done if she’d been an omega. No wonder your brother is such a monster.” Mr. Jung paled.

“That’s irrelevant,” he said in a much softer voice. “Your mother is not an omega.”

“But if she were,” Taekwoon insisted, and he couldn’t keep the hurt and horror from his voice. “Would you do all that to her? Would you do that if she crossed you?” Mr. Jung just pressed his lips together. But his lack of answer was answer enough. Taekwoon stood, feeling strangely lightheaded. “I’m going. I’m going home.” Taekwoon turned to leave. He’d nearly reached the door when his father made him pause.

“Taekwoon. You and Hakyeon are coming to our home for dinner next week.” It was an order, not a request. Taekwoon hesitated, his hand on the doorknob. “And when you do, I will see you put Hakyeon in his place. If you don’t, you can kiss your marriage goodbye.” Taekwoon’s heart seemed to skip several beats, his fingers tightening on the doorknob. Finally, he turned it, and walked out of that office without another word.

 

 

When Taekwoon came home that night, Hakyeon greeted him at the door. He flung his arms around Taekwoon’s neck with a happy little squeal, nearly unbalancing the alpha and knocking him off his feet. But Taekwoon returned the hug immediately, warmth flooding his veins at the unexpected but wonderful greeting.

“I missed you today,” Hakyeon said, kissing his cheek. “I met a stray cat who was so sweet, you would’ve _loved_ her, and I just wished you’d been there with me.” He squeezed Taekwoon tight. The alpha squeezed back, his eyes pricking as he remembered his father’s words. Hakyeon pulled back, smiling brightly, and Taekwoon caught his breath. He would never get over how beautiful his mate was. But then his gaze trailed to the lingering bruise on Hakyeon’s cheek. His father wanted him to give Hakyeon another, to hurt him like those other alphas had hurt him. Taekwoon had pictured it on the drive home, the pain and pure betrayal in Hakyeon’s eyes at Taekwoon striking him, or hurting him. It hurt so much it took his breath away.

Taekwoon reached forward, gently cupping the omega’s bruised cheek. He wouldn’t do it. No matter what his father threatened, he would not hurt his Hakyeonie.

Hakyeon’s bright look faded when he saw the sadness in Taekwoon’s gaze. He placed a hand over the alpha’s and smiled gently.

“It’s alright,” he promised. “It doesn’t hurt much. It’ll heal soon.” Taekwoon just nodded. He leaned in, watching as Hakyeon’s lids fluttered closed in anticipation of the kiss. Goddess, he was lovely. Taekwoon wanted to take him to bed. Lay him on his back and run hands over his perfect body, kiss his golden skin, make love to him slowly and watch the way his lips parted, the way his eyes pooled with pleasure, watch that ecstasy build in their chocolate depths until it welled over, until Hakyeon came with a burst of pleasure pheromones that always made Taekwoon’s head swim, and with that sweet scent that smelled like love. He wanted to show Hakyeon how he loved him, how he’d love him right; that Taekwoon cherished his body, and that what they did in bed would never be an act of dominance. It was an act of love, and no matter what his father said, Taekwoon would never make it otherwise.

After a blissful moment, Hakyeon pulled back from the kiss. He was still smiling, and Taekwoon was about to suggest they go upstairs when they heard a knock on the door.

“Oh, sorry about that,” Hakyeon said. “I was gonna tell you, Hayun’s stopping by to drop off something from our parents’ house. She’s a little early, though.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Taekwoon agreed. He was a little disappointed they couldn’t go to bed together right now, but they could always have fun later tonight. He moved aside so Hakyeon could answer the door. The omega pulled it open, smiling as he greeted his sister.

“Noona!” Hakyeon hugged her tightly. Taekwoon offered a polite smile. Hakyeon’s siblings had all been wary around him at the wedding, and he hadn’t had much chance to see them since. He knew how much Hakyeon adored his older sister though, and so hoped she’d warm up to him soon.

Hayun looked happy as she hugged her brother. But when she pulled back, her eyes went right to his cheek, and Taekwoon froze. Shit. Hakyeon wasn’t wearing makeup right now to cover it. Taekwoon had already been glared at by an elderly beta woman last time he went out with Hakyeon, and had quickly realized it was because she’d assumed _he_ was the one who gave Hakyeon that bruise and split lip. He’d been mortified, and tried to explain, but the beta woman had just shaken her head and told him he ought to be ashamed of himself. Taekwoon had been about ready to cry until Hakyeon soothed him. 

But now, with his over-protective sister-in-law…in an instant, Hayun’s joy had been replaced by fury. She shoved past Hakyeon and strode right to Taekwoon.

“You alpha son of a bitch!” she growled, and before Taekwoon could even blink she’d slapped him. In the back of his mind, he noted that Hakyeon must come from a particularly bold family. Hayun was only a beta, but here she was attacking an alpha without any apparent fear for herself.

“Noona!” Hakyeon cried, rushing to her. He grabbed her hand before she could try to hit Taekwoon again. “What are you doing?”

“Does it feel good?” Hayun spat at Taekwoon. “It’s easy when they’re weaker than you, huh? You bastard!” Hakyeon pulled her back before she could try to kick him.

“Noona, stop! He didn’t hit me!” Hakyeon exclaimed. Hayun turned to him, and in an instant she’d gone from furious to sad.

“Oh Yeonnie, you don’t have to cover for him,” she insisted, gently touching his bruised cheek.

“I’m not, noona, I promise. It wasn’t him,” Hakyeon said, more gently now. Hayun just shook her head. She didn’t believe him, and now she looked ready to cry.

“I can prove it,” Taekwoon said then, a hand to his stinging cheek. Hayun shot him a dark look, so he held up his hands in surrender. “Really. Please, come to the living room. I’ll show you.” Hakyeon tugged her hand, so Hayun reluctantly followed. Taekwoon got out his laptop and searched up the video his father had shown him.

“Apparently a customer was filming,” he explained to Hakyeon as he pressed play. Both Hakyeon and Hayun watched with wide eyes as the scene unfolded. Hayun growled like Taekwoon had when the alphas got physical. But when Hakyeon raised his head and said “No,” Hayun turned to him, visibly impressed.

“Wow, Yeonnie! You’re a badass!” she exclaimed. Hakyeon smiled faintly, though Taekwoon could see the worry in his eyes. He shot Taekwoon a look, and he knew the omega understood. This video getting around was going to have repercussions. But at least, by the time it ended, Taekwoon’s name had been cleared.

“So he _didn’t_ hit you,” Hayun clarified, gesturing to Taekwoon. Hakyeon nodded.

“I promise, noona. Taekwoon wouldn’t do that.”

“Well,” Hayun said, turning to Taekwoon. “I guess he knows what’ll happen now if he does.”

“Very well,” Taekwoon agreed, a bit amused despite his sore cheek. He couldn’t be too mad at Hayun, knowing she’d acted on the same protectiveness he himself felt for Hakyeon.

“And, uh, sorry for hitting you,” she added in a lower voice. Taekwoon dipped his head.

“Don’t mention it.” Hakyeon sagged with relief, glad to have that bit of tension cleared up. Hayun stood to get the box she’d been bringing to Hakyeon. She’d dropped it in the doorway when she saw his bruise. She came back a few moments later carrying an old cardboard box.

“What’s that?” Taekwoon asked as Hayun took a seat on the couch again.

“Just some old baby stuff,” Hakyeon admitted as Hayun removed the lid. “Even though I told my parents we’re not planning to have a baby for a while, Mom insisted Hayun bring this stuff over.”

“I think she’s hoping that seeing the baby clothes will inspire you two to have one sooner,” Hayun admitted with an amused smile. Hakyeon just scoffed.

“Please, we won’t have time for that until Taekwoon’s at least done with school—probably his residency too.”

“What can I say, Yeonnie?” Hayun said with a shrug. “Mom and Dad want more grandkids, and besides oppa you’re the only other sibling that’s been married so far.”

“Well it’s not like it was my choice,” Hakyeon grumbled as he pulled an old rattle out of the box. Hayun’s smile slipped, and so did Taekwoon’s. Suddenly Hayun looked sad, and Taekwoon knew he looked guilty. Hakyeon glanced between them, paling a bit.

“Oh but, it definitely worked out,” he assured them both. “And Taekwoon’s happy to wait, so we’re fine.” He smiled, and Taekwoon did his best to smile back. Hayun glanced between them.

“Hey Yeonnie, I’ve been dying to see your new apartment,” she said then, putting a pink onesie back in the box. “Think you could show me around?”

“Of course,” Hakyeon agreed. “Oh but, I was working on dinner…”

“I’ll finish it,” Taekwoon offered, already moving to stand. “Go ahead.” Hakyeon smiled gratefully.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon kissed his cheek, and Hakyeon sent him warm feelings through the bond. Hayun looked impressed by Taekwoon’s offer to finish dinner, and Taekwoon was glad. He really wanted her to like him. He made his way to the kitchen as Hakyeon began to lead his sister through the apartment.

 

……………………..

 

Hayun made small, impressed noises and gave little compliments as Hakyeon led her through the apartment. When they got upstairs, and he showed her the bedroom, she took his hand and led him over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hakyeon,” she said, looking at him seriously. “You know why I really asked for a tour of the apartment, right?” Hakyeon went quiet and nodded.

“I know, noona.” She’d wanted to talk to him in private. Hakyeon had the feeling Taekwoon had sensed it too, which was why he hadn’t joined them on the little mini-tour. Hayun looked him up and down, gaze searching.

“So…how are things with him?” she asked at last, softly. Hakyeon found his lips curving in a small smile.

“They’re good, noona. Really good.”

“Really?” she asked, looking at him earnestly. “He’s kind to you? He respects you?”

“He really does,” Hakyeon promised. “He’s been so sweet to me, noona. I’m kind of amazed. I never thought I’d meet an alpha like him.” The warm glow in Hakyeon’s eyes showed his words were honest. He wasn’t just saying this to make Hayun feel better; he was saying it because it was true. Hayun’s relief was evident in every line of her body.

“I’m so glad,” she whispered, taking his hand. “That’s exactly what I wanted for you.” Hakyeon squeezed her hand.

“Well…I never would’ve thought I’d get it,” he admitted. “But I really did. He treats me like an equal, and he’s so supportive, and I just…I’m so happy to see him, noona. When he comes home, I feel like my heart swells, and I just want to hug him.” Hakyeon felt warm and fuzzy as he spoke, and Hayun’s eyes were glistening by the end. She wrapped him in a hug, utterly relieved.

“I’m so happy for you,” she whispered. “You deserve that, Hakyeon. You really do.” Hakyeon hugged back tightly.

“I found out why he wanted to marry me,” he murmured after a moment. “You’ll never believe the story.” Hayun sat back in interest, so Hakyeon began to tell her. How Taekwoon came to know him, how he’d lost him, how he’d found him again. He even told Hayun how confused and uncertain it had made him feel, when he first found out, and how he’d come to understand it. By the end she was staring at him with wide eyes, hands over her mouth.

“That’s incredible,” she breathed. “You two could make a movie out of that story!” Hakyeon chuckled.

“It’s unbelievable, isn’t it? I never would’ve imagined…”

“And you’re sure you’re comfortable with it?” she insisted. “That he’s not a stalker or anything?” Hakyeon nodded.

“We…we Licked, noona,” he admitted, cheeks flushing as he did. Licking was so intimate, he felt shy talking about it. Hayun raised hands to her mouth again, this time looking excited.

“No way. Already?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon said, smiling in spite of his shyness. “I saw everything, noona, even his memories…he told me the truth. I don’t know how it happened—it could’ve been fate, or just crazy luck, but…he found me again.”

“And after all those years,” Hayun murmured, eyes damp, “he still wanted to be with you.” Hakyeon looked at his hands, remembering the memories he’d felt through the Licking.

“He really loves me, noona,” Hakyeon said softly. “So much that sometimes, it takes my breath away.” Hayun was speechless. It was all she could do to hug Hakyeon again, overwhelmed with happiness and relief. She’d been so sad for her little brother, knowing he’d probably never have a chance at true happiness. For all that it was _supposed_ to be their source of happiness, marriage was rarely more than a contract of servitude for omegas. Care for their alpha, please them in bed, take care of the house, mind the children, and all for a mate who rarely treated them with any form of respect. It was all Hakyeon had had to look forward to upon his marriage, and it had made Hayun spend many a night staring at her ceiling with dull eyes, remembering Hakyeon crying on his wedding day, his resignation at the knowledge that his life was over.

To know he’d found something good, to see that happy gleam in his eye, the one Hayun didn’t think she’d seen since he was thirteen…it meant so much. So very much. She would’ve traded her own happiness for Hakyeon’s if it came down to it, and yet even that hadn’t been an option. She was only Hakyeon’s sister, and only a beta. There was nothing she could do to stop their parents from marrying him off to a stranger.

Except that, as it turned out, Taekwoon wasn’t a stranger; and Hakyeon was happy with him. He’d even told Hayun he was starting to skate again, and that Taekwoon supported him! It was more than she could’ve hoped for, and Hayun found herself hugging Hakyeon tight and trying not to cry. She’d simply never been so relieved.

Hakyeon held his sister for a long time, until she finally sat up, wiped her eyes, and smiled at him.

“I’m happy for you,” she murmured again.

“Me too,” Hakyeon agreed. Hayun took a deep breath to clear her head, and looked around the room.

“Oh and hey. Nice bedroom,” she added. Hakyeon laughed. “By the way, I was wondering…how’s the bedroom stuff?” she asked, a playful gleam in her eye. “I was worried it would be awful, since too many alphas think it’s all about them, but with the way you talk about Taekwoon…” She raised her eyebrows, looking hopeful. Hakyeon found himself blushing. He’d never really talked about “bedroom stuff” with anyone, except maybe a little with Jaehwan, because it was improper for omegas. But he was married now and Hayun was his sister, so…a little was okay, right?

“It’s…noona, it’s _amazing,”_ he admitted, unable to keep the smile from his face. “He’s _so_ good.” Hayun made a delighted little noise and clapped her hands.

“Yes! Oh I was hoping he would be. He’s so hot, but sometimes the hot alphas are shit in bed because you know, they’ve got that ego so they only care about themselves, but it sounds like you lucked out!”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon agreed. His ears were red, but he couldn’t help feeling proud. “He definitely cares. He figured out all the best things to do, and…well, he always gets me there.” He glanced at his hands as he said that, too shy to look up. But he still heard Hayun’s sound of approval and felt her hug.

“Good,” she said firmly. “You deserve it.” Hakyeon just nodded, blushing fiercely. Hayun chuckled, finding his shyness cute, and patted his shoulder. “Come on. It smells like your husband has finished dinner.”

Hakyeon and Taekwoon invited Hayun to stay for dinner, and she honestly wished she could. But she had plans she couldn’t reschedule, so Hakyeon reluctantly bid her farewell. They hugged goodbye, and when Hayun said goodbye to Taekwoon, she smiled at him. Taekwoon looked pleased, and relieved, glad to see that whatever Hakyeon had said to Hayun had made her warm up to him.

When Hayun had gone Hakyeon stood still for a moment, staring at the closed door. Taekwoon could sense his hint of sadness, and slid arms around him.

“You’ve missed her, huh?” he murmured. Hakyeon nodded.

“All of them,” he admitted softly. He hadn’t had much time to visit his family since his marriage. They lived in suburbs over an hour outside the city, and taking public transit to see them took a while (Hakyeon couldn’t drive there without Taekwoon, because omegas weren’t allowed to drive). It was lucky he’d become such good friends with Jaehwan—between him and Taekwoon, Hakyeon hadn’t felt too lonely, despite the fact that he’d left his whole life behind when he got married. But now that he’d seen his sister, he realized he’d been missing his family. He’d never even lived away from them before.

“We’ve got the thing with Sanghyuk this Saturday,” Taekwoon murmured, “but why don’t we go visit them next weekend? We can spend the whole weekend there if you want.” Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s and leaned into his hug.

“That sounds nice,” he agreed softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon had just finished getting ready when he heard a knock on the open bathroom door.

“Ready to go?” Taekwoon asked, leaning around the doorframe. Hakyeon turned to him, and the alpha froze. He looked like he’d been struck by lightning. “Uh…wow,” he managed. His cheeks were turning pink, and Hakyeon couldn’t hold back a small smile.

Hakyeon had decided to go for a little extra flare tonight, just for a change of pace. Most of the time when he wore makeup, he went for a natural look, both because he liked it, and because it was considered the proper way for omegas to look. But now and then he found it fun to do a little more, and he was only realizing now that Taekwoon had never seen him like this. With his shimmery eye shadow, his shiny red lips, the blush dusting his cheeks…he knew he looked good. He just hadn’t expected it to affect Taekwoon quite this much.

“Do I look nice?” Hakyeon asked teasingly. Taekwoon walked into the room, eyes glued to Hakyeon, and slid arms around his waist.

“You do,” he managed, voice low and husky. Hakyeon tilted his head, letting the bathroom light glint off the pale, shimmering liner he’d swept beneath his bottom lids, and smiled. Taekwoon loosed a shaky breath.

“Wh-when were we supposed to be there?” he asked with a small stutter. They were going ice skating with Sanghyuk and his boyfriend tonight. Hakyeon almost laughed.

“If we don’t leave in the next ten minutes we’ll be late,” he murmured, letting suggestion slip into his voice. Taekwoon swallowed hard.

“I think that’s enough time,” he managed. “If you want…” Hakyeon could feel his meaning through his pants, Taekwoon’s hips pressed to his. Hakyeon slid his hand up, trailing his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair and tucking a piece behind his ear.

“Just don’t ruin my makeup,” he purred. Taekwoon’s eyes flashed.

“Not a problem.” Then he was scooping Hakyeon up, and in just a few steps had carried him to the bedroom. Hakyeon lay back, already flush with anticipation as Taekwoon pulled his pants off and leaned over him. Ordinarily they’d kiss now, but that would ruin Hakyeon’s carefully applied lipstick, so instead Taekwoon lowered his head. His mouth found the bite, and Hakyeon moaned involuntarily, toes curling when the alpha slid inside him at the same moment. Working with the bite had really taken their sex to the next level; it was pure ecstasy. Hakyeon gripped the sheets, rolling his body to meet Taekwoon’s, so turned on he could feel slick leaking down the backs of his thighs.

The spontaneity of this only made it more passionate, and combined with the sweet pleasure of Taekwoon’s mouth on that special spot, Hakyeon was there in moments. He arched, gripping Taekwoon’s hair to keep his lips on that bite as he came, moaning so loud he thought their neighbors would have to hear (not that he cared at all right now).

Taekwoon was right behind him, shuddering as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He pressed his face to Hakyeon’s neck, muffling his moan as he rode it out. It took a while for them to come down, for their panting to slow. Taekwoon raised his head, eyes glazed with residual pleasure as he ran a hand through Hakyeon’s hair. Hakyeon stared up at him, knowing he looked just as fucked-out, shiny lips parted as he caught his breath.

“You’re so beautiful,” Taekwoon murmured breathlessly. “Goddess, Hakyeon, you’re just…like an angel.” Hakyeon laughed softly.

“An angel? Aren’t angels, like, not supposed to have sex?” he asked, gently teasing. Taekwoon smiled.

“For you? I’ll take the risk.” At that, Hakyeon wanted so badly to kiss him, he decided he could just fix his makeup after all. He pulled Taekwoon close and pressed their lips together. Making out was somehow doubly satisfying with the alpha still inside him, and Hakyeon used his legs to pull Taekwoon even closer, pressing their bodies together.

Taekwoon’s tongue slid in deep, and the omega gave a soft moan. Taekwoon pulled back, breathless.

“We should stop,” he murmured. “If we do it again we’ll definitely be late.” Hakyeon almost whined, but he knew Taekwoon was right. They needed to get going. He allowed himself one last gasp of pleasure when the alpha pulled out, and then reluctantly sat up. Taekwoon stood and glanced down, his eyes brightening. The omega's thighs glistened with slick, evidence of just how much he’d been enjoying himself. Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, looking pleased.

“I guess this really feels good, huh?” he asked in a low purr, brushing his fingers across the bite. Hakyeon shivered.

“If you get me worked up again…” he warned softly, biting his lip as the alpha caressed that sensitive spot. Taekwoon dropped his hand.

“I know. But if you’re not too tired tonight, when we get back…” His eyes lingered longingly on Hakyeon’s spread thighs, and the damp space between them. The omega smirked.

“Oh trust me—I won’t be too tired for that,” he promised. Taekwoon groaned softly, clearly struggling, before forcing himself to turn away. They had to wait, he reminded himself. It would be better to wait till tonight anyway, so they’d have time to savor it. Hakyeon chuckled as he stood and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Taekwoon gathered up the omega’s discarded pants and underwear, flung onto the floor by the bed, and brought them to him. Hakyeon was fixing his makeup, and Taekwoon watched fondly as the omega put some glittery red gloss over the base lipstick, giving his lips that shiny tint that had made Taekwoon stop in his tracks. With the way his eyelids shimmered too, he looked practically ethereal. Taekwoon felt breathless when Hakyeon turned to him with a smile and held out his hands for the pants. The alpha handed them to him, watching as Hakyeon redressed, and then took a moment to fix his mussed hair. When he was done Hakyeon turned to Taekwoon and took his hand.

“Let’s go!” he said brightly. He was excited to go skating, and it made Taekwoon so happy to see. Until just a few days ago, Hakyeon had been dreading this meeting. But now that he was starting to believe in himself again, and in his skating, he was starting to remember the joy he’d once felt simply by being on the ice. Taekwoon couldn’t wait to see him skate tonight.

On the car ride there, though, Taekwoon sensed that Hakyeon was, in fact, still a little nervous. The high from the spontaneous sex had begun to fade, and now he was fidgeting with his gloves, visibly anxious. Taekwoon put a hand on his knee.

“Hey,” he said gently, “it’s gonna be okay tonight. Right?”

“I know,” Hakyeon murmured, staring at the snow falling outside the window. Taekwoon squeezed his knee.

“This festival is so popular, there’ll be a ton of people there. You’ll probably barely have room for regular skating. Sanghyuk won’t expect you to try anything fancy, and if he does, you can always say your ankle is still bothering you a little or something.”

“Yeah…” Hakyeon shook himself. “Yeah, you’re right. I know it’ll be okay, I just…” He sighed. Taekwoon took his hand and kissed it.

“I know. But I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” Hakyeon turned to him and smiled gratefully.

“I know.” He kissed Taekwoon’s hand this time, and the alpha smiled back.

 

The park was indeed crowded the moment they arrived. It was breathtaking as well, though. The large park was filled with snow, glittering and covered in pools of rainbow light, thanks to the beautiful multicolored lights people had strung through the barren trees. Booths were set up selling food and trinkets and games. The massive pond was frozen solid and filled with people bundled up in coats and gloves, skating in circles and laughing with one another. There was a wide range of people, from experts spinning in circles to little children being led by the hand, to people stumbling along with a death grip on their friends, clearly on the ice for the first time.

The moment Hakyeon saw it all, he breathed a deep sigh of relief. This was no place for performing—just for fun. Taekwoon took his hand and smiled at him, as if to say, _See? It’s fine._ Hakyeon squeezed his hand gratefully. They made their way to a statue by the pond, where they’d arranged to meet with Sanghyuk. The young alpha was already waiting, and he waved enthusiastically when he spotted them. His eyes went wide as he took Hakyeon in.

“Wow,” he breathed, and then immediately caught himself. “Oh I mean—hi.” His cheeks had gone rosy. Taekwoon frowned a bit, and Hakyeon repressed an amused smile. Alphas. Part of him was tempted to tease Taekwoon, but he wanted to keep the atmosphere between the two alphas friendly, so instead he turned to Sanghyuk.

“Where is your boyfriend?” he asked, more to remind Taekwoon not to worry too much about Sanghyuk’s obvious attraction than anything. Hakyeon would be alluring to any alpha right now, but Sanghyuk was (presumably) committed to someone else. Sanghyuk just sighed.

“He’s taking some pictures right now—he’s a photographer. I told him not to work tonight, but he said he had to get some of the festival…” The alpha shook his head. “He should be here soon. Sorry, we can start if you wa—oh wait, there he is.” Hakyeon turned to see a young man hurrying up to them, an expensive camera slung around his neck. He had a handsome face, and gave the couple the most charming smile as he reached them.

“Sorry about that,” he announced breathlessly as he slid into place beside Sanghyuk. He held out his hand to Taekwoon. “I’m Hongbin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Taekwoon replied, shaking his hand. Hongbin turned to Hakyeon then. He was a beta, with a scent that reminded Hakyeon of rain. Omegas always had soft, sweet scents, while alphas tended to have scents that were more like spice, or sharp and smoky. Betas were somewhere in the middle, often with earthy scents that could range anywhere from almost-sweet to almost-spiced.

“And you must be Hakyeon,” Hongbin went on. It wasn’t really common practice to shake an omega’s hand, so instead he merely dipped his head. “Sanghyuk has been going on about you for weeks.” Hakyeon saw Taekwoon glance sharply at the younger alpha, who paled a bit.

“Just about his skating,” Sanghyuk clarified, poking Hongbin. “Think before you talk, Bean.”

“Not if it gets you flustered,” Hongbin replied with a wicked little grin. “You’re cute like that.” Sanghyuk turned redder than before, and Hakyeon stifled a small laugh. He’d been worried Hongbin’s words were a sign of jealousy from the beta, but it seemed more that he’d said them to mess with his partner.

“Let’s just skate,” Sanghyuk muttered. Taekwoon exchanged a look with Hakyeon, seeming more amused than jealous now. They all put on their skates, chatting a bit as they did. They found out Sanghyuk and Hongbin had been dating for over a year, having met at a skating competition where Hongbin had been assigned to take photos.

“By the way, Hakyeon, you look so familiar,” Hongbin said as he was lacing up his skates. “I can’t figure out why, but…” Hakyeon tipped his head questioningly. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Hongbin before. Suddenly, realization lit the beta’s face. “Oh my goddess! You’re the omega from that video!” Hakyeon’s jaw dropped, and he exchanged a wide-eyed look with Taekwoon.

“Y-you saw that too?” he stammered. Hongbin nodded, looking excited.

“Of course I have! It’s gone viral! You were so awesome—I fucking _loved_ seeing those two alphas get their egos stomped on.”

“It was…impressive,” Sanghyuk agreed, eyeing Taekwoon warily. Taekwoon stiffened, seeming to realize both Sanghyuk and Hongbin were looking at him now, worried at how he might have reacted to what Hakyeon did.

“Yeah. He was so brave,” Taekwoon agreed, genuine pride in his voice as he smiled at Hakyeon. He seemed worried about something too, but Hakyeon didn’t want to ask him about it here. He’d find out whatever it was when they got home.

“People are saying you should, like, start an omega rights movement,” Hongbin went on. “Have you read the comments on that video? Everyone’s super excited about it. I guess you're pretty inspiring.” Hakyeon raised his eyebrows. He never would’ve thought…Hakyeon never would’ve thought he was qualified to do something like that. He was just an omega housemate. Who would listen to him?

But if Hakyeon was being honest with himself, when he really thought about it…he would love it. He would love to do something—anything—to help omegas, the millions who weren’t lucky like him to have found such a kind mate, or who had lost their dreams and freedom the day they presented.

But Taekwoon’s family…Hakyeon knew Taekwoon would support him, but his parents, his family…the Jungs would never agree. Hakyeon saw the same thoughts going through Taekwoon’s head as they locked eyes. But oh, how Hakyeon wanted it…

“I’ll…think about it,” he told Hongbin, though it made him feel a bit ashamed. It made him feel like those alphas in the smoothie shop had won, because if Hakyeon really wanted to continue what he’d started in that shop, he couldn’t just back down. But…he had to figure this out. Hongbin just shrugged.

“Alright, but keep it in mind. I can guarantee just from reading those comments, you’d have people lining up to join. Me included—betas get stepped on by alphas too.” Hakyeon blinked in surprise at that.

“O-oh. Thank you,” he managed, and Hongbin winked at him. “I’ll…remember that.” He finished with his skates, shooting Taekwoon another uncertain look. The alpha did his best to smile, as if to tell Hakyeon it was up to him. Hakyeon shook his head to clear it as he stood. What an idea…but he’d contemplate it later. He’d come here to skate, and tonight, that was all he wanted to do.

He took Taekwoon’s hand and glided out onto the ice. The pond was truly crowded, and it was a challenge just to navigate it while dodging friends racing each other and children slipping and falling. But despite the chaos, Hakyeon felt strangely relaxed. He could just enjoy himself here, remember what had first drawn him to skating in the first place. It hadn’t been the eye-catching tricks or the chance at fame. It had been the simple way the skates made him feel like he could fly, the way they let him glide and dance like nothing could stop him.

The little group of four stuck together, but pretty soon Hakyeon was absorbed in the feeling of being on the ice. He let his body flow into that space it only seemed to sense when it was skating, until he felt like he was the snow swirling around them, as light and free.

Hakyeon didn’t know how long he’d been skating when he stopped, realizing the movement around him had slowed. He paused, looking around himself to realize that several people had stopped to watch. They were watching _him._ Even Taekwoon, Sanghyuk, and Hongbin had stopped. They looked enraptured, especially Taekwoon. Hakyeon flushed, suddenly shy. Taekwoon seemed to noticed and immediately skated up to him.

“What are they all looking at?” he mumbled, glancing furtively at a group of children staring at him with wide eyes. “I wasn’t even doing anything special…”

“You don’t have to be,” Taekwoon replied, taking his hand. “You have this natural grace, Hakyeon, that’s just…it’s breathtaking.” His eyes were wide with warmth and wonder, the way he’d looked at Hakyeon that first night he took him skating. With Taekwoon looking like that, with the lights in the trees around them…Hakyeon suddenly felt like he was back on that pond. Like he could skate the way he had then, with pure euphoria.

“Forget about them,” Taekwoon whispered, meaning the audience all around. “It’s just you. You and me. Skate the way your body tells you to, and don’t worry about anything else. Okay?” Taekwoon’s smile then was so sweet. Hakyeon swore he could feel his heart melt, and some of his anxiety with it. He nodded, squeezing Taekwoon’s hand. They began to skate together, building momentum. Soon they were twirling, and when Hakyeon started to do things Taekwoon couldn’t keep up with, the alpha carefully let go of his hand and hung back to watch, a soft smile on his face.

Hakyeon let his body do what it wanted, let the moves flow as they came. When he wanted to jump, he jumped, spinning in the air and landing perfectly. He heard the small crowd ooh and ah. He spun, twirled, leapt…the moves came naturally, his body finally starting to remember what it had done for years, all his childhood…there were speakers around the pond spilling music, and by the time the current song ended, Hakyeon was breathless. He slid to a stop, panting. The audience began to cheer.

Nearly the whole pond was watching now, and they clapped and whistled for him. Hakyeon felt his face heating up, but he couldn’t deny the euphoria that rushed through him. He felt like he was thirteen again, at his last competition, rendering the whole crowd breathless as he finished.

Taekwoon, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk skated up to him, bright smiles on their faces.

“You see why I wouldn’t shut up about him?” Sanghyuk said to Hongbin. The beta nodded.

“I get it now.”

“You were so amazing!” Taekwoon cried, wrapping Hakyeon in a jubilant hug. “I knew you could do it!” Hakyeon grinned, hugging him back tightly. He heard a little girl on the edge of the crowd speak to her mother.

“I didn’t know omegas could skate like that,” she said, looking up at her omega mother with wide eyes. The woman smiled, her own eyes damp.

“Maybe when they’re given the chance,” she murmured, patting her daughter’s head. Hakyeon felt proud.

 

After his impromptu performance, people went back to skating on their own. The DJ in charge of the skating music announced that it was “Couple’s Skating” time. Sanghyuk and Hongbin went off on their own to skate together. Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hand, twirling with him, weaving between the other couples on the pond.

“That was the most beautiful skating I’ve ever seen,” Taekwoon murmured as the glided together. “There’s nothing you can’t do, Hakyeon.”

“I thought I’d never get it back,” Hakyeon admitted softly. He began to lead Taekwoon to the edge of the pond, a small, deserted area where no one was skating. “But…I think maybe I can.”

“You can,” Taekwoon promised, kissing his cheek. When Hakyeon got to the empty spot he’d wanted, he wound his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and began to sway with him, more slow-dancing than skating. Taekwoon smiled, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and following suit. The song was soft and gentle, perfect for the moment. Snow fell gently around them, lighting on Taekwoon’s hair and eyelashes. He looked like a snow spirit, and Hakyeon wondered how he kept failing to notice just how beautiful the alpha was.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmured after a moment, touching his forehead to the omega’s. “If you want to start that omega rights group—or do anything like it—I’ll support you.” Hakyeon’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t…

“But…your parents…”

“I don’t care,” Taekwoon promised, holding his gaze steady. “They can make all the threats they want. Now that we’re mated, they can’t force me to divorce you. They can’t take you away.”

“But they could take other things away,” Hakyeon murmured. “If I don’t fall in line, they could punish you. They could take your inheritance, make it so you’re no longer heir to the hospital, or…” Taekwoon cupped his cheek, smiling gently.

“Dad might try, but I doubt Mom will let him,” he promised. “He got really sick once when I was little, so Mom convinced him to give her part ownership of the hospital in case he died--and the contract says her ownership goes to me once I turn 25. And besides, as stubborn as he is, Dad wants to keep the hospital in the family. He has no one to give it to but me.”

“He could still take it away,” Hakyeon insisted, worry clear in his voice. "He could find a way." Taekwoon’s smile didn’t falter.

“So let him,” he said with a small shrug. “I’m still on track to finish med school, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He can’t stop me from becoming a doctor. I could just work somewhere else. We wouldn’t be rich like I am now, but we’d be comfortable. What more do we need?” He said it so honestly…he really meant it. He would give it up, all of it, for Hakyeon. For his happiness.

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon murmured. He didn’t know what to say. The alpha kissed him gently.

“You deserve better, Hakyeon,” he whispered. “You deserve a world that treats you with respect. And if I can help you make that world, I will. For you and every omega you can help.” Hakyeon blinked, and suddenly his eyes were welling over. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe he’d found such a wonderful person. He kissed Taekwoon deeply, and when he pulled back, looked at him steadily.

“I love you,” Hakyeon whispered. He’d finally realized it, the night Hayun had come to visit. When they’d gone to bed that night, Taekwoon had made love to him, so tenderly it took Hakyeon’s breath away. He’d started to realize it, somewhere under the fog of pleasure as the alpha’s lips moved across his bare skin. His chest had felt warm, overflowing, and when Taekwoon slid inside him, connecting their bodies as deeply as he could, it hit him:

 _I love you,_ Hakyeon had thought, staring through hooded eyes at the person who had changed his world for the better; who’d helped him believe in himself again, believe in the world again, believe in a life that wasn’t just survival, but _living._ Hakyeon had never really believed in the concept of soulmates, but if they existed, Taekwoon was his.

He hadn’t said it, that night, however much he’d thought it. Hakyeon just wasn’t ready. But now…now he couldn’t help it. Those three words came pouring out.

“I love you,” he said again, almost laughing with how good it felt to finally say it. “I love you, Jung Taekwoon.” It was so wonderful, to watch the way Taekwoon’s expression changed. How his lips parted in surprise, his eyes lit up with pure joy, how tears began to slip down his cheeks…Hakyeon knew he’d been waiting, waiting and hoping since their wedding day, to hear those three words. And now that he had…

Taekwoon made a small, delighted sound, and kissed him so deeply it made Hakyeon moan. It felt so good, even with Taekwoon’s tears dampening his cheeks…it felt right. Taekwoon pulled back, cupping Hakyeon’s cheeks, breathless joy making his face glow.

“Will you say it one more time?” he whispered. Hakyeon grinned.

“I love you.” Taekwoon looked ready to faint, overwhelmed and so blissfully happy. He hugged Hakyeon tight, breathing in his scent.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized after reading this that there wasn't much Hakyeon/Sanghyuk skating interaction this time, but don't worry. I've got plans for that in the future ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	16. Someone I Love

Taekwoon awoke to Hakyeon shaking his shoulder, and an intoxicating fragrance that made him tingle. Was it time already? Taekwoon rubbed his eyes, realizing belatedly that it was—a month had already passed since their last one. Hakyeon’s skin was burning, his pheromones unbearably sweet and enticing.

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon gasped, shaking him once more, clearly begging him to get up. Taekwoon sat up, blinking blearily as a familiar, instinctual desire swept through him. Hakyeon was panting, eyes damp. He looked apologetic, sorry for waking Taekwoon up when it was—5:00 A.M., Taekwoon noted—but he couldn’t help it. Unless something threw their cycle off, omegas could reliably predict what day their heat would start each month; but they couldn’t know what _time_ of day. Hakyeon couldn’t help that it had decided to wake him up early this time. And he couldn’t help waking Taekwoon too, because he was clearly in pain, and with an alpha right beside him he was desperate.

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon murmured, kissing him softly. “I’ve got you.” Hakyeon lay back, pure relief in his damp eyes as he spread his legs. Taekwoon positioned himself over him, still half-asleep and moving on instinct as he slid in. Hakyeon gave a sigh of pleasure and relief, relaxing into the movement. Taekwoon closed his eyes, tucking his face to Hakyeon’s neck as he rolled his hips, moaning softly at the heat-scent the omega was giving off. He smelled _so_ good. They’d been through a few heats together now, and it was always hard at first. Taekwoon wanted to cry when he saw how much pain Hakyeon was in before they started, even when they were quick enough that he only had to endure it for moments—it was still so hard to watch.

But this part…this part he loved. He felt so close to Hakyeon like this, and it felt so good to know he had the power to make it better—to take something that had once caused Hakyeon pain and give him pleasure instead. Making Hakyeon feel good was the best feeling in the world.

Hakyeon arched, crying out as he reached his peak. Heats made him so oversensitive, it didn’t take long. But Taekwoon kept going, because once was never enough, and the omega was already gripping him and panting for more. He knew this part of heats used to bother Hakyeon deeply—his reliance on someone else, especially an alpha, his desperate desire and need and the way he came completely undone. Hakyeon used to feel so degraded at the thought of it, of even letting an alpha see him like that, much less touch him. But the way Hakyeon looked at him now…it was all trust and love, and Taekwoon couldn’t have asked for more. Knowing he’d made Hakyeon comfortable during one of the hardest things the omega went through…it made him feel like he could do this forever, no matter how tired he got, as long as Hakyeon looked at him like that.

So Taekwoon kept it up, giving in to the rut and the look in Hakyeon’s eyes, until they were finally sated. It took a few hours, and they were both exhausted by the time their hips stilled. Taekwoon collapsed against Hakyeon, panting, the moment he came. The omega gave a soft moan, squirming a bit in pleasure as the alpha’s release tickled his insides.

Taekwoon watched him through hooded eyes. He was so, _so_ beautiful like this, when pleasure made him glow. Taekwoon would never tire of seeing him like this, of knowing he’d been the one to make Hakyeon moan. When they’d both caught their breath, Taekwoon slid his arms under Hakyeon, holding him carefully as he rolled over. Hakyeon relaxed against his chest, lying on top of him. An alpha’s knot lasted much longer when they were with an omega in heat, and it would be a while yet before it went down. They would more than likely fall asleep before Taekwoon could pull out, so to keep Hakyeon from getting squished, they usually slept like this, the omega draped over his chest.

Hakyeon laid his ear over the alpha’s heart and closed his eyes. Taekwoon traced lazy circles on his back, the omega’s overly-warm skin like a heated blanket. His lids drooped.

“You know…I used to be afraid of heats,” Hakyeon murmured. “My first one…I know it sounds dramatic, but at the time I almost wondered if dying would be better than going through that every month—or letting some old alpha I hardly knew do whatever they wanted with me when I was like that. I was so scared to imagine what they’d do to me, knowing I wouldn’t be able to fight it…” Taekwoon’s heart ached. Thanks to the bond and how the heat made them closer, he could practically see the memory—a young Hakyeon curled up in his room, crying because he was terrified of his future. Taekwoon squeezed him tight, his eyes pricking.

“And now?” he whispered. He felt Hakyeon smile.

“Now I get to lay back and let someone I love make me feel like heaven. I get to feel treasured.” He raised his head, opening his eyes so he could smile softly at Taekwoon. “I’m not scared of them anymore.” Taekwoon smiled back, his own eyes glistening. He kissed Hakyeon deeply, letting the bond convey what words couldn’t. When he pulled back Hakyeon gave a soft sigh, exhausted but content, and laid his head on Taekwoon’s chest again. He was asleep in moments.

Taekwoon lay awake a little while longer, tracing patterns on Hakyeon’s bare skin and remembering his words, the look in his eyes. Last night, on the ice, when he’d finally told Taekwoon he loved him…Taekwoon had been ready to melt from happiness. He’d never felt so much euphoria, or so much relief. Hakyeon loved him. He really, truly loved him. They were finally in the same place with their feelings, and Taekwoon was sure there couldn’t be a better feeling in the world.

 _Someone I love,_ Hakyeon had said just now. Taekwoon was someone he loved. Taekwoon grinned, feeling giddy. Just thinking about it made him want to jump up and do a silly dance. But he couldn’t pull out yet, so that dance would have to wait. Instead Taekwoon settled for kissing his sleeping mate on the head, admiring his scent. Taekwoon hugged him tight and closed his eyes, ready at last to sleep and recuperate. Hakyeon would need him again when he woke up; he had better rest so he’d be ready.

Taekwoon had almost drifted off when an incessant buzzing invaded his consciousness. He opened his bleary eyes, groaning in annoyance when he realized it was his phone. He picked it up, too tired to bother to look at who was calling, and answered.

“Hello?” he asked, keeping his voice soft. Hakyeon was so exhausted he hadn’t woken up, and Taekwoon wanted to keep it that way.

“Taekwoon.” Taekwoon stiffened, some of his drowsiness vanishing. It was his father. “Are you coming in today?” Taekwoon rolled his eyes. His father ought to know he couldn’t come in to work at the hospital today.

“I can’t. But I already applied for copulation leave, remember?”

“You’re with Hakyeon?” Mr. Jung asked. Taekwoon could hear the disapproval in his voice, and tried not to let it shorten his temper.

“Of course I am.”

“I thought I told you to ignore him during his next heat,” Mr. Jung said, with that veiled anger that had always made Taekwoon feel anxious and small when he was younger. Now he just scowled, even though he knew his father couldn’t see.

“And I told you I wouldn’t do that,” he replied steadily. “I’m his mate; helping him through heats is my job—and privilege.” He could practically see his father rolling his eyes. Taekwoon shifted a bit to get more comfortable, and Hakyeon moaned softly in his sleep as the pressure inside him moved too. Taekwoon stiffened, realizing his father had probably heard.

“Did I interrupt you in the middle of it?” Mr. Jung asked, sure enough. Taekwoon flushed, as much for Hakyeon as for himself.

“No. I wouldn’t have answered the phone then,” he muttered. “He’s asleep right now.”

“Good. Then get out of bed and let him wake up alone,” Mr. Jung said. There was an order in his words, but Taekwoon just clenched his teeth.

“No. I’m spending this heat with him, just like I’ll spend every heat with him. That’s what mates do.” Taekwoon knew it would probably be wiser to lie. He could just tell his father he’d left Hakyeon alone and then stay with him anyway. But then he wouldn’t have an excuse for not coming into the hospital, and besides, he was too angry. He wanted his father to know he wasn’t going to abuse Hakyeon no matter how much the older alpha tried to order him to. But then he heard his father give a low growl.

“Thursday, Taekwoon. You and Hakyeon are coming over on Thursday. I suggest you fix your attitude before then.” And with that, he hung up. Taekwoon looked at his phone, biting his lip. Well…shit. Maybe he should’ve tried to lie after all.

Taekwoon just sighed and set his phone aside, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon as he closed his eyes. He could only hope his father’s bark was worse than his bite. Taekwoon was prepared to deal with his anger, and he knew that no matter what he ordered him to do when they came over on Thursday, Taekwoon was not going to hurt Hakyeon. His father couldn’t make him, not now that he was an adult and out of his reach. He would just have to learn to live with this. Taekwoon loved Hakyeon, and Hakyeon deserved free will; Taekwoon wouldn’t take it from him. His father was just going to have to learn to live with it.

 

 

 

They were enjoying their usual post-heat bath when Taekwoon finally brought it up. Hakyeon was curled against his chest, eyes closed, letting the warm water soothe his sore body. Taekwoon ran a warm, damp hand through his hair, reminded fondly of the first bath they’d ever taken together, the day after their wedding. He hated to break the sleepy, comfortable silence, but he was too anxious to keep it in.

“So hey…my dad wants us to come over for dinner this Thursday,” Taekwoon murmured. He slid his hands down and began to massage Hakyeon’s shoulders; every part of his body built up tension during a heat. Hakyeon shifted to get in a better position for the massage, giving a soft sigh of comfort.

“That’s fine. We haven’t been to your parents’ house yet, right?” Hakyeon asked.

“Yeah, but…it’s not just about dinner,” Taekwoon admitted. Hakyeon turned his head to glance up at him.

“You sound worried.”

“Dad…saw your video,” Taekwoon said after a moment. He felt Hakyeon stiffen.

“Oh. Oh, Taekwoon, I’m sorry—“

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon promised. “I told you, I’m not angry about it. I’m proud of how brave you were. But Dad was…not happy.”

“I can imagine,” Hakyeon muttered.

“He…he wants me to punish you,” Taekwoon admitted. His hands stilled, his gaze darkening as he remembered what his father had said to him in his office. “He wants me to hurt you.” Hakyeon turned around, facing Taekwoon in the bath.

“What does he want you to do?” he asked softly. Hakyeon looked uncertain, wanting to trust Taekwoon but anxious nonetheless.

“I don’t know. He made a few suggestions, and all of them were awful—and I won’t do them,” Taekwoon promised, taking Hakyeon’s hand. “But I’m pretty sure…I’m pretty sure that when we go over there, he’s going to order me to do something to you. He’ll want to see me punish you.” Hakyeon glanced down at their hands, and Taekwoon could feel his uncertainty, worry.

“I won’t do it, Hakyeon,” he said softly, squeezing his fingers. “I don’t care what he threatens.”

“Taekwoon…” The omega looked up, something very sad in his eyes. “As much as it makes me burn inside to say this…I think you should do it.” Taekwoon’s lips parted in surprise.

“…What? Why?”

“Because I don’t want to come between you and your family,” Hakyeon said. “And because what kind of mate would I be, if I let my pride be more important than your future? However…however degrading it might be, if letting your father see you punish me will allow you to keep the hospital, and everything else…it’s worth it, isn’t it? I can’t ask you to give all of that up.”

“I said I would,” Taekwoon reminded him. He’d meant it then, and he meant it now.

“I know,” Hakyeon promised. “Believe me, I’m more grateful than you know for that offer. But I don’t want you to have to choose between me and your parents. If this will satisfy them…I’m giving you permission to do it. Whatever he asks.”

“Hakyeon…”

“I know you won’t mean it,” Hakyeon assured him, giving him a strained smile. “It’s just for show, yeah?”

“He’ll probably tell me to hit you,” Taekwoon whispered. To his credit, Hakyeon didn’t even wince.

“Well…I told you before, I can take more than you think,” Hakyeon said quietly. “I’ll be okay.”

“Hakyeon…this seems like a dangerous precedent to set,” Taekwoon pointed out. “If I do this once, what’s to stop him from asking me to do it again? Especially if you want to get involved in omega rights, he’s never going to be satisfied. He’s going to keep telling me do these awful things, and I will _not_ make a habit of abusing you.” At the conviction in Taekwoon’s voice, Hakyeon’s worried gaze softened.

“I know you won’t,” he promised. He looked at their hands again, quiet for a long moment. Finally, he raised his gaze and gave Taekwoon a steady look. “Let’s just start with this, okay? I haven’t made up my mind about the omega stuff yet, so…let’s just try to appease him for now. If he keeps asking you to do bad things, we can reevaluate. But just this once…if it’ll keep the peace, you can do what he asks.”

“Hakyeon…I don’t want to,” Taekwoon said, his voice wavering. He really, _really_ didn’t want to. But the omega just gave him that same small smile, somehow both strained and trusting.

“I know. And that’s why I can accept it.” Hakyeon hugged him then, and after a moment, Taekwoon hugged back. Could he really do it? He had Hakyeon’s permission now, but even so…he’d just have to see. He’d have to see, and hope desperately, that whatever his father asked him to do wasn’t as bad as he feared.

 

 

Two days later, Hakyeon stood in his underwear in front of their closet, chewing anxiously on his thumbnail.

“I don’t know,” he said, turning to Taekwoon. “What would he want to see me in?” Taekwoon knew Hakyeon didn’t like this, having to dress himself to please his rude and condescending father-in-law. But it was important tonight that Hakyeon put on a show for Mr. Jung, a show that made him look like the perfect omega. Taekwoon came forward, sliding a few pieces aside before choosing a soft white sweater dress. It wasn’t uncommon for male omegas to wear dresses and skirts; their clothing sections in stores were full of them, cut and sewn to flatter a male frame.

“He likes omegas to look innocent,” Taekwoon murmured, handing him the dress. “Innocent and naive. He likes the idea of omegas being sweet-natured airheads.”

“I guess he did call us children, didn’t he?” Hakyeon muttered. Taekwoon raised his eyebrows. When had Hakyeon heard that? The omega blushed a bit. “Oh. I uh…heard your conversation with him. The day after our wedding, at that restaurant?” Taekwoon blinked, and then he laughed.

“Ah. A little eavesdropping, hm?”

“Hey,” Hakyeon said, folding his arms defensively. “I barely knew you. That was a totally fair way to find out if you were secretly an asshole.” Taekwoon just laughed again, glad that he’d said the right thing to his father that day.

“And did you like what you heard?” he asked, leaning in for a little kiss. Hakyeon smiled.

“Yes. Very much.” Hakyeon gave him the kiss before turning back to the clothes. He let Taekwoon pick his outfit, and then advise him on his makeup.

“Put on enough that he knows you’re wearing it, but still go for the natural look,” Taekwoon said as Hakyeon carefully traced liner across his top lids. “He’ll want to see that you’re making an effort to be pretty for me, but not so much that you “look like a whore,” as he’d say.” Taekwoon felt Hakyeon’s annoyance—not for him, but for the whole thing.

“I hate that I have to try to impress that guy,” Hakyeon muttered, applying a thin layer of mascara. “Make him think my whole life is trying to look good for you.”

“I hate it too,” Taekwoon promised. “But as much as it sucks to admit, doing all this will probably make a difference. Oh and by the way, he’s almost definitely going to ask you to cook dinner for everyone, so make him rose pasta. He’s probably going to complain about whatever you make and try to demand something else, but if you make his favorite dish he’ll want to eat it.”

“Wow,” Hakyeon sighed, patting on some blush. “This is going to be a hell of a night.”

“I’m sorry for this,” Taekwoon said softly. “But if we really play it up, it mightbe enough to keep him from trying to get me to punish you.” Taekwoon didn’t really believe that, and Hakyeon didn’t either. But they had to try, didn’t they? When Hakyeon was done, he turned to Taekwoon, and the alpha felt his heart skip. He looked so lovely. Soft and sweet, Hakyeon looked like he belonged in a fairytale castle, or a room made of clouds.

Taekwoon came forward and hugged him, holding him gentle but secure. They were both nervous for tonight, but they’d get through it.

Right?

 

 

 

Hakyeon’s eyes were huge as he took in the Jungs’ home.

“I knew you were rich, but this is ridiculous,” Hakyeon grumbled as they walked up to the front door. It was a freaking mansion, with a fountain out front and everything. Taekwoon just chuckled. “Weren’t you supposed to marry an omega from some equally rich and snobby family?” Hakyeon went on. Taekwoon just gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He could sense the omega was extra nervous now, worried that his average, middle-class background would make him even less appealing to the Jungs.

“That was never a big deal for us,” he promised. “Mom’s not from any special rich family either. Maybe if we came from old money or something, but our hospital was started by my grandmother, so it hasn’t been in the family that long. Besides, that’s sort of an archaic way of thinking, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is,” Hakyeon agreed. “But I thought “archaic” was your dad’s thing.” Taekwoon’s smiled faded. Hakyeon had a point there.

“I guess…if progressive thinking benefits him, he’ll go for it. If it doesn’t, he’ll keep whatever beliefs allow him to feel superior,” Taekwoon reasoned. “If we worried about marrying mates from rich families, it would make us look like people desperately trying to claw our way up the social ladder. Dad doesn’t want us to seem pathetic—and I’d like to think he wanted me to marry for love. I know Mom did. But his views on omegas…well, they benefit him, don’t they? They let him feel superior and have power.”

“And that’s why no one wants to give them up,” Hakyeon muttered.

“Yet,” Taekwoon pointed out. Hakyeon managed a small smile at that. At least Taekwoon was trying to be positive. The alpha rang the doorbell, and moments later a beautiful, middle-aged beta woman answered. She had Taekwoon’s eyes, and they sparkled as she took in the couple.

“Hi Mom,” Taekwoon said warmly, wrapping her in a hug. She hugged back tightly.

“It’s so good to see you,” she murmured. “You really need to visit more.”

“I know,” Taekwoon promised. “Sorry.” His mother just pinched his cheek, grinning, before turning to Hakyeon.

“And it’s so nice to see you again, Hakyeon!” she said, giving him a hug as well. Hakyeon seemed startled, but Taekwoon gave him a reassuring look. His mother wasn’t perfect when it came to omegas, but she was far better than her husband. She wasn’t happy about Hakyeon’s video getting around, but she wasn’t really holding it against him. Taekwoon had spent hours on the phone with her, telling her how happy Hakyeon made him, and knowing her son was so overjoyed with his mate…she couldn’t help feeling a little fondness for Hakyeon.

They entered the house, Taekwoon’s mother chatting happily with them. Hakyeon looked around with wide eyes, taking in all the fancy decor.

“Tell me again why I couldn’t buy that designer plant stand?” Hakyeon muttered. His plants were starting to take over the apartment, and he’d really wanted that gorgeous plant stand. Taekwoon stifled a laugh.

“Only because I wanted to give it to you for New Year’s,” he admitted. Hakyeon looked at him sharply, and Taekwoon just waggled his eyebrows.

“Well you know what? We’re buying the fancy plants next time,” Hakyeon said under his breath, eyeing an expensive vase. Taekwoon kissed his cheek.

“Whatever you want, baby.” Hakyeon looked happily surprised at the nickname. Taekwoon’s mother smiled at them, clearly finding them cute. The warm atmosphere all but vanished, though, the moment they entered the living room. Mr. Jung stood from his chair where he’d been reading, and came to greet them.

Hakyeon bowed deeply, the way an omega was supposed to greet their in-laws. Mr. Jung ran an appraising eye over him. Taekwoon could tell he was pleased with Hakyeon’s appearance. But then he shot his son a look, and Taekwoon knew that he also realized Hakyeon had had some help. Taekwoon kept his chin up, doing what he could to seem confident—both in himself, and in Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon. It’s lovely to see you again,” Mr. Jung said in a careful tone. “Have you been well?”

“Very well, sir,” Hakyeon promised, using that soft, demure voice Taekwoon hadn’t heard in a while; a proper omega voice.

“How is married life treating you?” Mr. Jung went on.

“It’s wonderful,” Hakyeon said. “Taekwoon is a lovely husband. I feel so privileged to serve him.” Taekwoon could hardly keep the surprise from his face. Hakyeon was really playing it up tonight, wasn’t he? But then, he had to.

“Good. We’ll see if it remains that way,” Mr. Jung said. Hakyeon kept his head tipped respectfully downward, trying not to show a reaction to those words. “Well, Hakyeon. I was hoping you’d make us dinner tonight. Taekwoon has raved about your cooking—I’ve got to know if it’s true.”

“Of course,” Hakyeon agreed with another little bow. “It would be my pleasure.” Mr. Jung dipped his head.

“Good. My wife will show you to the kitchen.” Taekwoon exchanged a look with Hakyeon; he knew what to do. The moment the omega was gone, Taekwoon’s father gestured for him to have a seat. “So. I trust Hakyeon’s recovered from his heat?”

“Yes, he’s fine now,” Taekwoon said, eyeing the older alpha warily.

“He must be awfully grateful, that you helped him through it after he disrespected you,” Mr. Jung went on. Taekwoon didn’t bother to say that he didn’t see Hakyeon’s video as disrespectful.

“He was glad to have me there,” Taekwoon said simply. His father just nodded.

“Good.” After that, it was fairly normal smalltalk between the two of them. They talked about school, and the hospital—nothing more about Hakyeon. Taekwoon didn’t know what to make of it. Had his father gotten over his anger already? It was hard to believe, but the older alpha seemed calm, hardly concerned with Hakyeon at all.

Taekwoon’s mother returned soon, since Mr. Jung wanted to see how Hakyeon fared on his own, without help. Taekwoon felt a bit bad about making Hakyeon do it all, but any attempt to help him would just make his father angry. So the family sat together until Hakyeon came back, giving them all another bow before speaking.

“Dinner is ready, if you’d like to eat,” he said, still in that same demure voice. They all followed him to the dining room, and Taekwoon almost gasped. Hakyeon had really gone all out this time. He’d made rose pasta, as Taekwoon had suggested, and it smelled incredible. He’d also taken the time to plate it beautifully, curling the noodles so they formed a rose on each plate. Taekwoon glanced at his father—he _had_ to be pleased with this.

Mr. Jung just gave the food an appraising look, and took his seat at the head of the table. Taekwoon exchanged a relieved look with Hakyeon. The mere fact that he wasn’t complaining and demanding that Hakyeon cook something else showed that he’d passed the test.

Dinner was surprisingly peaceful. The food was amazing, and Mrs. Jung praised it several times, smiling at Hakyeon and saying how glad she was that he fed her son so well. Mr. Jung gave no verbal praise, but the way he inhaled the food showed he loved it, whether or not he wanted to admit it. Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a proud look. Maybe they’d get through this evening after all.

Hakyeon had even made dessert, as it turned out; some pretty, creamy little concoction that smelled great and tasted better. Again, Mr. Jung couldn’t complain if he wanted to, and Taekwoon felt the nervous tension in his shoulders easing. His parents had been making normal conversation throughout dinner. They’d asked Hakyeon a few questions, but nothing too probing or inappropriate. Taekwoon was starting to think he’d worried about this evening for nothing. Hakyeon had done fine, and his parents seemed content.

But the moment dessert was finished, Mr. Jung set down his spoon and turned to Hakyeon.

“So, Hakyeon. Taekwoon tells me you had your heat just a few days ago,” he began. Hakyeon blushed a bit, but didn’t flinch. Taekwoon had told him about his father’s phone call.

“Yes,” Hakyeon admitted.

“I was a bit surprised, that Taekwoon stayed with you for it,” the older alpha went on. “Leaving you on your own would’ve been a fitting punishment for that video, don’t you think?”

“It certainly would’ve been justified,” Hakyeon agreed, dipping his head. Taekwoon almost wanted to laugh, knowing just how much Hakyeon was lying, while looking so much like he meant it. “I’m very grateful he forgave me.”

“As you should be,” Mr. Jung agreed. “But I can’t help but worry. If he doesn’t punish you, what’s to stop you from acting out again?” Hakyeon bowed.

“I am deeply sorry for allowing that video to get around. I don’t intend for anything like that to happen again.”

“Hm, but it did happen,” Mr. Jung said, narrowing his eyes. Taekwoon’s heart sank. “And yet you faced no consequences. It’s unfair, don’t you think?”

“I…will gladly accept what punishment Taekwoon sees fit,” Hakyeon said quietly. Taekwoon could feel his anxiety, and tried to send him comforting feelings through the bond. Mr. Jung watched him closely for a moment of tense silence. Then he stood.

“Come to the living room. Both of you.” He turned, clearly expecting them to follow. Hakyeon shot Taekwoon a nervous look, and the alpha did his best to reassure him. Mrs. Jung began to clean up the dishes, her head down. Clearly she didn’t want to witness whatever was about to happen.

When they got to the living room, Hakyeon and Taekwoon stood side by side, watching Mr. Jung warily. The old alpha folded his arms, looking them both over. Finally, he spoke.

“Hakyeon,” he began, tone stern and laced with authority. “You have disrespected my son and this family and suffered no consequences. As an omega who clearly doesn’t understand his place, I can’t allow you to continue like this. You need to understand what is acceptable, and what will happen if you don’t. Do you agree?” Hakyeon kept his head down, despite the way his heart was starting to race.

“Yes sir,” he agreed softly. He’d known this was coming, so why did he feel so suddenly afraid?

“Good,” Mr. Jung said. He looked him up and down. “Bow.” Hakyeon bowed. “Lower. Lower—on the floor, Hakyeon. Now.” Hakyeon pressed his lips together, forcing down the chagrin that made his chest burn, and lowered himself to the floor. This was the only way, he reminded himself, the only way to keep this old alpha appeased. Mr. Jung stared down at him like he was a worm. It made Hakyeon want to growl; but if he got too angry, Mr. Jung would be able to smell it, so he did everything he could to shove down his feelings. He’d once been quite good at shutting everything out and settling for resignation. So he tried to do it again, resign himself to this and feel nothing else. It wasn’t easy.

“Taekwoon,” Mr. Jung said, turning to his son. “I take it you haven’t been using your authority on him.”

“I’ve seen no reason to,” Taekwoon said softly. Hakyeon could tell he was angry too, and Taekwoon wasn’t hiding it as well. His father raised an eyebrow.

“Well, there’s reason now. Order him to kiss my feet.” Hakyeon stiffened, and so did Taekwoon. Taekwoon opened his mouth, about to say no, but Hakyeon sent him a warning through the bond. He couldn’t raise his head to look at Taekwoon like this, not while he was supposed to be groveling on the floor. But they could still communicate in silence.

“Taekwoon,” Mr. Jung said, impatience clear in his voice. “Order him. Now.” Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, conflict in his gaze. He wasn’t going to do it, Hakyeon just knew. So he swallowed down whatever remained of his pride, whatever he’d begun to regain, and crawled forward.

It was for Taekwoon, he reminded himself. For his future. Hakyeon could do this for him. He closed his eyes, forcing back his revulsion, his anger for himself, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to that old alpha’s foot. Mr. Jung stood by, smugness in his gaze, as Hakyeon kissed each foot. When he chanced a look up, he saw Taekwoon’s jaw clenched, his eyes smoldering. His father was humiliating his mate to make a point, and he was furious. Hakyeon ducked his head again as Mr. Jung went on.

“I see you can obey after all,” the old alpha said softly. Hakyeon was almost relieved—maybe this was all he’d have to do. But then the man went on. “Stand up.” Hakyeon stood, but he kept his head bowed. “Kissing an alpha’s feet is hardly a punishment. It’s merely what you owe us. Don’t you agree?”

“…Yes sir,” Hakyeon muttered. But this time, no matter how he tried, he couldn’t keep a hint of anger from his voice. He didn’t owe this old alpha, or any alpha, anything. His existence as an omega was not an obligation to serve alphas. But Mr. Jung heard his defiance, and frowned. He turned to his son.

“Taekwoon. Hit him.” The couple went rigid. Hakyeon glanced up. Taekwoon had gone pale. “Go on,” Mr. Jung said, noting his hesitation. “You heard him—he knows he owes you obedience, and yet he didn’t give it to you. So punish him. Prove to me you aren’t a failure.” Hakyeon clenched his jaw, angry as well as nervous. Taekwoon was not a failure—he was absolutely amazing, in fact. But still, Taekwoon didn’t move, glancing anxiously between Hakyeon and his father.

“Taekwoon,” Mr. Jung said sharply. “I warned you about this. He needs to be punished, and you _will_ put him in his place. Do it.” Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, clear anguish on his face. Hakyeon held his gaze.

“It’s okay,” he mouthed. He was giving him permission. He was giving Taekwoon permission to hurt him, just so his father would be appeased. So Taekwoon could maintain his relationship with this excuse for an alpha. Mr. Jung growled, impatient. His heart racing, Taekwoon raised his hand. He drew his arm back, getting ready to do it. He had to, he didn’t want to but he had to…

Hakyeon flinched. Despite his assurance, his strength, his trust in Taekwoon…he flinched. Taekwoon saw the fear flash in his eyes, and in that moment he could almost see Hakyeon in his memories, all the times alphas had hurt and abused him. He must’ve looked at them just like this. And in that moment, Taekwoon was one of them. He was one of those alphas who’d made Hakyeon cry at night, who’d made him feel worthless and small, who’d made him hate himself and his life for being born with an omega body. Taekwoon was one of them now; and nothing, not his inheritance or his father’s satisfaction or anything else, was worth that.

Taekwoon reached forward, and drew Hakyeon into his arms.

“No,” he said, giving his father a steady glare. “I won’t.” He felt more than heard Hakyeon’s shaky sigh of relief. He’d been scared, only allowing Taekwoon to feel it now.

“Taekwoon,” Mr. Jung growled. “This is your last chance. Be an alpha _for once!_ Just hit him!”

“No!” Taekwoon snapped, pushing Hakyeon slightly behind him in case his father decided to do it himself. Mr. Jung snarled.

“You’re a waste of an alpha,” he spat. For once, Taekwoon didn’t flinch at the words.

“No,” he said, raising his chin. “You’re the one being an alpha is wasted on.” Mr. Jung’s eyes went wide. Taekwoon had never spoken to him like that before. Before he could come up with a retort, Taekwoon began to lead Hakyeon away.

“Let’s go,” he muttered, holding him close.

“Taekwoon, if we leave now—“ Hakyeon tried.

“I don’t care,” Taekwoon said in a low voice. “I’m not gonna do it, Hakyeonie. He won’t give up until I do, but I _won’t.”_ Taekwoon was absolutely determined, and furious. And if Hakyeon was honest with himself, he didn’t really want to get hit. So he allowed Taekwoon to lead him to the front door. They were almost out when Mr. Jung caught up to them, and grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist.

“Wait.” His look was stern, but he was no longer growling. Taekwoon paused, taking a deep breath before he turned back to his father. Mr. Jung looked between the two of them. “Hakyeon,” he said, fixing him with a hard stare. “Go wait outside. I need to talk to my son in private.”

Hakyeon felt the blood draining from his face. What was he going to do? He looked at Taekwoon anxiously, but the alpha just nodded once. This was better, at least as far as Taekwoon was concerned. If he could try to work things out without hurting Hakyeon, he’d do it. Hakyeon didn’t want to leave. But Taekwoon gave him a silent, pleading look. He wanted—needed—to do this. So Hakyeon swallowed down his worries and bowed, before turning and walking out the door.

Hakyeon waited on the porch, arms folded against the cold, for at least fifteen minutes. He paced back and forth, shivering and worrying, until at last the door opened. Hakyeon turned, opening his mouth to speak. Taekwoon just shut the door behind him, took Hakyeon’s hand, and began to walk quickly to the car.

“Taekwoon…are you okay?” Hakyeon asked softly, speeding up his steps to match the alpha’s quick pace.

“I’m fine,” he promised, even though Hakyeon knew he wasn’t. But he said nothing more until they got to the car. Taekwoon started it up and pulled quickly out of the driveway. Hakyeon waited until they were on the highway before trying again.

“What did he say to you?” Hakyeon asked quietly.

“Oh…nothing so new,” Taekwoon admitted. His voice was soft, and sad. “He’s disappointed in me, but I knew that. He threatened to take away the hospital, but he’s been doing that since I was a teenager. And he told me that if you act up again, next time the punishment will be worse.”

“Worse than…?” Hakyeon trailed off, but Taekwoon didn’t answer. Hakyeon frowned as something caught his eye. Because they were driving, Hakyeon had only seen one side of Taekwoon’s face. He leaned forward, peering around to see the whole thing, and hissed. Taekwoon’s cheek was scratched and swollen, a dark bruise already beginning to form.

“He hit you,” Hakyeon whispered. A growl built in his throat, and he clenched his fists. Taekwoon shot him a half-hearted smile.

“It’s not so bad. Mom ran in before he could do more.” Hakyeon felt his heart sinking.

“It was you or me, wasn’t it?” he asked softly. “He hit you because you wouldn’t hit me.”

“And I’m glad I didn’t,” Taekwoon promised, reaching over to take his hand. “I’ve already seen you bruised once, Hakyeon. I’d rather it be me.”

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon whispered, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. “This is my fault.” Taekwoon kissed his hand.

“Don’t be sorry. You had every right to stand up to those alphas. My father is the one who needs to learn; the world needs to change, and if he can’t accept that…why should I accept him?”

“But…he’s your father,” Hakyeon murmured. Taekwoon swallowed hard, his eyes glistening, and only then did Hakyeon realize he was on the verge of tears.

“That word doesn’t mean what it used to,” he whispered. Hakyeon could swear he felt his heart tear. Taekwoon was so hurt, and not because of the bruise. But Hakyeon just held his hand, offering what comfort he could, until they got home. When they reached the apartment, Hakyeon quietly led Taekwoon to the couch and sat him down. The alpha’s eyes were shadowed and sad. Hakyeon hurried off to the bathroom, and returned with some medical supplies.

Hakyeon sat beside his mate, and began to treat the mark on his cheek. Taekwoon let him, holding Hakyeon’s free hand and running his thumb over his skin.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said after a moment. His voice was soft and steady. “What is it?” Something was bothering Taekwoon, something deep, and it was about a lot more than the bruise on his cheek. Taekwoon took a shaky breath, finally raising his gaze to meet Hakyeon’s.

“You know…Dad used to be kind, once,” he began quietly. “When I was really little, I have good memories of him. Playing with me, tucking me in…I think he almost loved me once.”

 _Almost?_ Hakyeon thought. But he said nothing, allowing Taekwoon to keep speaking as he placed a bandage on his cheek.

“But as I got older, they started to think I’d be an omega,” Taekwoon went on. That surprised Hakyeon a bit. “I was so reserved, and quiet, they thought I could never be an alpha…I think that’s when Dad started to change. He got stricter with me, and colder. I wanted so badly to impress him, but nothing I could do worked, because he was so sure I was an omega.” Hakyeon frowned, angry for many reasons at that. But still he listened.

“And then I presented as an alpha,” Taekwoon went on softly. “And for maybe a week, things were great. Dad was so proud of me, he treated me like I was everything he’d ever wanted in a child. I was so glad to be an alpha, so relieved…but soon I realized it still wasn’t enough. My personality hadn’t changed with my scent, and as soon as Dad realized it…he was disappointed again.” Taekwoon voice softened even further. Hakyeon squeezed his hand.

“He spent the rest of my childhood doing everything he could to make me a “proper alpha,” trying to “toughen me up”… But it never worked, because that just wasn’t who I was. I wanted to cook with my aunt, not watch that gross comedian. I didn’t want to go to his alpha-only social clubs, I didn’t want to whistle at omegas on the street…I didn’t want to do any of the things that he thought made an alpha an alpha. And I just knew…all my life, I knew he was disappointed.” Taekwoon a shaky breath, squeezing his hand, and looked up.

“I knew it, Hakyeon, always, but…until tonight, I don’t think it hit me.” He blinked, and a tear slipped down his bruised cheek. “What are you supposed to do, when you realize your own parent never loved you?” Hakyeon’s lip trembled, his heart cracking down the middle at the broken sadness in Taekwoon’s voice. He slid his arms around him and hugged him tight.

“I’m sure he loves you,” he murmured in his ear.

“I don’t think he does,” Taekwoon whispered.

“Maybe he just doesn’t know how to express it,” Hakyeon reasoned. “I’m sure he grew up just like you, being told alphas don’t get to feel. Maybe how he treats you is all he knows.” Taekwoon loosed a shaky breath.

“It’s not an excuse,” he whispered. “It’s not an excuse for how he treats you, or me.”

“It’s not,” Hakyeon agreed, holding him tight. “I’m so sorry you had to grow up with him. You don’t deserve it. But Taekwoon, just know…you are loved, okay? You are loved so, _so_ much.” Taekwoon took a shaky breath, and Hakyeon felt a few tears wet his shoulder. But then the alpha raised his head, and gave Hakyeon a watery smile.

“I know,” he whispered, cupping the omega’s cheek. _Because I have you._ He didn’t say it aloud, but he didn’t have to. Hakyeon read it in his eyes. He leaned forward, and kissed Taekwoon deeply.

“I love you,” Hakyeon whispered, because he wanted Taekwoon to hear it. He wanted him to know he deserved to be loved. Taekwoon hugged him tight, crying silent tears onto his shoulder. Hakyeon held him through it, pressing his lips to Taekwoon’s hair, rocking him and promising in soft words how much he loved him.

After several long minutes, Taekwoon pulled back, and wiped his eyes.

“Can we Lick?” he asked softly. He wanted the reassurance, the comfort of that deep connection with Hakyeon, the kind he couldn’t reach with anyone else. Hakyeon smiled gently and kissed him, before sliding his shirt over his head. They undressed each other with gentle hands, and then Hakyeon lay back, relaxing against the couch cushions and tipping his neck, baring that spot. Taekwoon lay down, his body a warm, comfortable weight on Hakyeon’s, and pressed his lips to the bite.

Hakyeon wound his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair, lips parting in a silent moan as the bone-deep pleasure began to wind through his veins. His lids fluttered closed, his mind lighting up as the bond opened fully. He gladly let Taekwoon in, let the alpha see his heart. Hakyeon was glad Taekwoon wasn’t the alpha his father had wanted him to be; he loved Taekwoon because he wasn’t, because he was better than his father. Much better. Hakyeon loved who Taekwoon was now, loved him for who he was.

Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s pain, his insecurity, and let him know he understood. He understood, he accepted it—and loved him just the same. They reached their peak together, the pleasure washing over them in a wave of bliss.

When he’d come down, Taekwoon opened his eyes, and found Hakyeon smiling up at him. He smiled back, his aching heart soothed. He was never going to have the love of both his father and Hakyeon, because he would have to be two different people. And if he had to choose one…his father was cruel, and selfish—Taekwoon realized it now. But Hakyeon…Hakyeon was sweet, selfless, kind, would risk his own life and safety to help others…if Taekwoon could only have the love of one person, he’d choose Hakyeon. He liked who he was with Hakyeon, the kind of person Hakyeon made him want to be. And for that, Taekwoon felt it was worth any struggle, to have the chance to love him.

Hakyeon slid his hand behind Taekwoon’s head, and pressed their foreheads together. He held his gaze, chocolate eyes soft and warm.

“I love you, Jung Taekwoon,” he promised. Taekwoon cupped his cheek, admiring every single thing about him. How lucky he was, to be someone Hakyeon loved.

“I love you too,” he whispered.


	17. For a Better World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, everyone. I was planning to finish and post this days ago, but then I decided to binge "Children of Nobody" and it fucking ruined me. (If you share my pain, feel free to commiserate--just no spoilers in the comments, please, since I know some people haven't seen it yet). Seriously, it took me forever to get over it (jk, I'm still not over it), so this chapter was delayed a bit...but here it is! I hope you enjoy <3

 

Taekwoon had had another long day, and he couldn’t wait to get home to Hakyeon. His cheek was starting to heal, and so was his heart. It hurt, to remember everything his father had said to him that night they went over for dinner. It hurt to think about his own father caring so little for him. But, his father was not a good person. Taekwoon could see that now. If he wanted to be a good person himself, be better than his father, he’d have to accept that the man may never be proud of him. He may never truly love him; but his love was conditional and shallow anyway. So Taekwoon would focus on the people who did love him, the people he really wanted to make proud—Hakyeon, Wonshik, Jaehwan…they were the ones who made the world better, and Taekwoon wanted to help them do it. Taekwoon was beginning to smile to himself as he walked down the hall to their apartment. He was looking forward to seeing Hakyeon.

However, the moment Taekwoon walked through the door, he felt like his heart had been stabbed with a knife. Distance had an affect on the bond—the closer Taekwoon was to Hakyeon, the more easily he could feel his emotions. And now that he was close he could tell: Hakyeon was distraught.

Taekwoon hurried to the living room where he sensed his mate was, and peered in. Hakyeon was sitting on the couch watching TV. The remote was gripped tightly in his hand, his eyes were glistening, and he smelled furious and hurt. Taekwoon rushed to his side and sat beside him.

“Hakyeonie?” he asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Hakyeon didn’t answer, so Taekwoon followed his gaze to the TV. It was some local news program, covering a story about some young alpha actor. Apparently the man was getting a lot of praise for his skills and looks. Evidently he was a good candidate for some coveted acting award, and people were impressed that someone so young was getting the nomination. The alpha was on a red carpet now, accompanied by two beautiful omegas who stood on his either side like pretty trophies. He winked at the camera, and the reporter covering the story said something cheesy about him stealing all the omega hearts in the room.

“Do you know him?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hakyeon took a shaky breath.

“I went to high school with him,” he whispered. It took Taekwoon longer than it should have to get it. He sat there for several heartbeats before it clicked. He drew in a sharp breath.

“Was he…one of the two?” Taekwoon managed. His voice was hoarse. Hakyeon gripped the remote even tighter, and nodded. Taekwoon growled, fingers digging into the couch as he looked at the screen. The alpha looked so smug. It made Taekwoon want to punch the screen.

“Why is it always like this, Taekwoon?” Hakyeon whispered. Tears were slipping down his cheeks. “Aren’t bad things supposed to happen to them? Isn’t he supposed to hurt too?” Taekwoon felt his heart break, so painfully he could swear he heard the crack. “Why do these people get to be successful?” Hakyeon’s voice shook. Taekwoon wanted so badly to give him an answer that would comfort him; but he didn’t have one.

The reporter asked the alpha what the best part of being a rising star was. He gave the camera what would’ve been a charming grin, had Taekwoon not known him, and said that having omegas throw themselves at him was easily the best part of being a star.

Hakyeon threw the remote so hard it broke open, the plastic back shattering and scattering batteries on the floor. Taekwoon jumped. Hakyeon drew his knees to his chest, fingers tangled in his own hair. He bowed his head, giving something between a growl and a sob, and Taekwoon had never in his life wished so hard for the death of another alpha. He stood and turned off the TV, because he was going to break something too if he had to keep looking at that monster’s cocky smirk.

Taekwoon sat beside Hakyeon then, sliding arms around him and rubbing his back. Hakyeon was bent over, breathing in rough gasps as he tried to work through all the rage and pain making it so hard for him to breathe. Taekwoon touched his forehead to Hakyeon’s and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on releasing soothing pheromones and sending comforting feelings through the bond. Normally he couldn’t soothe the way an omega could, but being Hakyeon’s mate meant that his pheromones and feelings had a strong affect on his partner.

Hakyeon slowly uncurled his fingers, and gripped Taekwoon’s shirt instead of his hair. That was good; Taekwoon didn’t want him pulling it out. Hakyeon buried his face in the alpha’s chest, crying in soft, broken gasps.

“If you say the word, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmured after a moment, “I will rip him apart. I don’t care what it takes, I don’t care if it’s hard. I’ll do it.” But Hakyeon shook his head.

“If you got caught, or he hurt you…I’d never see you again,” Hakyeon whispered shakily. He raised his gaze to Taekwoon’s. His eyes were red and damp, and the pain in them made Taekwoon want to cry too. But there was something much softer there too. He cupped Taekwoon’s cheek. “And that would be worse.” Taekwoon’s breath caught. Hakyeon must really love him to feel that way…he hugged the omega tight.

“Okay,” he murmured. “But Hakyeon, if there’s _anything_ I can do…” Hakyeon was quiet for several moments. Then he took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and spoke, a new conviction in his voice.

“You can support me.” Taekwoon sat up and looked at him. There was fire in his eyes. “I’m sick of this, Taekwoon. I don’t want to take this anymore—I don’t want _any_ omega to have to take this anymore. I’m going to do something. I’m going to talk to Hongbin, and Jaehwan, and we’re going to do something.” Taekwoon found his lips raising in a small smile.

“Start an omega movement?”

“If I have to,” Hakyeon said. He looked so determined…Taekwoon took his hands.

“I’ll do more than support you, Hakyeonie,” he promised. “I’ll help you in any way I can.” Hakyeon squeezed his hands.

“Your father won’t like it.”

“I don’t care,” Taekwoon assured him. “It’s time he learned _his_ place.” Hakyeon’s face lit up at that. He looked thrilled, excited. Taekwoon smiled, leaning in to touch their foreheads together.

“I’m by your side, no matter what,” Taekwoon promised. “We’ll do this together.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah!” Jaehwan said, smacking the table in triumph. “Let’s fucking riot!” Hakyeon had called him and Hongbin over today, and told them what he wanted to do. Start a movement, get people involved, protest, do _something._ He didn’t quite know what yet, but they had to do something. He’d taken Hongbin’s advice and read the comments on his video, and the beta had been right. There were plenty of pissed off alphas calling Hakyeon all manner of lewd names, but more than that, there were people supporting him. Omegas saying they’d waited so long to see someone stand up to an alpha like that, betas cheering him on and saying how brave he’d been. People would be with him on this, if he could give them something to hope for.

Hongbin looked excited at Jaehwan’s suggestion, but Hakyeon held up his hands.

“Wait, Jae. As much fun as that sounds, I don’t think it’s the right way to do this,” Hakyeon said. “Violence is how alphas solve things—that’s their way, and because they’re in charge, we grow up being taught that it’s the only way. The best way. But I think they’re wrong—and I think we can do better.” Jaehwan pursed his lips, looking a little put out. But he was also reluctantly smiling a bit, and exchanged an impressed look with Hongbin.

“Well. It’s a good thing we made you leader, huh?” Hongbin asked with a crooked grin. Hakyeon smiled, feeling a bit shy but proud too. Taekwoon kissed his cheek, unabashedly proud.

“So, how should we start this, then?” Jaehwan asked, munching on a cookie. Wonshik couldn’t make it to their little meeting today, but to show his support, he’d sent Jaehwan over with a basket of homemade cookies. Taekwoon promised Wonshik knew how to make them now without giving anyone food poisoning.

“Well…let’s just start with getting the word out,” Hakyeon suggested. “Hongbin, you said you know how to make a website, right?”

“Yep,” Hongbin agreed. “I made my own site for my photography business, I could make one for us.”

“Great. Then let’s spread the word online. Let people know where they can go to get involved, and we’ll go from there,” Hakyeon said. “Once we get people sharing this within their own circles, I think it’ll spread pretty quickly.” Jaehwan’s eyes were misty, bright with excitement.

“Think of it,” he said softly. “One third of the population is omegas…imagine how much we could do if we can get them all involved.” Hakyeon smiled, feeling a cautious hope beginning to bloom in his chest. Maybe, just maybe…they could really make this world a little better.

 

 

When he’d built the site, Hongbin suggested they film a video explaining their goals and how to go about them, and Hakyeon agreed.

“Are you sure you want to be in this?” Hakyeon asked as Hongbin was setting up the camera. “My face is already all over the internet, but this could be dangerous for you two. You might be making yourselves targets.”

“Well, you were the one who said change is never easy, right?” Jaehwan asked with a small smile. “I can’t ask you to do this alone. I want to be right next to you, Hakyeonie.” Hakyeon couldn’t help smiling back, even as his eyes pricked.

“You sure?” he asked softly. “Your parents will be furious.” Jaehwan just laughed.

“They can’t be any more disappointed in me than they already are,” Jaehwan replied, a little too gleefully. “They’ve already used up all their threats trying to break up Shikie and me. Trust me, there’s nothing more they can do.”

“And I’m totally ready for this,” Hongbin agreed, coming around the camera to take a seat. “I’ve been sick of this system for a long time. If those meatheads out there don’t like what we’ve got to say, I say fuck ‘em.”

“How is Sanghyuk going to take this?” Hakyeon asked, adjusting his clothes self-consciously. He was sitting in the middle, right between Jaehwan and Hongbin, since he was the chosen leader and the person their audience would immediately recognize.

“Trust me, he’s on board,” Hongbin promised. “He hasn’t come out publicly in our favor yet because he’s afraid of how the Korean Skating Union will respond. But as soon as his place in the Olympics is assured, he says he’ll be happy to let everyone know.” Hakyeon sighed in relief.

“Good,” he murmured. They needed all the alphas they could get. Taekwoon and Wonshik were of course ready and willing to support them, but Hakyeon hadn’t been sure where or how to get any other alphas to join them. Sanghyuk would be a good voice for them, once he was ready to speak.

Hongbin pressed a button on his remote, and they began to record. The three introduced themselves, giving their first name and class. They explained what their purpose was, and what they wanted to do; then they finished with a message of encouragement:

“There are a lot of stereotypes about omegas in our society,” Hakyeon said. “They say we’re like children, that we’re simple, emotional, weak, not too smart; we can’t live without an alpha, we need an alpha’s guidance, we need to stay home for our own good, it’s the only place we belong…” Hakyeon tipped his chin up, staring directly into the camera. “We grow up hearing all of those things, and because of that, we think they’re true. But the simple fact is…they’re not. On our site you can find links to several studies, some local and many from abroad, that prove omega oppression is no result of nature, but of how we raise our children to see the world.”

“And that means,” Hongbin said, “that if we band together, and if we’re strong together, we can raise them to see a _better_ world.”

“If you’re an omega, I know you can understand," Jaehwan said. "If you’re not, then if you have an omega child, friend, family member, mate…then put yourself in their place. Imagine what you would want if you were them. Would you want to spend your life as a servant, with no room to make your own choices, or even to dream? Or, would you want the freedom to live a life that makes you happy? Why should anyone, regardless of class, be forbidden from that? The world we live in forces omegas to live in pain and unhappiness, for no reason other than that they were born with a body that’s different from alphas. Don’t we owe everyone better than that? Don’t we want a world that’s just? I think we can all agree that a peaceful, just world is worth striving for; but we’ll never have it while omegas continue to be treated like lesser beings.”

“We don’t want supremacy,” Hakyeon said steadily. "We only want equality. If you can understand that, then join us. If you want yourself and your loved ones to live in a fair world, join us. Help us spread a message, that we’ll no longer accept a life that is less. And do it peacefully; we can be better than those who use violence to intimidate. We can be better than those who force submission. We can be the example, that we don’t have to wade through blood to reach a better world. We can reach it walking hand in hand. So please, take our hands; join us.” Hakyeon smiled encouragingly at the camera, and Hongbin stopped the recording.

“Damn. If that doesn’t get a few people on board, nothing will,” Hongbin said proudly, patting Hakyeon on the back. Jaehwan nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah! I am so ready to riot,” he said excitedly. Hakyeon shot him a look, and Jaehwan winked. “Peacefully, of course.” Hakyeon laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Within days, their site had thousands of members, and awareness of it had spread throughout the country. They’d even made it onto a few news sites, though nothing big yet. Many members were like Jaehwan, so excited they were ready to start smashing windows and flipping cars. But Hakyeon quickly intervened, pushing for a more peaceful approach. Not only did he want to show that omegas could do better, but anything too violent would only be dangerous for them. The majority of the police force was alphas, and their authority would have a strong affect on omegas. Hakyeon didn’t want their movement to fail through brute alpha force, so he’d decided they’d have to take a different approach.

Within a couple weeks, their site had gotten big enough that they decided to make their first move. Everyone came over to the apartment, even Sanghyuk. They were sitting around in the living room as Hakyeon typed up a post for the website.

“People like to say protesting gets you nowhere, but historically it’s had some big impact,” Hakyeon said to Taekwoon as he typed. “I think it’s a place to start, at least.”

“Agreed,” Taekwoon said, smiling at him. Hakyeon showed him the post, having him proofread it. Taekwoon nodded, assuring him it looked good. Then, out of nowhere, he hugged him. “I’m so proud of you, Hakyeonie,” he said, snuggling him. “You’re amazing, you know that? You’re the perfect person for this.”

“I hope so,” Hakyeon said sheepishly. “I still don’t know…I mean, I’m only a housemate.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not amazing,” Taekwoon replied, kissing him. Hakyeon leaned into it, pleasantly surprised. His lids fluttered shut, and he forgot about his post for a moment.

“Come on,” Hongbin whined, coming into the room with a bowl of chips. “Take it to the bedroom.”

“Don’t mind him,” Sanghyuk said, reaching for the bowl. He was sitting on the couch. “Hongbin’s got a stick up his ass right now because he didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Well you’ve been too busy to help out lately,” Hongbin complained. “You know how well I sleep when you put something else up my ass.” He gave Sanghyuk a wink. The young alpha spluttered, going bright red, while Hakyeon buried his laugh in Taekwoon’s shirt.

“I’m sure Hakyeonie could lend you a room if you need it,” Jaehwan replied, glancing up from his phone. Sanghyuk just covered his face with his hands. “Really,” Jaehwan went on. “I know omegas make their own slick, but with how much those two go at it they’ve got to have a supply of lube somewhere.”

“Jae!” Hakyeon squeaked, and now it was his turn to go red. Jaehwan just chuckled, going back to his phone. Hakyeon sighed, turning back to his post. He had Jaehwan and Hongbin read it over too before finally posting it. They were organizing an at-home protest, as they called it, a way for omegas (and betas) to send a message without having to disrupt their daily lives too much. They were prepared to organize larger things in the future, but they figured it would be best to see how many people responded to this first attempt.

Alphas tended to minimize omega work, to ridicule the role of omegas and take for granted all the domestic work they did, work that kept their whole society going. So, they’d decided to organize a strike of sorts, to try to get all omegas (and willing betas) to quit their role, and show alphas just how reliant they really were on their omegas.

Within minutes, responses came pouring in, mostly omegas and betas saying they were excited to participate. There were some expressing worry, saying they were afraid their alpha would beat them or worse if they stopped their domestic work. So Hakyeon added a subsequent post saying that if participating would put an omega in danger, they shouldn’t feel pressured to do it.

To his surprise, though, many people replied that they’d do it anyway. Hakyeon’s eyes pricked. It made him breathless, to realize people were willing to risk so much in hopes of something better. He hoped that meant it really would make a difference.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan leaned back in his seat, cackling as he pointed at the TV screen.

“Look at these sad fucks!” he laughed. “They’re worse than children. They literally can’t fend for themselves, can they?” Hakyeon couldn’t help but grin. Their protest had been wildly successful, with thousands of omegas participating. They’d been so successful, in fact, that it was all over the news. The program they were watching now was showing a line of alphas stretching all the way down the sidewalk, waiting to get into a fast food restaurant. With their mates refusing to cook for them, they had no idea what to do to feed themselves. Evidently restaurants across the country were inundated, and some had already run out of food.

“Do they not even know how to make ramen?” Hakyeon agreed. It was kind of pathetic.

“I mean, I wouldn’t have, if I hadn’t spent so much time with my aunt,” Taekwoon admitted. He was sitting beside Hakyeon, an arm around his shoulders. “I never had to lift a finger at home, unless I chose to do it myself.”

“This is what happens when you’re coddled and pampered because of your status,” Jaehwan said gleefully, gesturing at the screen. “Look at them shivering out there. I hope their mates are at home enjoying themselves.”

It wasn’t just omegas participating in the protest. Many betas had joined too, refusing to come into work, or to do housework if their mate was an alpha. Betas didn’t become housemates nearly so often as omegas, but when they married an alpha, they were more or less expected to take on the same role as an omega. And, the ones in the workforce were often paid less than alphas and passed over for promotions because of their status; it was a known fact, had been known for a long time, and it was part of why so many betas had been ready and eager to join the omega movement. And, having a beta as one of their spokespeople didn’t hurt. Hakyeon was glad Hongbin had joined them.

Hakyeon sat up straighter when he saw his picture appear on the screen. The newscasters were talking about him now, identifying him as the leader of the movement. Taekwoon frowned, tightening his arm around Hakyeon as the newscasters showed some of the death threats Hakyeon had received online. He’d been getting them since his video in the smoothie shop aired, but he knew they worried Taekwoon all the same.

“It’s okay,” Hakyeon murmured, trying to reassure Taekwoon even though, honestly, those threats scared him too. “They’re written by cowards.”

“I know,” Taekwoon said softly. “But…remember our rule, right?”

“I remember,” Hakyeon promised, sliding an arm around him. Now the newscasters were talking about the rape threats—Hakyeon had received more of those than the death threats. He’d agreed to a rule with Taekwoon: that he wouldn’t go out in public alone. If he needed to go out while Taekwoon was gone, he’d call Jaehwan, or Wonshik, or Hongbin—whoever was available. They knew most of the threats were empty, but they didn’t want to risk it all the same. Hakyeon hated to know he’d ended up a restricted omega despite everything he stood for, but at least it was for the greater good.

“I guess there’s no going back now,” Hakyeon murmured. His heart was beating fast; he didn’t want to admit it, even to himself, how scared he really was. But someone had needed to do this. Taekwoon hugged him tight, smelling of protection and love. After a moment Jaehwan appeared at his other side, and hugged him too. Hakyeon closed his eyes, letting some of his anxieties out with a shaky breath. He knew, wrapped in the arms of his mate and his best friend, that at least he was supported. He was protected. He wasn’t alone. As long as he had that…he could do this.

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon was at home, mixing dried flowers to make a new scent for his candles, when he heard a knock on the apartment door. He dusted off his hands and hurried to peer through the peephole. He saw an alpha in a business suit standing outside his door, and stiffened. Was he one of the alphas who’d made a threat? Had he somehow found out where Hakyeon lived?

Hakyeon squinted, realizing after a moment that the alpha looked familiar. Yes, he’d seen him at his and Taekwoon’s wedding. He was one of Mr. Jung’s closest colleagues. Hakyeon frowned, worry stirring in his gut. This couldn’t be good. But still, he stepped back and opened the door. The alpha dipped his head politely and greeted him.

“Director Jung asked me to pick you up,” the alpha explained. “He wants to see you immediately.”

“He didn’t tell me you’d be coming,” Hakyeon said carefully, eyeing him warily. This alpha could easily be lying. But in response to Hakyeon’s cautious look, the alpha simply took out his phone and dialed a number. He held it out to Hakyeon, who took it carefully and raised it to his ear.

“Hakyeon.” That was definitely Mr. Jung’s voice. “I need you to come to my office, as soon as possible.”

“Sir, I think I should wait until Taekwoon—“ he began.

“This is not a request, Hakyeon.” Mr. Jung’s voice was cold. “This is something that needs to be resolved between you and me, without my son’s interferance.” Hakyeon’s heart rate sped up. This definitely couldn’t be good. But he couldn’t exactly say no. And hadn’t he been expecting this? Hadn’t he been prepared for this, the moment he decided to start that website?

“…I assume you’re nervous,” Mr. Jung went on after a moment, and his voice was surprisingly gentler than before. “But this doesn’t have to be a bad thing, Hakyeon. I want a peaceful resolution, and Taekwoon is too upset with me right now to give me one. I have a feeling you’ll be more agreeable. Come and see me. I know we can work this out, Hakyeon. Don’t let this tension ruin our new family. Please.” Hakyeon bit his lip, heart still racing. Did Mr. Jung mean that? Could he? He sounded so different from how he’d been when Hakyeon saw him last, but…maybe there was a chance. Maybe there was a chance Hakyeon could resolve this. The alpha sounded like he might finally be willing to listen, at least a little.

Hakyeon had felt terrible about the break he’d caused in Taekwoon’s family, even if Taekwoon had assured him it wasn’t his fault, that Mr. Jung had broken them himself. Hakyeon still hated to know he’d come between them. And, he was still worried about what Taekwoon might lose because of him. His inheritance, his job, his promise at a stable future…he could lose it all at his father’s whim, and Hakyeon wouldn’t be able to help blaming himself, at least a little.

If Mr. Jung was even a little willing to speak to him, to listen…shouldn’t he try? He had to try. Hakyeon cleared his throat, gathering his courage.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon’s eyes were huge as he took in the top floor of the hospital. It looked like an expensive company building, or a fancy law firm or something, with its glass walls and finely furnished offices. Once again, he was struck by what he’d married into.

Everyone who passed him bowed, and it took Hakyeon a moment to realize it was because they recognized him as Taekwoon’s mate, the director’s son-in-law. As an omega he’d never had an alpha bow to him before, but now alphas and betas were bowing left and right, murmuring respectful greetings as he passed. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit it felt kind of good.

All good feelings vanished, though, the moment he entered Mr. Jung’s office. His beta secretary gave Hakyeon a strange look, like thinly veiled smugness. It made Hakyeon’s heart skip anxiously.

Mr. Jung’s inner office was furnished with leather armchairs and a huge wooden desk, scattered with papers. The alpha who’d brought Hakyeon bowed and took his leave, closing the door behind him. Mr. Jung sat with his hands folded on his desk, looking at Hakyeon steadily.

Hakyeon bowed deeply, somehow both anxious and angry. Looking at Mr. Jung’s face made him remember the bruise on Taekwoon’s, and he couldn’t help his desire to growl at the old alpha in front of him. But he kept his head down as he straightened, a posture of respect. He wanted to get through this; he wanted to work this out. It was silent for too long. Hakyeon got the sense Mr. Jung knew how nervous he was, and was waiting just to build the tension further. Finally, he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

“Have a seat, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon bowed again before coming forward, and carefully sitting down in the armchair. He looked at Mr. Jung, waiting until he had permission to speak.

“I saw you on the news yesterday,” Mr. Jung began. He sounded too calm, and Hakyeon’s heart began to race again. “Interesting things they were saying about you. Very interesting.”

“The news likes to sensationalize things,” Hakyeon tried quietly. Mr. Jung just narrowed his eyes a bit.

“Yes, I thought they must be overselling it. So I checked out your little website, and realized…they weren’t exaggerating after all.” He folded his hands on the desk again. Hakyeon sat rigid, waiting for him to go on. After a long moment, the alpha sighed.

“This is getting ridiculous, Hakyeon,” he said at last. “What are you playing at? Is this amusing to you? Are you doing this just to spite me?”

“I’m not playing at anything, sir,” Hakyeon replied. “I’m very serious about this.” Mr. Jung just frowned, looking almost confused.

“Why?”

“Because this world is highly unfair, and I want to help change that,” Hakyeon said simply. Mr. Jung snorted.

“Life is unfair, Hakyeon. Get used to it.”

“Why should I?” Hakyeon asked, tipping his head. “If life is unfair, shouldn’t I try to _make_ it fair?” Mr. Jung just stared, at a loss for a moment. Hakyeon had to force back a smirk. His moment of triumph all but vanished though when the alpha began to look angry again.

“That is not an omega’s place,” he said in a low voice. “Taekwoon’s fair to you, isn’t he? Why are you making such a fuss?”

“Because most omegas aren’t as lucky as me,” Hakyeon said simply. “And because a good mate isn’t all I want or need. Taekwoon is wonderful, but a good marriage wasn’t my dream.”

“A good marriage is every omega’s dream,” Mr. Jung replied.

“How would an alpha know that?” Hakyeon asked, knowing he was probably speaking too freely, but unable to stop. “Besides, alphas get to dream of a good marriage _and_ a good career, a good life…they get more than one dream. Why can’t we?” Mr. Jung’s lip curled.

“You have no respect for authority, or natural order,” he said, a growl entering his voice. Hakyeon tried not to shrink.

“What part of natural order makes members of your own species slaves?” Hakyeon asked, raising his chin. Mr. Jung just shook his head. He seemed tired of bantering, deciding to get to the point.

“That’s enough, Hakyeon. Enough,” Mr. Jung said. “I’m tired of trying to reign you in, having to do Taekwoon’s job for him. Don’t you care at all how bad this movement of yours makes him look?”

“I don’t think it makes him look bad,” Hakyeon said, doing his best to keep his voice respectful. “Many people admire him for supporting me.”

“Omega admiration is worthless,” Mr. Jung said simply. “What matters is how the alphas in this business see him, and they are not amused. You’re ruining your mate’s future with this ridiculous movement.” Hakyeon tried to ignore the twinge of guilt those words brought to his heart.

“If Taekwoon supporting me ruins his presence in this industry, there’s something wrong with the industry,” Hakyeon replied in a low, steady voice. The alpha just rolled his eyes.

“Your omega naivety is getting old, Hakyeon,” he said. “And I won’t put up with it anymore. I’ve been too lenient already. If you don’t want you and Taekwoon to end up destitute and disgraced, you’ll stop this. Right now. Give up while I’m still feeling generous.” Hakyeon pressed his lips together, keeping his eyes downcast. His father-in-law’s eyes narrowed.

“I will give you one more chance, Hakyeon. Your parents promised us an obedient omega for our son, and you have been everything but. I will not tolerate this anymore.”

“I have never been disobedient to Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said softly.

“You’ve seduced my son into thinking with his cock instead of his brain,” Mr. Jung replied, Hakyeon trying not to flinch. “He’s been far too easy on you and let you run wild. But it’s best you learn your place now, because he won’t be so blind and stupid forever. However nice it looks now, eventually your ass will lose its appeal, and he’ll start to see what a lustful idiot he’s been. He’ll resent you for what you’ve done.” Hakyeon tried not to shrink at those words, at the way they made him want to cover his body even though he was already clothed. They also made him angry—did this old alpha really think Taekwoon only liked Hakyeon for his ass? It was insulting to the both of them.

“Besides,” Mr. Jung went on, pleased to see he’d struck a nerve with Hakyeon.“You don’t just owe obedience to Taekwoon—you owe it to us too. A good omega son-in-law obeys his alpha’s parents without question, and yet you constantly disrespect me.”

“It was not my intention to—“ Hakyeon began.

“Silence!” He flinched, his mouth snapping shut. Taekwoon had never, not once, used alpha authority on Hakyeon. But he imagined this must be how it felt. Because Mr. Jung was Taekwoon’s father, his authority had almost as much impact as Taekwoon’s would; Hakyeon couldn’t speak if he tried.

“Speaking out of turn, speaking when I haven’t told you to,” Mr. Jung growled. “This is exactly what I’m talking about! I will not have an arrogant omega in my family, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon kept his head down, trying to find his voice. But the older alpha’s authority was like an invisible chain, or a noose, choking and smothering him.

Since his time with Taekwoon and Jaehwan, Hakyeon had started to accept being an omega, without feeling the resignation that came with it. He started to see all the good, all the strength and beauty in being an omega, and he’d almost started to like parts of it. He liked that he could soothe Taekwoon when he was upset with so much ease, liked that animals and babies were always drawn to him before any alpha or beta; he liked his soft, sweet scent, he liked that the nice alphas and betas always seemed to treat him with some natural sense of affection, even if they didn’t know him; he liked that he could create life, in a way alphas would never be able to; and he loved the way it felt to be held in Taekwoon’s arms, the sense of deep security he got by sharing a bed with an alpha he loved. There was plenty of good in being an omega, and he’d finally begun to see it.

But in this moment, when an alpha had so easily rendered him silent, with nothing but words…Hakyeon remembered why he’d hated it, hated himself the day he woke up and realized his scent had changed.

“I’ve put up with this for too long,” Mr. Jung said in a low voice. “And I’m done with it. Taekwoon likes you, Hakyeon, so I’d rather resolve this peacefully. But if you don’t fall in line, I won’t have a choice. So, I’ll give you one more chance: are you going to stop this nonsense with your omega group?” Hakyeon could hardly open his mouth to answer, and even when he did, no words came out. His chest burned with anger and humiliation. Even now, he couldn’t speak.

“Answer me,” Mr. Jung ordered. Hakyeon gasped, feeling almost like a weight had been lifted from his throat. His father-in-law’s words still rang with authority, but now, they were ordering him to speak. Hakyeon raised his head, meeting the old alpha’s cold, hard gaze. He was scared. Even if only out of fear, some part of him wanted to just…submit. Be a good omega and submit.

But Hakyeon knew he wasn’t the only omega who was scared like this, who felt so utterly used and disempowered by alphas and their authority. Every omega experienced this at some point—the helplessness, the fear of what alpha authority could do to them. And most of them didn’t experience it like this, like Hakyeon was—most of them got it from their own mates, and their parents, spent their whole lives in fear of that authority, bowing to it. And if Hakyeon gave in, submitted to Mr. Jung…they would continue to be scared. All those omegas would continue to be scared.

“Answer,” Mr. Jung said again, voice low. “Are you going to stop this ridiculous movement?” Hakyeon drew in a shaky breath; the authority pulled words from his throat, demanding an answer—but he chose what to say.

“No.” It made Hakyeon proud, to see the way Mr. Jung’s jaw dropped. He was so self-assured, so arrogant in that way only alphas were, that he’d never expected Hakyeon to refuse. But Hakyeon’s pride was a shadow compared to his fear—he knew he wouldn’t get away with this. But he’d had to say no. He had to.

Mr. Jung’s expression turned dark—dangerous. He bared his teeth, eyes simmering with fury, and Hakyeon tensed. Run, he needed to run—

“Be still,” Mr. Jung hissed, and Hakyeon couldn’t move. His body froze. He ducked his head, some deep instinct telling him to cower. Cower, kneel, beg forgiveness—but the alpha had told him to be still. Hakyeon felt like he couldn’t breathe. He called for Taekwoon through their bond, begging silently for help. But Taekwoon was at school, and even if he felt Hakyeon’s call, he was too far away. He’d never get here in time to stop his father from doing whatever it was he planned to do.

Mr. Jung marched up, teeth bared. Hakyeon flinched back, willing his frozen limbs to move, let him run away. They wouldn’t. Mr. Jung grabbed him, pinning Hakyeon in the chair. His hand wrapped around the omega’s throat.

“You will _obey,”_ he hissed. Then he dug his thumb into the bite.

Hakyeon went rigid, all the breath leaving his lungs. When Taekwoon touched that spot, it was magic—pleasure and intimacy, it made their bond sing. When his father touched it, his sharp nail digging in…it was agony. Hakyeon felt like there was something hot and slimy in his veins, burning its way through his body, pain and wrongness and—

“N-no,” he stammered, his eyes welling up. “Please.” He grabbed clumsily at the alpha’s hand, trying to yank it off, but the alpha just growled and told him again to “be still.” Hakyeon couldn’t fight if he tried. The alpha’s nail dug in hard, so hard it drew blood, and Hakyeon gave a broken whimper, too paralyzed to scream the way he wanted to. There was no word to describe this, but the closest one he could think of was _violating._ Mr. Jung wasn’t supposed to touch him like this—no one was, except Taekwoon, but Taekwoon would never do this, hurt him like this…when Mr. Jung’s sharp nail traced slowly along the bite, cutting it open, Hakyeon felt like it was cutting his soul. Like the alpha had reached deep inside him, deep where his dirty hand didn’t belong, and dragged his nails over the most intimate parts of him, places in his heart and mind only Taekwoon had ever been allowed to touch.

 _No, no, no._ That word rang like a mantra in his head. He couldn’t say it aloud anymore, because he could barely do more than gasp and whimper, his body rigid and shaking.

“This is what happens to omegas who don’t stay in their place,” Mr. Jung said in a low voice. Hakyeon made a broken sound, a wordless plea for him to stop. The old alpha finally, finally took his hand away. His thumbnail was coated in blood. He gave Hakyeon a slow, dark smile, and brushed his thumb gently across the bite. It was the way Taekwoon would touch him, and ordinarily it would feel like heaven; this time it just felt like more fire, dirty and wrong. Mr. Jung did it again, smearing the blood, and Hakyeon shuddered, silently begging him or anyone to make it stop. Finally Mr. Jung sat back, looking smug.

“You may move now, Hakyeon.” In an instant Hakyeon had curled up, both hands covering his bleeding bite, shaking and too scared to raise his head. He couldn’t look at the alpha, not now. He felt like he was naked, pinned down on a bed at a party, fifteen and naive and scared. He wanted to leave. He just wanted to leave.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d been a good omega,” Mr. Jung said in a low voice. Hakyeon didn’t answer. He could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. “If you don’t want worse, you will obey me. You will listen. You will go home, disband this silly group of yours, and never speak of it again. You will return to your life as a housemate, and you will never set foot outside of it again. You will never want anything more than to be a good mate to my son. You will be the perfect omega from now on. Understand?” Hakyeon still didn’t answer. He couldn’t stop shaking, he couldn’t think…“I said, _do you understand?”_ he growled. He raised his hand, like he was ready to wrap it around Hakyeon’s throat again. Hakyeon flinched back.

“Yes,” he whispered shakily, hating them both in that moment. Mr. Jung looked pleased.

“Good,” he said softly. He turned and pressed a button on the phone on his desk. A moment later two burly alphas walked into the office. Mr. Jung gestured to Hakyeon, still huddled in the chair. “Take my son-in-law home. And take him out the back, so no one sees him in this shameful state.” The alphas nodded and came forward. Hakyeon shrank back when they reached for him. He didn’t want them to touch him, he didn’t want any alpha to touch him. Except Taekwoon, where was Taekwoon? He wanted Taekwoon…

The alphas didn’t care what Hakyeon wanted. They grabbed him and dragged him to his feet, ignoring his scared whimper, and all but carried him out of that hospital.

 

 

Hakyeon was curled up in a corner of the couch when Taekwoon came home. The alphas from the hospital had quite literally dropped him in the lobby of his apartment building, leaving him in a heap on the floor as they stalked out. Hakyeon was glad there was no one else in the lobby, because he’d had to crawl to the elevator, his limbs still too shaky and weak to support him. He’d sat against the wall, hands over his bite, hoping desperately that no one else would get on. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. If anyone saw that deep, bloody scratch on his bite…it would be proof that someone had touched it, someone other than his mate; it was one of the most deeply shameful things that could happen to an omega, and for all that Hakyeon wanted to get rid of that archaic kind of thinking, right now he couldn’t help but feel wrong.

When he got to his apartment, it was empty. Had Taekwoon not heard his call? Had he been too far away? Hakyeon had made his way to the living room and dragged himself on to the couch. Then he’d curled up, still covering his bite, and stayed there. Latte came in at some point and tried to comfort him, but she could only do so much.

What…what was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t just give up on everything, couldn’t let an alpha like Mr. Jung win…but the thought of what he’d done, of going through it again…

Hakyeon didn’t know how he had enough water in his body to fuel them, but the tears kept coming. They slipped down his cheeks, a steady, silent stream. They still hadn’t stopped when Taekwoon came home.

He heard the front door open, heard the alpha slipping off his shoes. Hakyeon had wanted him, so badly, so desperately. He should’ve been glad he was home. But the moment Taekwoon entered the living room, Hakyeon turned his face away, suddenly ashamed. He didn’t want Taekwoon to see this. He didn’t want him to know.

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon hurried right to his side. “Are you okay? I felt you call me through the bond, but you were so far away…where did you go? It felt like you were at the hospital for some reason, but then I realized you’d gone home…” Taekwoon trailed off. He leaned closer, peering around. Hakyeon flinched, trying to turn away more, curl up and hide; but it was no use. Taekwoon saw the tears glistening on his cheeks, the hands pressed desperately over his bite.

“…What happened?” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say, how to tell Taekwoon what had happened without making the burning shame in his heart worse. Taekwoon cupped Hakyeon’s cheek, gently turning his face. Hakyeon wouldn’t look at him, but he sensed Taekwoon’s frown. The alpha reached for his hands. Hakyeon flinched back, pressing them even harder to the bloody bite.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered. Everything about him in that moment was soft, gentle. “Please.” Hakyeon knew, the rational part of him knew, that Taekwoon wouldn’t judge him for this. But it was his heart, sore and battered, aching for some form of comfort, that finally made him relent. He allowed Taekwoon to pull his hands away, loosing a shaky breath as he felt cool air on the scratch.

Taekwoon went very still, his eyes locking on the red gash. A growl began to build in his throat, low and rumbling. Latte hissed and leapt up, running away in fear. But Hakyeon wasn’t scared, because he knew Taekwoon’s anger—deep, burning, stronger than anything he’d ever felt—wasn’t for him.

“Who?” Taekwoon whispered, tears of fury glistening in his eyes. Hakyeon just looked away, still finding it so hard to meet his mate’s eyes. He felt naked again, and not in a good way. But he was with Taekwoon now, and Taekwoon wouldn’t hurt him…so when the alpha gently gripped his arms and leaned in, Hakyeon didn’t shy away.

Taekwoon closed his eyes and inhaled. He was smelling, sniffing the scratch to see who had made it. Hakyeon knew the moment Taekwoon caught the scent. He went rigid, his eyes snapped open. And then he snarled, more fury in the sound than anything Hakyeon had ever heard.

“I’ll kill him. I’ll _fucking_ kill him!” Taekwoon growled, grabbing the nearest thing he could find—a mug, as it turned out—and throwing it. Hakyeon flinched when it shattered against the wall, curling up in instinctive fear. He knew Taekwoon wasn’t mad at _him,_ that he wouldn’t hurt him, but right now when he felt so vulnerable, an angry alpha breaking things only made it worse. Taekwoon turned back to him, breathing hard; but some of his surface anger faded when he saw Hakyeon curled up, hands over his bite again, shaking, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh, Hakyeon…” Taekwoon’s voice broke. He came close and slid his arms around him. The moment Hakyeon felt that comforting touch, the one he’d needed so badly, he melted into it. He buried himself in Taekwoon’s arms, gripping him desperately.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Taekwoon whispered, holding him tight to ground him. Hakyeon was shaking, and he could barely breathe. “I should’ve been there, I should’ve come sooner…I’m so sorry Hakyeonie.”

“It hurts,” Hakyeon whimpered. Even now, it hurt.

“I know,” Taekwoon whispered, and Hakyeon could hear the tears in his voice. Taekwoon kissed his forehead, his damp cheeks. “It’s okay now. It’s okay, baby. No one will hurt you now. I swear, I will _never_ let him near you again. I swear, Hakyeonie. Never again.” Hakyeon just gripped him harder, feeling so much like he was breaking apart, cracking into little pieces. But Taekwoon’s arms around him, and the feelings he sent through the bond, kept those pieces together.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Taekwoon promised, rocking him gently. “You did nothing to deserve that. And he’s going to pay for what he did.”

“He’s your father,” Hakyeon whispered.

“I don’t care.” Taekwoon squeezed him tighter, sending Hakyeon every ounce of love and comfort he could through the bond. And when Hakyeon allowed him…Taekwoon leaned down, and pressed his lips gently to the scratched bite. It wasn’t quite Licking, but it was enough—enough to let Taekwoon feel what Hakyeon had felt when Mr. Jung hurt him. Taekwoon shuddered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

But it also let Hakyeon feel what Taekwoon wanted him to know—his love, his support, his understanding. He didn’t want Hakyeon to feel ashamed—he had no reason to feel ashamed. It wasn’t his fault, this hadn’t damaged him, he was every bit as worthy of love and affection as he’d been before it happened…Hakyeon wound his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair, finally starting to feel like he could breathe again.

When Mr. Jung had dug his thumb into it, Hakyeon had wished Taekwoon had never given him that bite. But now he was reminded of why he loved it; Taekwoon’s gentle lips on that spot made the stinging ache fade, made him feel loved instead of wronged.

It didn’t make it all better. What had happened was still awful, horrifying. But by the time Taekwoon sat up, Hakyeon didn’t feel quite so broken. He buried his face in the alpha’s chest, and this time his sobs were soft and small. Taekwoon held him just the same, murmuring soft words of comfort and love. Even when his eyes ran dry, they spent a long time just sitting there, Hakyeon huddled in Taekwoon’s arms, breathing in his scent.

After what had probably been hours, Taekwoon kissed his hair, gathered him up, and stood. Hakyeon curled into his chest, allowing him to carry him up the stairs. Taekwoon sat him down gently on the bathroom counter, and pulled some supplies out of their medicine cabinet. He wet a cloth with warm water and held it up.

“May I?” he asked softly. Hakyeon tipped his head to the side. He sat still on the counter, allowing Taekwoon to gently wash away the blood on his neck. His fingers were gentle, and as he carefully wiped the scratch clean, Hakyeon felt an inevitable tingle of warmth. Because it was Taekwoon touching him…it felt nice. Hakyeon closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his body to relax just a bit. He was safe now. Even if it still hurt, a dull sting…he was safe, and Taekwoon would do what he could to make it better.

When he’d cleaned all the blood away, Taekwoon took out a salve, to heal and disinfect, and began to gently spread it over the scratch. Hakyeon flinched, expecting it to hurt; but Taekwoon was so gentle, all he felt was the soothing effects of the salve. Hakyeon stared up at Taekwoon, watching him work.

“…What if it scars?” he whispered as Taekwoon delicately spread another layer over the scratch.

“I don’t think it will.”

“But if it does…”

“Then it will be just as beautiful as it always was,” Taekwoon promised.

“It’ll be a mark of shame.”

“No.” Taekwoon leaned close, holding his gaze steady. “It’ll be a mark of your strength.” Hakyeon loosed a shaky breath, his eyes welling up again.

“You wouldn’t be ashamed, then?” Hakyeon asked shakily. “To be seen in public with me? An omega with a ruined bite?”

“Never.” Taekwoon kissed his forehead, soft and sweet. “I will never be ashamed of you, Hakyeon. I’ll be proud of you till my last breath, scar or no. And besides,” he added, running a gentle hand through Hakyeon’s hair, “it’s not ruined.” As if to make a point, he pressed on the edge, where it wasn’t scratched, and Hakyeon jumped, gasping as warm pleasure shot through him. Taekwoon’s lips twitched. “See?” Hakyeon flushed, but he didn’t look away from Taekwoon, holding the alpha’s gaze as he finished treating the bite. He placed a bandage over it to keep the salve in place, and kissed it when he was done.

“It’ll heal in no time,” he promised softly, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon. Hakyeon hugged him tight, sniffing as he pressed his face into the alpha’s neck.

“You should eat something,” Taekwoon murmured after a long, quiet moment. “What can I make you?”

“…Chicken soup?” Hakyeon asked hopefully. His mother used to make it for him when he was little, whenever he was sad. Taekwoon kissed him.

“Of course.” He pulled back, gently cupping Hakyeon’s cheek. “Do you want to lie down?” The omega shook his head.

“I don’t want to be alone,” he said softly. Right now, he just couldn’t. Taekwoon nodded, understanding.

“Come with me, then.” Hakyeon pressed close to Taekwoon, following him to the kitchen. He didn’t really have the presence of mind right now to help cook, so Taekwoon had him sit on the counter again, making sure to work right next to him so Hakyeon could lean against him, or reach out and touch him whenever he wanted or needed to.

When the soup was simmering, and there was nothing to do but wait, Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hakyeon and laid his head against his chest. Hakyeon rested his cheek on the top of Taekwoon’s head, holding him close as he sat on the counter, trying to think about nothing but how nice Taekwoon smelled, how good his hug felt.

When the soup was ready Taekwoon brought two bowls to the living room, deciding to sit on the couch so he and Hakyeon could touch while they ate. Hakyeon let the bowl warm his hands, staring at the yellowish broth. It smelled wonderful. He wasn’t really hungry, but Taekwoon had made this for him, and maybe the soup would make him feel better…

Hakyeon slid a spoonful into his mouth; his eyes welled. It tasted just like his mother’s soup, and it reminded him of his childhood. For one moment he wished he could be like that again—free, naive, happy. Before he presented, before he lost skating, before those alphas in high school, before Mr. Jung and what he’d done…Hakyeon wanted to go back.

“Is it bad?” Taekwoon asked softly, gently wiping a tear from Hakyeon’s cheek. The omega shook his head.

“It’s good,” he managed, voice soft and shaky. Taekwoon calmly set aside his bowl and drew Hakyeon into a hug. Hakyeon wanted to go back; but he also didn’t. If he were a child, he wouldn’t know Taekwoon. He couldn’t be with him like this. For all the pain he felt in this moment…he didn’t think he’d trade Taekwoon to make it go away.

But it still hurt.

Hakyeon had lost track now of how many times he’d cried today. But Taekwoon never seemed to tire, giving him all the love and comfort he could. By the time Hakyeon was breathing normally again, the soup was cold. He felt guilty, but Taekwoon just kissed his forehead and reheated their bowls. This time, Hakyeon managed to finish it.

They got ready for bed together, Hakyeon trying not to stare at the bandage on his neck in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth. Taekwoon gave him a warm drink to help him sleep, some herbal concoction he’d taken from the hospital to help himself sleep on nights when he was stressed about school. Hakyeon felt its affects in moments, his eyelids growing blissfully heavy.

In bed Taekwoon held him, wrapping him up in warmth and security. The alpha sang him a lullaby, helping Hakyeon distract himself from his dark thoughts. He closed his eyes, focusing on Taekwoon’s scent and voice, on the memory of him caring so gently for Hakyeon in that bathroom earlier. And at last, he was able to sleep.

 

…………………….

 

Taekwoon awoke early the next morning, exhausted. He’d hardly slept all night. Hakyeon had had a nightmare, awaking with a cry and shaking in Taekwoon’s arms. He managed to get Hakyeon back to sleep eventually, but Taekwoon himself couldn’t seem to fall asleep again. He couldn’t get over it. He couldn’t forget it.

The way Hakyeon had looked when he’d come home yesterday—small, curled up, scared. The way he’d turned away from Taekwoon in shame, his shaking hands pressed over his neck. The tears on his cheeks, the bleeding scratch on his bite, the broken sobs as he cried into Taekwoon’s shirt; the agony and terror he’d felt in Hakyeon’s memories when he kissed that mangled bite. The way Hakyeon had felt, violated, when Mr. Jung pierced that place Hakyeon didn’t want anyone but Taekwoon to touch.

Taekwoon had spent half the night staring at Hakyeon’s sleeping face, tears of fury and pain leaking down his cheeks. He felt sick, with his father and with himself. Mr. Jung had warned Taekwoon about this, but he hadn’t listened. He’d thought, however angry his father got, he would take it out on him. Taekwoon had thought his father would hurt _him._ Not Hakyeon. He wasn’t supposed to do this. He wasn’t supposed to touch Hakyeon at all.

But he had, and he would pay. And no matter what it took, he was _never_ touching Hakyeon again. He was never going to get anywhere near him. Taekwoon didn’t care if he lost the hospital, didn’t care if he was disowned and banished from his own family home; he didn’t care. All he cared about now was making sure Hakyeon never had to hurt like that again. Taekwoon would do what it took to protect him. Whatever it took.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. (Don't) Give Up

 

 

 

 

As furious as Taekwoon was with his father—as much as he wanted to march right into his office and ruin him—he waited one day. Just one, so he wouldn’t have to leave Hakyeon’s side.

The omega was exhausted when he awoke, having slept fitfully all night. Taekwoon cuddled him until he was ready to get up; then he made Hakyeon breakfast, watching with a familiar, tired worry as the omega picked at the food, forcing himself to eat only because Taekwoon had made it for him.

Was it never going to end? Hakyeon had been through so much in his life, he had reason enough to have nightmares already. He hadn’t needed this too. No one did, but especially not Hakyeon. Taekwoon just wanted him to live in peace, to smile without a care in the world, to laugh the way he used to when he was ten years old, skating his heart out with the surety that his future was bright. Taekwoon just wanted him to have all the happiness he deserved.

“What do you want to do today?” Taekwoon asked after he’d cleared the dishes. Hakyeon was staring at the table, expression blank.

“...I don’t know,” he murmured. Taekwoon’s sore heart gave a sharp tug. Hakyeon’s voice was too quiet, too sad. He came forward and knelt beside Hakyeon. Taekwoon put his head in Hakyeon’s lap, taking his hand and holding it, stroking the back of Hakyeon’s hand with his thumb. He felt Hakyeon’s affection as the omega began to stroke his hair. Sad as he was, he was still glad to have Taekwoon there.

“…Can we stay in?” Hakyeon asked at last. He wasn’t ready to go outside just yet, not when he still had a bandage on his bite.

“Of course,” Taekwoon murmured. “We’ll do anything you want today.” As it turned out, Hakyeon didn’t want much; it was a quiet day. Taekwoon read to him from one of his fantasy books, a series they’d decided to read together. They watched a movie. They made cupcakes. They played with Latte. They made homemade pizza for dinner. Taekwoon sang for Hakyeon, playing on the new keyboard he’d gotten a few days ago. There was an inevitable cloud of sadness, and beneath that, anger, hanging over their heads throughout everything; but at least it was as peaceful a day as they could’ve hoped for. Hakyeon only cried once, which was less than Taekwoon had expected. It came seemingly out of nowhere, but Taekwoon supposed that wasn’t really a surprise. It was when they went to bed, and there was nothing to distract them. Hakyeon lay still, staring at the sheets, and after about five minutes he was shaking.

By the time Hakyeon had calmed, Taekwoon’s shirt was soaked, and his resolve was set. He couldn’t wait another day. He wouldn’t. He was going to see his father, and let him know just how badly he’d fucked up. He was going to let him know he was never getting anywhere near his Hakyeonie; never again.

 

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon called Jaehwan the next day, asking him to come over and stay with Hakyeon for a while since Taekwoon couldn’t. He didn’t want Hakyeon to be alone right now. When Jaehwan learned what had happened, he immediately agreed, saying he’d stay with Hakyeon all day and night if he needed to. When Jaehwan showed up, Taekwoon reluctantly hugged Hakyeon goodbye, promising he’d be home as soon as he could. Hakyeon said he’d be fine, but still, Taekwoon didn’t want to be gone any longer than he had to.

He went to class, because he had an important test and Hakyeon had insisted, but he couldn’t focus. The moment he was done Taekwoon hurried right to the hospital.

“Director Jung left early today,” his secretary told Taekwoon, looking strangely smug. Taekwoon frowned, his hands curling into fists. His father’s secretary had always been smug about his job, annoyingly pandering to Mr. Jung. Taekwoon suspected he knew exactly what the alpha had done to Hakyeon two days ago. He wanted to break the secretary’s smirky little face. But he couldn’t beat someone to a pulp on an assumption, and besides, there was someone else who needed it more. So Taekwoon turned on his heel and left, ignoring the sectary’s words about Mr. Jung wanting him to work today. Taekwoon wasn’t working for that man ever again.

Taekwoon got to his house in record time, driving too quickly and not caring if he got caught. He got out of his car and slammed the door, clenching his teeth as he marched up to the front door. Just being home, just knowing he was close to his father, was making him shake with anger. He knew it would be better to stay calm, to talk to his father first, to be level and mature and be the bigger alpha. But Hakyeon’s tear-stained face kept flickering before his eyes, along with the bleeding scratch on his bite, and he could hardly see past his anger as he flung open the front door.

“Oh, Taekwoon-ssi. We weren’t expecting you today—“ their housekeeper began. He went silent, eyes widening, when he smelled Taekwoon’s anger. He stepped back, bowing his head and letting Taekwoon pass without a word.

Mr. Jung was always in the same place when he left work early. He’d be getting ready to go golfing, was probably on his way out already. But he wasn’t going anywhere today.

Taekwoon marched up the stairs and flung open the door to his father’s office. Mr. Jung always kept his golf clubs in there; he said looking at them while he worked gave him motivation to get things done, so he could finish up and go golfing.

Sure enough, Mr. Jung was in his office, already dressed in golfing clothes, reaching for his clubs when Taekwoon burst in. He jumped in surprise, though his eyes narrowed instantly when they fell on his son.

“Taekwoon. I wasn’t expecting you today,” he said calmly. Too calmly. What right did he have to be calm in this situation? Taekwoon bared his teeth, a growl already beginning to rumble in his throat. His hands curled into fists. He remembered Hakyeon’s face again, the feelings he’d gotten through he bond, the omega’s horror and disgust and betrayal at having his own father-in-law hurt him like that…

“What?” Mr. Jung asked, raising an eyebrow. “Got something to say?” Taekwoon didn’t know what to say. The fury was taking over, and before he could think about it another moment, he marched up and punched his father in the face. Mr. Jung went reeling backwards, stumbling into his desk.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mr. Jung growled, a hand to his cheek.

“What am _I_ doing?” Taekwoon snarled. His vision was tinted red, and he was breathing hard. “What the fuck were _you_ doing? How could you do that to Hakyeon?” Mr. Jung lowered his hand, staring Taekwoon down as he straightened up.

“I warned you,” he said in a low voice. “I told you that if you couldn’t keep him in line, I would. This ridiculous movement of his is shaming our family and wrecking your future. You were too blinded by your own lust and weakness to do it yourself. You left me no choice.” Taekwoon snarled, his eyes welling with tears of pure rage and guilt. He _had_ been warned. Hakyeon didn’t blame Taekwoon for a moment, but that didn’t mean that Taekwoon didn’t, at least a little, blame himself.

But there was someone else he blamed more.

“You had no right to do that!” Taekwoon yelled, shaking as he fought the urge to punch his father again. “Hakyeon is not your property! How _dare_ you touch him like that?”

“Oh, so now you care about claiming him?” Mr. Jung sneered. “If this is what I had to do to make you be an alpha, Taekwoon, then fine. I’m glad I did it.”

“I am not claiming him,” Taekwoon growled, voice dropping low. “No one can claim him. You had no right to hurt him like that, because no one does! Not me, not you, not anyone!” Mr. Jung just rolled his eyes.

“Still talking like this, Taekwoon?” he asked, shaking his head. “I used to think you were smart, you know. Do I have to teach Hakyeon another lesson for you to get it?” Taekwoon bristled.

“You’re sick!” he spat. “If you want to teach me a lesson, then fine. Teach _me._ But you are not going to touch him again.” Mr. Jung’s lip curled. He took a step forward, staring directly at his son.

“I’ll touch him whenever and however I want,” he said in a low voice. “If you can’t claim your mate properly, then as his father-in-law I have every right to do what I want with him. It’s my responsibility to uphold this family’s reputation, since you’ve shown how utterly incompetent you are at doing that yourself. If Hakyeon is going to make things difficult for us, I’ll make his life a living nightmare. I’ll do whatever it takes to put him in line, whether or not you approve. If I have to, Taekwoon, I will drag him in here, bend him over my desk, and—“

Taekwoon hit him again. Mr. Jung crashed into his desk, scattering papers on the floor.

“You stay away from him!” Taekwoon yelled. Mr. Jung straightened up, wiping his mouth. He spat, spitting blood on the carpet, and glared at his son.

“No. Either you divorce him, Taekwoon, and get him out of this family, or I won’t stay away from him.”

“I am _not_ divorcing him.”

“Then be prepared to watch him squirm,” Mr. Jung said, holding his gaze steady. Taekwoon felt fury, dark red and burning, sear through his veins. The last of his control snapped. He could hardly see as he lunged for his father. But Mr. Jung was ready this time, and he pushed him back. Taekwoon stumbled when a fist connected with his cheek. But he was so angry the pain was a shadow of what it should’ve been. He hit back, and then Mr. Jung was on the floor. Before he could even think about it, before his father could get up, Taekwoon reached for the bag of golf clubs. He withdrew a heavy club and raised it high, teeth bared, standing right over his father.

Mr. Jung froze. His eyes went wide, and he held up his hands. For the first time in Taekwoon’s life, he saw fear flash in the older alpha’s eyes. Taekwoon froze, panting, shaking with anger and pain. Some deep, primal part of him wanted to do it, wanted to bring that club down on the older alpha’s head, wanted to kill him right there for threatening his mate.

But whatever he’d done, however awful he was….he was still Taekwoon’s father. Taekwoon stood frozen, not knowing what to do. He could hear his own harsh breathing, feel the club in his grip, poised to strike. He could feel tears on his cheeks, and the look in his father’s eyes…it hurt. After what Mr. Jung had done, it shouldn’t bother Taekwoon at all, to have his father look at him with such fear and betrayal. But it did.

Still, Taekwoon didn’t lower the club. He didn’t know what to do.

“Taekwoon!” Taekwoon stiffened, keeping his eye on his father as his mother rushed into the room. “What the hell is going on? What are you doing?” She grabbed his arm, trying to tug the club from his grip. “Taekwoon!” At her frantic, broken scream, he finally allowed her to take it. She yanked it from his hands. Taekwoon slowly lowered his arms, still staring at his father. Mr. Jung stared back, expression unreadable. He was still on the floor.

“Taekwoon. What do you think you’re doing?” his mother hissed. She gripped the club firmly, so Taekwoon couldn’t snatch it from her again. Taekwoon slowly turned his head to look at her. His cheeks were still damp, and something in his eyes must’ve struck her, because her look of anger and fear softened.

“Taekwoonie,” she said softly. She cupped his cheek. “What happened?”

“…He hurt Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered. He felt a fresh tear slip down his cheek as he remembered again the look on Hakyeon’s face when he’d found him. His mother pressed her lips together tightly, and looked at her husband. Mr. Jung stood slowly, seemingly trying to maintain some dignity as he straightened his rumpled clothes.

“What is he talking about?” she asked her husband, cautious and probing. Mr. Jung looked at her sternly.

“Taekwoon is overreacting. All I did was teach Hakyeon a well-deserved lesson. You know what he’s been up to lately.”

“He didn’t deserve that,” Taekwoon said, his voice cracking. “He didn’t deserve that!”

“Didn’t deserve what, Taekwoon?” his mother asked, putting a hand on his arm to try and calm him. Taekwoon looked at her, hoping desperately that she’d understand. That for once, she’d be on his side.

“He touched Hakyeon’s bite,” Taekwoon said shakily. “He held Hakyeon down and stabbed it with his nail and cut it open and told Hakyeon that’s what happens to bad omegas.” He was breathing hard as he recounted it, said it aloud for the first time. Mrs. Jung had gone pale. She looked sick. Her gaze slowly traveled from her son to her husband.

“Do you know how hard he cried when I found him?” Taekwoon said then, his voice breaking as he glared at his father. “You’re sick. You’re a sick monster, and I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Mr. Jung’s lip curled, but before he could say anything, his wife jumped in.

“Taekwoon, careful what you say,” she tried. But Taekwoon shrugged off her hand. He was starting to feel like he was suffocating, like even being in his father’s presence made it impossible to breathe. He was starting to itch for that golf club again, and that horrified him. He needed to get this over with.

“No. I’m done,” Taekwoon said, glaring right at his father. “We’re both done. I don’t want to see you ever again! And if you ever get anywhere near Hakyeon—if you _ever_ touch him again—I won’t hold back. I’ll treat you like I would any other alpha, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him. So stay away, and leave us alone.” With that, Taekwoon turned. He began to march out of that office, but before he could leave, Mr. Jung spoke.

“If you walk out of here, you lose everything!” he warned in a growl. “The hospital, our money, everything! You’ll be on your own, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon paused, and turned back around. He tipped his chin up, holding his father’s gaze steady.

“Good. I don’t want anything from someone like you.” Mr. Jung bristled with fury.

“I hope Hakyeon is worth losing everything,” he spat bitterly.

“He is.” Taekwoon was more sure of that than he’d been of anything. “I hope “being an alpha” was worth losing your son.” Mr. Jung’s eyes widened. He had nothing to say to that, and no time to come up with a retort before Taekwoon turned, and marched right out of that house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon was anxious all day, waiting for Taekwoon to return. He believed that the alpha had gone to school, as he said he would, but Hakyeon knew that wasn’t the only reason he’d gone out today. There was no way Taekwoon was going to let this go. He was going to confront his father, Hakyeon was sure.

He was worried. Last time Taekwoon confronted his father, he got hit. Taekwoon would surely be much more angry this time, so what would happen? Would Mr. Jung hurt him worse? Hakyeon had wanted to go with him, if only to make sure he was okay. But he hadn’t asked to, because…he hated to admit it to himself, but it was because he was scared. The thought of facing Mr. Jung again so soon after what he’d done…the mere thought of it made the scratch on his bite throb, made his hands shake. He just couldn’t do it. Even if it made him feel like a coward for not being there to protect his mate…he couldn’t.

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” Hakyeon whispered, huddled in Jaehwan’s arms. Hakyeon felt bad for the other omega. He’d been so anxious all day, he hadn’t been good company. But Jaehwan was endlessly patient, doing what he could to cheer him up, and holding him in silence when he couldn’t.

“He’ll be fine, Yeonnie,” Jaehwan promised soothingly. “It’s his father. He won’t go crazy, and besides, Taekwoon can handle himself. I’m sure he’ll be home soon.”

“…I hope so,” Hakyeon agreed.

Jaehwan ordered chicken for dinner, but even though it was Hakyeon’s favorite, he hardly picked at it. He’d barely eaten in the last two days, only enough to keep Taekwoon from worrying too much.

“Jae…” Hakyeon said at last, setting down the untouched chicken. Jaehwan looked up, raising his eyebrows in invitation for Hakyeon to go on. He sighed shakily. “Am I a bad mate?”

“What?”

“I feel like I’ve done nothing but cause Taekwoon trouble,” Hakyeon said softly. The chicken was beginning to blur. “He’s been fighting with his parents for weeks now because of me, he’s been ridiculed at school ever since we started our movement, and now that I went and got myself violated, he’s going to lose his inheritance and family and everything he had…” Hakyeon had to stop, as his voice was about to break. Jaehwan frowned, deliberately wiping the chicken grease off his fingers with a napkin, before grabbing Hakyeon’s face in both hands and forcing him to look up. Hakyeon met Jaehwan’s gaze, startled by the disapproval he saw there.

“Excuse me, Hakyeon, but did you just say that you “got yourself violated?”” Jaehwan asked. Hakyeon shrank a bit. He had said that, hadn’t he? Jaehwan pursed his lips. “I understand you’re having a hard time, Hakyeon, but the leader of our movement can’t be talking like that.” Hakyeon’s stomach gave an anxious flip.

“…What do you mean?”

“Hakyeon, you didn’t “get yourself violated,”” Jaehwan said sternly. “Nothing about that was anything you did to yourself. That sick old alpha did that to you. _He_ did that to you. Saying you “got yourself violated” implies it was your fault. Do you want any omega to feel that way? Like it’s their fault if something like that happens to them?”

“No,” Hakyeon said, his voice wavering. Jaehwan nodded.

“Then how can you talk like that?”

“Because…I…” Hakyeon couldn’t finish. He felt all the guilt and fear he’d been trying to repress for the last two days welling up again, ready to burst like a fountain. Jaehwan’s gaze softened.

“It wasn’t your fault, Hakyeonie,” he said softly. “It wasn't you. So don’t let me hear you talk like that.”

“Jae…” Hakyeon’s voice cracked. Jaehwan gently pulled him into a hug, letting it all spill over.

“I ruined everything,” Hakyeon gasped, gripping his friend’s shirt.

“No you didn’t,” Jaehwan soothed, stroking his hair. “Not a thing. You haven’t hurt the movement, if that’s what you’re worried about. Hongbin and I can take over for a while if you need some time to recover. Everyone will understand.” Hakyeon was grateful to hear that, even if he was too overwhelmed right now to say it.

“But what about Taekwoon?” he insisted, struggling to speak past his tears. “I probably broke his family.”

“His father broke his family,” Jaehwan said firmly. “He broke it the moment he decided to be an evil bastard instead of respecting you and his son.” Hakyeon said nothing for a long moment.

“…If Taekwoon hadn’t supported me, none of this would’ve happened,” he whispered at last. Jaehwan took a tissue, and gently wiped at the tears still slipping down Hakyeon’s cheeks.

“Maybe not. But neither would any of the good things. Our protest wouldn’t have happened, our movement being recognized by the whole country wouldn’t have happened…the change we’ve started never would’ve happened.” Hakyeon sniffed and looked up. Jaehwan smiled gently, the kind of love reserved for best friends warm in his eyes. “You did that, Hakyeon. You made that happen. And that, at least, isn’t something to regret.”

Hakyeon supposed it wasn’t. He just wished he didn’t have to hurt like this as a result.

The front door opened, and they both sat up. Jaehwan ruffled his hair.

“See? I told you he’d be home soon,” he said softly, handing Hakyeon a tissue. Hakyeon wiped his face, knowing it would still be painfully obvious how much he’d been crying. Taekwoon appeared around the doorway a moment later. His eyes were a bit red too, but before Hakyeon could ask about it, Taekwoon took one look at his tearstained face and hurried to his side.

Jaehwan scooted back, making room for Taekwoon to hug Hakyeon instead. Instantly comforted by his presence, and the knowledge that he was safe, Hakyeon buried his face in Taekwoon’s shirt.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

“…I hit him,” Taekwoon admitted after a moment. “Twice.”

“Nice,” Jaehwan said approvingly. Taekwoon looked up.

“Hey, Jae…I’m really grateful you stayed here today, but…” Jaehwan just held up his hands.

“I got it, no worries.” His friends needed some alone time. Jaehwan stood and gathered his stuff, pausing to kiss Hakyeon on the top of his head. “Talk to me tomorrow, okay Yeonnie?” he asked gently. Hakyeon nodded without looking up, promising he would. Jaehwan patted them both comfortingly before heading out the door. When he’d heard the front door close, Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon closer, burying his nose in his hair.

“I almost hit him with a golf club, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered. “I think…I think I almost killed him.” Taekwoon sounded scared, of himself and what he’d almost done. Hakyeon tightened his grip.

“Do you think he deserved it?”

“…Maybe he did,” Taekwoon admitted softly. “But if I’d done it, I…I couldn’t have…” He shook his head, throat tight. Hakyeon raised his head.

“I know, Taekwoon,” he promised. “I’m not asking you to do it. But the fact that you didn’t…that’s enough, okay? You don’t need to be upset with yourself for feeling the way you did in that moment.” Taekwoon’s anxious gaze softened a bit. He cupped Hakyeon’s cheek.

“He threatened to hurt you again,” Taekwoon murmured. “I think that’s what really broke me. I would’ve done it, Hakyeon, if it was the only way to keep him away from you.” Hakyeon took a shaky breath.

“It’s not, is it?” he whispered, trying not to sound as scared as he felt. It didn’t work. But Taekwoon looked at him steadily.

“No. I’m never letting him near you again, I promise. I cut all ties with him. I told him I’m not his son anymore, and I want nothing to do with him.” Hakyeon felt a wave of relief, followed by a wave of guilt.

“Then…you lost it all, didn’t you?” he asked softly. “The hospital, your inheritance…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Taekwoon promised. “We don’t need any of that, Hakyeon. We can do just fine on our own.” Hakyeon was quiet for a long moment.

“I’m sorry,” he said at last. He didn’t know what for, exactly—there was too much. But to his surprise, Taekwoon cupped his cheeks, lifting his face just like Jaehwan had, and looked at him steadily.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Taekwoon promised. “You started this movement because you wanted to help people. That’s not something to be sorry for. I supported you because it was the right thing to do, and I’m not sorry about that either. I left my family because my father crossed a line no one should cross, and because I love you, Hakyeon; and you should never apologize for being loved. Okay?” Hakyeon was speechless. That guilt that had been gnawing at him since he began this movement, that had amplified tenfold after what Mr. Jung did…well, it wasn’t gone, but Taekwoon’s words had washed away the worst of it. He could feel it through the bond: in Taekwoon’s eyes, he truly had nothing to be sorry for. Hakyeon sighed, tired tears pooling in his lids; but he smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered, holding Taekwoon’s hand to his cheek. Taekwoon managed a smile back.

“I love you too.”

 

 

That night Taekwoon put a fresh layer of salve on Hakyeon’s bite, but decided to leave the bandage off, so the wound could breathe.

“You really don’t think it’ll scar?” Hakyeon asked as Taekwoon put the salve away.

“…I don’t know,” Taekwoon admitted. He turned to Hakyeon and took his hands. “But just know that if it does…”

“I know,” Hakyeon murmured. He would still be beautiful. He would still be strong. Taekwoon would still love him, no matter what. Those things, he knew. Taekwoon smiled, sad but loving, and kissed him softly.

“Let’s go to bed.”

 

 

 

The next few days were quiet. Now that Taekwoon didn’t have to work at the hospital, he was able to come home in the afternoons. Hakyeon was grateful to have more time with him, even if they both knew they’d have to do something about money soon. Taekwoon hadn’t been cut off yet, but it was only a matter of time. He was already filling out the paperwork to apply for student loans, and trying to find a part-time job. Hakyeon had offered to work too, but unfortunately as an omega, the odds of him getting hired anywhere were slim. There was a reason most omegas accepted an early marriage, even when they didn’t want it, as their options were essentially marriage or prostitution, with little in between. Not to mention, with Hakyeon being the face of a very controversial political movement, most places wouldn't want to run the risk of having him work there.

At least Hakyeon had finally gotten up the courage to tell his family what had happened. He’d been scared to, sure they would blame him and tell him he’d been a bad omega and mate. He’d already gotten a lecture from his parents for starting his omega movement, although they’d reluctantly backed down after learning that Hakyeon had Taekwoon’s support. But this, alienating himself from Taekwoon’s family…it was unacceptable. He’d been afraid that his own family would abandon him too.

But Taekwoon had sat right beside Hakyeon during the video call to his parents, holding his hand and supporting him. Hakyeon’s voice shook as he told them what had happened. At first they were furious, to learn that Hakyeon and Taekwoon had cut off contact with the Jungs. But when Hakyeon peeled back the bandage on his neck, they went still. Hakyeon’s throat felt tight, too tight to speak, so Taekwoon took over then, telling the Chas exactly how Hakyeon had gotten that scratch.

And to Hakyeon’s surprise…his parents were furious, but not at him. His mother actually cried, and they both promised Hakyeon that he was right to stay away from Mr. Jung. Hakyeon was so relieved he wanted to cry too. He loved his parents, but after they’d forced him into marriage, he hadn’t trusted them to be on his side. It meant a lot to know that they were.

The Chas told Hakyeon and Taekwoon they’d do their best to help support them. They didn’t have the kind of money Taekwoon’s parents had, but they had enough to at least help keep the couple on their feet. They’d likely have to downsize to a cheaper apartment, but as long as they were careful, they’d be okay.

Hakyeon let Jaehwan and Hongbin run the website. He just didn’t have the emotional capacity for it right now, and they assured him that was fine.

“We’ll wait,” Hongbin had promised. “You’re still our leader, whenever you’re ready to come back.”

So Hakyeon spent the next several days just trying to recover, spending time with Latte and Taekwoon, taking care of his plants, making candles…everything he could to put his mind in a better place than his memories.

 

 

 

 

That weekend Taekwoon took Hakyeon to get some new plants. He knew they ought to be saving all the money they could, as he’d surely be cut off any day now. But for now, the card his parents had given him was still working (Taekwoon suspected that was only because it was from his mother, but still), and he felt no guilt at spending their money on Hakyeon. So he told Hakyeon to pick whatever plants he wanted, the fanciest ones he could find, and Taekwoon would happily get them for him. Hakyeon was wearing a turtleneck to hide his bite, and his eyes were still shadowed. But his face lit up when he saw the plant nursery, all the greenery and bright flowers, and Taekwoon felt a flicker of relief.

“I can really get anything?” Hakyeon asked, eyes wide as he brushed his fingers across a patch of blue flowers. Taekwoon nodded.

“Anything and everything. Turn our apartment into a terrarium if you want.” Hakyeon smiled, brighter than anything Taekwoon had seen in days, and he couldn’t help but smile in turn. Taekwoon pushed the cart, pausing whenever Hakyeon did, waiting patiently and watching fondly as the omega put flowers and succulents, cacti and little leafy things, whatever caught his eye, into the basket.

Hakyeon was eyeing a beautiful orchid now, lips pursed. “Hm…it’s so pretty, but I know they’re hard to keep alive…oh but look at the colors…I don’t know.” He turned to Taekwoon, looking for help. Taekwoon took his hand and smiled.

“If anyone can keep a difficult plant alive, it’s you,” he promised. He leaned forward and kissed Hakyeon’s cheek. “Go for it.” Hakyeon beamed. He grabbed the orchid and carefully placed it in the cart. They moved on, and Hakyeon was considering a little bush with pink leaves when something else caught his eye. Taekwoon followed his gaze, frowning when he saw what Hakyeon was watching.

“No. We’re here to get something for my mother, not you,” a burly alpha was saying in a harsh tone. He had to be at least forty years old, while his mate, an omega girl, looked no older than eighteen. She was holding a small pot filled with fluffy pink flowers. Hakyeon had chosen a pot of the same flowers just a few minutes ago.

“They’re only a few thousand won,” the girl tried in a soft voice. “Our apartment is so dull, I just thought they’d brighten it up…” Taekwoon’s heart sank. She must be recently married, given her age and the fact that she was still trying to reason with her mate, when he was so clearly not having it.

“Well we’re not brightening it up with stupid omega shit,” the alpha snapped. “You know what my friends are gonna say if I let you fill the apartment with pink flowers?”

“It’s just one—“ the girl tried. But her mate grabbed her wrist, and she went silent. Fear and pain flickered across her face. The alpha was gripping her far too hard, and the action was clearly a threat of worse things to come.

“What did I say about arguing with me?” he asked in a low voice. His tone was pure threat, and the girl dropped her eyes. She stared at her feet, head bowed, silent. The alpha released her. “Go put it back.” She turned and quickly walked away, replacing the flowers where she’d found them. When she returned the alpha slapped her ass before turning and marching off toward the register. The girl followed, cheeks red with embarrassment, her head still down.

Taekwoon sighed and shook his head. He turned to Hakyeon, only to see the omega staring after where the girl had left, lips pressed into a thin line. He was angry. Taekwoon put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hakyeon,” he said softly. Hakyeon blinked, seemingly coming back to himself, and turned to Taekwoon. Taekwoon searched his face. “Are you alright?” Hakyeon nodded slowly. He looked down at all the plants in the cart, seeming to decide that he’d gotten enough.

“Let’s get these and go home,” he said softly. “I want to call Jae and Hongbin.”

 

 

 

 

“Are you really sure about this?” Hongbin asked once more, looking up from behind his camera. Hakyeon nodded.

“I’m sure. I’m tired of the silence. Omegas should be able to talk about these things when they happen,” Hakyeon said. He was scared—he wouldn’t deny that. But this was important to him, and if he had to put himself in a vulnerable position to be a voice for other omegas, he would. Hongbin pressed a button, and the camera began to record. Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hand. The alpha was sitting beside him, his first time appearing on camera. Hakyeon knew it was a risk, putting Taekwoon’s face out there, but anyone who cared enough to threaten Hakyeon could have easily learned who his mate was anyway. And besides, Taekwoon had wanted to be in this video.

Hakyeon looked directly at the camera as he spoke, apologizing to the movement for his absence over the last several days. He had never explained why he’d been gone, and some people had started to worry that he’d abandoned the movement.

“I…needed some time to recover,” Hakyeon told the camera, his voice wavering for a bit. He swallowed hard before continuing, Taekwoon squeezing his hand to give him strength. “As you all know, many people, especially alphas, have been violently opposed to our movement. Unfortunately, that includes my own father-in-law.” Hakyeon hesitated, taking a deep breath. Taekwoon squeezed his hand again.

“He confronted me about the movement,” Hakyeon said, voice dropping a bit. “And when I told him I wouldn’t stop…he did this.” Hakyeon tugged down the neck of his sweater, revealing the still very red scratch. Taekwoon’s eyes glistened as he looked at it.

“A lot of people would tell me I shouldn’t show you this,” Hakyeon went on, letting the scratch remain visible. “They’d say I should be ashamed. But I’m not. This was not my fault—it’s his. I want you all to know that when an alpha does this to you, it’s not your fault either. I don’t expect my father-in-law to face consequences for this, because alphas almost never do. But they should, and I want to make sure that in the future, they do.”

“Whether or not you agree with our movement, there is no justification for what my father did,” Taekwoon said. His voice was hoarse, but steady. “No alpha should get away with that, but nearly all of them do. No omega should live in a world where they feel anxious just passing an alpha on the street, but most of them do.” Taekwoon raised his hand, clasped with Hakyeon’s. “I stand by my mate in this, and ask other alphas to do the same. We can be better,” he said, laying a gentle hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder, resting his thumb right next to the bite. “Think how much more peaceful our lives would be, if we didn’t have to spend every moment worrying about dominance, or trying to prove ourselves. Think how much happier we’d be, if we could love our mates without having to tie that love to control.” Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, and though his smile was small, even through the camera the love in his eyes was clear.

“A fair world is better for everyone,” Taekwoon promised, speaking softly and sincerely now. “If you believe that, whether you’re omega, beta, or alpha, then please. Stand with us.”

“We won’t give up,” Hakyeon said, the still-visible scratch on his bite adding a deep layer of meaning to the words. “We hope you won’t either.”

Just before the video ended, Taekwoon leaned over, and very gently, very lightly, touched his lips to the bite. It wasn’t a sexual thing in this context, but it was still deeply intimate. Showing it on camera broke a thousand conventions, but it also proved without a doubt just how much Taekwoon loved and supported him. It showed the world that he wasn’t ashamed of his mate, and that he found his bite just as beautiful as before. It was proof that he’d meant every word he’d spoken.

Hakyeon closed his eyes briefly, letting the gentle touch soothe him. That spot was still sore, would likely be sore until it healed, but somehow Taekwoon always made it feel a bit better. When Taekwoon pulled back Hakyeon held his gaze, his lips slowly curving in a soft, loving smile.

“And, cut,” Hongbin said. He looked up from his camera. “Damn, are we filming a promotional video or a romance movie?” Hakyeon just smiled and laid his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

Hongbin, Hakyeon, and Taekwoon were browsing comments on the site. Hakyeon had gotten thousands after their most recent video went up, people expressing rage and pain for what had happened to him, telling him they understood why he’d been gone, that he could take a longer break if he needed to. There were of course the spammers telling him he’d deserved it, but overall the comments were positive, even sweet. There were also several people cooing over him and Taekwoon, calling them “goals” and a “power couple” and all manner of cute nicknames. Having Taekwoon, an alpha, actually speak in one of their videos had gotten a lot of people excited. They’d also gained another wave of media attention, given what Hakyeon had said and shown in the video. Their movement was still growing.

“Hey! News! Good news! Everyone!” Jaehwan came bursting into the room, practically bouncing with excitement. To their surprise, Sanghyuk was following behind him.

“Hyukie?” Hongbin asked. “I thought you had practice.”

“I got done early,” Sanghyuk said with a shrug. “And anyway, I was really excited to tell you something!” Apparently unable to contain himself, Jaehwan told them first.

“He got us a spot for our protest!” Jaehwan burst out. “Town square _and_ Windmill Park! We can do the expo!” Everyone exchanged wide-eyed, excited looks. They’d decided to organize a large public protest, and to make it more fun, they’d decided to make it an event of sorts. It had been Hakyeon’s idea—have an expo, to allow omegas to showcase their various talents and abilities, all the skills and strengths people thought only alphas and betas possessed.

“How did you manage that?” Hakyeon asked, amazed. Windmill Park was connected to the town square, and combined the two places were perfect for what they wanted to do. But they’d never thought they’d be able to get it, since the city was run by alphas who didn’t much care for Hakyeon’s movement. They couldn’t really stop a protest, but the whole expo thing was another matter.

“My aunt is on the city council,” Sanghyuk explained. “Now that I’m officially going to the Olympics, I told her I wanted to hold an expo for me and some other skaters. I maybe said I wanted to do it outside for the aesthetics, and maybe said the pond in Windmill Park would be perfect…” He waggled his eyebrows.

“And hey, if some people besides skaters want to showcase things, you maybe said that would be okay?” Hongbin guessed with a mischievous grin. Sanghyuk shrugged.

“Hey, who am I to stop them? If an omega wants to present her thesis on the physics of neutron stars, I don’t see a reason to stop her.” An omega from their movement _had_ said she’d been studying that. Hakyeon laughed, excited and amazed.

“Does your aunt know?” Hongbin asked.

“More or less,” Sanghyuk said, making a so-so gesture with his hand. “I mean, obviously she’ll know once you guys start spreading the word on your site, but it’s too late now. I already have permission, and I bought the permit. That spot’s ours.”

“That. Is. Amazing!” Hongbin exclaimed, flinging himself from his chair to plant an enthusiastic kiss on Sanghyuk’s lips. The young alpha laughed, sliding an arm around Hongbin’s waist.

“It wasn’t all that much.”

“Hey, Yeonnie, we should do something!” Jaehwan said excitedly, grabbing Hakyeon’s arm. “We’re the leaders, we’ve _gotta_ be part of that showcase.” Hakyeon nodded thoughtfully.

“You could sing,” he suggested. Jaehwan had a phenomenal voice.

“Yeah! And _you_ should skate,” Jaehwan said. Hakyeon stiffened. He could feel himself going pale.

“…What?”

“I think you should skate,” Jaehwan repeated, gentle but firm.

“Yeah, that would be perfect!” Hongbin agreed. Hakyeon glanced around. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

“I…” Skate? For an audience? For thousands _,_ or maybe even the whole country? It was likely their protest would garner attention, enough for news coverage, and since he was the leader of the movement, everyone in the country would be watching that performance…

“I was hoping you would,” Sanghyuk admitted quietly, taking a seat beside Hakyeon. “When I told my aunt I was going to invite other skaters…I meant you.” Hakyeon looked up sharply. Him?

“But I’m…” _Not good enough._ Hakyeon couldn’t say it aloud, knowing the response he’d get. But it was true, wasn’t it? He wasn’t good enough anymore. What if he messed up? What if he fell? It would be humiliating, on a national scale, could hurt his movement and everything he’d worked for. But if he didn’t participate…would that make him a coward?

“You’re good enough,” Taekwoon said softly, taking his hand. He knew exactly what Hakyeon was thinking. “More than good enough, Hakyeonie. You’re incredible.”

“You are,” Sanghyuk agreed, looking at him steadily. “Trust me, I would know, and I wouldn’t lie. You’re amazing, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon glanced between them. Everyone looked so supportive, so sure…could he do it?

“Remember why you had to stop skating,” Taekwoon murmured, squeezing his hand. “It was because you were told omegas weren’t good enough. It was because you were told omegas could never skate like an alpha or beta, that they could never measure up…don’t you want to prove them wrong?”

Hakyeon sat up straighter, fire flickering to life in his chest. He did want to prove them wrong. He’d always wanted to prove them wrong.

“I’ll help you,” Sanghyuk offered. “We can train together, and I can help you come up with the routine. I’m a good teacher, promise.” He smiled tentatively. Hakyeon glanced around once more, meeting the gazes of each of his friends. They all believed in him.

He looked at Taekwoon. The alpha smiled, not a flicker of doubt in his gaze. He knew Hakyeon could do it. And if Taekwoon knew it…Hakyeon knew it too. He took a deep breath, fear and excitement swirling like competing storms inside him. He raised his head, and smiled.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize to the real Taekwoon's father...I'm sure he's a nice man, but hey, story's gotta have a villain, right...? *awkward cough* >.>


	19. Lucky Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry again for the late update (school's been crazy lately). If it helps, I finally have a Twitter related to this account! I probably won't Tweet much myself (ever) but since AO3 doesn't really have a good way to chat with people, I thought it would be good to have one just in case. Anyway, here it is: https://twitter.com/honey_cha30  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading ^^

Taekwoon had officially been cut off from the Jungs' money. He supposed he ought to be grateful it had taken this long, but honestly, he was still disappointed. He’d been having a hard time finding a job, now that people could associate his face with Hakyeon’s movement, and he was starting to worry he wouldn’t be able to get something in time. Even if he knew it was an old-fashioned way of thinking, by Hakyeon's standards, he still felt responsible for providing for his omega. He’d feel like a failure as an alpha if he couldn’t get something soon and make sure Hakyeon was comfortable.

Luckily, Hongbin saved the day (he and Sanghyuk had been doing that a lot lately, hadn’t they?) He managed to get Taekwoon in contact with a friend of his, a beta who owned a flower shop. She was sympathetic to their movement and a little star-struck by Taekwoon. She’d been needing help and was happy to offer Taekwoon a job. So even though he knew almost nothing about flowers, he found himself in an apron making up bouquets in no time.

Taekwoon caught on quickly, and was pleased to find the work fun. It wasn’t quite as gratifying as working at the hospital, but it was certainly more peaceful. Hakyeon would love it, being surrounded by flowers all day. The beta woman had been too wary to hire Hakyeon himself, since his face was much more quickly recognized than Taekwoon’s, but at least now one of them had an income. Between his job and the money he got from student loans, they at least had enough for food and a cheap apartment. They wouldn’t have to move for some time, since Taekwoon’s parents had paid a whole year in advance, but eventually they’d have to downsize by a lot.

It wasn’t glamorous, and it wasn’t as easy as what they’d had before, but…it was okay. He and Hakyeon would be okay. Taekwoon found himself smiling at the thought as he finished wrapping decorative paper around a bundle of roses. It was his last bouquet of the day. When it was done he put the flowers in storage, keeping them cool so they’d stay fresh until tomorrow.

“That’s enough, Taekwoon-ah. I’ll lock up,” Solar, the beta who owned the shop, said. She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Taekwoon thanked her and took off his apron, hanging it up in the back. On his way out Solar stopped him and gave him a small bundle of beautiful dried flowers. She gave him free flowers almost every day, so he could take them home to Hakyeon.

“I’m sure he could use them,” she’d said the first time, a hint of sadness in her voice. After Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s video went up, the whole country knew what had happened to him.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon said, smiling as he took the new bundle. “He really appreciates it, you know. Hakyeonie adores flowers—any plants, really.” Solar smiled back.

“Good. I hope he’s doing better.”

“He’s getting there,” Taekwoon promised. “We both are.” Solar patted him again, wishing him well. Taekwoon took his leave, hurrying home so he could show Hakyeon the new addition to their ever-growing collection of flowers.

 

“You really couldn’t have found a better place to work, could you?” Hakyeon asked, eyes bright as he took the flowers. He really was delighted with Taekwoon’s near-daily gift of them.

“Guess I scored, huh?” he agreed, sliding an arm around Hakyeon’s waist and kissing his cheek. The omega nuzzled him for a moment before pulling away. “What’s for dinner?” Taekwoon asked, following him into the kitchen.

“Just jajangmyun,” Hakyeon admitted. “I know it’s not much, but we’re going to have to start cutting back on our grocery budget. No more organic meat or fancy spices.” Taekwoon sighed, deciding that had to be the worst part about getting cut off. He wouldn’t mind a tiny apartment if it meant he could still have good food. But Hakyeon was right; they needed to be careful now.

“It’s gonna be weird, huh? Living in this fancy apartment and eating ramen all the time,” Taekwoon admitted, taking a sniff of dinner. It smelled delicious, at least.

“Yeah, but even that will only last until the end of the year,” Hakyeon pointed out. “We’re gonna have to move to a shoebox at some point.” Taekwoon pursed his lips, mulling that over. Maybe he’d ask Wonshik if there were any open apartments in his building. It wouldn’t be nearly as comfortable as here, but…Taekwoon turned to look at Hakyeon. The omega was fluffing his new flowers, smiling at the little blossoms with affection…and Taekwoon found himself smiling too.

“Well, I don’t care where we live,” Taekwoon promised, sliding an arm around Hakyeon’s waist again. “As long as you’re there, any place is paradise.” Hakyeon laughed, crinkling his nose even as he returned Taekwoon’s hug.

“Very sweet, but you can’t tell me you didn’t get that line from some cheesy romance drama,” Hakyeon said, tapping Taekwoon’s nose. The alpha chuckled.

“It was in an ad for some fruity cocktail mix, actually,” he admitted. Hakyeon just laughed again.

“Ah, my romantic mate,” he cooed, pinching Taekwoon’s cheek. Taekwoon pushed his hand off, but he was grinning, and retaliated with a quick tickle to Hakyeon’s belly. The omega was quite ticklish, as it turned out, and Taekwoon had learned all his trigger points by now. Hakyeon gave a little squeak and jumped away, but Taekwoon pursued.

“Think you can tease me, huh?” Taekwoon asked with a playful growl. He wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, trapping him and tickling without mercy. Hakyeon gave a high-pitched squeal, wriggling without really trying that hard to get away. They ended up on the floor, and when Taekwoon finally let go Hakyeon rolled on his side, still laughing so hard tears were leaking down his cheeks. Taekwoon gave a small, delighted chuckle; goddess, he loved that laugh. It was high and a little squeaky and absolutely adorable.

When Hakyeon had caught his breath he rolled over, still on the floor, and grinned up at Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s heart was in the clouds now, and only soared higher at the adoring look in Hakyeon’s eyes. The omega hadn’t laughed like that since before the horrible incident with Mr. Jung. It was so good to hear him happy again. Taekwoon leaned down to give him a deep, sweet kiss, before grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet.

“Wow, I think I just got an ab workout,” Hakyeon admitted, wiping laugh induced tears from his cheeks. “Forget running, this is how I ought to be staying in shape.”

“Happy to help,” Taekwoon agreed warmly.

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon was in the flower shop, studying for an upcoming test, when Solar approached him. He was manning the front counter today, but it was a slow afternoon, and that meant he had time to get some much-needed schoolwork done. But the beta came in and, without warning, set her phone down in front of Taekwoon.

“Look at this article,” she said, pointing to the screen. Taekwoon set his textbook aside, frowning as he read the title: _Prominent Hospital Owner Accuses Omega Rights Leader of Lying._ It was an article about his father. Evidently he’d called Hakyeon a liar, denying all accusations about his alleged assault, and saying Hakyeon had given himself that scratch on his bite for attention, to make himself a martyr for his movement. Taekwoon bared his teeth, a growl building in his throat as he read.

“He’s got some real nerve,” Solar muttered. “Calling Hakyeon a liar when even his own son said it was true.”

“Estranged son,” Taekwoon growled, pushing the phone back towards her. “I don’t want anything to do with him anymore.”

“How’s Hakyeon going to take this?” Solar asked softly, taking her phone back. “It’s awful enough to have something like that happen to you, but to be called a liar for it…” Taekwoon sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“He knew something like this might happen,” he murmured. They all had, but still…it didn’t make it much easier. According to the article, alphas all over the country were using the hashtag #BitchesLie to show their support for Mr. Jung, and now it was trending all over social media. It was disgusting and ridiculous, and Taekwoon didn’t know how to fix it. He wished there was a way to keep Hakyeon from seeing it, but there simply wasn’t. He probably knew already.

Solar let him go home early, and Taekwoon hurried back. When he walked in the apartment Jaehwan and Hongbin were already there. Hakyeon and Jaehwan were sitting together on the couch, Jaehwan’s arms around the other omega. Hakyeon’s eyes were red and tired. Taekwoon sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I knew this would happen,” Hakyeon murmured after a moment. “But…it’s hard, Taekwoon.” His voice wavered. No matter how strong he was, how much he’d expected this to happen…it was still hard. The tearstains on his cheeks showed not just how hurt he was, but how angry. Hakyeon was furious.

“I know.” Taekwoon hugged him, sharing the embrace with Jaehwan. Hongbin was sitting at a computer, typing furiously. As soon as he was done he brought the laptop to the couch.

“How’s this?” the beta asked, showing them the post he planned to make on their website. It was a response to the article, and the gross alpha hashtag. Hongbin had come up with one of his own, #BelieveOmegas, and asked their followers to start using it.

“We’ll out-trend those bastards in no time,” Hongbin declared. Hakyeon managed a small smile and thanked him. Hongbin let Hakyeon press the button to post it, and they all watched as responses came pouring in, people promising to use it until their voices overtook those of the more hateful alphas.

“We’ll kick their asses, Hakyeonie,” Jaehwan promised, squeezing him tight. “We’ll make them all look like the dumbass knotheads they are.” Hakyeon nodded, returning the hug.

“Please do,” he murmured, eyes tracing the screen. He hoped Jaehwan was right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few days later, Hakyeon lay in bed with Taekwoon, winding his arms around Taekwoon’s neck as he deepened their kiss. The last few days had been awful, what with the article and all the accusations. But Hongbin's hashtag had been successful, out-trending the other one, and Hakyeon was starting to feel a little better. Compared to the past few days, today had been okay—calm, uneventful, and Taekwoon had brought back another bouquet from the flower shop, a bundle of sweet-smelling Lillies. When they’d gone to bed tonight, Hakyeon had decided he felt like some intimacy. He and Taekwoon hadn’t had sex in many days, not since before Mr. Jung and what he’d done. It was probably time to do it again, right? So as soon as they snuggled under the covers, Hakyeon had reached for Taekwoon, pulling the alpha close. He ran his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair and saw the desire in the alpha’s gaze as he leaned in, pressing their lips together. They’d been making out for a while now, and while it felt as good as ever, something was slightly off. Hakyeon wasn’t enjoying it as much as he ought to be; but he pushed that thought down and told himself it was fine, that he wanted this, wanted more.

Taekwoon’s hand began to slide down, fingers trailing over Hakyeon’s smooth stomach and dipping into the waistband of his underwear. Ordinarily Hakyeon would sigh at a touch like that and shift his hips into it, grind into Taekwoon’s hand and melt at the alpha’s teasing. But tonight he stiffened, not even sure why his body tensed. He’d been the one to initiate this, hadn’t he? But it did, and Taekwoon stilled. He pulled back from the kiss. Hakyeon opened his eyes, feeling a bit flustered at the alpha’s questioning look.

“Um, Taekwoon…I-I’m not…not sure if…” Hakyeon stammered out, wondering why he felt so suddenly nervous. He’d thought he was too comfortable with Taekwoon now to feel like this, but a familiar anxiety that reminded him of his wedding day was beginning to make uneasy flutters in his stomach. Taekwoon’s questioning look softened. He slid his hand free from Hakyeon’s underwear.

“Not feeling it tonight?” he murmured. Hakyeon bit his lip.

“Is that…okay?” he asked softly. He knew he shouldn’t have to ask, that his not wanting it should be okay on its own. But he couldn’t shake the lingering sense of obligation his parents had instilled in him during that talk on his wedding day, about how this was his responsibility. He’d never had to tell Taekwoon no before, because Hakyeon had always wanted it as much as the alpha. Anytime he wasn’t feeling it, Taekwoon seemed to sense it through the bond before they even so much as kissed, and as a result he wouldn’t try to initiate anything. But tonight was different, new. Hakyeon had thought he was up for this, but when it got down to it…his bite felt sore, and he just didn’t think he could enjoy it tonight.

“You don’t have to ask if it’s okay,” Taekwoon murmured, nuzzling him. “Whatever you want is okay, Hakyeon. I’ll only be disappointed if I make you uncomfortable.” Hakyeon relaxed, that nervous tension is his core uncoiling. Of course it was okay. He knew Taekwoon better than that, didn’t he?

“Thank you,” Hakyeon whispered, hugging him tighter. Taekwoon gave him a soft smile and a gentle kiss before he moved, shifting so he was no longer on top of Hakyeon and lying beside him instead. Hakyeon cuddled up to him, because whether or not they’d had sex they almost always slept wrapped up in each other, and Hakyeon still wanted that.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon murmured after a moment. The alpha was still combing fingers through his hair. He knew how much that gesture soothed Hakyeon, and he seemed to do it any time he could sense the omega was stressed. “I don’t know when…when I’ll want to do that again,” he admitted, voice soft because he was a bit scared to say this. “I love you, and I trust you—I do, but…when you touched me down there, all I could think about was how my bite hurt, and it…I don’t think I can enjoy it right now.” Hakyeon felt an odd sense of shame as he said that. It must be another result of that talk with his parents, or of everything in general. Not being able to satisfy his mate made him a bad omega. He couldn’t help but feel a bit like a failure.

Taekwoon just slid his hand down and cupped Hakyeon’s chin, gently turned the omega’s face to him. Taekwoon’s gaze was steady, his warm brown eyes holding Hakyeon’s with a gentle firmness.

“You don’t have to want it,” Taekwoon whispered, his hand warm where it cupped Hakyeon’s cheek. “You don’t have to need it. There are a million other things I can do with you, Hakyeon, and they all make me just as happy. Needing some time to recover doesn’t make you a failure, Yeonnie.” Hakyeon’s breath caught. Taekwoon had never called him “Yeonnie” before, and the nickname just sounded so affectionate, so loving on his lips…Hakyeon squeezed his hand.

“I’ll wait as long as you need,” Taekwoon promised, a gentle smile on his face. “Years, if that’s what it takes. You’re my mate; as long as I can hold you like this, I’ll be satisfied.” He hugged Hakyeon tighter for just a moment, and the omega melted right into the embrace.

“…Thank you,” he whispered again, not knowing what else to say. His throat felt tight, so it was hard to speak anyway. Hakyeon snuggled as close as he could, drinking in Taekwoon’s scent, letting it wreathe and soothe him. He felt the alpha’s lips brush his forehead.

“No need to thank me,” Taekwoon murmured. “Just you being here is all I could ever ask for.” Hakyeon gave a small, watery laugh, only then noticing his stinging eyes.

“Is that another line from a cocktail ad?”

“Nope. Came up with that one myself,” Taekwoon said proudly.

“Wow. You ought to write romance novels,” Hakyeon mumbled, tucking his face to the alpha’s neck. He felt Taekwoon smile.

“Maybe if this doctor thing doesn’t work out. At least we’ve got a back-up now.” Hakyeon chuckled, hugging him tight.

“I love you, Taekwoon. So much.” The alpha made a soft, content noise.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon stood in front of the doors to the skating rink, his heart racing. His hand was shaking where it clutched his skates, a gorgeous, brand new pair Taekwoon had gotten for him. They were ridiculously expensive, the last purchase the alpha had made before he got cut off, and he was proud at having spent so much of his parents’ money on a gift for Hakyeon they’d never have approved of. It did make Hakyeon feel a vindictive sort of joy, to know he’d be wearing these skates when he performed at the expo.

But that performance…oh, he was scared. He was scared of this, too, what he was about to do…he hadn’t skated with Sanghyuk in years, not since he was a child. Not since he was a prodigy. Not since he was everything he’d lost when he presented. What would Sanghyuk think of him now?

Would he be disappointed?

Hakyeon drew in a deep breath, and whispered to himself what Taekwoon always told him: he was brave. He was strong. He could do this. Hakyeon pushed open the doors and walked into the rink. Sanghyuk was already there, sitting on a bench near the ice and lacing up his skates. He smiled at Hakyeon when he saw him.

“There you are! I was worried you got stuck in traffic or something.” The alpha looked so friendly and inviting. It felt a little like they were children again, meeting at a competition; like nothing had changed.

“Sorry, just…got a little delayed,” Hakyeon managed. Sanghyuk waved it off, seeming perfectly at ease as Hakyeon stretched, trying to tamp down the butterflies in his stomach. At least he’d maintained his flexibility.

“Damn, that’s one advantage to being an omega,” Sanghyuk admitted as Hakyeon slid into splits. “I could never do that, no matter how much I stretch. No wonder you used to blow the judges away with your Biellmann.”

“Guess that’s one move I could still manage,” Hakyeon muttered as he leaned over his leg. Sanghyuk tipped his head, seemingly confused by that. But he made no comment on it, letting Hakyeon stretch until he was ready.

“Oh, nice skates,” the alpha commented, admiring Hakyeon’s as he laced them up. “Those are gonna look amazing when you perform!”

“And they were bought with the Jungs’ money, so they’ve got some vengeance behind them,” Hakyeon agreed as he stood. Sanghyuk laughed.

“Good. Maybe that’ll make them lucky. Oh, speaking of lucky…” Sanghyuk held something out to Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s eyes went wide as he took it, recognizing the frayed, braided band, the colors of the string…it was worn and faded by now, but Hakyeon still knew it instantly. His old lucky bracelet.

“It doesn’t fit me anymore,” Sanghyuk explained softly. “But I wore it as long as I could. I figured since you’re skating again now…maybe you’d want it back.” Hakyeon looked up at him in disbelief. Sanghyuk had kept it, all these years? The alpha gave him a small, shy smile.

“I know we lost contact, but…I never forgot you, Hakyeon,” he said softly. “I’m glad we could meet again—and I’m really, _really_ glad you’re skating again.” Hakyeon blinked, speechless. He hadn’t known he’d left such an impression on Sanghyuk, that the alpha had thought so much of him over the years…

“I’m…glad too,” Hakyeon managed at last. “It’s good to be here with you again.” Sanghyuk’s shy smile warmed. Hakyeon looked down at the bracelet, and slowly, carefully worked it onto his wrist. Sanghyuk’s alpha wrists were too wide for it now, but it still fit Hakyeon. When it was snug in place, Hakyeon caught his breath. It seemed silly, to cry over a bracelet, but he was almost in tears. It made him feel like a skater again.

Sanghyuk patted him, all gentle understanding, and suggested they get to work. Hakyeon slid onto the ice, reveling in the easy, free glide of his feet on the frozen glass.

“So, have you picked a song?” Sanghyuk asked. “Can’t really work on the choreo until you’ve got one.”

“I have one,” Hakyeon agreed. He pulled it up on his phone and played it for Sanghyuk. It was the ballad Taekwoon had sung for him one morning as they lay in bed, the one that had brought Hakyeon to tears with its beauty. It was a sad song, but lovely too, and the lyrics sort of reminded him of his relationship with Taekwoon (minus the parts about losing your love, of course). Sanghyuk’s eyes lit up the moment the song began.

“Oh, I know this one! It’s amazing!” He sounded so enthusiastic. “It’s perfect for your style of skating too. You’re gonna look so good!”

“Thanks,” Hakyeon agreed sheepishly. “I was actually thinking, to make it a little unique, what if I use a prop? I was thinking of a cloth—one of those flowy ones. I could hold it and use it for the choreo…” Sanghyuk nodded thoughtfully for a moment, mulling it over. Then he grinned.

“That’ll be gorgeous, Hakyeon. I love it!” Hakyeon rubbed his neck, shy but pleased. “So, did you have an opening in mind? What are the moves you want to incorporate?” They began to craft the choreography together, and Hakyeon was happy to realize he was enjoying himself. But as they got more into the technical stuff, his nerves began to come back.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but do you think you can still do a quad lutz?” Sanghyuk asked. “Remember when you busted that out at your last competition? No one could believe someone your age could pull one of those off! _I_ couldn’t believe it! Everyone I knew gave up on the gold right then.” Hakyeon tried to smile, even as he felt a sharp squeeze in his heart.

“Thanks,” he managed, unsteady. “But I, uh…I’m not so sure about that. It’s been years, and I—I mean I probably don’t even have the muscle to jump like that right now. I mean maybe if I trained for a while, but I don’t think there’s time…” Sanghyuk’s animated expression shifted to something softer. He put a hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder, effectively silencing his rambling.

“It’s okay,” he promised. “I get it.” Hakyeon just nodded, glancing down at his skates. His throat felt tight again, burning with a bitter tang of disappointment. Being with Sanghyuk was reminding him too much of what he’d been—what he only wished he could still be.

“Hey, Hakyeon…” Hakyeon looked up, noticing the change in Sanghyuk’s tone. The young alpha looked more serious than before, his gaze intent. “You know I’m not disappointed, right?” Hakyeon’s lips parted in surprise. Could Sanghyuk read his mind? Could everyone read his mind? Was he that transparent?

“Taekwoon mentioned something,” Sanghyuk explained, and Hakyeon deflated. What had Taekwoon said? Should Hakyeon be embarrassed? But Sanghyuk went on. “I know I can be a little much sometimes, going on about how great you were. But look, the thing is…you’re still great, Hakyeon. I know it’s been years since you got to practice regularly, and I know you can’t do everything you used to be able to—no one could after so many years, not even you. But I'm not helping you right now because I'm expecting you to be Olympic-level awesome. I'm helping you because you were my friend, and I'd like you to be my friend again.” Sanghyuk gave him a tentative smile then, tipping his head. “Does that sound good?” Hakyeon just stared, suddenly very conscious of the bracelet on his wrist. He was so…touched.

“…Yeah,” he managed at last. “That does sound good.” Sanghyuk’s eyes crinkled with his smile, and he squeezed Hakyeon’s shoulder before pulling back.

“Great. Then let’s get back to it.” After that, things were more comfortable. Hakyeon felt like it was okay to try a few of the harder jumps and tricks Sanghyuk suggested, because if he fell…it was okay. He did feel a bit embarrassed the first time it happened, when he tried a double axel and ended up in a heap on the ice. Hakyeon sat up, face red with shame. But Sanghyuk just offered him a hand, gave him some pointers, and skated away to give him room to try again. He acted so natural about it, so easy…Hakyeon watched him closely, looking for that disappointment he knew must be there. But Sanghyuk just didn’t have it. In fact, when Hakyeon finished a rough run-through of his routine, the alpha had that same starry look in his eyes he’d had when they were kids.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Sanghyuk said, clapping slowly as Hakyeon skated up to him. “You’re so damn _graceful,_ Hakyeon. You don’t even look human! When you get your jumps back the skating world better watch out. You’d kick my ass in the Olympics.” Hakyeon shook his head, shy at the praise.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t,” he mumbled. Sanghyuk just patted him.

“Well, maybe not yet. But keep working Hakyeon, cause you can get there.” Hakyeon couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face then. More than anything, skating with Sanghyuk really made him feel like a kid again. He felt giddy and free, like he had when they would play around together on the ice before a competition. Sanghyuk seemed to be enjoying the same memories, because he looked at Hakyeon with a playful gleam in his eye.

“Hey, remember how we used to play tag on the ice?” he asked.

“And we’d get points for every trick we pulled off without getting caught?” Hakyeon agreed.

“And whoever had the least points in the end had to buy the other ice cream?” Sanghyuk finished. Hakyeon laughed.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, if you’re not too tired from practicing…wanna play?” Sanghyuk asked. He looked so hopeful, like the happy kid he’d once been, and Hakyeon felt childlike excitement rush through his veins.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do it!”

“Great. Tag!” Sanghyuk tapped Hakyeon on the arm before skating away as fast as he could. Hakyeon made an indignant noise and chased after him. He wasn’t as fast as Sanghyuk, because he didn’t have the ridiculous amount of thigh muscle the alpha had. But Sanghyuk got overly confident attempting tricks, and Hakyeon caught him within a minute. Then he was racing away, using his natural nimbleness to avoid Sanghyuk’s hands as they chased each other on the ice. Hakyeon found himself laughing, bright, pure joy welling up in him as the cold air of the rink whipped past him. He felt like he was flying, like he was a kid again gliding through the air. All the lingering gloom that had been weighing him down for weeks—for years—melted away in that moment. In that brief time he was playing on the ice, he felt light and utterly free.

Near the end Sanghyuk got desperate to catch him, feeling a bit slighted when Hakyeon pulled off a perfect loop jump and still managed to escape the alpha’s clutches. He lunged for Hakyeon, crashing into him and sending them both sprawling on the ice. Hakyeon went spinning across the frozen surface, and by the time their bodies stopped he was trapped under a heavy Sanghyuk, his skates tangled with the alpha’s. But he was still laughing, harder than he had in a long time, and Sanghyuk was too.

“Okay, forget whoever did the most tricks. You owe me ice cream just for that,” Hakyeon said when he’d caught his breath. Sanghyuk sat up, disentangling his skates from Hakyeon’s.

“I can’t argue that,” Sanghyuk agreed. “Are you okay?” He offered a hand to Hakyeon, brows furrowing a bit in concern. Hakyeon was still an omega, and Sanghyuk couldn’t help worrying that he’d hurt him. But Hakyeon was fine, getting to his feet with ease despite all the bruises he’d gained today from falling down. The pain was a shadow compared to his sense of accomplishment, and he was still grinning as he stood and dusted ice off his clothes. Sanghyuk looked him up and down, and gave a soft sigh of contentment.

“I’m really glad I got to skate with you again, Hakyeon,” he said softly. Hakyeon looked up, taking in all the relief, the fondness, the platonic affection in the alpha’s gaze. Sanghyuk had really missed him, hadn’t he? He’d missed their friendship.

“Sanghyuk…I’m sorry we lost contact,” Hakyeon said, his voice dropping. “I know it was my fault. It just…hearing about your skating, and knowing you were doing what I never could, what I wanted more than anything but could never have…it was too much. I know that sounds weak, and cowardly—I know it’s a bad excuse, but I…I just couldn’t do it.” His voice had dropped nearly to a whisper now. He was afraid to look up, to see how the alpha had taken his confession. But when he finally dared a glance up, Sanghyuk didn’t look angry. He looked sad, deeply so, but understanding too.

“I know, Hakyeon,” he murmured. “I always understood. And I hope you know I always thought it was ridiculous, the way they told you you couldn’t skate anymore. They were probably just afraid to see you get out there and prove all their bullshit about omegas wrong.” Hakyeon managed a small sad smile then.

“Yeah. Maybe.” He looked at his skates again and took a deep breath. “Anyway, I’m glad we could meet again.” Sanghyuk gave him that warm smile again.

“Me too.” He leaned in for a hug. Hakyeon was surprised, since Sanghyuk had seemed so concerned with maintaining alpha propriety so far. He wasn’t even supposed to touch a married omega. But Hakyeon was more than just a married omega; he was Sanghyuk’s friend, and he happily hugged him back.

“I’m glad you ended up with Taekwoon, too,” Sanghyuk added when he’d pulled back. “I tried to act happy for you when I saw you’d gotten married, but to be honest, I was a little sad. I figured it was some arranged affair, and I knew you’d never really be happy like that, a housemate with an arranged partner.”

“I didn’t realize you were putting on a smile for me,” Hakyeon admitted. “But you were right. I wouldn’t have been happy…except Taekwoon was nothing like what I expected. He’s…well, amazing hardly cuts it.” Sanghyuk chuckled.

“I can tell. He’s head-over-heels for you. You two seem great together.”

“We are,” Hakyeon agreed, smiling fondly as he thought of his mate. “I couldn’t ask for anyone else. I never thought I’d love anything more than skating, but…Taekwoon tops even that.” Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows.

“Wow. He must be very special.”

“He is.”

“Good. I’m happy for you, Hakyeon. But hey, even if you love him more than skating…it’s a good thing you don’t have to choose now, huh?” Sanghyuk added then, nudging him. Hakyeon nodded, smiling warmly as he glanced at his skates.

“Yeah. Good thing.”

 

 

Taekwoon put a hand to his heart, his eyes pricking as he listened. He’d come to pick Hakyeon up from practice, but when he’d walked in, he’d seen Hakyeon in a heap on the ice, laughing his ass off with Sanghyuk on top of him. They’d clearly been in a crash, but it still made Taekwoon’s blood spike. His stupid alpha blood, getting all territorial…

It wasn’t just that, though. As much as he’d wanted to be supportive, Taekwoon had been a little nervous knowing Hakyeon was going to be working one-on-one with Sanghyuk. An old childhood friend, an alpha Hakyeon had known long before he met Taekwoon, someone he shared skating with…skating was so much a part of Hakyeon, it must mean a lot to share that bond with someone. It was something Taekwoon envied about Sanghyuk, and he hadn’t forgotten the way Sanghyuk had looked at Hakyeon that night they first met to skate in the park, even if the look had been brief…

Taekwoon trusted Hakyeon. He did, with all his heart; but whenever he thought about it, whenever he got nervous about Sanghyuk, that little cruel voice in the back of his head would tell him he had reason to be nervous. It sounded like his father, telling Taekwoon he was a failure as an alpha, he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t desirable enough, that an omega as wonderful and beautiful as Hakyeon could never be satisfied with him forever…he’d gotten so much better at shutting it out, but this Sanghyuk thing had brought it back to the surface.

Taekwoon felt like a bad mate for spying, but still he hung back for a moment. He trusted Hakyeon, but he barely knew Sanghyuk. And besides, after what Mr. Jung had done…Taekwoon knew Hakyeon didn’t blame him for it, but could he really separate Taekwoon from his father? Could he see Taekwoon without seeing his father, without seeing the alpha who had hurt him so deeply? Taekwoon wanted to believe Hakyeon could, but the thought had been nagging at him ever since the awful thing happened…

So Taekwoon stayed back, and listened. He listened to them reminisce, his heart aching more as they talked. And when Sanghyuk hugged Hakyeon, Taekwoon hissed, knowing his surface anger and defensiveness was only a result of his deeper insecurity and sadness. Was Hakyeon drifting away?

But no. Because then they started to talk about Taekwoon, and Hakyeon said…he said he loved Taekwoon more than skating. More than his lifetime dream, more than the thing that had shaped his childhood, more than the thing he’d dreamed of getting back for years and years, more than the thing that had made him feel like he could fly…all of that, and Hakyeon still loved him more. If it was true, there couldn’t be anything in the world he loved more than Taekwoon…and that meant they felt the same. For a long time now, Taekwoon had been certain he could never love anything more than Hakyeon, but he’d never been sure if the omega would feel the same about him…

But he’d said it. Hakyeon had said it. He loved Taekwoon the most. And just like that, Taekwoon's anxiety melted away. That doubting voice retreated back to the dark place it had come from, and Taekwoon was confident and smiling as he walked out to let Hakyeon know he was here.

The omega turned, smiling so brightly when he saw him. Hakyeon was happy to see Taekwoon, so happy. Taekwoon hugged him tight, complimenting how lovely he looked in his skates. Hakyeon showed him the rough version of his routine, and Taekwoon’s eyes were even more starry than Sanghyuk’s when he finished.

“You don't even look human," Taekwoon breathed, in awe as Hakyeon finished.

“That’s what I said!” Sanghyuk agreed. He held up his hand for a high-five, and Taekwoon gave it to him. After what Hakyeon and Sanghyuk had both said, Taekwoon didn’t feel so worried anymore. If Sanghyuk was Hakyeon’s friend, Taekwoon wanted to be his friend too. And hey, it was easy to bond over a mutual admiration for Hakyeon. An omega like him could instill a sense of reverence in any alpha (even the jerks, though they’d never admit it).

“Well, let’s hope the audience at the expo feels that way,” Hakyeon said as he unlaced his skates.

“They will,” Taekwoon said with certainty. He couldn’t wait for it now—for Hakyeon to show the whole world just how amazing he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night Hakyeon sat on the couch, eyes closed and swaying back and forth to the music. Taekwoon was playing for him, long fingers dancing across the keyboard, his beautiful clear voice singing in perfect harmony. The alpha had such a lovely voice, soft and soothing but powerful too. He sang for Hakyeon almost every night, and it was one of the things the omega looked forward to most each day.

Hakyeon opened his eyes so he could admire Taekwoon, the alpha’s gorgeous hands as they played, the way his lips and throat moved as he sang. He was so beautiful, especially when he looked at Hakyeon with that warm, loving glow in his eyes. Hakyeon smiled back at him, sending him a wave of love and admiration through the bond to let him know just how much the omega appreciated his song. Taekwoon finished the piece, his voice fading into silence with the notes of the piano. Hakyeon tipped his head back, giving a content sigh.

“I love your voice,” he murmured. “So much.” Taekwoon stood from the piano bench and came to sit beside him on the couch. He leaned into the cushions and opened his arms, and Hakyeon happily snuggled into his embrace. He felt so warm and content when Taekwoon hugged him like this.

“I’ve been working on that song you suggested,” Taekwoon murmured. “The one from that fantasy drama. I should be able to sing it for you soon.” Hakyeon made a happy little noise. He took Taekwoon’s hand, kissed it, and laced their fingers together.

“I look forward to it,” he promised. Taekwoon nuzzled him. Hakyeon gave a content sigh, resting his cheek on the alpha’s shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before an idea occurred to him. “Hey, would you like to sing something for the expo?”

“Hm, should I?” Taekwoon asked. “I thought it was about showcasing omega talent.” Hakyeon shrugged.

“Yeah, but it’s also really important to show that we have alpha support. I think you doing something would send a great message.” Taekwoon was quiet for a moment as he mulled it over. Then he perked up.

“Hey, what if I performed with you?” he asked. Hakyeon looked up. Taekwoon was clearly excited. “I already know how to sing the song you’re skating to. What if I sang it instead of the recording?”

“You mean, sing live while I skate?” Hakyeon asked, perking up as well. Taekwoon nodded.

“Yeah! I mean, if that would work,” he added quickly. “I’ll understand if it’s easier for you to use the recording, but I thought—“

“Taekwoon, I love that!” Hakyeon exclaimed, flinging his arms around the alpha’s neck. “That’s the best idea ever! It’ll send an even better message than you performing on your own, and—and it’ll be so fun to perform with you!” Hakyeon gave him a few enthusiastic kisses, Taekwoon laughing with delight when he pulled away.

“You want to do it?” he asked warmly, hugging Hakyeon close.

“Absolutely,” Hakyeon agreed, smiling bright. “Please perform with me, Jung Taekwoon.” Taekwoon made a soft, happy sound, cupping Hakyeon’s cheeks.

“It would be my honor,” he promised, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! (Late again, alas!) Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want to be a sentimental sap like me, I suggest listening to "Fate" during Hakyeon's skating scene near the end. It makes me all mushy inside~

 

 

 

“Pull your arms in a little tighter,” Sanghyuk suggested. Hakyeon did as he said, and his slightly wobbly spin stabilized. “Perfect!” The alpha clapped, looking proud. “Ready to try it all the way through?” Hakyeon slid to a stop, his skates kicking up just a little bit of ice.

“I don’t know…I’m still on the fence about the triple axel,” Hakyeon admitted. It was an extremely difficult move, and it had taken him forever just to get his double axel back. He’d only been doing the triple successfully about half of the time, and he knew what that meant—that he shouldn’t be putting it in his routine. Better safe than sorry, especially when he’d be performing for the entire country. But it would mean so much to see an omega pull off a move like that, a professional-grade jump that a lot of people would never imagine he’d be able to do. Still, if he fell, he’d make a fool of himself and embarrass his movement. It was probably best to leave it out…

“If you’re too anxious about it, you can just do a double axel at that point in the routine,” Sanghyuk said with a shrug. “But I think you can manage the triple—we’ve just got to work a little more.”

“But if the triple’s not a sure thing, why should he be doing it?” Taekwoon asked. He was sitting on a bench on the sidelines, watching the practice. He’d come so he and Hakyeon could practice the full routine with him singing, but for now he was just observing as Sanghyuk helped Hakyeon perfect minute details.

“Because I think it is a sure thing—or it can be, anyway,” Sanghyuk replied. “He just needs some more confidence.”

“He’s not going to have that confidence if he’s too nervous,” Taekwoon argued, folding his arms. “If he’s worrying about that one move the whole time, it could affect his whole routine.” Things had been slightly tense between the two alphas today. Taekwoon seemed to think that Sanghyuk was pushing Hakyeon too hard, while Sanghyuk thought Taekwoon wasn’t doing enough to encourage the omega to go outside his comfort zone.

“Guys, I’m right here,” Hakyeon said blandly. He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. Taekwoon looked from Sanghyuk to him. The tense set of his shoulders—typical alpha posture when confronting another alpha—eased, and he shrank a bit, cowed by the omega’s tone of voice.

“Sorry, Hakyeonie,” he murmured. He knew Hakyeon found it particularly annoying when alphas sat around and discussed an omega in third person when said omega was right there in front of them. Even if Taekwoon and Sanghyuk hand’t meant it to be, it felt patronizing.

“Yeah, sorry,” Sanghyuk agreed, turning back to him. “We should’ve just asked you. What do you want to do?” Hakyeon glanced between them, suddenly feeling shy. Part of him wanted to go along with what Taekwoon was saying, if only to appease his mate. But really when he thought about it…

“I want to do it,” Hakyeon said. “The triple, I mean. Or at least, I want to try it.” Sanghyuk lit up. Taekwoon pursed his lips, but said nothing. It had taken so long for Hakyeon to build his confidence back up; even if he didn’t quite agree, Taekwoon wasn’t going to do anything to tear it back down. “I don’t know for sure if I’ll be able to…but like you said, I can just do a double if I have to, right?” Hakyeon looked up hopefully, anxious but excited at the thought of really pulling off that triple. It would make him feel like a true skater again, like he was really getting back what he’d lost so many years ago. Sanghyuk nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Let’s say for now you’ll do a triple, and if on the day of the performance you’re feeling too nervous about it, you can just put a double there. Simple.” The young alpha smiled encouragingly. “Now let’s try it again.”

So Hakyeon practiced that section of his routine, again and again. The first attempt at a triple left him in a heap on the ice, but the second attempt was a little better—a wobbly landing, but he pulled off the jump. Sanghyuk whooped in encouragement and told him to go for it again. Hakyeon tried twice more, and even if the landing wasn’t perfect either time, he kept his feet.

“Yeah! You’re getting better and better,” Sanghyuk cheered.

“Thanks. My legs are starting to feel like jelly, though,” Hakyeon admitted, breathless. Jumping so much really took a toll on his muscles. Sanghyuk nodded, and turned to Taekwoon.

“Let’s do a full run-through then before you’re too tired.” Taekwoon stood and made his way to the sound box, where a microphone was already hooked up. Because they were using Sanghyuk’s usual practice rink, and Sanghyuk got special use privileges for Olympic training, he’d managed to reserve the whole rink for Hakyeon’s private practice. The young alpha skated to a bench and sat down, content to sit back and watch as Hakyeon got in position.

The song began with sweeping instrumentals, so Hakyeon paired it with sweeping movements, wide and powerful gestures that showed off the cloth in his hands and the grace with which he could move his body.

Taekwoon began to sing, and for just a moment Hakyeon closed his eyes. He smiled, feeling a lightness in his limbs as he spun, letting the soft yet strong cadence of his mate’s voice flow through him, like warm honey winding through his veins and making him fluid.

He jumped, spinning and landing perfectly, taking a moment to shoot a wink at Taekwoon up in the soundbox before moving on for the next part of the routine. Taekwoon laughed, a small disturbance in the music, before resuming his lyrical singing. Hakyeon felt absolutely free, wreathed in the support of his friend watching from the sidelines, of his mate giving him a song to move to. Save for the night Taekwoon first took him skating at that pond in the wilderness, Hakyeon thought this was the closest he’d come in years to feeling like he could fly.

When the time came for the triple axel, Hakyeon didn’t hold back. The landing was still imperfect, but better than any he’d done yet. Sanghyuk whooped and clapped, and Hakyeon could hear the pride in Taekwoon’s voice as he sang.

At the end Hakyeon wrapped the cloth around his body, trailing his fingers through the silk and raising his hand, watching it rise. The song faded, and Hakyeon was left staring at that hand, reaching for the sky. It was a metaphor, a symbol for their movement; he was reaching for hope.

Sanghyuk was silent for one moment, too awed to make a sound. Then he began to cheer, surging to his feet and clapping. Hakyeon smiled, feeling a bit sheepish, but proud too. He heard feet thudding down the stairs in the bleachers and knew Taekwoon was hurrying down. Hakyeon skated to the edge of the rink to meet him, and the alpha scooped him up, lifting him off his feet in a hug.

“You were so amazing!” Taekwoon exclaimed, kissing his cheek. “You looked so beautiful! Oh Hakyeonie, you’re gonna be the highlight of that expo!” Taekwoon kissed his cheek again, and Hakyeon giggled despite the tight hug making it hard to breathe. His cheeks were both wet by the time Taekwoon pulled back, grinning bright. But then his smile slipped almost immediately.

“Hakyeonie, why are you crying?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon blinked, only then realizing the wetness on his cheeks wasn’t just from Taekwoon’s kisses. The alpha set him down, and Hakyeon wiped at his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I think, maybe…I think maybe I’m just that happy.” It felt almost strange to admit that. He hadn’t been happy enough to cry in so long…in fact, had he _ever_ felt quite like this? He didn’t think so. But for once, for the first time in years, he had hope. Real, tangible hope for something better. Taekwoon gave him a soft, sweet smile, and hugged him more gently this time. Hakyeon hugged back tightly, twisting his fingers in Taekwoon’s shirt and pulling him close. He couldn’t believe how good it felt—he had hope, and he had someone to share it with. What could be better than that?

“You know, you were amazing too,” Hakyeon murmured after a moment. “There’s no one else’s voice I’d rather skate to.” Taekwoon squeezed him, smiling into his shoulder. They finally pulled away, remembering at the same time that Sanghyuk was still there. The young alpha looked a bit awkward, out of place in the intimate moment.

“So, uh…I guess we’re good for today?” he asked. Hakyeon nodded, offering an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, I think so. If I skate anymore my thighs are gonna give out. But Sanghyuk…thank you. Really. I couldn’t have done this without you,” Hakyeon said, soft and sincere. Sanghyuk smiled, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m happy to help.” The alpha stepped off the ice and made his way to his shoes. “Now if you’d excuse me, I’m gonna go call Hongbin. Watching you two made me feel an intense need for some snuggle time.” Hakyeon chuckled, giving Taekwoon a fond kiss on the cheek.

“Mm, that sounds nice. I think we’ll have to do that too,” the omega suggested. Taekwoon hugged him in agreement, before pulling away so Hakyeon could take his skates off.

 

 

 

When they got home they took a bath together, because Hakyeon knew he was going to be royally sore in the morning and soaking in hot water would help, and Taekwoon went with him because they still wanted that snuggle time. For a while things were quiet and peaceful, just the two of them curled up together in the warm water. Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a slow massage, kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders and legs so he’d be less sore the next day.

Hakyeon still didn’t feel like sex. It wasn’t an aversion, per se, but he just…wasn’t up for it. Didn’t have any drive for it at the moment. But he couldn’t help noticing that Taekwoon was…well, visibly aroused, even though the alpha hadn’t tried to do anything with it. Still, he felt a small twinge of guilt for just ignoring it, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“Should I…I mean, I can just take care of you…if you want,” Hakyeon said, halting and awkward. That wouldn’t be so bad, he supposed, there were ways to do it without full intercourse. But Taekwoon just shook his head, taking Hakyeon’s hand before he could move it south.

“Don’t worry about it,” Taekwoon promised. “I didn’t mean for this—it was just involuntary. I mean, you’re _so_ beautiful, and sitting with you naked like this…I guess my body doesn’t know when to stop. But I’m not asking you for anything, I promise.”

“But…I just feel like it’s been so long,” Hakyeon murmured, dropping his eyes. Taekwoon slid a warm, damp hand under his chin, and tipped his face up.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Taekwoon asked gently. “I’ll wait as long as you need. You don’t owe me anything, Hakyeon, especially sex you don’t want. I’d never ask you to do something that’ll make you uncomfortable.” Hakyeon just bit his lip, still uncertain. He’d left the bond open, so Taekwoon knew what he was thinking. He traced Hakyeon’s cheek with his thumb, and his voice was soft and loving as he went on. “You’re not selfish for holding back, Hakyeon. Selfish would be me asking you to pleasure me when you’re not comfortable. I’ll enjoy it so much more when we’re doing it together; so don’t feel pressured, okay? If need be I’ll take a cold shower after this bath and that’ll be that. Nothing to it.” Taekwoon kissed his hand, tipped his head, and smiled at him. “Okay?” Hakyeon pressed his lips together, feeling strangely choked up. Every once in a while this happened, some moment with Taekwoon that made him extremely conscious of how lucky he was. He could’ve gotten an alpha who’d make him a toy, who would never try to understand him, who would expect endless giving from their omega and give nothing in return. But he had Taekwoon instead.

“Okay,” Hakyeon managed. His throat felt tight. Taekwoon pulled him close, hugging him tight, rocking a bit in a soothing motion. He sighed in contentment.

“I love you, Hakyeon,” he murmured, kissing his hair. “I’ve never been so happy, sex or no; believe me when I say that, okay?”

“Okay,” Hakyeon agreed. He returned the hug, and they stayed that way until the bath water began to go cold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day had finally come. It felt like only a few days had passed since Hakyeon’s announcing the expo on their website, when in reality they’d been preparing for weeks. Everyone was excited. Drawing inspiration from Hakyeon and Taekwoon, Wonshik and Jaehwan had decided to perform together too. They’d written a song together, and planned to do a duet with Jaehwan singing and Wonshik rapping. They were going to open the whole expo with their act, and Hakyeon…Hakyeon would close it. He and Taekwoon were the last performance of the night. Hakyeon had agreed because it made sense, really, given that he was the leader, but part of him wished he’d switched places with Jaehwan so he could just get it over with. Jaehwan didn’t seem nervous at all, while Hakyeon’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking. And being the last performance meant that he had all day to worry and fuss over it. Great.

At least he was distracted right now. He had a lot to do today—oversee the whole thing, deal with all the news outlets who’d come to cover the event, and keep the alpha protesters at bay. Because, to his disappointment but not really a surprise, there was a whole crowd of alphas (and a few betas and, worst of all, even a few omegas) protesting the expo and the omega movement in general.

Since this was an event licensed by the city, the police had set up barriers around town square and the park, and technically the protesters weren’t allowed past them. But they crowded as close as they could, yelling and waving signs and making a general fuss. They’d had to call in police to keep the protesters from rioting, and in a show of defiance some alpha officers had actually ripped off their badges, crossed the line, and joined the protesters. Fortunately, though, most opted to do their job and keep the screaming alphas in check. Although, that didn’t mean they agreed with the movement. Hakyeon heard one alpha officer scoff when asked if he would cross the line and join the protesters.

“Why should I bother? This kind of dumb shit isn’t gonna change anything. Why lose my job cause a bunch of omegas got big heads for a day?” he’d said. Hakyeon sighed, trying not to let the alpha’s words discourage him. He supposed he should just be glad they were doing their job, or those alpha protesters could’ve started a riot that would ruin the whole event. As such, all they could really do right now was scream and harass anyone who passed. Many were holding signs, with messages ranging anywhere from “Respect Natural Order” to “Get Back in the Kitchen!” to one with Hakyeon’s face on it, covered in a red “X” with the word “Whore” written above it. Hakyeon actually laughed a little when he saw that last one.

“Who would’ve thought I’d get so famous?” he asked, pointing out the sign to Taekwoon. Taekwoon narrowed his eyes, smelling defensive as he slid an arm around the omega. Hakyeon just patted him comfortingly.

“You know, insults like that just show how insecure these alphas are about themselves. They default to calling omegas whores and sluts because they want to feel power over them, and they think demeaning us is the best way to do that,” Hakyeon pointed out. Taekwoon sighed, tearing his eyes from the sign, and nodded.

“It’s pretty pathetic, isn’t it?” he muttered.

“Very,” Hakyeon agreed. “That’s why we’ve got to do better than them.”

“And we will,” Taekwoon assured him, managing a smile then. He kissed Hakyeon on the cheek, and the moment he did they heard several cameras shutter. The reporters were all over him and Taekwoon, trailing them like ducklings. Ever since Hakyeon’s video about the bite went up, Taekwoon had become almost as famous as Hakyeon himself. They’d already had several requests for interviews, but Hakyeon had said he couldn’t give one until he’d given his speech.

Because, even before Jaehwan and Wonshik’s performance, the very first act of the day, was Hakyeon’s welcome speech. The town square was filled to the brim with people, and those who couldn’t fit had spilled out into the park.

Hakyeon and his group had been working tirelessly for weeks to spread the word about the expo and rally, and to encourage people to come. They’d gotten hundreds of omegas to sign up, and thousands more who’d agreed to come in support. They’d even started a donation campaign to help people who lived far away afford the travel, and as such they’d managed to get omegas and betas from all over the country to come. Some had flown, some had driven for hours…the turnout was incredible, so much more than they could’ve dreamed of. Despite all the negativity of the alphas protesting outside the barriers, Hakyeon couldn’t help but feel like he was making a difference. With this may people involved…something had to change, right?

When the crowd was more or less cohesively gathered in the square, Hakyeon decided it was time. He took a deep breath, wiped his sweating palms on his pants, and ascended the steps to the podium. Taekwoon was right behind him, followed by Jaehwan and Hongbin; the four faces of their movement. The crowd erupted in cheers. Hakyeon felt a sharp rush of adrenaline, almost enough to make him stop in his tracks. He’d never experienced anything like this. The closest had to be when he’d performed at competitions as a child, and when he finished the crowd would always scream; but never like this.

Hakyeon glanced back at Taekwoon, both empowered and nervous at all the excitement. Taekwoon just squeezed his hand again, before letting go so Hakyeon could step up to the podium alone. As supportive as Taekwoon was, it was important that the movement saw that Hakyeon could do this on his own.

The cheering went on for a good few seconds while Hakyeon stood there, clearing his throat and trying not to notice just how massive the crowd below him was. The protestors behind the barriers were booing, but their voices were drowned out by the cheers. Finally, everyone went quiet (even the alphas, though only because they were threatened with removal from the premises). Hakyeon took a deep breath, and began.

“Hello.” Even with the microphone making it boom, his voice sounded small in his own ears; but the crowd cheered again. A familiar face caught his eye, and Hakyeon almost did a double take. Standing right at the front of the crowd, her hands clasped in excitement, was the omega girl from the smoothie shop. For a heartbeat, Hakyeon just stared, struck dumb. She was here? He’d really inspired her, enough that she’d come to this rally? The girl realized he was looking at her and grinned. She gave him two thumbs up, looking so eager…Hakyeon smiled back, a tentative but warm confidence beginning to flood through him. He took another breath.

“For anyone who may not know, my name is Hakyeon,” Hakyeon began, raising his gaze to the crowd again. “My friends, Jaehwan and Hongbin,” he gestured behind him, to where the beta and omega stood by, “and my mate, Taekwoon,” he gestured to the alpha, “have asked you here today to help us correct one of the gravest injustices of our society, one of the most widespread and underrepresented human rights violations of our time and history. We’re here today to end discrimination against omegas.” The crowd went wild, and Hakyeon had to wait a few moments before he could speak again. The cheers gave him a rush, and he felt even more emboldened as he went on.

“I’m sure you’ve all heard the arguments,” Hakyeon went on. “People say this movement is unnecessary, that we’re attention-seekers, that we’re only doing this to get people to notice us. Well…they’re not wrong. We _do_ want attention—we want people to pay attention to these issues, because omegas’ rights have been ignored and violated for far too long.” More cheering. “People like to say we’re making too big of a fuss, that omegas are really the privileged ones because all we have to do is let an alpha take care of us.” The crowd hissed.

“But what is that care, really?” Hakyeon went on, tipping his head. “Sure, maybe our alpha mate will support us monetarily, but only if we act as their caretaker. Only if we wait on them hand and foot, raise their children by ourselves, give them whatever they want, and do it all without expecting a word of thanks…really we’re taking care of them, aren’t we? And how much of that are we really doing by choice? Our parents choose our mates for us, and we’re married off without any chance to go to school, pursue a dream, even speak our minds. Are we really supposed to be content with that?” The crowd gave a resounding “No,” and Hakyeon couldn’t help smiling a bit, just for a moment.

“No. We’re expected to defer to our mates in everything, no matter what; but where does that get us? Look at the law: omegas can’t get divorced, no matter what, unless their alpha initiates it. But what if that alpha is abusive? What if they’re cruel? Under the law that makes no difference—an omega belongs to their mate, and that mate can treat them however they like. Should we just accept that?”

Another chorus of “No!” from the crowd.

“What about omega children?” Hakyeon went on. “There’s no age limit on when an omega can marry. If the parents wish it, they can be married off as children. Is that okay?”

“No!”

“What about public life? We can’t vote, so there’s nothing we can do to change these laws that hurt us. We can’t drive, so our mobility is severely restricted. We can’t say no to the mate our parents choose, no matter how little we may want to marry them. We can’t work, so we have no way to support ourselves, and our reliance on an alpha is forced. As things stand now, we’re not people-we’re property. Are we going to stand for that?”

“No!” Hakyeon nodded.

“That’s why we’ve called you here. I hope I have made clear now to any doubters why exactly this movement is necessary,” Hakyeon went on, taking a moment to look at the cameras, so all the people watching the news would see. “People say all those laws against omegas are necessary, because we can’t take care of ourselves. We’re too emotional, too vain, too weak, not smart enough, we’re like children and children need the guidance of an alpha…but have you considered that that childlike status is forced? If you never allow someone education, how can you expect them to argue with a fully-educated alpha? If you deny someone the ability to learn and explore, how can you expect them to invent amazing things? If you tell someone all their life that their appearance is all that matters, how can you call them vain for believing you? And if you tell someone all their life that their role is to serve and submit, how can you expect them to stand up for themselves when they’re abused? The simple fact is omegas have been forced into subservience not by any law of nature, but by centuries of social pressure that has hammered them into a mold they were never meant to fit. We’re here today to break that mold, and prove that every stereotype about omegas is both ignorant, and simply, wrong.”

The crowd erupted, jumping up and down. The protestors were booing, but again, they were drowned out by the cheers. Hakyeon glanced back at Taekwoon, needing support because he’d come to the most difficult part of his speech. Taekwoon nodded, giving him his best encouraging smile, and mouthed, “It’s okay. You’ve got this.”

So Hakyeon took a deep breath, turned, and faced the crowd again. Then he reached up, ignoring how his hands shook, and slowly folded down his collar. He’d worn a turtleneck sweater again, but now he rolled down the cloth until his bite was exposed. A hush swept over the crowd immediately. Several people raised hands to their mouths. Hakyeon knew some people who were too far back in the crowd to see him were playing a livestream on their phones, and that the cameras would’ve zoomed in the moment he exposed his neck. That meant everyone, near and far, could see what he was showing them now.

His bite had finally healed; but despite his best efforts, despite everything he’d tried…there was a scar. Not huge, but visible, right across the middle of his bite. Hakyeon let them look, stayed silent for a long moment so everyone could take it in. He tipped his chin up, making sure to look confident, to let the mark remain exposed.

“I trust most of you saw my video about this, but for anyone who doesn’t know…this is what happened to me when I started this movement.” Hakyeon was glad his voice was remaining steady, even if his hands and heart were anything but. “My own father-in-law did this because he didn’t want to see this movement succeed. He did what so many alphas do when they feel threatened by an omega, and used alpha authority and violence to try and silence me.” He raised his gaze then, locking it on a camera from the biggest news station in the country. “But it didn’t work.” Murmurs swept the crowd, more impressed “Oos” than cheers.

“If I were being a proper omega, I would never have told anyone about this,” Hakyeon went on. “I would’ve kept silent, kept my pain to myself, and lived in shame. If my mate were being a proper alpha, he would’ve punished me harshly for “allowing it to happen.” In both cases, the blame would fall on me— _me,_ rather than the alpha who hurt me. Is that fair?”

“No!”

“Is that the world we want our omega friends, mates, parents, _children,_ to live in?”

“No!”

“I don’t feel shame for this,” Hakyeon said, tipping his neck a bit just to bare it further. “I won’t lie and say I never did—I felt deeply ashamed when it happened, so much so that I didn’t even want my mate to know. But that shame wasn’t mine to bear; it belongs to the alpha who did this, and all I deserved after being hurt like that was love and support. That’s all any of you deserve, and I want you all to know that this movement supports you. We support each other, and together we’re going to make our society a place where omegas can feel safe. Whether you’re omega, beta, or alpha, a just society is better for everyone— _everyone._ So please, let’s all stand together, hand in hand, and make this world a little better. Thank you.”

The crowd erupted. People were jumping up and down, screaming, cheering, throwing hats and scarves and—was that confetti?—into the air. The omega girl from the smoothie shop was crying, smiling through her tears as she clapped and whooped. Hakyeon bowed, so overwhelmed he was about to cry too. He stepped back from the podium, and Taekwoon wrapped him in a tight hug. The crowd cheered again at that, causing them both to laugh.

After Hakyeon Hongbin went, giving a speech to address the betas in the crowd, talking about all the ways the movement was good for them too, and thanking them for their support.

Then it was Taekwoon’s turn. He spoke about alphas, to them, although there were only a select few in the crowd (on the right side of the barriers, anyway). But still his message was just as important. He talked about how their current system hurt alphas too, and why, that alphas used violence because anger was the only acceptable display of pain allowed to them, and wouldn’t it be a better, more peaceful world for everyone if they were just allowed to cry once in a while? He talked about how freeing it was, not to have to worry about dominance in his relationship, that he was so much happier just being on equal footing with Hakyeon, because it made their interactions more meaningful. And lastly, he talked about unfairness. Alphas had it good in their society, and that status wasn’t easy to give up. But that privilege came from the cost, pain, and abuse of others, and that made it deeply wrong. It also meant that they could never hope for a truly just, peaceful world while alphas remained on top. Taekwoon told them that for a society where everyone really had the chance to be happy, and flourish, they needed equality. Taekwoon concluded his speech by assuring everyone that he planned to stand by Hakyeon and their movement, and by thanking all the alphas who supported them.

“I love my mate and this movement, and I’ll support them both to the very end,” Taekwoon promised. “I encourage every alpha with a conscience to do the same.” The crowd went wild, throwing more things into the air (Hakyeon could swear he saw glitter this time). Just to give them a little show, Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon in for a brief kiss. They got some excited screams and laughed when they pulled away. Jaehwan skipped up to the podium and told everyone the expo was going to start, and that he and Wonshik would be opening it with a performance. A large stage had been set up in the park, so they all went there next.

The crowd cheered for Hakyeon and waved at him as he walked past. He smiled and waved back, though it was a bit difficult. He had Taekwoon, Sanghyuk, and Hongbin all flanking him for protection, just in case. Hakyeon was silently worried that one of the protesters might get through the barrier and try something, but he did his best to shut that fear out. He wanted to enjoy today.

Jaehwan and Wonshik’s performance was amazing. Jaehwan’s voice was breathtaking, and incredibly powerful, and Wonshik’s deep rap served as a wonderful counterpoint. They were also fun to watch because they had such a playful energy, and their affection for each other was evident throughout the song. The crowd cheered as loudly as they had for Hakyeon’s speech when the couple finished.

After Jaehwan and Wonshik’s opener, the expo split in a few directions. Main performers continued to perform on the stage in the park, but there were other things going on as well. They had an outdoor gallery for omegas to showcase things they had built, made, or designed. They had a smaller stage where a panel of betas, professors and academics from various universities, had agreed to engage with omegas in intellectual discussions and debates. That one wasn’t really a performance so much as something for reporters to cover, to prove omegas were every bit as intelligent as anyone else when they were given the chance to learn. They had booths with food, funded via donations to the website, so people could stay the whole day without starving. They even had a few fire pits, since it was cold outside, for people to warm their hands.

Per Hakyeon’s idea, they’d also set up what he liked to call “Support Booths.” They were little tents and booths with resources for omegas, things like places to help victims of various forms of abuse, booths with resources for omegas to get an education, or financial support, or other things. They’d even arranged for a few game booths, because many omegas had children and no one to watch them, so they’d had to bring them to the rally, and this way they could keep the little ones entertained throughout the day (being in a park also helped, of course).

As proud as Hakyeon was of how well it was all going, it was a long day. The protestors continued to make a fuss, yelling at whoever passed too close to the barriers. A few times some of them even broke through. One particularly burly alpha managed to knock an omega to the ground before the cops stopped him. Hakyeon went to see the omega himself when he heard. She was in a medical tent, getting patched up. Hakyeon sat beside her and apologized, assuring her that if she wanted to go home now, that was okay. Her eyes were red like she’d been crying, but when she saw him she smiled so brightly.

“I was scared at the time,” she admitted. “But now that you came to see me…I remember why I was here in the first place. I’m not going home yet.” Hakyeon was about ready to cry himself when she said that. He hugged her, causing her to give a small, excited squeak. He’d become a celebrity without even realizing it.

Solar was at the expo too, and she’d brought her best friend along, an alpha named Hwasa. Hakyeon thanked her for coming, especially since alphas were in short supply at the expo.

“Oh, I’m happy to be here,” Hwasa promised, patting his arm. “In fact, if you need me to punch a few of those assholes behind the barrier, I’d be happy to do it.” Hakyeon laughed.

“Thanks, but I’m trying really hard to keep up our peaceful image. Although…” He dropped his voice and leaned closer. “Feel free to go asshole-punching later when the cameras are gone, if you want.” Hwasa gave him a wicked little grin and winked.

“Noted.”

Hongbin spent the whole day running around taking pictures. He was responsible for covering the event for their website, so he did his best to snap shots of…well, everything. At least he enjoyed photography. At one point Hakyeon saw him run past, a camera in each hand, yelling something about an omega revealing themselves as the number one Overwatch player in the world. Hakyeon had never seen him look so excited.

It was a good day, but utterly exhausting. He gave several interviews for news networks, often with Taekwoon beside him. A number of the reporters were annoyingly condescending, but Hakyeon did his best to ignore it and say what he needed to.

“I’m sure many people found your speech very moving, but don’t you think it was a tad bit dramatic?” one reporter asked.

“No,” Hakyeon said, flat and simple. The reporter blinked.

“O-oh. Okay then.”And on it went. Taekwoon got a few of the same questions, but his answers never failed to make Hakyeon proud.

“Okay, but come on; the people have got to know. Why are you so whipped?” another reporter asked.

“I’m not,” Taekwoon said simply. “I see my mate as an equal human being, and I love him, so supporting him makes me happy. It’s simple, really.”

“Don’t you want to feel like an alpha, though?” the reporter pushed.

“I do feel like an alpha,” Taekwoon replied. “If you ask me, defending an omega makes you more of an alpha than hurting one. I’m in an elevated position by being an alpha, and that means it’s my responsibility to support the people who aren’t. The way I see it, I’m much more of an alpha than the ones out there.” He gestured to the barrier and the protesters beyond. The reporter didn’t seem to know what to say after that. Hakyeon gave Taekwoon a hug.

Thanks to the busy day, Hakyeon didn’t have time to stress over his evening performance. He almost forgot about it, until all of the sudden Jaehwan came bounding up to him, took his hand, and said, “Come on, you’re on in thirty minutes!”

Hakyeon made a very undignified squeak at that. _Thirty minutes?_ No, no no, he needed to practice more first, he still needed to stretch, he needed to change into his costume—oh no, he was gonna throw up. Why had he thought he could do this?

The whole group rushed him to a makeshift changing room behind the stage. Taekwoon helped Hakyeon get his costume on, buttoning up the back for him while Hakyeon fussed.

“Why wasn’t I watching the time? Oh shit, I’m never gonna be ready,” he moaned. The moment Taekwoon finished with the last button, he came around to Hakyeon’s front and took his face in his hands.

“Hey. You’re going to be amazing tonight, okay?” he said, holding the omega’s gaze. “You are going to blow that crowd away and show every single person who ever doubted you how wrong they were. You’re going to take the Korean Skating Union’s “no omegas” rule and throw it their face. You’re going to make us all proud, okay? No matter what.” Hakyeon searched his face, looking for any of the uncertainty he himself was feeling. He knew Taekwoon had been anxious about his triple axel, that even he wasn’t sure Hakyeon could do it…or so he’d thought. But Taekwoon was looking at him with total surety, full confidence in Hakyeon. Taekwoon touched his forehead to Hakyeon’s.

“That beautiful skater I fell in love with is right here,” Taekwoon said softly. His breath was warm against Hakyeon’s lips. “You’re everything you were and more, Hakyeon, right here and now. That breathless feeling you always gave me when I saw you in the rink…you’re going to give it to everyone, and when they feel that euphoria you’ll inspire the whole crowd. You’ll show them all what omegas can do.” Hakyeon made a soft sound, part love, part anxiety, part desire. Taekwoon kissed him in response, and Hakyeon tugged him close. When the alpha pulled back, he smiled.

“And if you get scared, just remember,” Taekwoon murmured, lacing their fingers together, “I’ll be right there with you. And no matter what happens, I’m proud of you. Always.”

At that, Hakyeon hugged him again, and might not have let go for the next thirty minutes if Jaehwan hadn’t poked his head into the dressing room.

“Hey, no time for illicit backstage sex, you gotta get ready!” he ordered. So Hakyeon pulled away. Jaehwan helped him apply some rapid stage makeup. Then he stretched as well as he could, and marked the routine a few times. He knew it by heart, and most of it he wasn’t particularly nervous for. But that one jump…could he really do it?

Hakyeon hugged Jaehwan, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and even Wonshik before he went out. They all wished him luck, promising him he could do it. Sanghyuk had been holding the lucky bracelet for safekeeping, and he gave it to Hakyeon then. Hakyeon slid it onto his wrist, tucking it beneath the cloth of his costume.

“Get out there and show them,” Sanghyuk said softly, giving him a quick but tight hug, and patting him on the back. Hakyeon took a deep breath, took Taekwoon’s hand, and walked out of their little private preparation space into the crowd. He was the last act of the night, and the entire audience, every single person at the expo, had come to watch. Even the people manning the tents and booths had closed up to come see him.

Hakyeon squeezed Taekwoon’s hand as he walked to the edge of the frozen pond. Taekwoon handed him his skates, and he knelt and put them on quickly while the crowd muttered in excitement. A reporter approached him as he stood, asking him why he’d chosen to ice skate, of all things.

“I lost my dream when I presented as an omega,” Hakyeon said, looking squarely at the camera. “I want to show other omegas that they shouldn’t have to do the same.” After that he turned to Taekwoon and gave him a hug, before skating out to the middle of the pond. Taekwoon made his way onto the stage, so he could use one of the microphones. Hakyeon took his position, noting as he did that he was glad most of the protestors had gotten tired and gone home a few hours ago.

Still quiet settled over the crowd. It had begun to snow, white flakes falling in gentle but steady drifts, dusting Hakyeon’s costume. The outfit was inspired by a traditional hanbok, though of course it had been modified so he could skate, and to show off how he could move his body. The main color was a deep crimson, accented with black and white, and he knew he looked amazing in it. His makeup was red-themed to match, his eyelids and lips shimmering in the light of the setting sun. He looked ethereal; now he just had to make sure his skating did too.

The music began. Hakyeon raised the cloth in his hands, letting it flow like the notes of the song as he began to move. He could feel the tight anxiety in his chest, feel his hands shaking. He was all but terrified, even though he wasn’t showing it. So much depended on this—his reputation, his movement, everything. But he hadn’t performed in years, he wasn’t as good anymore, oh he couldn’t mess up but he definitely would—

Taekwoon began to sing, and Hakyeon gasped, just barely remembering to do the spin he’d choreographed there. He glanced at Taekwoon, and the alpha gave him a small, encouraging smile.

 _That’s right._ Hakyeon wasn’t doing this alone. He wasn’t alone at all. Taekwoon was singing with him, putting himself on the line too, all for Hakyeon and his movement. Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk were all watching with proud smiles, the omega girl from the smoothie shop was at the front of the crowd again, Solar and Hwasa were giving him thumbs up…and this whole crowd had come to watch, to support him. They were here to support him. It was like the whole meaning of his movement captured in one moment.

He could do this.

So Hakyeon let the music flow into him, let it meld with his limbs in that magical way it used to do when he’d skate as a child. Taekwoon’s voice made it so easy to lose himself to the song, to move his body like it was music made visual. The lyrics spun through his head, making him want to sing too.

“ _You’re a gift upon this exhausting path of life.”_ Taekwoon’s voice was clear, so loving as he sang that line, and Hakyeon caught his eye again as he spun. They were thinking the same thing then—the other truly was a gift. Hakyeon knew more than he should about how exhausting life could be; but he had Taekwoon to walk that path with him, and that made it a beautiful trek.

 _“This is what we call destiny, it’s something we can’t deny.”_ Maybe it was. Hakyeon had never put much stock in talk of fate, but the odds of his ending up with Taekwoon, out of anyone…that he’d been lucky enough to meet Wonshik’s sister, and have that sister mention his skating, and have Wonshik in turn talk to Taekwoon, and have Taekwoon still have Hakyeon’s jacket after so many years…it was all so impossible. But here he was, his body alight as he leapt, truly feeling like he could fly, like his skates and Taekwoon’s voice could take him anywhere.

 _“There’s so much I want to say, but you probably already know.”_ Yes, Hakyeon knew. He knew what Taekwoon wanted to say, what he said in silence every day when he held Hakyeon, when he looked at him, kissed him, cuddled him…he knew; and he said it too.

 _“The fate we couldn’t live in this life…”_ The fate he’d lost…in another life, Hakyeon could’ve been everything he’d dreamt of. A skater, an alpha, successful and happy and blissfully ignorant to so much of the pain in this world. He could’ve been everything he’d thought he wanted to be…but would that really be better? His life had been anything but easy. It hurt, it was exhausting, and more than once he’d wished he could be anyone else. But if he were just another alpha figure skater…he wouldn’t be here. He wouldn’t be helping so many people, giving them hope, watching the wonder and joy light up in so many omegas’ eyes. He wouldn’t be feeling a euphoria he’d never felt in skating before, like he was lighter than the snow falling around him, freer than the cold wind that brushed his skin like icy feathers. He wouldn’t know the joy of skating to the voice of someone he loved more than anything, more than skating itself. His two greatest loves were together now, giving him a hope he could give back to the movement. He was proud of himself. He was proud of Taekwoon. He was alive and he was skating and he was everything he’d always been and more, just as Taekwoon had said.

The music reached its climax, and Hakyeon jumped. Deep down he still felt some small fear at trying this move, but more than that, he was confident. He had Taekwoon’s voice and the movement lifting him up. He landed the triple axel perfectly. The crowd gave impressed “Ohhs,” as they’d been doing throughout the performance. Hakyeon could hear the pride in Taekwoon’s voice as he sang.

Hakyeon realized, as the routine came to a close, that he was feeling something besides euphoria, besides hope and joy and confidence…he also felt healing. That nagging, oppressive weight in his chest, the one that had been pressing down on him since Mr. Jung and what he’d done…Hakyeon thought he could finally feel it getting lighter. Scar or no, he thought he was finally healing. As he trailed his hand through the cloth and raised it, he felt like he was lifting himself up, reaching for hope not just for his movement, but for himself. He stared at his fingers, at the sky beyond, and felt it: he was strong.

The audience was silent for one moment, too breathless to make a sound. Then they erupted into cheers. People jumped up down, waving their arms, clapping, whooping. Hakyeon blinked, and realized his cheeks were wet. When had he started crying? He didn’t know, and though something told him he ought to be embarrassed, he wasn’t. He just felt relief, and content. He bowed to the audience twice, and they were still cheering when he skated to the edge of the pond.

The moment Hakyeon had finished, Taekwoon had set down his mic and come running off the stage. He jogged to the edge of the pond, meeting Hakyeon there and grabbing him. Taekwoon scooped Hakyeon right off his feet, spun him around, and kissed him deeply. The crowd whistled appreciatively, and Hakyeon was laughing when he pulled back.

“Did I show them?” Hakyeon whispered, unable to look away from his mate. Taekwoon wiped a tear from his cheek, pride and love and adoration glistening in his eyes.

“You showed them all,” he promised. Hakyeon hugged him again, as tight as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been a real labor of love, and I'm so glad you all followed it along with me! I'm a bit sad to announce this, but the next chapter will be the last (at least for the main story). I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you again for reading and supporting me! Writing and sharing this has been a great experience ^^


	21. At Last

 

 

Hakyeon felt like he was in a daze the rest of the evening—a bright, weightless kind of daze. He felt like he was still skating even as he told the crowd that the expo was over, and thanked them all for coming, and told them they’d just started, that the future was bright and they’d make it even brighter. He felt dazed as everyone cheered, and some even began to chant his name. He thanked them all again, and asked them to be safe on their way home.

He, Taekwoon, and the rest of their little group all stayed after to help clean up, along with hundreds of volunteers. With so many people helping, it only took a few hours. Hakyeon was even asked to pose for some pictures with omegas who’d come to the expo, so he did, smiling at the camera even though he felt like he might float away. The floaty feeling was good, though.

By the time everything was cleaned up, it was past midnight. Their whole group was exhausted, so they thanked everyone who’d stayed back to help, and decided it was time to go home. Hakyeon hugged Wonshik, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and Jaehwan in turn, thanking them all so much for making the expo possible. They all told him thank you as well, and that they were so proud of everything he’d done.

“You made all of this possible, Hakyeon,” Jaehwan whispered in his ear as he squeezed him tight. “Always remember that.” Hakyeon’s eyes were stinging when he pulled back, but the pain was good.

“You too,” he promised. Jaehwan grinned and hugged him again. When he pulled back Taekwoon slid an arm around his shoulders, and gently led him to the car. Hakyeon could tell the alpha was tense, alert, looking for anyone who might’ve stayed behind to try and hurt him. But Hakyeon himself felt too lightheaded to really worry about it. Some of the people who’d come to the expo seemed to have the same idea, and there was a small crowd of omegas and betas who helped escort him and Taekwoon to their car, just to be safe. Hakyeon thanked them all. They thanked him back.

The drive home was quiet, likely because Taekwoon could sense that Hakyeon needed some time to come back down to earth. When they pulled into their parking garage, though, and he shut off the car, the alpha turned to Hakyeon and put a hand on his knee.

“You did it, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon’s voice was soft, his smile proud. Hakyeon looked at him, and felt his own cheeks lift, his own lips curve into a smile, even as saltwater slipped from his eyes.

“ _We_ did it,” he agreed. Taekwoon blinked, eyes glistening, and nodded once. Hakyeon held his hand as they walked to the elevator, and to their apartment. The moment they were inside, the moment they’d slipped off their shoes, Hakyeon wound his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and kissed him. He pressed into the alpha, pulled him close, kissed him as deeply as he possibly could until they both had to come up for breath to keep from collapsing. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, panting, a silent question in his eyes. Hakyeon nodded, and pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s again as the alpha scooped him up.

When they got to the bedroom Taekwoon laid him down gently on the bed. He kissed his lips, cheeks, jaw, neck, hands gently tracing his skin. When he pulled back Hakyeon felt like he was glowing, breathless as he held the alpha’s gaze. Taekwoon asked his silent question again, and again Hakyeon nodded. So the alpha undressed him with soft hands, and Hakyeon undressed him. When they were bare Taekwoon ran a hand through Hakyeon’s hair, looking at him intently.

“Are you sure?” Taekwoon whispered. The heat of his body above Hakyeon’s felt good, reassuring. Hakyeon traced his cheek, remembering their first time, when he’d been anxious and Taekwoon had stroked his cheek just like this, whispering that it was all okay, that they could stop any time Hakyeon wanted, that he was there to be his comfort, not his pain. Taekwoon had kept that promise every moment of their marriage, and Hakyeon knew now there was no one in the world he trusted more. So yes, he was sure. If it was Taekwoon, he was sure.

“Yes.” At his soft promise, Taekwoon smiled, moved by everything Hakyeon was letting him feel right now. So he kissed Hakyeon one more time, tender and sweet, before his lips slid slower. He pressed them to the bite; to Hakyeon’s scarred, ruined bite—no. Not ruined. It wasn’t ruined at all, because it was a part of him, and no one could ruin him. He wouldn’t let them.

Hakyeon gasped, his eyes welling up, at the touch of Taekwoon’s mouth on that spot. The alpha’s lips were so soft, his tongue so gentle, everything so warm…Hakyeon shivered, the tears spilling over. Taekwoon moved to stop, worried by his crying, but Hakyeon shook his head. He wound his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair to hold his head there, telling him not to stop. So after a moment, when Taekwoon was sure he wanted to keep going, he started again. Hakyeon felt the bond blooming, opening fully, felt Taekwoon’s soul meld with his. Oh, it had been too long, he’d missed this…

Hakyeon’s breath caught, and even though he was crying now it didn’t hurt. It felt good, so good, as good as it ever had…his connection with Taekwoon was every bit as strong as before, maybe even stronger now, because they’d been through so much together, so much, and still they hadn’t broken. This connection with his mate, with this person he loved deeper than he’d known love could go…he still had it. For all that he’d done, Mr. Jung couldn’t take that away. He couldn’t take away what Hakyeon had done and achieved at that expo tonight. He couldn’t take away the hope Hakyeon and Taekwoon and all their friends had inspired in thousands. For all his rage, all the pain he’d caused…Mr. Jung couldn’t take any of that away.

Hakyeon arched, letting the last of the bond unfurl, open up and connect them. And in that moment he let it go, the last of that dead weight that had been dragging his heart down since Mr. Jung and what he’d done. He thought he was even letting go of something that had been dragging him down since he was a child, since he first presented as an omega. Hakyeon wasn’t naive enough to believe that it was all okay now, that he’d never hurt again when he saw the scar on his neck, when he remembered what had happened in that office, or in that bedroom at a party when he was fifteen, or the day he woke up and realized he’d never skate again. Some of that pain would be with him forever, and he knew that. But…but it wasn’t everything. He had so much more, so much good, and the best of it was right here with him, melded with him, and Hakyeon chose to appreciate it. In this moment, all he wanted was to be with Taekwoon and enjoy it, enjoy this connection and love and the soft, adoring touch of the alpha’s hands on his body, and mouth on his bite.

So he let it go, at least for this moment, because rage and pain had no place here tonight, and he told them they weren’t invited. He closed his eyes and let his mind twine with Taekwoon’s, let the alpha’s love and assurance flow into him and light him up. He moaned for the first time in weeks, realizing how much he’d missed the sweet pleasure coursing through him. He spread his legs, and reached down to guide Taekwoon to him. The alpha kept his mouth on the bite as he slid in, and Hakyeon’s whole body seemed to jolt with the sensation.

They’d never made love and Licked at the same time, and as Taekwoon’s hips began to move Hakyeon swore he slipped into another world, because he wasn’t convinced pleasure this intense could be real. But there it was, and he almost didn’t recognize his own voice when he moaned because he’d never sounded quite like that. Taekwoon seemed to revel in the sound, and when Hakyeon felt his delight it only brightened his own.

He didn’t know how long it went on, as it was all a constant buzz of ecstasy. Finally the Licking reached its peak, and Hakyeon’s mind went white, pure bliss that might’ve been his or Taekwoon’s or both. He felt something strange then, like a knot being tied, like something in his and Taekwoon’s bond had somehow wound even tighter. He still felt it as he came down, as he opened his eyes and looked into Taekwoon’s wondering gaze. They were panting, drenched in sweat, coated in release…but neither felt any of that. All Hakyeon could feel right now was Taekwoon, and that new tie in their bond.

Nothing had ever felt better.

Taekwoon lay down and pulled Hakyeon to him, and Hakyeon hugged back. They touched their foreheads to each other’s, smiling as they caught their breath. Hakyeon’s bite was glistening, and Taekwoon traced a gentle finger across it. Hakyeon shivered, his toes curling. It felt so good. He was so glad he could feel good again. Taekwoon kissed him, telling him how glad he was too. Hakyeon hugged him as close as he could, holding Taekwoon’s gaze for the rest of the night, wrapped in comfortable silence, until they fell asleep in the same breath.

 

 

 

The next day they stayed in, because the expo had been wonderful but completely exhausting, and they decided they’d earned a rest. They slept late, and when they woke up Hakyeon immediately reached for Taekwoon. He hadn’t had sex in many weeks now, and after last night made him remember how much he enjoyed it, he was eager. They made love all morning, and had some good cuddle time after, until it was mid-afternoon by the time they finally dragged themselves out of bed. They showered together, made waffles, and lounged on the couch as they ate. Latte joined them and they showered her with attention, knowing they’d been too busy lately to give her all the love and pets she deserved.

Taekwoon smiled as he watched Hakyeon coo over their kitten. She was much bigger now than when they’d first gotten her, and she’d taken a liking to climbing on them like they were trees. Hakyeon laughed as she wrapped her tail over his mouth, her fluffy body perched on his shoulders. It was so, _so_ good to see Hakyeon laughing again. He’d been so passionate this morning that Taekwoon was still basking in the afterglow. But it wasn’t the revival of their sex life that made him so happy right now, but the memory of the pleasure on Hakyeon’s face. Taekwoon had felt it last night: the emotional release, the weight lifting off Hakyeon’s heart as he finally found some peace. Taekwoon would give anything in the world to undo all the pain Hakyeon had been through, and still he couldn’t. But knowing now that the omega was finally healing, for real, that he was finally regaining control over himself, and his life, and his happiness…it meant everything; and more than the expo yesterday, more than all the progress they’d made…more than anything, Hakyeon’s little smile right now was what gave Taekwoon the most hope.

Taekwoon had left the bond open all day, and Hakyeon must’ve felt what he was thinking, because at that moment he looked up, and his lovely little smile widened. He scooted closer to Taekwoon, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him. Taekwoon kissed back as Latte leapt off Hakyeon’s shoulders and onto the top of the couch to avoid falling off. Despite everything they’d done earlier that day, things got heated quickly, and midway through Latte left with an indignant flick of her tail, evidently not liking the way the couch was shaking now.

“So…no underwear today, hm?” Taekwoon murmured after they’d finished. Hakyeon was relaxed against his chest, resting on top of him. The omega was still wearing the loose sweater dress he’d put on earlier, but Taekwoon hadn’t had to take off his underwear because he hadn’t put any on.

“Well…I was hoping something like this would happen,” Hakyeon admitted with a little smirk. “I can’t believe I forgot how good this was.”

“Me neither,” Taekwoon agreed, giving him a little kiss. “Trust me, I’ll do this all day and night if you want. I might need a couple hours to recharge, though.” After the morning and now this, Taekwoon was feeling a little spent. Still, Hakyeon gave a fake pout at that.

“You sure about that?”

“I—“ Taekwoon cut himself off with a gasp when Hakyeon rolled his hips. The alpha had never pulled out.

“You can’t do _one_ more?” Hakyeon teased. His eyes glinted with pure mischief, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but grin.

“Well…if you insist,” he murmured, pulling him in for a kiss. He moved with Hakyeon, and despite what he’d said he was hard again in no time. They were just starting to gasp and moan when the doorbell rang. Hakyeon pulled back, looking annoyed.

“What the fu— _oh.”_ He moaned, cutting himself off when Taekwoon thrust a little harder.

“We could just ignore it,” Taekwoon murmured, circling his hips a bit to tease the omega’s sweet spot. Hakyeon bit his lip, shivering, and nodded agreement. But then the doorbell rang again, and Hakyeon sighed.

“What if it’s someone important?” he asked, still moving in spite of himself because dammit, it felt good and he didn’t want to stop. “It could have something to do with the expo…”

“Hm, I didn’t think about that,” Taekwoon admitted in a low voice. But despite that neither of them was stopping, and Hakyeon was sure at this point he’d be knotted any moment, and then he couldn’t pull off if he wanted. The doorbell rang a third time, and Hakyeon sighed.

“Just a moment!” he called. Rather than stop, though, he sped up. Taekwoon gave a soft moan of surprise, and then chuckled when he realized what Hakyeon was after. He went with him, and with the same goal in mind they managed to finish quickly. Hakyeon arched, not caring if the person outside heard him moan right now, and gripped Taekwoon tight.

“Almost there!” he called then to the person outside, still breathless. Taekwoon laughed, giving him a kiss before Hakyeon stood. He wiped off the alpha’s release with a tissue and hurried to the door. Making sure there was nothing revealing on his sweater, he opened it, smiling innocently at the person on the other side.

He was greeted by a female alpha with an open, friendly expression on her face. Still, the mere presence of an alpha made Hakyeon tense, wondering if she was hostile, until she held out her hand.

“Hello. You’re Hakyeon, right?”

“Right,” Hakyeon said uncertainly.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Kim Sejeong. I was at your expo yesterday,” she explained. Hakyeon hesitantly took her hand and shook.

“Nice to meet you too.” Just because she’d been at his expo didn’t mean she’d been on the right side of the barriers. Taekwoon appeared behind Hakyeon then and put his hands on the omega’s shoulders, a protective gesture. Sejeong dipped her head to acknowledge him.

“I’m sorry to bother you two,” she said then. “But I saw your performance last night and was hoping to talk to you about it.” Hakyeon was definitely surprised at that. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Taekwoon. The alpha nodded, cautious but figuring it was worth it to hear her out. So Hakyeon invited her inside, and brought her to the kitchen. Taekwoon began to fix some tea while Hakyeon sat down at the kitchen table across from her.

“I was so impressed by your expo,” Sejeong began. “My omega sister introduced me to your movement a while ago, and I’ve been a big supporter ever since.” Hakyeon relaxed a bit, and found himself smiling. Sejeong seemed sincere.

“That’s so good to hear. We need every alpha supporter we can get.”

“So I saw,” Sejeong agreed, nodding soberly. “I really admire how you were able to give a speech like the one yesterday, even with all those protestors booing you.” Hakyeon shrugged, a bit sheepish.

“Well…seeing all the people supporting me gave me strength,” he said. Taekwoon returned with three steaming mugs of tea, and set one in front of each of them, before taking a seat at the table.

“We appreciate your support. But you did say you came here to talk about his skating performance, right?” Taekwoon asked. He was clearly more on edge, being more cautious than Hakyeon. But then, Hakyeon would be the same way if it was Taekwoon’s safety on the line. Taekwoon didn’t trust any alpha he didn’t know around Hakyeon right now, because he’d gotten too many threats. Luckily Sejeong seemed to understand where Taekwoon was coming from, because she dipped her head respectfully.

“Of course. Your performance was absolutely breathtaking,” she said, turning back to Hakyeon. “I honestly don’t know if I’ve ever seen skating like that. It was beautiful and skilled, but it was so creative too. Skating like that deserves to be shared with the world.” Hakyeon’s heart was starting to beat faster, with a combination of anticipation and fear. Was this going where he thought it was? If not, he thought he might break, right when he was starting to heal. But then Sejeong went on.

“I own an ice-skating performance company. It’s like a contemporary dance company, but on the ice. We perform here in the city for most of the year, and do a tour once a year across Asia. My company started out small, but in the last few years we’ve grown a lot, and we’re quite successful now.” Hakyeon swore his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He glanced at Taekwoon, gripping his mug so hard he thought it might crack. Taekwoon was just as tense.

“I’ve been looking to hire a new member of my team,” Sejeong said then, unable to keep the smile from her face when she saw Hakyeon leaning forward, on the edge of his seat. “And after seeing you last night…well, I can’t let that kind of talent go. So…I’m offering you a place in my company, if you’d like it.” Hakyeon went still, all the breath leaving his lungs.

…What?

This couldn’t be real, there was no way…there was a far-off ringing in his ears as Sejeong went on.

“We could offer you a respectable salary—we can negotiate the exact number later—as well as some health benefits. Hours are pretty regular most weeks, with performances twice a week. We’d ask you to work hard, but we respect that our skaters have lives outside the company, so don’t worry about having to give up all your free time. We can actually be fairly flexible when our skaters need it. I’ll especially understand if you need some time off now and then for your movement—I’ll be happy to work with you so you can do both, if you want.”

Hakyeon just…stared. He didn’t know what to say. Taekwoon asked Sejeong for some proof, just to be sure she wasn’t trying to trick Hakyeon in some way and hurt him. She showed him her company’s website, as well as the contract she’d brought in case Hakyeon wanted to sign with her.

“I forgot to mention this earlier, but I actually got your address from your friend Sanghyuk,” Sejeong explained then. “The skating community around here is pretty close-knit, so I’ve known him for a while. You can call him if you want to confirm anything.” She didn’t seem offended by Taekwoon’s close probing, understanding why he felt it was necessary. “I would’ve just called, but I didn’t think you’d believe me without speaking to me in person.” She was smiling as she said that, taking in Hakyeon’s stunned expression. “So…would you like to join my company?”

“I…” Hakyeon was speechless. His throat was too tight for words. Sejeong’s smile turned gentle.

“Here.” She slid the contract to him, and handed him a business card. “Take a day or two to think about it, and when you make up your mind, give me a call.”

“I don’t…I’m not certified,” Hakyeon said, voice a hoarse whisper as he took the card. Sejeong just shrugged.

“Admittedly most of my skaters _are_ certified by the Korean Skating Union, but because we’re a private performance company and we don’t compete, a certification isn’t a requirement. I know the Union won’t certify omegas, but that’s their problem. Forcing the world to miss out on your skating is a crime.” Sejeong tipped her head, still smiling. “Take your time to think about it, and get back to me whenever you can, okay?”

“…Thank you,” Hakyeon managed after a moment. He didn’t know what else to say. Sejeong nodded, and stood from the table.

“Thank _you_ for everything you’ve done so far. I look forward to hearing from you.” She said farewell to Hakyeon and Taekwoon both, and took her leave. For a long while after Hakyeon sat at the table, staring at the contract. Even now, he was convinced it couldn’t be real. So just to reassure him, Taekwoon called Sanghyuk, and the other alpha confirmed it.

“Sejeong and her company are great,” Sanghyuk said over the phone. “I think you’d love it there, Hakyeon! I know you’d be the only omega, but that’s just more opportunity to show them how badass you are.” Hakyeon could practically see Sanghyuk winking. When Taekwoon hung up, he sat close to Hakyeon and put an arm around his shoulders, silent and allowing him to work through it all.

Eventually Hakyeon started to shake, gripping the business card in his hands until it was crushed. Taekwoon just drew him close, hugging him as he let it out, as he cried because he just couldn’t believe it. His thirteen-year-old self was crying with him, agonized and furious that it had taken this long for someone to let him skate like he was meant to; and it also cried with joy, pure, breathless joy, that against all odds he might’ve finally gotten that opportunity back. Even with the contract, even with Sanghyuk’s assurance, Hakyeon still felt like he couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it until he set foot on the ice.

But that night Taekwoon sat with him and rocked him until he’d calmed down, kissed his cheeks after and brought him hot chocolate to soothe him. When Hakyeon was breathing again Taekwoon held his hand and looked over the contract with him, discussed it with him, until Hakyeon decided: he was going to do it. How could he not? Just from looking at it online Sejeong’s company looked amazing, maybe even better than being a competitive skater. Working with a performance company would give Hakyeon more freedom and creativity to skate however he wanted. And Sejeong had promised to accommodate his omega movement, so Hakyeon wouldn’t have to give up his leadership position to do this. He could have both dreams, do both…it was an impossible gift he was being offered right now. How could he even think of turning it down?

Taekwoon was happy for him, so happy he cried a little bit too. They hardly slept that night, spending the night like they’d spent the morning, and the next day Hakyeon called Sejeong and told her he’d like to join her company.

And just like that…he was a skater again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the next few months, Hakyeon and Taekwoon were caught in an exhausting whirlwind of work. Taekwoon had school and work at the flower shop every day, Hakyeon had work at the company and work for his movement every day…but as tiring as it was, it was also incredibly gratifying. After all, Hakyeon was skating again! He was glad to come home exhausted and aching, because the soreness in his limbs was just a reminder that he was finally, finally getting his dream back (and the massages Taekwoon gave him were more than welcome, too). A few members of Sejeong’s company had been resistant to Hakyeon at first, but she’d said before that “I don’t hire assholes,” and it seemed mostly true. Most of the company was welcoming, and the ones who weren’t had had to give up their snarky comments pretty quickly when Hakyeon out-skated them in the first week. He still couldn’t quite believe that he now got to skate every single day, couldn’t believe how it had made his world twice as bright.

It also made some good money. Hakyeon was making significantly more than Taekwoon now, working at Sejeong’s company, so once Solar found a good replacement for the flower shop, the alpha was hoping to take some time off from work to focus on school, and to give himself more time to help with the movement. Hakyeon couldn’t help feeling a little proud.

“Guess I’m the breadwinner now, huh?” he teased one night during dinner. Taekwoon just smiled.

“Guess so.”

“I bet your alpha classmates are gonna rip you apart for that,” Hakyeon pointed out, taking a bite of chicken because they could finally afford to buy more than ramen again. Taekwoon just shrugged.

“Whatever. I bet they’re just jealous. I’ve got the best, most multi-talented mate in the world and there’s nothing they can do about it,” Taekwoon declared, and Hakyeon couldn’t help but laugh. The alpha gave him a fond look, brushing his toes across Hakyeon’s leg under the table. “Besides, I’ve got to admit. Not having to worry about that pressure to provide is kind of nice.”

“And once you start making doctor money, with the two of us combined we’re gonna be swimming in it,” Hakyeon agreed happily. Taekwoon grinned and raised his glass, clinking it to Hakyeon’s.

“I’m looking forward to it. First thing on the agenda, I want to take the best vacation in the world. Just the two of us. I still owe you a honeymoon, after all.”

“Hm, you do, don’t you?” Hakyeon agreed. Due to his school schedule, Taekwoon and Hakyeon hadn’t been able to go on a honeymoon after their wedding. Now that the alpha mentioned it, Hakyeon really wanted to go. “Let’s go somewhere warm, with a beach.” Taekwoon gave him a soft smile and took his hand. He knew how much Hakyeon adored the sea, and at the bright look in his eyes, all Taekwoon wanted to do was take to him to see the ocean.

“Alright. We’ll go as soon as we can,” he promised. He kissed Hakyeon’s hand, and the omega returned his smile. He held Taekwoon’s hand to his cheek, admiring the warmth of his skin.

 

 

A few days later, Hakyeon and Taekwoon were home for the evening, snuggled together on the couch and playing with Latte. Though she was no longer really a kitten, she loved laser toys just as much as she had when she was little, and the couple laughed softly as she chased the red beam across the floor, doing all sorts of acrobatics to try and catch it.

“I’m so glad you chose her,” Taekwoon said as they watched her pounce. Latte definitely had a distinct personality, but they loved it and her. Hakyeon nodded, laughing as she batted at the light. They both looked up then when the doorbell rang. Latte paused too, ears pricking up as she looked at the door. Hakyeon and Taekwoon exchanged a look, before they both stood and went to the door. Taekwoon looked through the peephole, and his breath caught. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows, but before he could ask Taekwoon pulled open the door. On the other side was Mrs. Jung.

“Mom…” Taekwoon said, eyes wide. Hakyeon went stiff, taking a step back. He’d been doing so much better the past several months, had made a lot of healing progress. But seeing her…it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as seeing Mr. Jung would’ve been, but Hakyeon’s hands were still starting to shake. Taekwoon sensed his anxiety, and in response he stepped in front of Hakyeon a little, giving him a shield as he spoke to his mother. “What are you doing here?”

“Taekwoon…may I come in?” her voice was soft, and a little rough. Taekwoon just pressed his lips together, standing firm. His mother hadn’t been the one to hurt Hakyeon, but even knowing what Mr. Jung had done, Taekwoon hadn’t heard from her in months. That was enough to give her a little blame too, at least to him.

“I’m not the one you should be asking,” he said in a low voice. His mother paled a bit. Then she nodded, turning her gaze to Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon…may I come in?” she asked. Hakyeon didn’t miss the way her eyes dropped to his scarred bite, or the way she paled even further when she saw it. When Hakyeon didn’t answer, she tried again. “Please…I know it must be hard to see me, but I’m not here because of him. In fact, I…I left him.” Hakyeon and Taekwoon both stiffened at that.

“You…what?” Taekwoon breathed. “When?” His mother glanced from him to Hakyeon, and then back to Taekwoon.

“Please, I’ll explain everything. Just…let me in?” She was tentative, unsure. But even though Hakyeon didn’t want to be anywhere near her, for Taekwoon’s sake, he nodded. If Taekwoon’s parents had split up, and he hadn’t even known…Hakyeon had to let her explain, at least for his mate. So Taekwoon stepped back and let her in.

They led her to the kitchen, and sat down. Taekwoon made them some tea (he wasn’t about to ask Hakyeon to serve her) and when they were all sitting, three steaming mugs in front of them, Taekwoon spoke.

“Mom. What are you doing here? What do you mean you left Dad?” He was sitting close to Hakyeon, a protective gesture. Hakyeon took the alpha’s hand and held it under the table for comfort.

“I’m…sorry,” she began softly. “I’m sorry it took so long to reach out to you, Woonie. I know I should’ve done it sooner—“

“Yeah,” Taekwoon agreed. “You should have.” It was making him angrier than he’d realized, to be with his mother right now. She’d stood by his father, stayed with that man and stayed silent after what he’d done to Hakyeon. It made Taekwoon want to growl at her, scream, blame her for all the nights Hakyeon had woken up crying or scared. Even though he knew, rationally, that she hadn’t done it herself, that maybe she’d had her reasons for staying…still, he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. His mother flinched at his harsh tone.

“…I know,” she agreed, glancing at her mug and then back at him. “I want you to know, I was horrified when I learned what your father did. He didn’t even deny it, so I knew you had to be telling the truth…but then when you two went public about it, he started to say he’d never done it, and I thought maybe…maybe there’d been a misunderstanding. Maybe he hadn’t really done it, or it hadn’t been totally his fault, o-or…” Hakyeon had gone rigid, jaw clenched. He was angry and sick and he was starting to shake, listening to this, so Taekwoon squeezed his hand and gave his mother a stern look.

“You had to know you were fooling yourself,” he growled. She flinched a bit, swallowed hard, and nodded.

“I-I knew. Deep down, I’m sure I knew…but Taekwoon you have to understand, I’ve been with your father for so long…I didn’t want to believe he’d do something like that, especially to his own son in law. Having to face that reality was…painful.”

“If you think it was half as painful for you as it was for Hakyeon—“ Taekwoon began, but Hakyeon shushed him. Still, his mother held up her hands.

“Of course not, I know. I…I can’t understand what it felt like, Hakyeon.” Her voice had gone even softer, and she was looking at the omega now, her eyes glistening. “I can’t imagine what that felt like for you. And I…I’m so sorry you went through it.” Her voice was shaking, and Hakyeon could feel his own eyes pricking. He dropped his gaze and took a deep breath. He didn’t really want to look at her right now. She turned back to Taekwoon.

“Eventually it just got to me too much…I had to know,” she said at last. “So I went to the hospital, and asked them to pull some security footage. It had been a while, and I barely got there before they deleted it, but they still had some. I’m sure you know your dad doesn’t have anything in his office, but I got a clip from the hallway outside. There was…I could see Hakyeon enter, and maybe twenty minutes later I could see him leave—well, not leave, he was being dragged by two of your father’s men, and…and his bite was bleeding. Even on the security footage I could see it.” A couple tears slipped down her cheeks. The kitchen was silent for a moment while she recollected herself. Hakyeon was staring at his tea, gaze dark.

“After that, I couldn’t fool myself anymore,” she said at last. She was also staring at her tea. “That night in bed…while I was lying beside your father in the dark, I couldn’t help but think…what if I were an omega? He did that to Hakyeon so easily…what would he have done to me if he saw me the way he sees omegas?” She finally raised her gaze, and despite his anger, Taekwoon’s heart clenched when he saw the pain there. “I couldn’t stand the thought that I’d married someone like that. I couldn’t…I couldn’t stay with him anymore.”

“So you left him,” Taekwoon said softly. His mother nodded. It was silent for another long moment. “Are you…okay?” Taekwoon asked then. He was still angry at her, but he couldn’t help but feel sad, and worried too. She was still his mother, and she was clearly hurting, and now that she’d left Mr. Jung…”Do you need somewhere to stay?”

“Oh no, I’m alright,” she promised then. “That’s not why I came here. Do you remember that contract your father signed when you were little, that says I own part of the hospital?”

“And that ownership goes to me when I turn twenty-five…?” Taekwoon asked. She nodded.

“I made sure to do everything I could to defend that contract in the divorce, so…part of the hospital is still mine.” She smiled tentatively then, and Taekwoon sat up straighter.

“Really? Mom, that’s…that’s amazing!” he exclaimed. Even Hakyeon had raised his gaze from his tea, wide-eyed. “But wait…doesn’t that mean you’re going to have to see Dad all the time?” Taekwoon asked, brows furrowed in worry. But now his mother’s hint of a triumphant smile widened.

“No. After the divorce, when I’d made sure my ownership was secure, I took that security footage to the board of directors. I told them I was going to make it public and make a fuss, totally disproving your dad’s claim that he never hurt Hakyeon. You two have so much support now thanks to your movement, it was going to disgrace the whole hospital if that footage got out…so the board agreed to push him out.” Taekwoon’s jaw dropped.

“You mean…?”

“He’s been forced to resign,” his mother confirmed. “Your father no longer own our hospital.” Taekwoon drew in a sharp breath. He couldn’t believe it, and neither could Hakyeon. Most people in Taekwoon’s mother’s place would’ve just gone along with it, chosen to believe Mr. Jung because it was easier, and blamed his victim. But instead…

“Does that mean…?” Taekwoon breathed. His mother nodded.

“You can come back, Woonie, if you want. I still want to name you heir to the hospital. I know a lot of our board members won’t like it thanks to your connection with Hakyeon’s movement, but…well, I’m working on that.” She took a deep breath, and did her best to keep smiling. “So…do you want to come back?” Taekwoon was speechless, silent for a long moment. Then he looked at Hakyeon.

“That’s…I don’t think that’s just my call to make,” Taekwoon said at last. His mother looked at Hakyeon too. She took a deep breath, stood, and came around the table. To both their surprise, she knelt then, looking up at Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon…I’m sorry.” Her voice was soft again. “I’m sorry for what he did to you, and I’m sorry I went along with it. For being silent all these months, for not believing you right away…I’m sorry.” Her voice wavered, and her eyes were glistening again. “I know that…that I may never be able to make it up to you. But I am truly sorry, Hakyeon, and if there’s anything I can do…” Hakyeon was quiet for a few breaths.

“Give me the footage,” he said at last. Taekwoon’s mother looked surprised.

“What?”

“Give me the security footage. All of it, everything you can get,” Hakyeon said, voice rough but firm. “He’s already been forced to resign, so it shouldn’t disgrace the hospital to make it public, right? I want everyone to know. I want everyone to know without a doubt what he is and what he did.” Taekwoon squeezed his hand, heart aching at the anger in Hakyeon’s voice. But it had hurt the omega deeply, to see all those alphas supporting Mr. Jung when he denied what he’d done, to see #BitchesLie all over the internet, to see his pain be mocked and ridiculed. Any proof he could get, he would take. Mr. Jung deserved to know what shame felt like, for once. He’d certainly put Hakyeon through enough.

Taekwoon’s mother looked at Hakyeon with wide eyes. Then she glanced at Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded once. Whatever Hakyeon wanted. Whatever he needed. So after a long moment, Taekwoon’s mother took a breath and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll give it to you, and you can do what you will,” she agreed. Hakyeon took a shaky breath too, to collect himself, and then looked at Taekwoon. Through the bond, he gave him permission, so Taekwoon turned to his mother.

“Okay. Then once you give us the footage…I’ll come back,” he said softly. His mother lit up.

“Oh, Taekwoon, I’m so glad!” She hugged him then, and Taekwoon let her. “Oh, I’ve missed you, sweetie,” she breathed, holding him tight. “I’m so sorry for taking so long to do what was right. I promise, I’m done with your father now.”

“Good,” Taekwoon agreed in a low voice. When she pulled back, she turned to Hakyeon once more.

“And Hakyeon…one more time…I’m sorry,” she said. “I…hope that someday, we can be a family. All three of us.”

“…I hope so too,” Hakyeon said softly. Taekwoon’s mother gave him a small, watery smile.

 

 

That night Hakyeon and Taekwoon lay in bed, cuddled together. Taekwoon was petting his hair and humming softly, soothing him after the emotional evening.

“Are you really okay with all this?” Taekwoon murmured. “Because I won’t go back if you don’t want me to, Hakyeon.”

“I’m not going to ask you to stay away from your own mother,” Hakyeon promised. “Especially now that she’s apologized.”

“I know you won’t,” Taekwoon whispered, kissing his forehead. “But the hospital…I know it’s got some bad associations for you now. My father’s legacy will still be there in some way. If you’re not comfortable with me taking over it, I’ll understand. Completely.” Hakyeon just sighed and snuggled a little closer.

“As long as he’s gone…it’s okay,” he said at last. “I remember when we first got married, you told me…it was your dream to expand your charities, and to help as many people as possible. You can do that so much better owning the hospital than you could as just some random doctor. I want you to be able to do that. _I_ want to be able to do that. So…take it over. Do it and use your father’s legacy to make the world a little better.” He looked up at Taekwoon, holding his gaze. “Omegas have it even harder in developing countries. You said your hospital does some work in those places…so help, and I’ll be happy to see you run it.” Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile, so moved he had to tug Hakyeon close and kiss him.

“You’re amazing,” Taekwoon breathed, holding his gaze. “The most amazing person in this world.” Hakyeon gave a soft laugh, winding his fingers in the alpha’s soft hair.

“Only as amazing as you,” he promised.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One year later:

 

Taekwoon smiled when he heard the front door of the apartment open and shut. He was in the kitchen, making bibimbap for dinner, and the sound of the door meant that Hakyeon was home. The omega came dashing into the kitchen, and jumped on Taekwoon with a happy squeal. Taekwoon stumbled, laughing in surprise as Hakyeon hugged him.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to tackle people next to hot surfaces,” Taekwoon teased, hugging him back anyway. Hakyeon pulled away, grinning so brightly it stunned the alpha, and Hakyeon laughed again. It was sweet, that after almost two years of marriage Taekwoon could still be so dazzled by a simple smile.

“Taekwoon, we did it!” Hakyeon exclaimed, shoving a paper in his face. “We got the legislation passed!” Taekwoon’s jaw dropped, and he grabbed the paper.

“No way. For real?” he breathed. Hakyeon nodded, practically bouncing on his feet.

“Voting rights _and_ divorce rights! Can you believe it?” Taekwoon almost couldn’t. They’d been working tirelessly for the last year, their whole movement, to push those laws through, and still they hadn’t really expected it to pass. As Taekwoon read over the paper, his smile grew until he had to drop the paper just to hug Hakyeon again.

“That’s incredible!” he breathed.

“I know!” Hakyeon pulled back for breath. “We’re still working on driving rights and property rights, but…but it’s progress, Taekwoon, we made _progress!_ And now that omegas can _finally_ vote, we can actually make more! I just…I can’t believe it!”

“Well…I can,” Taekwoon said, winding his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. “Because you’re the one that made it happen.” Hakyeon about melted then, holding Taekwoon close.

“We all did,” he promised. “Every one of us.”

“And we’ll keep doing more,” Taekwoon agreed, nuzzling him. Their movement was still growing, even now, and now that Hakyeon had finally seen some positive change, he had hope for the future. Taekwoon was doing well too, both with the movement and at the hospital. Their hospital was now famous as the first in the country to regularly hire omegas. Taekwoon had also already begun expanding their charity programs in developing countries, not only giving free healthcare to everyone they could, but also introducing a few special programs to help omegas get educations and careers. They were doing so much, at home and abroad, and Hakyeon couldn’t help but feel that he was finally doing the best he could be. He was helping people, making the world better, and on top of it he still got to skate. And, he got to share every one of those experiences with Taekwoon, with the person he fully considered his soul mate.

As Hakyeon smiled at Taekwoon, paper in hand, he felt that finally…he was finally where he wanted to be.

 

The next night they went out with their friends to celebrate. Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk all gathered together, making a ruckus as they congratulated each other and simply enjoyed each other’s company. The atmosphere was so warm and happy, Hakyeon found himself laughing every few minutes.

“You’re gonna be my maid of honor at my wedding, right?” Jaehwan asked, an arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders. “Or wait, matron of honor? What’s it called when the maid of honor is already married?” Hakyeon shrugged.

“I don’t know. Why do they need different titles anyway?”

“Who knows?” Jaehwan agreed, rolling his eyes. “Taekwoon’s lucky. He just gets to be called “Best Alpha” or some bullshit. But hey, isn’t that cute? Shik gets Taekwoon, I get you…we both get our best friends front and center at our wedding, and said friends are a couple themselves!” Hakyeon grinned, hugging Jaehwan fondly.

“Yep! It’s kind of perfect, huh? I can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” Jaehwan agreed with a wink, and Hakyeon laughed. By the end of the night they were all full of good food and tipsy. Jaehwan was nearly asleep on Wonshik’s shoulder, Hongbin’s make-out with Sanghyuk was beginning to border on explicit, and Hakyeon was itching for a little private time with Taekwoon. So they called three cabs and went their separate ways for the night, congratulating each other again and hugging goodbye. Hakyeon reflected, he was so lucky to have so many good friends.

He cuddled with Taekwoon in the back of the cab, kissing him occasionally, and when they got home they went straight to the bedroom. Even after two years, doing this with Taekwoon felt just as incredible as it had the first time. Hakyeon ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair, marveling at the way this seemed to send warm tendrils of pleasure through his whole body, making him feel good right down to his toes. Taekwoon held his gaze, and Hakyeon reveled in the intimacy, in the knowledge that this was just for the two of them, together, to be as close as they could get. He smiled at Taekwoon, drawing him down for a kiss, and let the bliss wash through him.

Afterwards they lay together in the dark, lids drooping sleepily, the room warm and smelling of pleasure and love. As Taekwoon traced patterns on his bare skin, Hakyeon thought back to the first time they’d met. He’d been so unhappy back then—not with Taekwoon, but just with his life. He’d thought there was nothing to look forward to, that his future was a dark, closed door. If only he’d known…Hakyeon had been through harrowing things since then, things he wished he could go back and avoid.

But there had been so much beauty, too, and right now…he thought he finally understood what it meant to feel peace. He still had work to do, a long way to go, but right now…right now, he was happy. He was warm, and content, and had a million things to look forward to. And best of all…he could look forward to all of them with Taekwoon. Hakyeon snuggled close, smiling as he felt the alpha’s lips brush his forehead. In that moment, there was nowhere else in all the world he’d rather be.

“I love you,” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon closed his eyes, listening to the steady soft lullaby of his heartbeat as sleep pulled him in.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you all so much for reading this story! Writing it has been so much fun, and all your comments and kudos and general encouragement really helped inspire me. I didn’t realize quite where this story was going to go at first, but I’m happy with how it turned out! I hope you all enjoyed the journey ^^ Because I love this AU too much, I am planning on doing some extras/drabbles in a second work, but they’ll mostly be side stories and/or fluff. You can consider this the end of the main storyline, so…I hope you liked it! Thank you all again <3


End file.
